Total Drama Big Brother
by Jtstill423
Summary: Chris loses the rights to Total Drama and it falls into the hands of Julie Chen. She wants Chris to co-host an unofficial season of Big Brother with 16 Total Drama contestants battling it out for 500,000. Join Julie, Chris and the new houseguests as they from alliances, possible showmances and stir up drama all for the big money.
1. Outline

**Total Drama Big Brother**

 **What's up everyone, Jtstill423 here! I want to start this story of Total Drama and Big Brother. The story goes that Chris has lost the rights of his show over to an anonymous person and Chef brings up the idea of negotiating with the person in order to get Total Drama back. The anonymous person turns out to be Julie Chen, host of the hit reality show Big Brother and one of the hosts of The Talk. Julie reveals she got the rights to the show in order to persuade Chris to have 16 Total Drama Contestants battle it out in the house for $500,000.**

 **Here's where you guys come in: I want you guys to give me some ideas on who should be in the season. I'll choose up to 16 contestants to join in the season and I'll also set up stuff where you guys can get involved. I want this to be fun for everyone to enjoy so I hope you guys enjoy this series coming up. Until then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1-Stepping Into A Whole New Game

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the first official chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. Now, this won't start with the actual game, but a little exposition that will lead into picking the Houseguests for the special season. I've read the reviews and I'm glad you all are excited to read this story. I will also have twists installed in this game that will be announced later on in the season. Also, there will be stuff that you all can vote on like in the real life TV Show.**

 **As for the picking of the cast, it was hard to find a cast that could be in this season. I had to figure out what fights I could put in, what drama could be stirred up, possible alliances and maybe even possible showmances. It's been done and I've selected 16 contestants to battle it out. Don't get sad if your preferred houseguest didn't make it in, like I said, it was very hard to decide who to put in.**

 **So without further ado, let's jump right here to the first chapter. Leave a fav and follow this story. Write a review and express your feelings now how this story is going. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1- Stepping Into A Whole New Game Part 1**

Chef Hatchet was strolling down the hallway of the condo carrying lunch to his boss and best friend, Chris McLean. Honestly, Chris was a pain to deal with most of the time, but Chef can say they have had great memories together. He was reaching Chris's personal office and had his hand on the doorknob when he heard light sobs from within the office. It sounded like Chris was crying about something which was odd. Chris was usually a happy, go-lucky guy and never had a care in the world. Chef lightly opened the door poking his head in.

"Uh...Chris? You alright?" Chef asked.

Chris had his head in his arms facing downward sobbing. Chris's office is what you would expect for the ego driven celebrity. Awards stacked on shelves, paperwork filling the desk, promotional posters of previous shows he's hosted. Chef opened the door fully and walked over to the desk.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Chef asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's horrible, Chef! Just horrible!" Chris exclaimed.

"What is it? Someone sueing you again?" Chef asked.

"It's even worse than a lawsuit. I lost the rights to my show!" Chris whined as he went into a full breakdown.

Chef was shocked by what he heard. Someone actually took the rights to Total Drama from the very person who created the show.

"Well, who did that? I know you wouldn't hand your show over willingly." Chef stated.

"My stupid agent! He said he negotiated with someone who was interested in the show and just sold it off to this individual like some old antique. I know he did it on purpose just to spite me!" Chris explained as he pounded a fist on his desk.

"Is there any way you can get it back?" Chef asked.

"I don't know. I could try to deal with it in court, but the judges would be so biased against me." Chris replied.

Chef remembered the various court appearances Chris had to make. The incident with the volcano in World Tour, dealing with the ramifications of Alejandro being burned alive, charged with negligence of a human life with Ezekiel testifying against him and hosting a season on a island that was covered with toxic waste. Chris got a good sentence to prison for all his misdeeds and now this happened.

"I don't know what to do, Chef. I lost my show and now I'll never see it again." Chris stated as he put his head back on his desk.

Chef felt worried for Chris. Sure, Chris did bad things and was pretty much scum of the Earth, but he just let power go to his head. He just wanted to create a show that everyone would enjoy. He got carried away and didn't know what he was doing.

"Maybe you could call the person and work something out to get the show back?" Chef suggested.

"You know...that could work. My agent did give me the number should I have any questions." Chris replied as he pulled out a scrap of paper with a phone number on it.

Chris pulled out his phone to dial the number and call this mysterious person that has his show. The phone rang for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice greeted.

"Hello. This is Chris McLean, host of Total Drama. I was just informed that my agent turned the rights of the show over to you." Chris explained.

"Yes, he did. Is there anything wrong?" The voice asked.

"This is just a simple mix-up. He probably did it, because he pretty much hates my guts. If you're willing to cooperate, I'm sure we can fix this and I can get my show back." Chris replied.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be getting your show back." The voice stated.

"What?! Are you serious?! I created that show!" Chris boomed angrily.

"Your agent stated that it was mandatory for the show to be handed over. He did say it was because the show received a lot of criticism for the violence it portrayed." The voice explained.

Chris sighed at that part. He did go too far to make his show exciting.

"However, the sole reason the show is mine is because I wanted to work a season out with you." The voice stated.

"A season? That's why you requested the show?" Chris asked.

"Yes, your agent signed over the rights to me if I agreed the season wouldn't involve any of your usual antics." The voice replied.

"Just who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Julie Chen." Julie replied.

"Julie Chen? Like one of the hosts from The Talk?" Chris asked.

"Yes, that's me. Also, the host of the hit reality show Big Brother? Have you heard of it?" Julie asked.

"Of course I have! I love the drama, the betrayals, the shock and suspense!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm glad you love the show. Anyways, I was wondering if you would be up to gather some of your former contestants for an unofficial season of Big Brother." Julie offered.

"That would be amazing! It would elevate Total Drama to new heights!" Chris exclaimed.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Julie asked.

"You bet! I'll get the contestants together in my private auditorium and we can work it out from there." Chris explained.

"That sounds great. I'll be over tomorrow. Please doing business with you, Chris." Julie stated before hanging up.

Chris was very excited as this would take Total Drama to the next level. He was just itching all over with excitement.

"What's going on, Chris?" Chef asked.

"Julie Chen got my show, because she wants to work a season of Big Brother with the Total Drama Contestants. This is awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"So I guess we have to make a few calls?" Chef asked.

"That's right. Get to that, will ya?" Chris asked.

"...And he's back." Chef grimaced as he exited Chris's office to make a few calls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen groaned as she made her way into the auditorium as this was the last place she wanted to be. Chef had called her about returning for a possible season. She made a vow to never get involved in another one of Chris's seasons, but yet here she was. She might as well see what was going on. Heather came in so after and bumped her on the shoulder.

"Rude much?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow at Heather.

"You could've gotten out of the way." Heather replied before ascending the stairs to find a seat.

Gwen sighed and went down the stairs before finding a seat. Duncan strolled in with Geoff and DJ as they looked around at the place.

"I swear Chris has some nerve calling us up after he let most of us float into the sun. He better not be in my way." Duncan stated.

"Hey, don't sweat it too much, Duncan. You weren't fried like bacon so it's probably best to let it go." Geoff stated as he placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"It is really weird to me that Chris tried anything when we entered this room." DJ commented.

"Trust me, knowing Chris, our seats are probably boobytrapped." Duncan figured.

"Hey, Duncan, look who else is here." Geoff stated as he pointed towards Gwen.

Duncan eyed Gwen and started to get a little nervous. It's been awhile since him and Gwen broke up and he recently got out of jail on bail. He darted to other side to avoid eye contact. Geoff and DJ just walked down the stairs in front of them. More former contestants started to pile in and started questioning Chris's actions. Most of them thought they was done with all this. Courtney sat down next to Gwen and began to glare at her. She hadn't forgotten what happened that caused her to be eliminated and Gwen told her to vote for herself. She would've won All-Stars hands it been for Gwen. Scott sat down and looked around at all the people coming into the room. He recognized most of them from Revenge Of The Island and all stars. He didn't remember the new ones that just competed against each other last season on that mechanical island. One person in particular walked into the room and everyone gasped as they saw who it was. It was Ezekiel...and he wasn't a zombie monster anymore.

"Zeke? Is that you, bro?" Geoff asked.

"That's right. The Zeke is no longer a monster!" Ezekiel replied.

He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts along with sunglasses and his usual tobogue.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I had to be locked up in a insane asylum and had to go through a few psychological classes where they worked to turn me back to me. I then got freshened up for the occasion." Ezekiel replied as he showed off his clothes.

"Normal or not, I'm still going to make you pay for costing me my million dollars." Heather threatened.

Ezekiel gulped as he went down the opposite flight of stairs to sit as far away from Heather as possible. Others were chatting as well, Justin was admiring his looks in the mirror, Katie and Sadie were gossiping about stuff, Anne Maria was spraying her hair with a can of hairspray, Sam was playing his new video game console that Dakota got him for his birthday, Dawn and B were meditating trying to find their inner aura, Max and Scarlett were glaring at each other, Ella was singing with a little bird in her hand and everybody else just sat around waiting for Chris to show up. Finally, the man of the hour graced everyone with his presence.

"Morning everyone. So glad of you to join me here." Chris greeted.

"What's the deal this time, Chris?" Duncan asked.

"What kind of torture methods do you have in store for us this time?" Heather added.

"As much as I would love to be the one torturing you guys, I'm afraid I can't." Chris replied.

"Did the network finally trash your contract?" Gwen asked.

"No, I'm still well on board with the network, but I have lost something very dear to me." Chris replied.

"What is that? Your hair gel?" Scott asked.

"The rights to the show of Total Drama." Chris replied as he began to shed a tear.

Everyone in the room started laughing their butts off much to the annoyance of Chris. Chef couldn't even stifle a few giggles. Sure he was worried about Chris's situation, but that doesn't mean he didn't find the situation humorous.

"How do you lose your own show?" Jo asked between laughter.

"What a sha-loser!" Lighting exclaimed.

"Yes, yes…a funny thing happened to me." Chris stated in annoyance.

"So if you lost the show, why are we here?" Sky asked.

"You need us to do another fundraiser on the Aftermath Show?" Geoff offered.

"None of that will be needed. The person who has my show as negotiated with me for another season." Chris replied.

"This outta be interesting." Brick stated.

"Trust me, it always is." Tyler remarked.

"Has anyone ever heard of the show Big Brother?" Chris asked.

Silence filled the auditorium as everyone just sat there some shaking their heads.

"Well, it's this reality show where people live in one house cut off from the outside world. They must compete in challenges to become what's known as the Head Of Household. The Head Of Household mud then nominate to people for eviction otherwise known as elimination. Then, the HOH, the two nominees and three Houseguests chosen at random will compete for the Power Of Veto. The winner of the Power Of Veto can choose to save one of the two nominees or keep the nominations the way they are. Then there is the live eviction where the remaining houseguests vote out who they want gone. The person with the most votes is evicted from the house and the cycle restarts." Chris explained.

The contestants were very interested in the concept of this show. They were chatting amongst each other.

"I like how the Head Of Household holds all the power." Courtney commented.

"Especially with that Power Of Veto to change some of the nominations." Dave added.

"So what does the show have to do with us?" Mike asked.

"Some of you are going to be entering this house and battling it out for $500,000." Chris announced.

Some of the contestants were excited to be getting yet another chance to win the big one. Some of them were excited they finally be doing something that wouldn't kill them.

"Chris, you said someone had your show. Who is it?" Ezekiel asked.

"That would be me." A voice replied.

The contestants turned to see Julie Chen walk out from backstage as they were shocked.

"She looks so beautiful." Cody complimented.

"I love her dress!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I'm glad that you all will enter the Big Brother House this summer for a chance to win half a million dollars. Here's how this is going to work: there will only be 16 of you competing this season. Behind me on the screen is 16 cards. When the card flips around to reveal your face, please come up to the stage." Julie instructed.

The contestants were excited and anxious to find out who will be in this season. Julie smiled as she turned towards the screen.

"The first one to get called is...Trent." Julie announced.

"Alright, I'm back in the game!" Trent exclaimed as he left his seat.

"The second one to get called is...Brick." Julie announced.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty once more, ma'am!" Brick exclaimed as he made his way down after a quick salute.

"The third one to get called is...Lighting." Julie announced.

"SHA-ZAM! Lighting is back in it to win it!" Lighting cheered before running to the stage.

"The fourth one to get called is...LeShawna." Julie announced.

"That's right!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"The fifth one to get called is...Dave." Julie announced.

"I hope it is at least sanitary." Dave stated as he made his way down.

"The sixth one to get called is...Courtney." Julie announced.

"Yes, I will win this time." Courtney declared.

"The seventh one to get called is...Duncan." Julie announced.

"At least I don't have to play by Chris's rules anymore." Duncan muttered before leaving his seat.

"The eighth one to get called is...Alejandro." Julie announced.

Several gasps came from the already called participants and some of the contestants. Alejandro smirked as he made his way down. He also smirked at Heather on his way down which earned him a glare from his ex-girlfriend/rival.

"The ninth one to get called is...Zoey." Julie announced.

"This will be so much fun. Wish me luck, Mike." Zoey stated as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"The tenth one to get called down is...Sadie." Julie announced.

"Eeeeeeee!" Sadie squealed with Katie before running down.

"The eleventh one to get called is...Shawn." Julie announced.

"I hope this house is zombie proof." Shawn stated.

"The twelfth person to get called down is...Jasmine." Julie announced.

"You won't have to tackle this one alone, Shawn." Jasmine stated.

"The thirteenth person to get called is...Sugar." Julie announced.

"Well,darn tootin! Another chance to crush the competition." Sugar stated as she made her way down.

"The fourteenth person to get called is...Gwen." Julie announced.

"Whoa...this is going to be awkward." Gwen stated as she saw Trent smiling, Duncan blushing and Courtney glaring daggers at her.

"The fifthteenth person to get called down is...Anne Maria." Julie announced.

"I better be in this one. I got cheated out by zombie boy down there." Anne Maria stated as she glared at Ezekiel, who gulped.

"The sixteenth person to be called is...Noah." Julie announced.

Noah smiled, but was quickly bearhugged by Owen.

"I'm going to miss you, little buddy!" Owen exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too...Owen. Please...let...me go." Noah stated.

Owen let Noah go and he took a moment to recover before heading down the stairs towards the stage.

"You sixteen are about to embark on a journey like never before. You all have been through alot in your separate seasons, but this will be a whole new game." Julie announced.

"You must report to CBS Studios tomorrow morning in order to receive your keys and to start filming. The rest of you may return to your homes now." Chris stated.

Everyone started to file out of the room one by one. Julie met with the sixteen new Houseguests and got to know them a little better. They took a moment to eye their competition for the summer and started thinking out ways in order to win the ultimate prize. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long summer.

 **A/N: There's the first official part of the first episode done. I'm hoping that we have a lot of fun and I already have a few things lined up for this season. These will be revealed next chapter since I want them to be surprises.**

 **I will also ask if I should do Big Brother After Dark to get a closer look into the Houseguests competitions. Let me know if you all would want to see that.**

 **Well, that's it for now and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the new cast participating. Until then, see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2-Stepping Into A Whole New Game

**A/N: Here's the second part of the first episode of Total Drama Big Brother. In the last chapter, you saw who was going to be in the very first season of this show. Now, in this chapter, the Houseguests move inside the house and then we will crowns the very first Head Of Household of the summer. Kick back and relax as we dive into the very first game of it's kind!**

 **Chapter 2-Stepping Into A Whole New Game Part 2**

The crowd cheered as as the cameras started rolling as Julie Chen stood in a blue dress smiling as she was about to address the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to a very special season of Big Brother! We have some very special houseguests this season as 16 of the contestants from Total Drama have made their way to the Big Brother House! *crowd cheers loudly* They will be battling it out at this season for a chance at $500,000. Nothing has changed from previous season of Big Brother as they will be cut off from the outside world and won't be coming out unless they are evicted or the last houseguest standing. It'll be unlike any other summer here at Big Brother. We have a few twists that will shake the foundation of this summer. It's time to expect the unexpected." Julie finished.

Chris came out on stage to stand by Julie and do his address.

"This summer will be wicked and more explosive than any other season on Total Drama! The cameras are rolling, mics are on, and the forecast is calling for heavy drama with a chance of betrayal. It's time to get started right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the theme started to play.

*Big Brother Theme Plays*

We cut back to Julie and Chris standing as the crowd cheers loudly. Julie smiles as the camera zooms in on her.

"It's now time to meet the first 8 Houseguests of the summer. Please welcome Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Sadie, LeShawna, Alejandro and Courtney!" Julie exclaimed.

The eight first generation Total Drama contestants took to the stage as the crowd cheered loudly. They all stood side by side as the crowd soon died down.

"Today begins your journey into the world of Big Brother. There will be no contact with the outside world for three months. You are here to play the game as strict individuals and will have to outlast each other to get to the end." Julie explained.

"Just don't try and kill each other." Chris added.

"The first four Houseguests to enter are Alejandro, Noah, Sadie and Gwen." Julie stated.

Alejandro, Sadie, Noah and Gwen grabbed their bags and made their way to the door. Gwen opened the door and they were amazed by the sheer size of the house. The started checking out all the bedrooms(Green Room, Country Room, Tye Dye Room and Superhero Room) and even went upstairs to check out the balcony. Noah saw a door in the wall and decided to check it out. He walked into what was known as the Diary Room.

 **Noah: Well, at least the camera isn't in the bathroom this time.**

Alejandro laid his bag down on one of the beds in the Superhero Room. Images of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and other various superheroes filled the room.

 **Alejandro: My first impression of this house is muy agradable. Although, the room designs…**

Alejandro had to admit he wasn't really a fan of the room he was in, but the other rooms just looked bland to him. Gwen set her bag down in the Green Room and sat down on the bed feeling comfortable. She heard some audible crying coming from another room as she went to investigate. She stepped outside her room and heard it coming from the Tye Dye Room close by. She opened the door to see Sadie crying on her bed.

"Hey Sadie, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"I...miss...Katie." Sadie replied.

"Oh man, I never thought you would have to go through with this again." Gwen stated as she sat by Sadie.

"I know I did so well last time, but it's just not the same without her." Sadie cried.

"Look, Sadie, I understand you haven't been in a single season since Island, but you have a chance to win this for you and Katie." Gwen stated.

"*sniffle* I do?" Sadie asked.

"Yea, you said so yourself. You were able to stay in the game for so long last time without Katie. It probably wasn't much, but you outlasted some pretty good players." Gwen remarked.

 **Sadie: I guess Gwen is right. I just need to be more confident in myself and I'll get through this game no problem...that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt *cries***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera cuts back to Julie and Chris standing with the last four houseguests.

"That leaves Duncan, Trent, Courtney and LeShawna. You four may enter the house." Julie announced.

The four teens were excited as LeShawna opened the door and they were amazed by the inside of the house. They all scattered around to find their rooms.

 **LeShawna: This is a very swanky place! Better yet, no camera in the bathroom!**

LeShawna set her stuff in the Green Room as Gwen was in there and she could trust her best friend. Courtney bunked with Alejandro in the Superhero Room.

"Mind if I stay in here?" Courtney asked.

"I suppose that's not up to me." Alejandro replied.

Courtney dropped her bag and sat on her bed.

 **Courtney: I got screwed by Gwen last season and I'm supposed to believe she wanted to make things right with me. I'm sorry, but this time, no more friends. I'm playing this game to win the big one.**

Duncan dropped himself off in the Country Room as he couldn't be around Gwen. Trent, on the other hand, would bunk with LeShawna and Gwen. Gwen blushed when Trent entered the room.

 **Gwen: This is so awkward. I know me and Trent are cool after everything that went down in Season 2, but I wonder how he sees me now.**

 **Trent: I got to attached in Action and my feelings got in the way of the game. I just thought Gwen was going for Duncan and I had to save the relationship. Maybe this game will give me the chance to make things right.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris were outside the house as the crowd cheered waiting for the second row of contestants to come on in.

"Let's welcome the rest of the houseguests. Brick, Anne Maria, Lightning, Zoey, Jasmine, Shawn, Dave and Sugar." Julie announced.

The second and third generation contestants came out as the crowd cheered loudly. They all stood side by side and smiled at the audience.

"This isn't going to be easy saying goodbye to the outside world, but you all will manage in due time. The first four to enter the house are Jasmine, Shawn, Lightning and Sugar." Julie announced.

The four teens grabbed their bags and went inside to see the house. They were amazed by the designs and layout of the house. Jasmine and Shawn made their way to the Tye Dye Room entering to find Sadie blowing her nose with tissues.

"G'day, my name is Jasmine." Jasmine greeted as she tipped her hat.

"I'm Shawn. Nice to meet you." Shawn greeted.

"I'm *sniffle* Sadie." Sadie cried.

"What's wrong, sheila? You homesick?" Jasmine asked.

"More like friendsick? I miss my BFF, Katie." Said replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry, mate. I know how it feels to miss a loved one." Jasmine stated as she sat down and hugged Sadie.

"I'll leave you two be. I'm going to go check out the rest of the house." Shawn stated as Jasmine nodded.

 **Shawn: So far, this house seems to be stabilized. I think I have found a safe haven for the upcoming apocalypse.**

Lightning found himself shelter in the Superhero Room with Alejandro and Courtney.

 **Lightning: Lightning's first pick wouldn't have been the Superhero Room, but it had Alejandro in there. Lightning is going to try everything he can to not go out early like last time thanks to that traitor Jo.**

Sugar went into the country room and knew she was going to like it hear.

"Ah sure know where Ah'm stayin'." Sugar stated as she set her bag down on the bed.

 **Sugar: A whole new game and a fresh new start. No Disney princess rejects around to throw me off my game. Ah was so close to the million I could feel it. *stomach grumbles* Ah guess Ah'm feelin' somethin' else.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The last four to enter the house are Brick, Anne Maria, Dave and Zoey." Chris announced.

The four teens were excited as Zoey went to open the door. Everyone was shocked by the size of the house as they went to go find their rooms. Dave walked around and met with Zoey as she smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Zoey." Zoey greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Zoey. I'm Dave." Dave greeted.

 **Zoey: Is it just me or does Dave strike a resemblance with Mike?**

 **Dave: Is it just me or does Zoey strike a resemblance to Sky?**

Dave found his bed in the Tye Dye Room while Zoey found her room in the Green Room. Zoey chatted with LeShawna, Gwen and Trent a little bit as Dave did the same Shawn after Shawn got back from touring the house. Anne Maria found her bed in the Superhero Room and she likes what she saw.

 **Anne Maria: Can a girl get any luckier than having two hot men in the room? Alejandro and Lightning have got me sweating. *fans herself with her hands***

Brick stopped by in the Country Room to see Duncan just sitting on his bed, Noah reading a book and Sugar had gone to the bathroom to do her...business. Brick realized something as he sat his bag down.

 **Brick: This room is full of outsiders. We have the punk, the bookworm and the military cadet. I just hope everything goes well for me this summer.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zooms back in on Julie as she is standing in front of a screen with the Big Brother Logo on it.

"When we return, I will announce the first game changing twist of the summer to the Houseguests. Plus, it's the return of America's Player where America votes for one houseguest to do a series of tasks throughout the summer. You can go to and pick who you would like to see as America's Player. That and more when we return." Julie explained as the camera zoomed out and the crowd cheered loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returns from commercial as Julie smiles and the crowd cheers loudly. Julie speaks after the crowd's cheering dies down.

"Welcome back to the premiere of Total Drama Big Brother. The Houseguests have already moved into the house and are already making gameplays. With the incoming twists, will this effect where everyone stands in the house?" Julie asked as the camera pans to the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera pans into the Green Room where Gwen, Trent, LeShawna and Zoey were talking game.

"We are gonna need to be extremely careful in this house. Just about anything can happen." Gwen stated.

"Especially since Alejandro is in the house. He cheated and can try just about anything to get what he wants." LeShawna added.

 **LeShawna: The new girls who are meeting Alejandro need to look out. He'll use those so-called "looks" to manipulate them into swaying his way and doing whatever he says. Learn that the hard way.**

"All four of us need to stay close as well. We have some serious strategists in this game." Zoey warned.

"Zoey's right. We have Courtney and we all know she's gunning for you, Gwen." Trent stated.

"That's also what I'm afraid of. I made her vote for herself back on the island. It was just a game move and I know she would've done the same thing to me." Gwen explained.

"Well, we all need to be on our serious game if we want to get far in this game." LeShawna decided.

"Maybe we form an alliance to take us to the Final 4?" Zoey suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. We are all close with each other and wouldn't turn on each other at a moment's notice." Trent stated.

 **Zoey: This was an obvious decision. We four form an alliance to combat the bigger threats. I just hope we don't start thinning out really early in the game.**

"What should we call ourselves?" Gwen asked.

"Do we really need to go by a name?" LeShawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It probably be cool. We just need something that has a ring to it. How about the Wolf Pack?" Trent suggested.

"I like it. It really fits well with our current situation." Gwen replied.

"Wolves are my favorite animals so I'm all for it." Zoey added.

"I guess it does work, but I still don't see why we need a name." LeShawna stated as she crossed her arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cameras start panning over to the Superhero Room where Alejandro and Courtney were talking game as well.

"So who do you think should be heading out the door first?" Alejandro asked.

"It needs to be Gwen or Duncan. They are two of the strongest players in this house and I know they will be gunning for us." Courtney replied.

"They are a troublesome duo. Luckily, I know my way to work around them." Alejandro stated.

"How's that?" Courtney asked.

"We need them to go after each other. We can use their breakup and dissension against them." Alejandro replied.

"That's a good plan. It'll make them worry more about getting each other out than targeting us." Courtney stated.

"However, that's only two people. We have the other houseguests to deal with." Alejandro added.

"There isn't very many strong players this season so getting them out will be a cinch." Courtney stated.

 **Courtney: I'm glad I still have my alliance with Alejandro to lean on. It makes fulfilling my plans easier. However, I still have my own game to worry about and I ain't gonna rely on him the whole time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera pans upstairs to see Noah and Brick getting ready to play a game of chess on a glass table.

"I've never really learned how to play chess. It was usually just cards back on the base." Brick stated.

"It's a very strategical game. It's not really complicated to learn." Noah assured.

 **Brick: I lacked any sort of gameplan back on the island, because I was manipulated by Jo and Scott at every turn. Without them here, I need to form an alliance with someone to keep myself in this game. Noah seems to be a suitable candidate.**

Brick and Noah commenced to play their game of chess with Noah making the first move.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Tye Dye Room, Shawn, Jasmine and Sadie were just laying in their beds. Shawn was going over details just in case the zombie apocalypse broke out during the game. Jasmine and Sadie began talking about the game.

"You haven't competed in a single season since Island?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep. I rather not to compete so that way I could be with Katie all the time. Although, winning a million dollars would've been nice." Sadie replied.

"Honestly, sheila...you need to have some form of game plan." Jasmine stated.

"I'm not good with working out strategy." Sadie explained.

"Well, a good first step would be to form an alliance with someone you could trust." Jasmine suggested.

"I know we only met, but...we could be in an alliance." Sadie offered.

"I'm on board with that idea. We can even have Shawn in the alliance." Jasmine stated.

Shawn was writing down plans and taking notes on his clipboard.

"What's he doing exactly?" Sadie asked.

"He's a huge fan of zombies and believes in that zombie apocalypse nonsense." Jasmine replied.

"Oh…" Sadie sighed.

 **Shawn: They may think it's nonsense, but it's only a matter of time. I've seen enough episodes of The Walking Dead to know that an outbreak can happen at anytime.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The living room was empty until Julie came onscreen.

"Houseguests, please report to the living room." Julie ordered.

The houseguests were confused as to what was going as they made their to the living room. They all sat on the couches and prepared for what Julie was about to say.

"First off, I want to say that it is an honor having you guys compete this season. However, just like with Total Drama, Big Brother has their own twists in store." Julie announced.

The houseguests all knew this statement all too well. They were used to Chris's twists that seem to come out of nowhere at times. They had to now expect what Big Brother had in store for them.

"I'll let Chris explain this one." Julie stated as Chris came on the screen making the houseguests groan.

"Hello, former contestants! Now, this is going to be a summer of twists and turns for all of you. This is the first twist of the summer." Chris began.

 **Duncan: Screw Chris and his twists. They always turn out to be something that works against us.**

"Does everyone remember the Chris McLean Invisibility Statues?" Chris asked.

The contestants for Revenge Of The Island and All Stars nodded. The others were confused as to what Chris was talking about.

"For those that don't know, the Statues were hidden on Camp Wanaknawka. If you found a statue, you could use it to have any votes against you null and void. This season...I had four of them hidden around the house." Chris announced.

 **Alejandro: Oh yes, things just got more interesting. *snickers***

"If you find one of the statues with the seal of approval, you can use it at anytime to take yourself off the block." Chris continued.

The houseguests gasp at this news. So now there was a way to save themselves from eviction.

"Good luck trying to find them. They could be anywhere and once you use them, that's it. We'll be in touch with more surprises later." Chris stated as he went off the screen.

The houseguests were murmuring to themselves about where to try and look for the statues.

 **Zoey: So Chris brings the statues into the game again. They are hidden all around us.**

 **Courtney: Finding one of those statues will be helpful. I know Gwen or Duncan will be trying to gun for me to go out first. I'll sneak off sometimes to go statue searching.**

 **Sugar: These statues are changing the game for us. I gotta get me one of those so I don't go out. I ain't losing this time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Lightning were chilling out in the Superhero Room. Anne Maria was going to try and get to know him better.

"So where are you from?" Anne Maria asked.

"Lightning is from the Montreal area. I'm the star quarterback for my high school football team." Lightning replied.

"I bet you work out a lot." Anne Maria figured with a smile.

"I live for it." Lightning stated as he flexed his muscles.

Anne Maria giggled as she was going to try and get closer to Lightning.

 **Anne Maria: I know I should try and play the game so I don't get cheated out this time, but...some girls can't resist themselves.**

Anne Maria felt Lightning's muscles as he continued flexing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the houseguests were hanging around the house until Julie's voice alerted them.

"Houseguests, please report to the backyard for the first Head Of Household competition." Julie ordered.

Everyone was anxious for this competition, because that means one of them was holding the power all week. They made their way to the backyard as they saw some jumpsuits for them to wear. The backyard was decorated to look like a cookout with grills, hot dogs and burger patties props spread throughout the yard. In the middle, there was sixteen giant burger patty platforms. Julie's voice came over the PA System and began to address the houseguests.

"Everyone put on a jumpsuit and grab on to a patty. It's time for the Big Brother Barbeque. Each of you will hang onto your patty for as long as you can. If you fall down, you are out of the competition. The last houseguest hanging on will become the first Head Of Household of the summer." Julie explained.

Everyone put on their black jumpsuit and got onto a patty.

 **Brick: I have some excellence in having a good grip. I had to pull myself up a wall using a rope and a soldier always has to have a good grip.**

 **Jasmine: I have a ton of climbing experience in the Outback so this challenge shouldn't be too hard for me.**

 **Duncan: I've scaled the walls of juvie many times so I have no doubt that I won't fall. I gotta take the power this week so my butt don't go home early.**

"This challenge begins right now." Julie announced.

The patties started to turn as everyone began to hang on for dear life. None of them wanted to mess up and getting full power this week was number one priority. Especially for the Wolf Pack.

 **Trent: Winning this competition means everything to us. If one of us wins HOH, we can guarantee safety for another week. The problem is we have to hang on for possibly a long time. No one is giving up that easily.**

So far, everyone managed to hang on, but Julie was about to take this challenge up a notch.

"Everyone knows that a barbeque wouldn't be the same without some good ol' barbecue sauce." Julie stated.

Cannons started to shoot out barbeque sauce over the houseguests. Dave started to freak out so he let go.

"Dave takes a fall and is eliminated." Julie announced.

 **Dave: I couldn't help it. Everyone knows I'm very sensitive when it comes to germs and bacteria.**

Everyone started hanging on for a few more minutes. LeShawna could feel her grip slipping and her hands were getting tired so she let go.

"LeShawna is eliminated." Julie announced.

 **LeShawna: I didn't want to be out so early, but I just don't have that cat-like grip in these nails.**

More barbeque sauce shot out and it made Sadie slip making her let go.

"Sadie has taken a fall." Julie announced.

"This is so gross." Sadie whined as she made her way over to Dave and LeShawna.

Everyone was still hanging as some of them felt their grip slipping. More sauce shot out and it got in Lightning's eyes. He tried to wipe the sauce out of his eyes, but let go accidentally which ended his run.

"Lightning was blinded which led him to his end." Julie announced.

 **Lightning: Sha-please! If there wasn't any of the sauce involved, Lightning would have won this competition.**

"I'll win this for you Lightning, baby!" Anne Maria shouted.

More sauce shot out as Trent felt his grip slip and went down.

"Trent has been eliminated." Julie announced.

"You did good Trent." Gwen encouraged.

Trent joined the others with LeShawna handing him a towel. Noah soon joined him as he felt his grip slip.

"That wasn't fun." Noah stated.

Anne Maria saw the sauce was getting into her hair and she felt her grip slipping so she fell.

 **Anne Maria: As much as full power would've been good, I got to take care of my hair. *brings out spray can and starts spraying***

More sauce shot out as everyone struggled to keep a hold on. Most of their grips were slipping and their hands were getting tired. Courtney was feeling weak and she let go cursing herself for losing that chance.

 **Courtney: Now I have to hope that Alejandro pulls out the victory or there's a good chance I'm going home this week.**

Brick felt his hands getting tired and he let go groaning as he hit the grass. Brick got up and went over to the others Trent tossing him a towel. Duncan couldn't hold on for much longer and screamed as he let go.

 **Duncan: Now I'm free to be put up for eviction and there's no possible way I'm saved this week.**

Shawn felt his grip slip as he went tumbling down and he got up. He hoped Jasmine could win so he could stay here another week.

"That was a nice grip you had there, Shawn." Brick complimented.

"Got to be ready for anything. Especially the zombies." Shawn explained.

Brick raised an eyebrow at that remark as the competition was winding down. Alejandro, Gwen, Zoey, Sugar and Jasmine were still in this competition. Zoey couldn't hold on no longer and jumped down as she sighed.

"You can do this Gwen!" Trent cheered.

"Don't give up, Al!" Courtney cheered.

"Don't let go, Jas!" Shawn cheered.

 **Sugar: Ah guess little ol' me don't get a fan club.**

Alejandro was trying to keep on and he felt himself starting to slip. He tried to hold on, but he fell off prompting Courtney to sigh.

 **Alejandro: I really wanted to win this competition, but my grip was slipping, I got sauce in my eyes and my hands were tired. I had to let go for my own sake.**

Most of the houseguests were relieved that Alejandro didn't win. The Wolf Pack were hoping Gwen would get it. Shawn and Sadie were hoping Jasmine could pull through. No one would know what to do if Sugar won. Luckily, they wouldn't have to figure out as Sugar finally let go smacking the ground. Gwen and Jasmine were the only two left neither giving up the fight. Jasmine was trying to pull through, but she was getting tired and her legs started slipping so she fell to the ground. Trent, Zoey and LeShawna cheered as Courtney and Alejandro sighed.

"Congratulations Gwen, you are the first Head Of Household of the summer!" Julie exclaimed.

Gwen let go and just laid there in the grass smiling that she won the entire competition. Trent, LeShawna and Zoey ran over to help her up as she was passed her key to the HOH Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie turned towards the audience as she smiled at them.

"What will happen now that Gwen has became the first HOH of the season? Who will she nominate for eviction? Those questions will be answered later as I will now explain the return of America's player. Go to and vote for the houseguest that will be taking orders from you, America." Julie explained.

Julie then moved on to end the episode as the camera zoomed in on her from a different angle.

"Find out this Sunday who Gwen will nominate for eviction. Then Wednesday, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs and it could be used to save one of the two nominees. Then join us back here next Thursday for the first live eviction of the summer. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother house, I'm Julie Chen. Good night!" Julie exclaimed.

The last few shots were Gwen celebrating with the rest of the houseguests(except for Alejandro and Courtney) on her HOH victory. The episode then faded to black.

 **A/N: Gwen has become the first HOH of the summer and things don't seem to bode well for Courtney and Alejandro. We also have our first twist with four Invincibility Statues hidden around the house able to save a nominee from eviction.**

 **Okay, so how to vote for the houseguest you want as America's Player. Over the next few days, I want you guys to leave a review saying who you want as America's Player. The houseguest with the most votes will get the position. On Sunday, that houseguest will be revealed. That's all for now and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See ya Sunday for when we find out who Gwen nominates for eviction.**


	4. Chapter 3- Seeds Planted

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the third chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. Voting polls are closed and today, America's Player will be revealed. Thank you all for all the votes and I'm glad we got off to a great start. Today, we also find out who Gwen puts up for eviction aMs we also will see the first have/have not competition. Strap in and buckle up as we kick this game into overdrive! Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **Chapter 3- Seeds Planted**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: 16 Total Drama contestants moved into the Big Brother House for the next three months. Gwen, Trent, Zoey and LeShawna wasted no time on getting an alliance together known as the Wolf Pack. Alejandro and Courtney reignited their alliance from World Tour with a plan of turning Gwen and Duncan on each other. Brick looked to try and form a partnership with Noah and Sadie already started making plays as she aligned herself with Jasmine. Anne Maria decided she wanted to start the first showmance of the season with Lightning. One twist of the summer was revealed that four Chris McClean Invincibility Statues were hidden around the house and they could be played to save that houseguest who finds it from the block. At the HOH competition, Gwen outlasted everyone and became the first Head Of Household of the summer. Who will Gwen nominate for eviction and who has America chosen to take on the duties as America's Player? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme Plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen opened the door from the Diary Room to address the houseguests with her HOH key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Gwen called.

Most people cheered as people like Courtney and Duncan reclunctanly followed in the back. Everyone was going up the blue spiral staircase to the HOH Room.

 **Courtney: Great! Just great! Gwen becomes HOH and my odds of going home skyrocket to the moon. I have to start searching for a Invincibility Statue or win that Power Of Veto before I get booted out by the end of this week.**

 **Alejandro: It's probably no secret I'm going up, because I'm the major threat right now. However, I still have my plan to turn Gwen and Duncan on each other. Gwen will be so focused on getting Duncan out that me and Courtney will be invisible.**

Gwen uncooked the door and everyone looked inside the HOH Room. The room was pretty much brown all over with a Queen size bed and a couch in the middle. There was also a table in the middle of the room with a gift basket from home. There was also a private bathroom and a television for announcements from Julie or Chris concerning the HOH.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): We walk into the HOH Room and it's pretty great. It's nice touch up from sleeping in cabins or airline chairs.**

Gwen searched through the gift basket and found various candies and pictures from home. Noah, Shawn and Anne Maria looked in the bathroom at how nice it was.

 **Anne Maria: You better believe I'm going to win HOH next time just to get my own bathroom. I can get ready and pamper myself in peace.**

 **Noah: This is a lot better than what we had to deal with in previous seasons. Back in World Tour, you wanted to take a shower, Chris said we could take the Drop Of Shame early when we fly over a body of ocean.**

Everyone helped themselves to some treats and just had a bonding moment before they had to make some pretty big decisions today.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the backyard, Jasmine and Sadie were hanging out in the lounge area. Everyone was either inside eating dinner or outside exercising or talking amongst themselves.

"So what is Australia like?" Sadie asked.

"It's quite the beautiful place. You like it there." Jasmine replied.

"So you live in the Outback part?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. Just the way of life I like living and that I've adjusted to." Jasmine replied.

"I've always wanted to visit Australia. Honestly, it would be worth it to see the Sydney Opera House." Sadie stated.

"Ol' Sydney is really a blessing. I've been there many times and it's a great place to be." Jasmine added.

"So is life though surviving in the wild?" Sadie asked.

"It's not so bad. You just got to have the right tools and make the right friends. I'm friends with many kangaroos and koalas. I love animals and love to spend life out there with them all." Jasmine replied.

"I love animals too. I think koala bears are the cutest." Sadie stated.

 **Jasmine: Even though me and Sadie come from completely different backgrounds, I feel like we have more in common then I thought. I never thought we would be compatible. She's into makeup and talking about boys while I talk about survival and the outdoors.**

 **Sadie: It's really nice to talk to Jasmine. Trust me, she'll never replace Katie as my BFF, but I'm just glad I have someone like her to talk to about my problems and get along with.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the HOH Room, Gwen and Trent were on the bed while LeShawna and Zoey were on the couch.

"So who you thinking of putting up, Gwen?" Zoey asked.

"Definitely Alejandro. The fast he gets out, the faster we don't have to worry about him. Also, consider it revenge for LeShawna." Gwen replied.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets booted." LeShawna stated.

"Then there's Courtney. She is so gonna come after me." Gwen added.

"Call me crazy, but I think she's a bigger threat than Alejandro. She was so hateful in All-Stars." Zoey stated.

"Too bad we can't vote them both out." Trent added.

"We just need to decide who's the bigger threat. I still think it's Alejandro, but it's whoever we vote for on eviction night that matters." LeShawna stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I'm just so used to normal elimination ceremonies and not choosing who could go home. I also have to factor in the Invincibility Statues. If Al or Courtney get their hands on one, they stay here for another week. I don't think I could handle that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro made his way up to the HOH Room. He knocked on the door.

 **Alejandro: It's time to execute this plan of Gwen turning on Duncan and vice versa. Duncan was obsessed with Gwen and Courtney back in All-Stars. Time to exploit that so I'm off the radar.**

Gwen opened the door and was shocked to see Alejandro standing there.

"Oh, hey Al. You need anything?" Gwen greeted, putting on a nervous smile.

"I would like to talk with you about something. Something has come up." Alejandro replied.

"Something came up? Well, I guess I could let you in." Gwen stated as she stepped aside.

Alejandro walked in and sat down on the couch. Gwen sat down on her bed.

"So what's up?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan has been saying a lot about you lately." Alejandro replied.

"Duncan? What about?" Gwen asked.

"Just that you were wrong to dump him and it's your fault that he got eliminated." Alejandro replied.

"What? How is it my fault?" Gwen asked.

"Well, the way I see it...he's delusional. He was so obsessed over you and making Courtney jealous back on the island. Just think about that for a second." Alejandro replied.

Gwen thought it over and hated to admit it, but Al made some sense it that regard. She then came to a sudden realization.

"He was just using me?" Gwen asked.

"That's correct. He was still in love with Courtney and wanted to make her jealous. He knew using you would want her to come after him." Alejandro replied.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Al tells me that Duncan was saying how wrong I was to dump him and he's the reason he got eliminated. First of all, he was using me to make Courtney jealous and he decided to prove he was a "bad boy" by blowing up Chris's cottage.**

Gwen started to get tears in her eyes as Alejandro came over and comfort her.

"I know I was guilty of doing the same thing and I terribly regretted using those ladies like I did. However, my reasons were for strategic uses." Alejandro stated.

"I guess you were just trying to play the game." Gwen figured.

"I know I had an alliance with Courtney, but I had no desire of ever eliminating you. That was all her plan." Alejandro stated.

"I guess I could see that." Gwen stated.

 **Alejandro: Honestly, I should give myself an award for manipulation. I rule that department.**

"So I guess I have a new target to go after." Gwen stated.

"Yes, but don't play your trump card just yet. I know you have your heart set on me and Courtney so that's what you must choose to do." Alejandro explained.

"Okay. Thanks for talking with me, Al." Gwen praised.

"My pleasure. I just couldn't let what Duncan did go unnoticed." Alejandro stated.

Alejandro said his goodbyes and left the HOH Room allowing Gwen to think over her decisions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back as Julie was standing outside the house addressing the audience.

"We have already seen alliances start to form, friendships blooming and drama about to rain in on the parade. However, most of that could be enhanced with America's Player. We explained to you all to go to and vote for the houseguest you want to give orders to. We have tallied the votes and America's Player has been selected. Let's go to the Diary Room and see who you voted to be America's Player." Julie stated as the camera zoomed towards the Diary Room.

Someone opened the door as they saw a yellow envelope on the chair. The person went to sit down and revealed themselves to be…

LeShawna.

 **LeShawna: What's this? *takes envelope and rips it open to find a card*** _ **Dear LeShawna, you have been selected to become America's Player. Each week America will assign you a task to do. You have to complete it by the end of the week. For each completed task, you will receive $1,000. If you are evicted, you will go home with your total earnings from now up until the week you were evicted. We hope that you can accept this offer, because America has chosen you to change the Big Brother game in whole new ways. Do you accept this position?**_

 **I really don't know what to say. I didn't think someone like me would've got something like this. Thanks America...I gladly accept this position to work alongside y'all.**

LeShawna then made her way towards the door and left the Diary Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick went inside to the storage room as Brick closed the door.

"So what do you need help with?" Noah asked.

"I lacked any sort of game back on the island. I figured I need to be getting some allies so I can stay for as long as I can. You and I are pretty much outsiders aside from the stronger players in. This game." Brick replied.

"You think we should be in an alliance?" Noah asked.

"Yes. I'm not saying we're gonna go to the final 2, but let's see where this takes us. They'll pick us off one by one if we aren't careful." Brick replied.

 **Noah: I'm honestly not sure how I really feel about Brick. All I know about him is he's a military cadet and he's bad at chess. I mean...he has a point saying we are both outsiders and if he can help me get revenge on Alejandro, I'm all for it.**

"Alright, I'm in." Noah stated.

"Cool." Brick added as he held his hand out.

Noah took Brick's Hand and shook it firmly.

 **Brick: I don't know how this alliance will go, but I need to start getting a game plan going, because I ain't losing out this time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen came out of the room in a fancy purple dress. She didn't feel too comfortable in a dress, but she forced a smile anyway.

"Everyone! It's time for the have/have not competition!" Gwen announced.

Everyone started to get up and headed for the backyard to see three colored carpets and colored bucket at each end of their respective carpet. Gwen pulled out an instruction card and began reading.

"This is the first have/have not competition of the summer! If you become a have not, you will only be allowed to eat slop, take cold showers and sleep in uncomfortable conditions. Please grab a colored shirt and get to your colored carpet." Gwen instructed.

Each grabbed colored shirt as they all got into their teams.

Green Team- Trent, Zoey, LeShawna, Brick and Noah

Blue Team-Alejandro, Lightning, Courtney, Anne Maria and Sugar

Yellow Team- Jasmine, Sadie, Dave, Shawn and

Duncan

 **Duncan: I'm not really a fan of bright colors, but I wanted to avoid Trent and Courtney. I don't want to stir up too much drama on me over Gwen.**

 **Trent: I have to say...Gwen was not much of a dress person, but she looks pretty gorgeous in purple.**

"As HOH, I am automatically a have. This game is called Wine Cooler. You have to fill styrofoam cups up with wine and pass them down the line of your team members. The final team member then dunks the wine in their team's colored bucket. The objective is to fill the bucket up to the halfway mark. The last team to do this will become have nots for the week.

 **Lightning: There is no way Lightning can live off of slop. These muscles don't stay strong themselves. *kisses bicep***

 **Anne Maria: I don't do cold showers. I need to have a warm bath to calm my nerves after dealing with ignorant people all day. Surprised that hasn't happened yet.**

 **Dave: Slop and cold showers? It's touch up from the last time I did this. We slept in a cave and took showers in the river.**

 **Sadie: I can't stand cold showers. It's just so freezing! *hugs herself***

The teams were ready as the competition started and Alejandro, Trent and Jasmine passed the cups to their teammates. They kept passing them down the line towards their buckets as the cycles started again. The competition seemed really close with all three teams not wanting to revert to slop and cold showers. In the end, the two teams that won were Green and Blue.

"Green Team and Blue Team, congratulations on feeling your buckets to the halfway mark. Yellow Team, I'm sorry to say that you will be have nots for the week." Gwen announced.

 **Jasmine: We just weren't fast enough like the other teams were. I'm fine with the conditions as I used to eat insects and slept in trees.**

 **Dave: It can't be that bad being a have not. At least you get something edible.**

 **Shawn: Maybe this is for the best. You don't get full course meals when the apocalypse happens.**

 **Sadie: No! I don't want to take cold showers!**

 **Duncan: I've had worse things in juvie so this is really nothing new to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came back in to see jars of Jif Peanut Butter and other sources of slop for the have nots. Gwen grabbed the card in front of the display.

"Have Nots, this is the food you will be allowed to eat during the week your have nots. You will also sleep in the Have Not Room that is next to the Green Room. You will have metal slabs to sleep on which could get uncomfortable." Gwen read.

 **Duncan: Feels like I'll be back in juvie. Only difference is I have a lot more cellmates to share with.**

 **Dave: I still say this is a change up from my last conditions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave,Trent, Noah and Lightning were all in the kitchen having something to eat. Duncan came into the room as Courtney was rolling by. They bumped into each other as Courtney glared at him.

"Can you watch where you're going?!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey, you bumped into me!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Whatever, I've already argued with you enough!" Courtney exclaimed as she went into the Super Hero Room and slammed the door.

"What's up with her?" Noah asked.

"Ah, she's just being moody." Duncan replied.

"I can't believe you all still haven't made up yet." Trent stated.

"Honestly, I don't care. She's the reason we ain't together." Duncan retorted as he got out a bowl.

"I saw you guys on Celebrity Manhunt. How many times have you guys broken up?" Dave asked.

"Like that's any of your business. It's all in the past and I just like to leave it there." Duncan replied.

 **Duncan: What is her problem?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went inside the HOH Room as she Gwen crying a little.

"Hey, what's wrong, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"I just got some disturbing news about Duncan." Gwen replied.

"What did he do now?" LeShawna asked.

"Back when we were dating, he used me to make Courtney jealous. I really thought he cared about me, but I guess I'm just a tool." Gwen replied.

"You ain't a tool, hon. How do you know he did this?" LeShawna asked.

"Alejandro told me. I told I shouldn't listen to him, but what he said actually made a lot of sense." Gwen replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): So Alejandro is back to his old tricks, huh? Not on my watch. I need to get enough votes to get him out of the house. He isn't going to hurt anybody ever again.**

"Gwen, listen, you don't know if that's true. You probably need to got to Duncan yourself and ask him why he did what he did. He's been avoiding you a lot lately and I think it's because of the breakup." LeShawna explained.

"I don't know. He still did something horrible." Gwen stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player):Alejandro is making Gwen think differently and I can not let that happen. All I can do is give Gwen the best advice and hope she can listen to reason.**

 **Gwen(Head Of Household):I guess I may be overthinking a little, but Duncan still did something horrible. He has a giant target on his back right now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar made her way back to the Country Room as she saw if anyone was around. She poked around the room a little bit until she saw a bulge in the hay bale. She searched through it to pick up a Chris McClean Invincibility Statue.

"Got it." Sugar whispered.

 **Sugar: Darn tootin! Ah found me one of them statues that will save me if I ever go up on the block. Can't get rid of me now.**

Sugar had to hide this just in case since she couldn't walk around with it and risking everyone seeing it. She hid the statue in her pillowcase as no one would go near her bed. Brick and Noah entered the room as Sugar tried to remain natural.

"Hey fellas." Sugar greeted.

"Hey Sugar. What were you doing?" Brick asked.

"Fluffing my pillows. A girl needs a comfortable beauty sleep. Thank heavens I ain't a have not." Sugar replied.

"It wouldn't have been so bad. I've been out in the freezing rain before doing an obstacle course." Brick stated.

"You ain't a woman so you wouldn't understand natural good looks. Speaking of which, you're kinda scruffy." Sugar commented as she left the room.

Brick felt his beard as Noah just went to his bed to lay down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney was laying on her bed in the Superhero Room when Alejandro came into the room.

"So how did things go with Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"I told her that Duncan was just using her to make you jealous. He turned it into an obsessive habit and it made the perfect bait to bite him in the backside." Alejandro replied.

"So is she thinking of putting him up?" Courtney asked.

"Far from it. I told her to go with who she was originally going to do which is most likely us. However, when one of us wins the Veto, she can put up Duncan as a replacement." Alejandro replied.

 **Courtney: Alejandro just told Gwen to put us up. Is he crazy? I hope he knows that I have a higher chance of going home and I haven't been able to find a statue all day.**

"I just hope I don't go home." Courtney stated.

"Trust me, I have a much better chance of going home than you do. I'm not exactly trustworthy." Alejandro explained.

 **Alejandro: I have to hope no one picked up on the plan or I can count myself going home. I hope that's not the case.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen walked in the living room as she walked by the TV that said 'NOMINATIONS TODAY'. She looked at the Memory Wall as she took the keys.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): It hasn't been tough figuring out who to put up and I'll be fine with one of them going. However, I had my heart toyed with and that doesn't go unpunished. I also have to think about my game so I think this will be the best decision.**

Gwen took the keys up to the HOH Room and saw a box with two key holes. She took two keys and inserted them into the box. She then grabbed the box and left the HOH Room.

"Hey guys, it's time for the nomination ceremony." Gwen announced.

Everyone came into the dining room and sat at the table. Some were nervous while others were sure of their safety. Gwen brought out the box and placed it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head Of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. These two keys are the people I've chosen to nominate. When I turn one key, that person's face will show up on the Memory Wall." Gwen explained.

Everyone was getting nervous as Gwen began to turn the first key.

"The first person I nominate is…" Gwen began before turning the key.

Alejandro's face showed up in one of the boxes. Alejandro just smirked.

"The second person I nominate is…" Gwen began before turning the second key.

Courtney's face showed up in the other box. Courtney wasn't too surprised.

"I've nominated Alejandro and Courtney for eviction. You both are big threats to this game and it's just better that it be this way. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned." Gwen stated.

People started to get up as Alejandro smirked before leaving.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): Let people question my happiness. I just need the Veto and I'm free for the week.**

 **Courtney(Nominee): I'm going to fight and work my butt off for the Veto. I didn't come back to get out first. Gwen is going to pay for what she did.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Alejandro or Courtney from Eviction? What will LeShawna's first task be as America's Player? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Results of voting for America's Player**

 **LeShawna-2**

 **Jasmine-1**

 **Sugar-1**

 **So Alejandro and Courtney are up for eviction, but it shouldn't be surprising. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope your enjoying the game so far. So much drama in so little time. Well, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs next time so until then, see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4- By A Veto

**A/N: Welcome to yet another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this series and I can't wait to go far and beyond with this. New twists will come into the game soon, but let's focus on what's going on right now. As you all know, LeShawna was revealed to be America's Player since she got the most votes. She will now be assigned her first task by you guys. So I'll give you some choices of what her task can be and you all PM me your vote. She won't start this task until next week, but it's never too early to vote. So here's the tasks to choose from:**

 **A.) Cuddle with a random houseguest**

 **B.) Bully a random houseguest**

 **C.) Play a sport with a random houseguest**

 **D.) Target a certain houseguest (this one meaning the person she targeted must be evicted the week she was assigned the task.)**

 **You guys PM me your vote on what LeShawna's first task will be and you'll see that task assigned starting next week. Well, that's enough out of me...time to get to what you came for. Enjoy!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **The game started to heat up as Alejandro put his plan into full motion by telling Gwen that Duncan was saying bad stuff about her. He went on to explain how Duncan used her to make Courtney jealous. Alejandro told her not to stray away from her original nominations not wanting to put herself in any danger. LeShawna was revealed to be America's Player and accepted the task to take orders from America. Sugar stumbled upon a Invincibility Statue in a hay bale automatically giving her the chance to save herself should she be on the chopping block. At the nomination ceremony, Gwen stuck to her guns and nominated Alejandro and Courtney for eviction. Tonight, the Golden Power Of Veto is up for grabs and it could save Alejandro or Courtney tonight. All this and more tonight on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4- By A Veto**

The houseguests were gathered in the kitchen to share some champagne to celebrate their first week in the Big Brother house. It wasn't over yet, but everyone decided it be a good occasion to celebrate. LeShawna was pouring out the drinks as every clanged classes together and drank too they dropped. Courtney was a little sour as she hardly touched her glass.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I really can't bring myself to drink, because I need to be focused and ready for the Veto competition. I'm saving myself this week, because I can't afford to go home. Not especially the first week.**

Alejandro drank his whole glass in a gulp and poured him some more.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): Do I feel bad about potentially ruining my and Courtney's alliance? Yes and no. It sucks being up next to her, but if Gwen wins, I can sway her towards Courtney so she could put up Duncan. She really has no reason to be mad at Courtney, but a lot of reasons to be mad at Duncan and send him home saving me.**

Everyone was happily drinking that Lightning and Brick were getting drunk. Brick stumbled over the couch making everyone laugh. Lighting, thinking he's in a hurdle race, tried to jump the same couch, but his foot got caught and he fell as well.

 **Lighting: Lightning is going for the gold!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent, Zoey and LeShawna were in the HOH Room. Gwen decided to tell them what Alejandro revealed to her.

"Duncan used you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, he just used me to make Courtney jealous." Gwen replied.

"Girl, it could just Alejandro getting to you. He wants his own butt saved." LeShawna stated.

"You can't help, but admit was he did tell Gwen makes a lot of sense." Trent retorted.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I don't like Duncan as much as I can throw him, but I know he wasn't capable of this. He loved Gwen back in World Tour and I could see the connection. However, I really can't say much since I wasn't in All-Stars.**

"I'm really sorry Gwen. I really know how you feel." Zoey stated as she hugged Gwen tightly.

They heard a knock on the door as Trent opened it to reveal Alejandro.

"I just wanted to come up and see how Gwen was doing." Alejandro explained.

"She's doing just fine." LeShawna answered with a glare.

"I understand that the hostility towards me hasn't worn off. I am deeply sorry for the way I treated you. It was just a game move." Alejandro explained.

"You can satisfy me by walking away." LeShawna stated.

"Fair enough." Alejandro muttered as he wend out the door.

Alejandro closed the door and smirked as he walked away.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): All according to plan...things are going to be interesting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine, Sadie and Dave were sleeping on their slabs as Shawn got up and walked out the door. He was going on the hunt for a Statue.

 **Shawn: I want to start searching for a Statue so I can give it to Jasmine. I want to help her through this game and get to the end, because I've already won the million dollars. She could really used the money for her floral shop/fight school.**

Shawn starts checking the cabinets finding nothing and then moves towards the dining table, but no dice there. He moves towards the living where Duncan, Alejandro and Anne Maria were sitting. He came over and tried to play it cool.

"What you up to, Shawn?" Duncan asked.

"I'm just scouting this place for escape routes. Zombies are smarter than you think and they can find their way into this house. It's best to think of the best ways to escape just in case." Shawn replied.

"Nope, not this again." Anne Maria stated as she got up.

"Where you going, Nina?" Alejandro asked.

"Away from this bozo and to bed." Anne Maria replied as she went inside the Superhero Room.

 **Anne Maria: There's no way I'm getting involved with another zombie boy this season. I got cheated out last time and I can't afford to mess up my game again.**

"So you prepare for the so-called "zombie apocalypse"?" Duncan asked.

"It's always best to be prepared. The invasion could happen at any moment." Shawn replied.

 **Duncan: I'm looking at Shawn and thinking what kind of drugs is this guy on? I've had to deal with an actual zombie in Zeke and he actually beat me down once in the Seragetti. There's also another beatdown that I won't talk about. Too embarrassing.**

Duncan got up and said his goodnights walking towards the Have Not Room. Alejandro then headed for the Superhero Room to turn in for the night as well. Shawn kept looking around for a Statue, but was turning up no such luck.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick and Noah were in the Country Room as Noah was reading a book and Brick was staring up at the ceiling.

"You think this could work?" Brick asked.

"What?" Noah asked.

"The alliance. You think we could work this out?" Brick asked.

"I don't know. We could." Noah replied as he went back to reading his book.

"I mean, we're so different from each other. I'm a military cadet and you always have your nose in a book." Brick stated.

"Opposites attract. That's a basic science." Noah explained.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want this to fall apart. I never really had much of a game." Brick confessed.

"You really need to stop doubting yourself. We all have a gameplan and that's to win this game. I think this could work, because we are the combination of brains and brawn. Normally, those two things never go together, but put them together and we can a lot done." Noah explained.

 **Brick: Noah puts our alliance in a perspective I would have never thought of. I'm the competition beast who can keep us safe and he's the strategist mind who can pick out the targets. We may be able to head to the Final 2 with this.**

 **Noah: Brick is nice and all, but I do have a specific target in Alejandro. My own game can't get shut down the gutter and I don't plan on leaving so soon.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun rose up as many house guests were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Anne Maria walked through the kitchen and went to the bathroom where she saw Jasmine and Sadie.

 **Anne Maria: If I'm going to get far in this game, I'm gonna need some girl power to keep me safe.**

"G'day, Anne Maria." Jasmine greeted as she tipped her hat.

"Nice to see you too. I have a proposition for you ladies." Anne Maria stated.

"A proposition? What does that mean?" Sadie asked.

"It means a deal, boo." Anne Maria replied.

"Oh, then what's the deal?" Sadie asked.

"Listen, I don't want to end up seen as a big threat and I didn't have much of a plan when I was on Total Drama. I just kinda sat around and did nothing. I ended up quitting after finding a fake diamond that zombie boy gave me." Anne Maria replied.

"Shawna gave you a diamond?" Jasmine asked.

"I think she's talking about Ezekiel. He was pretty much a zombie himself." Sadie replied.

"That little creep cost me one million dollars. I could've won if he didn't give me that diamond. However, I could stir some trouble up that could make me seem like a target so I need some backup." Anne Maria explained.

 **Jasmine: I don't really know how to feel about Anne Maria's offer. I don't want to jeopardize my alliance with Sadie and Shawn, because I would never hear the end of it. Getting into a new alliance is a very risky move**.

 **Sadie: I think having an alliance with Anne Maria going forward would be great. I need to start getting on people's good side to get far in this game.**

"What should we call ourselves?" Sadie asked.

"Did we agree on picking a name?" Anne Maria asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I think it would be a lot of fun. Something to recognize ourselves as." Jasmine replied.

"How about Charlie's Angels?" Sadie asked.

"Hmmm...that works out actually." Anne Maria replied.

"Alright then, it's settled. We are hereby known as Charlie's Angels." Jasmine stated.

 **Anne Maria: I'm not very fond with the name since I don't see myself as an angel, but at least I have some people to keep me safe.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan was heading to the Have Not Room until LeShawna stopped him.

"Got a minute?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Come with me. We need to be somewhere private." LeShawna replied.

LeShawna dragged Duncan into the Green Room and closed the door.

"So what's going on?" Duncan asked as he sat on one of the beds.

"Alejandro is trying to get you out of this game." LeShawna replied.

"What else is new?" Duncan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"He went up to Gwen and told her that you was just using her to make Courtney jealous." LeShawna replied.

"No I wasn't! I loved Gwen!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Not according to him, but he's just playing her so he can stay safe. I'm just worried Gwen might go home because of his antics." LeShawna explained.

 **Duncan: Alejandro is really a big snake and trust me, I'm not going home because of him. I better be in the Veto competition so I can win it and rub it in Al's pretty boy face. You don't mess with me!**

Duncan thought what LeShawna said to him over as he vowed revenge on Alejandro.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sin came up for the next day as Gwen exited the Diary Room.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto Competition!" Gwen exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and ran towards the living room taking their places on the side couches. Alejandro and Courtney took their spots on the nomination chairs. Gwen stood up front and read an instruction card.

"Only six players can be in the Veto competition: the Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here?" Gwen requested.

Alejandro and Courtney stood next to Gwen as she continued.

"The Head Of Household and two nominees will each randomly draw a houseguest out of the bag. If your name is called, please come up here. As Head Of Household, I'm choosing first." Gwen finished.

Gwen reached her hand in the bag hoping to get one of her alliance members.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I need the Wolf Pack in the Veto competition just so I can keep the nominations the same. Duncan is a big threat, but Courtney is an even bigger threat. I don't want any blood on my hands this week.**

" **Trent**." Gwen announced, showing her pick.

Trent smiled as he joined three houseguests up front. Alejandro went next and dug inside the bag as he pulled out a name.

" **Dave**." Alejandro announced.

Dave joined the others up front as Courtney was set to go last. She dug around in the bag and pulled out a name.

" **Duncan.** " Courtney stated.

Duncan smirked as he stood beside Courtney getting exactly what he wanted.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the Veto Competition! Good luck!" Gwen announced as everyone started clapping.

 **Duncan: Part 1 is complete. I got chosen to be in this competition and now, I just gotta win the Veto. Then it's bye-bye Al!**

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I know Gwen will be looking to win the competition so it is necessary for me to win. Not only will I be safe, I can campaign for Courtney to keep her here as well.**

Everyone returned to what they were doing waiting for the Veto competition to start.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Anne Maria came out dressed like a hair stylist from the Diary Room.

"Hey darlings! It's time for the Veto competition!" Anne Maria announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Anne Maria led everyone to the backyard. The six Veto players were dressed like hair stylists with the guys having slick back hair, blue sleeveless shirt and black dress pants with matching dress shoes. Gwen and Courtney wore cheetah-print tank tops and pink dress pants with heels. They wanted to look nice for the competition so that's what Big Brother gave them. The backyard was decorated as a hair salon with many pedestals holding hair models(those replica heads with the hair to show off different styles) with different funky looking styles. Some were afros, some were long hair reaching down to the floor, etc. The six competitors waited for Anne Maria to read the rules.

"Welcome, my darlings. This is just terrible as we have some disgusting styles that need to be corrected. Using the scissors you were provided, you must cut the hair of the model and inside the model you will find a letter. You must bring it back and gather enough letters to spell out a word. The houseguest with the longest word will win the Golden Power Of Veto. Let's see who's going to win By A Hair!" Anne Maria exclaimed as everyone got ready.

An air horn sounded as the competitors raced into the salon with their scissors ready to cut.

 **Alejandro(Nominee):I try to think of words I can spell that could give me an edge in this competition. I need this Veto more than anything or I might survive past the first eviction.**

Hair was being cut as Alejandro and Duncan got their first letters bringing it back to their stands. The others joined in as more hair was cut.

 **Duncan: The word I'm going for is jailhouse. I've been to jail and I got out on bail. It's not a fun place...there was terrible things done...terrible things.**

Dave got his second letter as Courtney followed behind with her second letter.

 **Courtney(Nominee): The word I'm hoping for is counselor since I'm a CIT. Hopefully, I can find the letters in time.**

 **Dave: I'm the outsider in this competition. I haven't been able to play much game outside of trying to get in an alliance with Shawn and Jasmine. I don't think I'll win the Veto, but that would be a great upset if I did.**

Everyone was getting there letters at a fast rate as the clock ticked down.

"A minute left, darlings." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria: Why do I have to talk like I'm in a fancy restaurant? Why?**

Alejandro got his letters and buzzed in first followed by Duncan. They shared a glare before stopping to catch their breath.

 **Duncan: I got tangled into a web of lies by Alejandro and my butt is on the line. I don't know if I got what I need, but it's for the best.**

"Thirty seconds left, darlings." Anne Maria announced.

Everyone had the letters they needed and locked in their answers before the air horn went off. Anne Maria then addressed the six houseguests.

"It's time to show us what your spelling skills gave you. Gwen, what word did you spell?" Anne Maria asked.

Gwen revealed her word to be what looked to be 'bloodhound', but she missed an h and a u.

"I tried to spell bloodhound, but I didn't get my letters." Gwen replied.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but you didn't spell it in time. Alejandro, what's your word?" Anone Maria asked.

Alejandro lifted up his lid to reveal his word as 'manipulation'.

"My word is manipulation." Alejandro announced.

"That is a correctly spelled 12-letter word, Alejandro. You are currently in the lead." Anne Maria announced.

Anne Maria turned towards the others.

"Courtney, what's your word?" Anne Maria asked.

Courtney revealed her word to be 'counselor' , but she spelled it wrong.

"It's counselor." Courtney replied.

"I'm sorry, Courtney, but that's an incorrect word." Anne Maria announced.

Anne Maria went on.

"Trent, what's your word?" Anne Maria asked.

Trent revealed his word to be 'guitar'.

"My word is guitar." Trent replied.

"Guitar is a correctly spelled six letter word, but I'm sorry to say it won't hand you the lead." Anne Maria announced.

 **Trent: I went with the easiest word I knew how to spell. I didn't expect to win this time.**

"Dave, what's your word?" Anne Maria asked.

Dave revealed his word to be 'lotion', but he didn't have enough time to rearrange the letters to make it look right.

"I spelled lotion, but I couldn't rearrange the letters in time." Dave stated.

"I'm sorry, Dave, that's an incorrect word." Anne Maria announced.

Duncan grimaced as he knew Alejandro had him beat. He just had to spell a longer word.

"Duncan, what's your word?" Anne Maria asked.

Duncan revealed his word to be 'jailhouse' as he sighed.

"I have jailhouse." Duncan replied as he looked at the floor.

"Duncan, that's a correctly spelled nine letter word, but it's not enough to win so that means congratulations, Alejandro! You have won the Power Of Veto!" Anne Maria announced.

Alejandro smiled as he walked to claim his prize as Anne Maria out the Veto over his neck.

 **Alejandro(Nominee/Veto Holder): Hey Duncan, look where this Veto is, buddy! Not around your neck like you hoped!**

 **Courtney(Nominee):This is absolutely sucks! I didn't win and I'm pretty sure I'm going home this week! *wipes tears from her eyes***

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Well, this isn't what I hoped for, but I got to go with what I have in front of me. So it's time to pull the plug on Duncan.**

Everyone went back inside as the backyard was being turned back to normal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent got cleaned up in the HOH Room as he came out in a towel.

"So who you putting up on the block now?" Trent asked.

"I'm putting Duncan up. I think he's a bigger threat right now." Gwen replied.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Duncan did me wrong and he's going to pay for what he did. It's straight out the door with him this week.**

Trent nodded as he sat on the bed while Gwen got her hair ready.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro walked out of the Diary Room and over to the Memory Wall as he took the Power Of Veto. He placed it around his neck and looked at the face on the board. The camera zoomed in on Duncan's face.

 **Duncan: I know I'm going up as Alejandro'S replacement, but I gotta start somewhere and get enough votes to stay.**

The camera zoomed in on Courtney's face.

 **Courtney(Nominee): Heading into this Veto meeting, I hope Alejandro will be willing to help me secure the votes needed. From what I heard, Duncan is on the radar and that's fine with me.**

The camera zoomed in on Gwen's face.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): It is what it is. Alejandro will go out very soon, but Duncan is the public enemy and I need him out of this house.**

Alejandro slid the door to the backyard opened as he stuck his head out.

"It's time for the Veto meeting." Alejandro stated.

Everyone came inside and sat down as Courtney took her seat in the nomination chair. Alejandro stood up front and faced the houseguests.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me and Courtney had been nominated for eviction, but with the Veto, I have a chance to veto one of the nominations. It's obvious what I'm about to do so I use the Veto on myself." Alejandro announced.

Duncan grimaced as Gwen nodded.

"Gwen, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you'll need to choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Alejandro stated.

Gwen stood up front as Alejandro took a place on the couch.

"It's not been an easy week for me just getting inside this house and it sucks that I have to nominate this person. I thought he was my friend and that he loved me dearly, but I guess it was for show. Duncan, take a seat next to the girl you want." Gwen stated.

Duncan sighed as he got up and sat next to Courtney. Alejandro got up and finished the ceremony.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Alejandro stated as he closed the box.

Everyone began to get up as Courtney got up.

 **Courtney(Nominee): Smooth move by Gwen by putting Duncan on the block. I'm still not sure where her head is, but hopefully, it's bad boy heading home.**

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Duncan screwed this up by using me as a pawn to try and get what he wanted. That's on him and he can take it away from here.**

 **Duncan(Nominee): Not surprised, but I'm sure the princess is going home. I just hope I can stay, because if I do, Al is going home next.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Courtney or Duncan? Who will become the new Head Of Household? It all happens Thursday at 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Yeah, so Courtney or Duncan may be going home, but Duncan has dug himself a big hole...more like Alejandro did. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to assign LeShawna her first task as America's Player. Just a reminder, PM me your vote and I'll tally those up for the next episode. It won't be assigned until next week so wait til then. See you all Thursday for the new episode!**


	6. Chapter 5- Heartbreak

**A/N: Welcome to what is sure going to be another explosive episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Don't forget to keep voting for LeShawna's assigned task. Just go back to Ch.4 and see your options then PM me your vote and the task assigned will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, if there is options with the same amount of votes, I will randomly choose between only those options. With that said, let's get on to see who will be evicted and who will be the new Head Of Household.**

The cameras started rolling as Julie Chen and Chris McClean stood there looking at the audience as they cheered for the first live eviction of the season. Julie began to address the audience when the camera was on her.

"It's not even been a week yet and these teens have already formed alliances and many backstabs have started to happen. Alejandro's plan to turn Gwen and Duncan on each other is starting to take effect as Duncan finds himself on the chopping block against Courtney." Julie explained.

"Who would've thought these be the two that would be going up first? However, someone will be leaving through that door tonight and can never come back ever." Chris stated with a wink.

"What is sure to be an explosive eviction night is about to get started. So strap yourselves in as we get ready to ride out on this episode of…" Julie stated before letting Chris take the wheel.

"Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the audience cheered at the mention of that phrase.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: Alejandro's plan of turning Gwen and Duncan on each other was working as Gwen found herself a new target to go for. LeShawna revealed Alejandro's plan to Duncan and Duncan vowed to get revenge on Alejandro. Brick and Noah were talking if there was alliance was worth going through with as Brick could them heading to the Final 2. Anne Maria decided to start a new alliance with Jasmine and Sadie called Charlie's Angels, but Jasmine worries it could jeopardize her alliance with Sadie and Shawn. At the Veto competition, Alejandro spelled his way to the Veto and took himself off the block. Going through with her plan, Duncan winded up in the hot seat next to his ex-girlfriend. Who will be evicted 1st from the Big Brother House: Duncan or Courtney? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme Plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5- Heartbreak**

Everyone was going to head to bed after Alejandro used the Veto to save himself and Duncan was put up on the block. The Wolf Pack gathered to the side to hug Gwen, but LeShawna went over to see Duncan.

"You ok, hon?" LeShawna asked.

"Not really. I'm going to go home again because of Alejandro." Duncan replied.

"Listen, I'll try and reason with Gwen to get you some votes so you can stay. Her head is just in the wrong place." LeShawna stated.

"Thanks." Duncan praised.

"Anytime." LeShawna stated as she walked away.

 **Duncan(Nominee): I'm on the block, because of Alejandro's antics again. He left me for food for Ezekiel and now he's hanging me out to dry once again. The dude's a wolf in sheep's clothing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney, Jasmine and Zoey were all tanning in the backyard laying down. Courtney thought this be a good chance to campaign for some votes.

"Hey girls, you think I can get your votes for Thursday?" Courtney asked.

"You got my vote, sheila. Duncan needs to go home." Jasmine replied.

"What about you, Zoey?" Courtney asked.

"My head is really pounding, because of this eviction coming up. I really don't know where I stand to be honest." Zoey replied.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I know Zoey is close friends with Gwen in this house and that wouldn't normally work out in my favor, but since Duncan is the main threat this week, I can use all the votes I can to stay safe.**

 **Zoey: Courtney asking me for her vote is a really risky thing. I'm part of Gwen's alliance and I do see her as a big threat. Then there's the thing with Duncan...I need to choose between feelings or the game on this one.**

"Duncan wasn't always the sweetest guy around me. He was always so immature." Courtney stated.

"Then why did you date him for so long?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. We still had a spark, but it just wasn't flickering like it did. I knew he had a soft spot, but he kept getting himself in trouble." Courtney replied.

"Trouble with the law?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, in some ways more than one. He would steal a lot and try to pick fight with his parole officers. He's been in and out of juvie more time than I can count." Courtney replied.

 **Jasmine: Just from listening to Courtney ramble on about Duncan, I can tell he's a psychopath. He also hurt Gwen which is the wrong thing to do to a girl. He is also a great game player and could easily win this whole thing so he's got my vote to get out of here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were in the HOH Room chilling out.

"So you guys know who to vote for, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, I'm voting for Duncan. He's gonna pay big time." Trent replied.

"Don't you guys think you're blowing this out of proportion? Duncan hasn't even talked to you yet." LeShawna stated.

"I don't want to talk to him! He's a lying jerk!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Look, girl...you don't know the whole truth. Alejandro is talking out of his windpipe, because he knew he had the best chance of going home. He's trying to plague your mind like he did mine." LeShawna explained.

"Even if he is, what if what he said was true?" Gwen asked.

"That's on Duncan to tell you the truth. He's just feeling awkward that he thinks you don't want to talk to him." LeShawna replied.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I guess maybe I'm overthinking a few things, but I still think Duncan just used me to make Courtney jealous. After all I did for him, it's just hard not to believe it.**

"Just give him a chance to come to you." LeShawna stated.

"Okay. I'll let him speak for himself." Gwen conceived.

"Just vote your conscience on Thursday guys. We need to get whoever the big threat of the two is out of this game." LeShawna stated as she got up.

LeShawna left the HOH Room as Trent and Gwen thought about the eviction coming up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan knocked on the door as Trent let him into the HOH Room. LeShawna told him to this so he gathered the courage to talk things through with Gwen.

"Hey guys." Duncan greeted as he sat on the couch.

"Hi." Gwen greeted in a cold tone.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Trent asked.

"I just wanted to say what Alejandro said wasn't true. I never used you to make Courtney jealous. I don't even like her anymore." Duncan replied.

"Then why did it seem like every time I talked to her, you wanted to know what she thought about you?" Gwen asked.

"I was just...confused. I don't really know how to put it." Duncan replied.

"Confused? Are you saying you didn't want to date me?" Gwen asked.

"I did, but at the same time, I still liked Courtney a little. I guess I got a little conceded." Duncan replied.

 **Trent: Duncan is just digging himself deeper and deeper. Dude, just admit you regretted your decision!**

"I regret what I did and I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted. I was happy with our relationship." Duncan stated.

"You're doing a sucky job of convincing me otherwise." Gwen retorted as she crossed her arms.

Duncan put his hands on his face and sighed. Gwen was getting fed up with the lies and she just had to lash out.

"Just go! You're wasting your time!" Gwen exclaimed.

"But Gwen, I-" Duncan tried to explain, but Gwen wasn't having it.

"Your butt is out the door this week! Get out!" Gwen ordered.

Duncan ran for the door as Gwen slammed it behind him.

 **Duncan(Nominee): I can't believe she didn't believe me. I didn't even get to say how I truly felt.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera change to Julie standing by a monitor displaying Courtney and Duncan side by side on the nomination seats. She turns to address the audience.

"Coming up next, the houseguests vote to evict either Courtney or Duncan from the house. The first live eviction of the summer is coming up after the break and then we will crown a new Head Of Household. Stick with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered and the show went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The show came back with the audience with Julie as she smiled and addressed the audience.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. We are moments away from finding out the 1st houseguest evicted for the Big Brother House, but first, we have a couple forming in the Big Brother House. Anne Maria has been noticeably been getting closer to Lightning and trying to form the first official showmance of the season. Let's take a look at the signs she's showing interest." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was tanning with some sunglasses on while Lightning was lifting some weights. She took off her glasses and took some sneak peaks.

 **Anne Maria: Lightning is a dreamboat waiting for me to set sail on. I can't wait to be the captain of that ship sailing.**

Anne Maria got up and went over to Lightning. She gave her best flirting look as Lightning looked in her direction.

"Hey big boy. I just saw you lifting some weights. Thought I come by and see how you are." Anne Maria stated.

"Lightning is sha-okay. Got to keep these bad boys in tip-top shape." Lightning explained as he flexed his biceps.

"I don't know what's hotter: this sun or your biceps." Anne Maria stated as she fanned herself.

"Maybe it's the smoking hottie sitting right beside me." Lightning flirted.

"Oh, a gentlemen, are we?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't know. Do you like strong gentlemen?" Lightning asked as he flexed some more.

"Mmmmm...baby, you know how to turn on the heat. Someone get the sprinklers on!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

 **Lightning: Anne Maria is taking a lot of interest in me lately. Can you blame her? A body like like this can't go unnoticed for more than a second. *kisses bicep***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The audience laughed at Lightning's remarks as Julie began addressing them.

"It is now time for the first live eviction of the summer. Let's go meet with the houseguests." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie's face came on the TV as everyone stopped chatting and paid attention.

"Hello houseguests, this is the first live eviction of the summer. Courtney, Duncan, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their vote to evict. I'll give you each a moment to swat the votes one last time. Courtney, you may go first." Julie explained.

Courtney smiled and got up out of her chair.

"Listen guys, I came back to fight hard and I know I'm really bossy sometimes, but I just want to win just as many of you do. I aim to compete hard and play hard, because I've been screw multiple times during the game. I don't think I've had an elimination that was quite fair. So please just keep me and I'll try to lose the attitude." Courtney stated.

"Alright, Duncan, it's your turn." Julie stated.

Duncan nodded and got up out of his chair.

"Guys, I know most of you see me as the threat this week, but there is a bigger threat at large. Most of you know what I'm talking about and keeping me will ensure this person goes home very early. I've made a lot of friends over various seasons and I know I've messed up a lot. I've regretted many decisions in the past and will learn from them in the future." Duncan stated.

"Alright, Courtney or Duncan can't vote and so can't Gwen since she's the HOH. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your vote to evict. Shawn, you shall go first." Julie stated.

Shawn got up and entered the Diary Room.

"Shawn hasn't gotten the chance to bond with Duncan or Courtney so let's where his vote stands. Hello Shawn." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Shawn greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Duncan." Shawn voted.

"Thank you, Shawn. Brick is in an alliance with Noah, who wants Alejandro out. Where will his vote lay? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Private Duncan." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. LeShawna has been a close ally to Duncan. Will she vote to keep him? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"What's up, Julie girl?!" LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Lightning is in the same boat as Shawn so where will his vote lie? Hello Lightning." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Lightning greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Lightning votes to evict Duncan. Sha-BAM!" Lightning voted as the crowd laughed.

"Thank you, Lightning. Alejandro promised to make it up to Courtney, but could he have his own agenda? Hello Alejandro." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Alejandro greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Obvious. I vote to evict Duncan." Alejandro voted.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Noah is keen on getting out Alejandro so who does he vote for? Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Duncan." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Sadie has had some history with Courtney in the past so will that sway her vote? Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I gladly vote to evict Duncan." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Dave was in the Veto competition so did that determine his vote? Hello Dave." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dave greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Duncan." Dave voted.

"Thank you, Dave. It's official...with seven votes to evict, Duncan will be leaving tonight, but let's see how the other houseguests vote. Zoey is torn between voting so let's see if she made up her mind. Hello Zoey." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Zoey greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Duncan." Zoey voted.

"Thank you, Zoey. Jasmine has made up her mind on who to vote for so it should be obvious. Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict that slimeball Duncan." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Anne Maria has stayed clear of the drama this week, but what will be her vote? Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie girl." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Duncan." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria. Sugar has also stayed cleared of any drama this week so where will she lie? Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Ah vote to evict Duncan." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. Trent has been dead set on voting Duncan out so his vote should be obvious. Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Hate to do this, but I vote to evict Duncan." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie turned towards the houseguests with the results in her hands.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 12-1, Duncan, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Duncan got up and started hugging people goodbye as he avoided Alejandro, Courtney and Gwen. He grabbed his bags and said a few more goodbyes before walking through the front door. He opens the door to leave as the crowd cheered for him and he walked over to Julie and Chris as he hugged Julie and avoided Chris. He sat his bag down and sat down on the chair whilst Julie and Chris did the same. Duncan's picture faded to black on the Memory Wall.

"So the reasons you're sitting here was because of some foul play on Alejandro's part?" Julie asked.

"Yep. He's back to being the snake I always known him to be. He got me out in World Tour and he's done the same thing tonight." Duncan replied.

"That's drama for you. It comes to bite anyone in the back." Chris stated.

"Ain't that the truth. I didn't even get to tell Gwen how I feel." Duncan added.

"What do you feel was your biggest mistake this time around?" Julie asked.

"Not really playing the game much. I've been in this five times now and only won one season. I've made it to the end multiple times except for now." Duncan replied.

"Also the fact you had the whole house against you." Chris added.

"That was just a big lie. Gwen doesn't know the whole truth and she never will." Duncan stated.

"How hard is it to be out first?" Julie asked.

"It's hard, but you get use to being eliminated so much. I wasn't even eliminated last time. Just blew up a private cottage and went to jail." Duncan replied.

"Still not bitter." Chris stated as his eye twitched.

"How hard was it to tell Gwen the truth?" Julie asked.

"It was harder than doing time in prison. I'm not one to feel too many emotions, but so many were running through me all at once." Duncan replied.

"Well, in the event, you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's see." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trent- Duncan, bro, you aren't a bad guy on the outside, but you played Gwen dirty and that's why you had to go. I'm sure you probably had some other truth to this, but that's the story we ran with and we had to get you out. Sorry it had to be this way, but you know how it goes.**

 **Courtney- You really should've campaign harder, because you're out and I'm still in. See ya wouldn't want to be ya.**

 **Zoey- Sorry it had to be this way Duncan, but you did do Gwen wrong and I can't forgive someone like that. It would be like Mike doing that to me and I can't forgive lovers like that. I'm sure you have a truth to this, but Gwen just needs some time right now.**

 **Gwen- I hope you realize how much you hurt me. I thought you were a grand person and it was just a lie. You loved Courtney more than me and that's the truth I'm sticking with. Good luck on the outside.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan felt his heart sank in that last message as the crowd felt bad for him and Gwen.

"You ok, bro?" Chris asked.

"I'll be alright." Duncan replied.

"Well, I'll talk more with Duncan tomorrow on The Talk. Coming up next, we have to crown a new Head Of Household. Stick with us." Julie announced.

The houseguests gathered in the backyard where it was decorated to look like a football field and a giant quarter was placed at one end zone. Big

Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's go to the backyard for the Head Of Household competition. Houseguests, this is the second Head Of Household of the summer. Gwen, as outgoing HOH, you aren't allowed to compete. This competition is called Quarterback. In front of you is a giant quarter and a football field. Your job is to push the quarter as many as yards as you can. The yards go from 10 to 100. If there is a tie, only those houseguests that tied will compete. The houseguest that pushes the quarter the longest distance will become the new Head Of Household." Julie explained.

Courtney would start off as she pushed the quarter and it stopped at the 50 yardline before tumbling over.

"Courtney, you have gone to the 50 yardline. You're currently in the lead." Julie announced.

Lightning was up next as he got a running start pushing the quarter down the field. He got to about the 60 yardline.

"Lightning, you've reached the 60 yardline which means you take the lead. Courtney, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Sadie stepped up to the plate as she pushed the quarter down the field. It got about to the 50 yard line.

"Sadie, you've gone to the 50 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Shawn was next as she pushed the quarter down the field as it reached the 70 yardline. Shawn cheered in success as Lightning scoffed.

"Shawn, you've reached the 70 yardline and have taken the lead. Lightning, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Trent took his turn as he pushed the quarter down the field. It landed at about the 70 yardline.

"Trent, you've gone to the 70 yardline tying you with Shawn. You're still in the game." Julie announced.

Brick got up there and pushed the quarter down the field towards the endzone, but it landed at the 60 yardline.

"Brick, you reached the 60 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Anne Maria was next as she pushed the quarter down the field as it landed at the 40 yardline.

"Anne Maria, you've landed on the 40 yardline, but it's still low to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Dave took his turn as he pushed the quarter down the field as it landed on the 80 yardline.

"Dave, you've reached the 80 yardline. You've taken the lead so Trent and Shawn have been eliminated." Julie announced.

Dave jumped up and down with excitement as he took the lead. Alejandro took to the field as he pushed the quarter down the field as it landed on the 30 yardline which made Alejandro faceplam and curse himself.

"Alejandro, you've reached the 30 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Zoey took her turn and pushed the quarter as hard as she can getting the result of the 30 yardline. She did push a little too hard and she sighed as she sat on the bench.

"Zoey, you've reached the 30 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

LeShawna cracked her knuckles as she pushed the quarter down the field. It landed at the 60 yardline as LeShawna stomped the ground in frustration.

"LeShawna, you've reached the 60 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Jasmine was up next as she pushed the quarter down the field and it landed on the 80 yardline. Jasmine smiled big at this relevation.

"Jasmine, you've reached the 80 yardline which means you have tied with Dave. You're still in the game." Julie announced.

Dave high-fived Jasmine as she joined him on the leaderboard. Sugar took her turn as she pushed the quarter down the field as it landed on the 50 yardline.

"Sugar, you've reached the 50 yardline, but it's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Noah was next as he took a deep breath as she took a running start and pushed the quarter down the field. It kept rolling ame rolling until it landed on the 80 yardline. Noah took a deep breath at how close this was.

"Noah, you've reached the 80 yardline which means you have tied with Jasmine and Dave. You three shall compete in a tie breaker to determine the new Head Of Household." Julie announced.

Jasmine, Dave and Noah were in line once again as Jasmine took her turn first. She pushed the quarter down the field which landed on the 80 yardline again.

"Jasmine, you've reached the 80 yardline once again which means you're in the lead." Julie announced.

Dave took his turn as he pushed the quarter down the field as he crossed his fingers. It landed on the 70 yardline as Dave sighed that he was so close.

"Sorry Dave, the 70 yardline is not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Noah took his turn as he took another running start and pushed the quarter down the field. It landed on the 90 yardline as Noah jumped for joy.

"Noah, you've reached the 90 yardline which means you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Jasmine huffed that she was yet again cut short on another HOH Victory. She clapped for Noah regardless as Gwen passed over the key to him as Brick hugged Noah.

"What will happen now that Noah is the Head Of Household? Find out Sunday at 8/7c where he will nominate two houseguests for eviction. Then the Power Of Veto is up for grabs as it could be used to save one of the nominees. Then check back next Thursday for the next live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houesguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie finished.

The last image was everyone celebrating Noah's victory as he held up the key high.

 **A/N: Noah is the new Head Of Household! Alejandro better be shaking in his boots now that one of his enemies is in charge. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this episode. For those confused on the competitions and how I do them, I randomize them so there isn't any bias. Maybe in some cases, I might have a hadnpicked winner, but most of the times I will randomize competitions to see who wins. I like branching stories so that's what I run with. Also, don't forget to still vote for the first task assigned to LeShawna and that will be revealed Sunday. Well, I'm done for the night so goodnight and see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6- One Lone Target

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother! It's been a few days and you guys have been voting to see which task LeShawna will be assigned in today's episode. We will also have a new set of have nots for the week along with seeing who Noah...yes Noah...nominates for eviction. So sit back and relax as we delve deep into another episode of Total Drama Big Brother!**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: Alejandro's plan of Gwen betraying Duncan was working in full effect. Alejandro was able to take himself off the block with the Power Of Veto and Courtney had to start getting votes for her to stay. At the live eviction, Duncan was voted out on a house majority except for his one ally in the house LeShawna, who would not play by Alejandro's rules. At the Head Of Household competition, it was a threat way tie for first. Dave, Noah and Jasmine competed in a tiebreaker to see who would and Noah surprised all by rising to the top. Who will Noah nominate for eviction and what is the first task assigned to LeShawna as America's Player? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6- One Lone Target**

Noah was handed the key by Gwen as Brick hugged his alliance partner.

 **Brick: Yes! Noah is Head Of Household and that means we run the house this week. This is a great power play for our alliance and gets us another step closer towards the finals.**

Alejandro and Courtney went back into the house away from the celebration. Courtney hugged Alejandro as he had a glum look on his face.

 **Alejandro: So another enemy wins the full power and I'm in danger as we speak. I think he can even get a majority vote against me. This is not good.**

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." Courtney assured.

"I really hope so." Alejandro stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Dave made their way to the bathroom as they were all excited as Brick addressed the win.

"This is so great! This is so great!" Brick exclaimed.

"See what I tell ya...Brains and Brawn." Noah explained as he hugged Brick.

Dave smiled at the two and patted Noah on the back.

 **Dave: I'm hoping to get close with Noah this week so he doesn't see me as a target since I did tie with him. I'm not a competition beast, but I can still be seen as a threat.**

"Great job, man." Dave congratulated as he high-fived Noah.

 **Noa(Head Of Household):It feels really good to be in major power for once and now I can work all this week to get Al's butt out that door. This is working in my favor so much.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Shawn went into the Tye Dye Room as she sat down on the bed. She was really bummed as she was so close to an HOH victory.

"It's alright, babe. We all don't win sometimes." Shawn assured as she sat with his girlfriend.

"It's just so frustrating. I thought I had it in the bag." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: It sucks not being HOH this week and while I may not be a prime target, I want to be able to get far in this game and be able to win it. I don't want to be seen as a beast, but I don't want to be seen as a loser.**

"Look, we are not on the radar so there should be plenty of competitions to win." Shawn assured.

"Thanks Shawn, you're always here when I need you." Jasmine stated with a smile.

 **Shawn: It's good knowing I'm such a big help to Jasmine. However, we need all the help we can get once the zombies start invading this house. I will be prepared when that day comes.**

 **Jasmine: It's great to have Shawn around, but I can't tell him about Charlie's Angels. He'll accuse me of abandoning and he fought so hard to win me back. I can't give him a reason to doubt me now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came from the Diary Room with his HOH Key addressing everyone with a big smile.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Noah called.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Noah led them up the spiral staircase to the HOH Room. He unlocked it and everyone was amazed by the room. On the table was pictures of Noah's family and some of his favorite books ranging from science fiction to mystery. He picked them up and smiled.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Having these books and pictures from home really touches me. It does make me homesick sometimes, but I have to remember to keep my head in the game.**

"Here's a picture of me and Owen. I was almost thrown out of the frame." Noah stated as he showed the photo.

Courtney was really jealous and mad, but a little relieved.

 **Courtney: As much as I would've loved to be HOH this week, I feel I'm not a threat this week so there shouldn't be any reason to talk with Noah. Al, on the other hand, is in some deep trouble as he will definitely be going up. I ain't done with him yet, but sometimes, you gotta cut loose ends.**

Brick put an arm around Noah as Sugar began noticing her former roommate's actions.

 **Sugar: Ah reckon that Brick is getting close with Noah. That is mighty suspicious of him.**

Noah and Brick were alone in the HOH Room alone as Brick couldn't stop smiling. Noah noticed this as sat on the bed.

"You need to calm down. We don't want targets on our backs this early in the game." Noah stated.

"I'm sorry, but...this is big! We are finally in power!" Brick exclaimed.

"I understand that, but the people that play big and fast usually head out the door early. We need to remain outsiders." Noah explained.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down." Brick promised.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent, Zoey and LeShawna were in the Green Room going over the events of Duncan's eviction.

"Feel better, Gwen?" Trent asked.

"I'm still upset, but getting him out was for the best." Gwen replied.

LeShawna looked at Gwen with a face of concern for her goth friend.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I am glad that Gwen is cool and okay now that Duncan went home. However, she played right into Alejandro's hands and she was miserable for nothing.**

"What do you think is gonna happen now that Noah is HOH?" Zoey asked.

"Well, he's not gonna come after any of us since we pose no threat to him." Trent replied.

"He's got beef with Alejandro so I think he'll put him up." LeShawna added.

"I hope so. He's dangerous enough in this house when you have other threats looming." Zoey stated.

"The other question is who puts up against Alejandro." Gwen added.

"A pawn most likely. Just someone to have on the block so all votes go to the bigger threat." LeShawna stated.

"Which means he could very well put any one of us up." Trent concluded.

"As long as we don't give him a reason to put us up, just give our conversations to ourselves." Zoey stated.

 **Zoey: I hope none of us are put up as a pawn just for the sake of having somebody up there. Nobody else seems to be a viable threat right now and Noah needs a second nominee. I just Alejandro doesn't come off the block so Noah doesn't have a reason to send the pawn home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna was called to the Diary Room as she slipped into the door before bed. She sat down on the chair and picked up the envelope.

 **LeShawna: My first official task as America's Player. Let's see what y'all got for me. *rips envelope***

 _ **Hello LeShawna,**_

 _ **This is your first task as America's Player assigned to you by the millions watching at home. Your task is to cuddle with a random houseguest until the end of the week. Finish this within a week and you already have $1,000.**_

 ***laughs and snickers* Y'all are crazy! *laughs* Looks like LeShawna is gonna have to give more sugar than she bargained for.**

LeShawna left the Diary Room as laughed her butt off in the hallway. She can't believe millions of people want her to cuddle with someone random. This was going to be a weird week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Zoey went up to the HOH Room. Trent knocked as Noah let the both of them in.

"What's going on?" Noah asked.

"We need to talk about nominations. See where your head's at." Trent replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Who was you thinking of putting up?" Zoey asked as she sat down on the couch to.

"Alejandro for one and I don't know for the other one." Noah replied.

"We was just talking and we are kinda concerned if you put one of us up as a pawn. In some cases, the big threat doesn't always go home and the pawn goes in their place. We just don't want to go out of this house for no reason other than we were the only one to go at the time." Trent explained.

"No, that's not going to happen. It won't be either of you nor will it be Gwen." Noah promised.

"We don't want to give you a reason to target us and get us out." Zoey stated.

"No, you guys are fine." Noah assured as he laid on his bed.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Talking to Zoey and Trent about putting up a pawn next to Alejandro did get me thinking about who to put up. It has to be someone not as big as a threat.**

"Who do you have in mind?" Trent asked.

"Maybe Dave or Jasmine. They tied with me so I can say they could be dangerous for my game in the future." Noah replied.

 **Trent: The trick to putting up a pawn is to put up someone weak and not so much a threat that way there's no blood on your hand. That's what Noah needs to think about.**

"Alright, we'll leave you to that." Trent stated.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by and talking with me about this." Noah praised.

Trent and Zoey left as Noah sat there on his bed thinking about a possible pawn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning, Anne Maria and Courtney were out on the couches sitting around. Anne Maria was filing her nails as Lightning was flexing.

"You remind me of Justin sometimes." Courtney stated.

"Sha-who? Lightning doesn't know who this Justin guy is." Lightning stated.

"Justin was one of the original contestants and the "pretty boy" if you will. It was something I exploited in Action which unfortunately got him kicked off." Courtney replied.

"Do you hurt everyone you touch?" Anne Maria asked.

"Do you have to spray your hair down every five seconds?" Courtney retorted.

"Listen, girl, you don't want to get on my bad side. You're lucky I didn't vote you off and be even luckier I didn't win HOH. You're butt be going home this week." Anne Maria threatened.

"Please, there's no way you could ever win a competition let alone this game. You let Ezekiel, of all people, give you a reason to quit the game over a phony diamond." Courtney retorted.

"You lookin' for a fight, because this cat has got claws." Anne Maria stated.

"I wouldn't waste my time." Courtney scoffed as she got up and left.

Anne Maria glared at Courtney and crossed her arms. Lightning swung in to comfort his lady friend.

"Don't let her get you down, baby. These muscles have enough love in them for two people." Lightning stated as he flexed.

Anne Maria giggled and snuggled with Lightning.

"You always say the good things." Anne Maria filtered.

 **Anne Maria: Courtney got on me last nerve there and I can't afford to lose my temper otherwise I'm giving myself away. Don't think I'm not gonna remember this though.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine was getting some cookies and Sadie was drinking some Sierra Mist from the fridge. Anne Maria comes in with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong, Anne Maria?" Jasmine asked.

"Ugh...it's Courtney. That girl thinks she's all that." Anne Maria replied.

"I know. She's mean to everyone that she comes across." Sadie added.

"How so?" Jasmine asked.

"She's a big manipulator. She told me how she used this Justin guy to get further in the game. Even I wouldn't sink that low." Anne Maria replied.

 **Anne Maria: Because it ain't a guy...just two stupid girls.**

"She treated Justin so poorly for the sole purpose of getting further in the game." Sadie stated as she crossed her arms.

"So do we have our first target as an alliance?" Jasmine asked.

"You bet we do! However, let's circle the prey yet as we have to see how it escapes." Anne Maria replied.

 **Jasmine: Both Anne Maria and Sadie made Courtney out to be some sort of witch. If what they said was true, she's no better than Duncan.**

 **Sadie: Courtney treated everyone badly and including me. I may have been a bad aim, but she's a heartbreaker all around.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Brick were talking outside about different things.

"What's one thing you haven't done in your life?" LeShawna asked.

"That's a good question. Um...I haven't really had a girlfriend really." Brick replied.

"You haven't had a girlfriend before?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah...basically, I'm what most people classify as a wimp sometimes. I know it's hard to believe since I am a military cadet. That's why I joined in the first place...to prove people wrong." Brick replied.

"So you haven't really...held hands or kissed or even cuddles with any girl?" LeShawna asked.

"No. I usually had my teddy bear to cuddle with when I was little, but I had to grow up so I tossed it away. It was hard." Brick replied.

"Have you ever tried asking someone out? Maybe there's someone in this house you like?" LeShawna suggested.

"Really...I just want to focus on the game, because I had this big rivalry with Jo a few seasons ago and I was too deep into that and not enough into the game." Brick explained.

"Who's Jo?" LeShawna asked.

"She was this girl who was overly competitive. I wanted to show her up and tell her who was boss, but she seemed to beat me at everything." Brick replied.

"Maybe you guys hated each other, because you lIked each other?" LeShawna suggested.

"Pfft…are you serious? I wouldn't date if she was the last girl on this planet." Brick stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): With this new task, I have to think smart over the next week. Brick tells me he's never cuddled with anyone before. Any other person would be weirded out or I could give people the wrong idea. Brick seems content with it and I could offer some experience for him.**

 ***blushes***

 **Brick: It's really weird that LeShawna thought I might like Jo. I've never really given it much thought. I'm almost certain that I don't like Jo, but...maybe...no, definitely not.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room discussing strategy. They were discussing who to put up for eviction.

"So where's your mind at?" Brick asked.

"Alejandro and a pawn. Choosing the pawn is hard though." Noah replied.

"Who were you thinking of putting up as a pawn?" Brick asked.

"Maybe Dave or Jasmine just for the sole fact they tied with during the HOH competition. I could say they could be dangerous for my game, but really, they have the numbers to save them and Alejandro is out the door." Noah replied.

"I can't really think of everybody, but you have to worry about Shawn. He's Jasmine's boyfriend and he will want to know what's up." Brick warned.

"I can clear that up with him and Jasmine that she's just a pawn. My main target is getting Alejandro out of the house." Noah explained.

"Let's say Alejandro gets himself or has someone win the Veto and takes himself off the block. Who are you gunning for then?" Brick asked.

"See...that's lies in the problem. I don't want people going home without a particular reason." Noah replied.

"I would put Dave up as the pawn, because no one is going to see him as a threat. You won't have any blood on your hands." Brick suggested.

"That could be easier explained. Nothing bad could possibly come from that." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Dave isn't a big threat and Al goes home on eviction night. There's nothing that could go wrong other than the Veto, but that can be fixed by having the right people in there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came down the stairs when he saw the display on the kitchen table. He called everyone into the kitchen as they saw the display of three tall glasses of brown slop with a little whip cream and a cherry on top.

 **Anne Maria: Tall glasses of that brown slop is sitting on the counter. They had the nerve to put whipped cream and a cherry on top.**

Noah grabbed the card from the display and read it towards the houseguests.

"Houseguests, these are known as "Slop Smoothies". These will be included in the slop that three have nots will have for the week. These three havenots will be the three houseguests that did poorly in the Head Of Household competition." Noah explained.

"So Alejandro, Anne Maria and Zoey." Brick announced.

The aforementioned houseguests gulped as they were subjected to slop, cold showers and uncomfortable beds for the week. They looked disgusted at the Slop Smoothies.

 **Alejandro: Remember when I said I was a picky eater back in China? I still am to this day and I won't be happy to be living on slop for the next week.**

 **Anne Maria: Not to mention taking cold showers. I don't want to feel ice dropping on my head when I'm washing it.**

 **Zoey: There's also sleeping in uncomfortable situations. Those hard slabs that the former havenots had to sleep on must've been torture. I'm going to have a bad back after this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro settled down in the Have Not Room feeling his slab that he will sleep on for the week. Courtney walked into the room as she sat down next to him.

"Life isn't treating you fair, is it?" Courtney asked.

"I guess not. I know I'm also going up." Alejandro replied.

"Hey, you won the Veto before. I know you can do it again and take yourself off the block." Courtney assured.

"I don't know about that. They are going to try to rally votes against me. This is going to be an unanimous vote." Alejandro stated.

"Now don't start thinking like that. I know you'll be able to get through this week and then you can win HOH to get your revenge." Courtney assured with a smile.

 **Alejandro: It's nice that Courtney thinks I can still come back if I get on the block. I just don't know if I can win the Veto a second time and it isn't set in stone that Courtney can get me out either since she also has her own game to worry about.**

 **Courtney: Working with Al is a very tough and dangerous situation. Not only could this alliance blow up in my face, it could also have me out the door the very next week. Like I said, sometimes you have to cut some loose ends.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn went up to the HOH Room to assure that his girlfriend was off the radar right before nominations. Noah let him in as he laid back down on his bed.

"I just wanted to clear something up. Jasmine is scared that she's going to be considered a target for this week." Shawn stated.

"That's not the case. The target is Alejandro." Noah explained.

"I want to help her get very far in this game before I'm going to be cut short. I know I'm a threat since I won my season. However, that also makes Jasmine a bit of a threat in some eyes, because she also got half the money I won and she got as far as the final four." Shawn explained.

"I understand that and you're a good guy for doing that." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I can understand the concern of being considered for eviction. I will admit that Jasmine would've been up as a pawn, but Brick told me to steer clear of that in favor of Dave where I won't face those consequences.**

"Like who did you have in mind?" Shawn asked.

"Dave. That way I don't have any blood on my hands and I won't be seen as a major threat." Noah replied.

"It's probably a good thing to. Dave was a maniac last season." Shawn stated.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"We were shown confessionals that were supposed to be kept secret and he got mad that Sky said she was missing her boyfriend. Dave went psycho and tried to killed us just to get to the money." Shawn replied.

Noah's eyes widened at this sudden realization.

 **Noah(Head Of Household):So because Dave got basically rejected and depressed...he tried to kill innocent people for a million dollars? This might change my thinking around a little.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked past the TV Screen that showed 'NOMINATIONS TODAY'. He looked at the Memory Wall as he started to take keys out of their slots. He took them in a big case back to the HOH Room as he sat down. He started to put two keys in the keyholes of the box he had in front of him.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): As Head Of Household, it's my responsibility to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Taking into account what I've seen and what I've decided, I think this week should be smooth for me and no one should think about coming after me. The main target is to get out Alejandro so all I have to worry about is the Veto.**

Noah took the box downstairs as he opened the door to the backyard.

"It's time for the nomination ceremony." Noah called.

Everyone gathered around the dining table as Noah brought out the box with the two keys in it. Everyone was nervous that they could be put up, but most tried to calm their nerves.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, it's my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. How this works is I will turn one key and that person's face will show up on the Memory Wall. The same goes for the other houseguest I've nominated. The first houseguest I've nominated is…" Noah explained as he turned the first key.

Alejandro's face showed up on the screen as Alejandro looked down.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah began before turning the other key.

Dave's face was shown on the Memory Wall as Dave looked quite surprised.

"I've nominated you, Alejandro, and you, Dave for eviction. Alejandro, you're up to your old tricks and that can be very dangerous for this game. Dave, you tied with me and Jasmine in the HOH competition and you hadn't really come talk to me about your safety. That's why you're up there as well." Noah explained.

Alejandro and Dave both nodded as Noah finished the ceremony.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Noah stated.

Everyone began to get up as Alejandro hugged Courtney.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I'm probably going to be gunned for a lot on this game so I better get used to this. I just need to get the Veto and I'm safe for this week.**

Dave hugged Shawn and Jasmine as he went to his bedroom.

 **Dave(Nominee): It is surprising to see my name up on the block, but I will fight to win the Veto and safe myself. I'm not ready to head out of this house just yet.**

Brick walked back to the Country Room as he smiled at Noah.

 **Brick: Noah did what I told him to to ensure his safety for next week and not put a big target on his back. Now, one of us just needs to win the Veto and Al is out that door on Thursday.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Alejandro or Dave from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: So Alejandro and Dave are up on the block this time around. This could really go both ways come eviction night as Alejandro can rack up some votes to stay even if the majority of houseguests is against him. I guess we'll just have to see come Wednesday and see who wins the Veto. Well, thank you for reading another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother and hope everyone has a good night or day depending where you're reading from. Anyway, see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7- I Plead The Veto

**A/N: Welcome everyone to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother! Things are heating up in the house as Alejandro and Dave are up for eviction. The Power Of Veto is up for grabs as well and it can be used to shake things up in this house. Also, LeShawna still has yet to cuddle with anyone so let's see if she makes her move today. We have a lot to get to so without further ado, let's get into the episode.**

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: Noah shocked everyone by becoming the Head Of Household for the summer. It was obvious he was targeting Alejandro, but he also had to put up a second nominee. He decided between Dave and Jasmine as he talked it out with Brick. Brick suggested Dave so Noah wouldn't have a target on his back next week. Anne Maria and Courtney got into an argument landing her as Charlie's Angels' first target. At the nomination ceremony, Noah followed through with his picks nominating Alejandro and Dave for eviction. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Alejandro or Dave from eviction? Also, who has LeShawna decide to snuggle up with? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 7- I Plead The Veto**

Everyone got up from the dining room table as Alejandro and Courtney were going to the Superhero Room.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I'm on the block for the second week in a row and I don't think I'll be able to survive. I'm a major threat in this game and I don't quite know where everyone stands. It's time to do some searching for a Statue or I'm toast.**

"Everything's gonna be alright." Courtney promised.

"You say that now, but I don't know if I can get the votes." Alejandro stated as he shut the door.

"All you have to do is pull out my name from the bag and I promise to use the Veto on you if I win." Courtney assured.

 **Courtney: This is a win-win situation. Alejandro can pull me from the bag and I can win the Veto. We are both safe this week and one of us can win HOH next week to toss out some targets of our own. I'm looking at you Gwen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Sadie and Jasmine met in the storage room as they discussed what to do when the Veto competition started up.

"So here's what I say we do. If any of us is in the Veto, we take Alejandro off the block." Anne Maria suggested.

"I totally agree. Some of me still doesn't trust Dave after he tried killing Shawn and Sky back on the island." Jasmine stated.

"We use the Veto on Alejandro and convince Noah to put up Courtney as a replacement, right?" Sadie asked.

"Look at you thinking smart! We also have the votes to send Courtney home so that's our first target out the door." Anne Maria stated.

 **Jasmine: As much as I want to follow through on my alliance's wishes, I kinda want Dave out since he is very unstable and very dangerous. He could cause a lot of chaos if we aren't careful.**

"So is that the plan?" Anne Maria asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sadie replied.

"Hmmmm…" Jasmine thought.

"What's on your mind, Jas?" Anne Maria asked.

"What about Dave? He seems more of a threat than Courtney is. Besides, Courtney is going after Gwen I hear." Jasmine replied.

"The longer Courtney stays in this game, the more chance she has to pick us off one by one." Anne Maria stated.

"Also, Dave seems normal to me." Sadie added.

Jasmine bought it over for a minute as she wanted to what her alliance wanted, but she didn't want to throw her own game out the window.

 **Jasmine: I'll just see what happens when it comes to the Veto. I have to do what's right for me and Shawn to stay here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro laid on the bed as he looked around for a Statue in the room. Courtney was helping him as she checked the drawers. She scoffed as she closed the latest drawer.

"Nothing! It looks like Chris wants this game to be hard on us." Courtney stated.

"I guess it's up to us to win Veto. I don't want to go home yet." Alejandro added.

"I promise that won't happen. We need to play strong as if it was our last week in this house." Courtney encouraged.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): Working with Courtney I very beneficial to me since we are the major threats in this game. As it stands, I could be going home with the majority vote. Courtney said she would use the Veto, but she is dishonorable at times.**

 **Courtney: Keeping Al in this game means I have someone to work with and bounce back off of if I'm in trouble. Of course, if I have to ditch him, then it's goodbye. This is a game and we are playing for ourselves.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were up on the balcony as Shawn came upstairs to talk with them.

"Hey Noah, thanks for not putting up Jasmine." Shawn praised.

"It's no problem. It didn't really matter who I picked as Al is going home." Noah stated.

"We just need to make sure we have the right people in the Veto competition." Brick added.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Hoping for a no win situation for Al. I need people in the competition that will make sure that the nominations stay the same. Al can't get off the block twice in a row.**

"Did you take about what I said about Dave into consideration?" Shawn asked.

"I haven't really thought about that. I guess he's the second target to hit the road, but I doubt that'll happen." Noah replied.

 **Shawn: I just hope Dave goes out soon, because I know he's gonna be targeting me and Jasmine as soon as he gets the chance. He's a ticking time bomb when things don't go his way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Dave were in the Green Room just chatting as Dave needed to calm his nerves.

"I'm sure you ain't going home dude." Trent assured.

"I don't know about that, Trent. I hurt a lot of people back on the island." Dave stated.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"I was crushing on this girl named Sky and I was so close to getting her when she lashed out at me. I made it my first priority to vote myself out since I didn't want any part of the game since I couldn't have Sky. I then came back as her helper and she kissed me to motivate to help her. It turns out she had a boyfriend back home named Keith and that flipped me over the edge. I did everything I could to make sure she didn't win the million and I succeeded to some extent as Shawn won the money. I was really insane and I got mauled by a bear at the end. I deserved it after everything I caused." Dave replied.

Trent was a little shocked to hear Dave's story and he thought it over.

 **Trent: It seems like Dave was so obsessed with getting Sky and he lost his full focus on the game. It also seems with this Keith guy that Sky was onlying using Dave to get to the million. There is a lot of manipulators in this game.**

"Sorry to hear what happened, Dave." Trent apologized.

"It's my fault and now I could be going home because of it. Shawn and Jasmine haven't really tried talking to me ever since then." Dave explained.

"Never say never man. You still have the Veto to look forward to." Trent encouraged with a smile.

 **Dave(Nominee): I don't want to leave the game yet so it's crucial for me to win the Veto and save myself. I plan on staying til the end to prove to Sky that I'm just as strong as her. However, I don't know how long I'll last.**

Sugar was listening outside the room as she snickered to herself.

 **Sugar: Dave could be pretty valuable to get me further in this game. He did help me out in one challenge and I feel like I can use him again. That's if he stays that is.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, LeShawna, Zoey and Trent were in the living room discussing who they should vote out.

"So who are you guys voting for?" Gwen asked.

"Alejandro for sure. He's a major threat to this game and he's gone." LeShawna replied.

"I agree with LeShawna. Dave isn't much of a threat and Noah probably put him up as a pawn." Zoey added.

"That's goes for me too. We had to get Duncan out for Gwen and now it's time for Al's turn." Trent stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I hope my alliance teammates can stick to their word of voting out Alejandro. Last time, they all had to vote out Duncan because of what Al told Gwen. She doesn't even know the truth and she went ahead believing it.**

 **Zoey: Alejandro is very dangerous in this game and it's time to get him out before he does any other damage. With him gone, we can focus on getting Courtney out next when one of us wins HOH.**

"Who do you guys think will win Veto?" Trent asked.

"Anyone as long as it isn't Al. We have the votes to send him home and we need to stop him from getting away a second time." LeShawna replied.

"We also need to make sure we still have those votes, because Al could manipulate people into saving him." Zoey added.

"Definitely. We already know he has Courtney's vote to stay." Gwen stated.

"Maybe. Courtney might cut him loose to make sure she isn't a target." Trent suggested.

"That's true. Courtney looks like she's in this game for herself and will use anyone to get to the end." Zoey stated.

"If anyone is the new "Heather", it's Courtney." Gwen added.

 **Gwen: I remember when I got the boot in Australia, I was called the new "Heather". Courtney has been manipulating people since Action and I'm the bad guy? I finally got some revenge after getting her out in All-Stars so now we're even.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About half the house was outside doing various activities. Noah, Brick and Dave were on the couch. Alejandro, Courtney, Lightning and Anne Maria were setting up the pool table. Jasmine and Shawn laid together in the hammock talking to Sadie.

"This is a very dangerous situation. Alejandro and Noah are near each other." Sadie whispered.

Alejandro finished setting the balls up as he looked over at Noah.

"What's up, Noah?" Alejandro asked while getting a pool stick.

"What do you want?" Noah asked.

"I want to know what you have against me. I did nothing to you." Alejandro replied.

"You didn't do nothing to me? You voted me out for one." Noah stated.

"That was because you were coming after me. If you go after anyone specific in this game, don't complain when you are going home." Alejandro retorted.

"You manipulate everyone you come across which makes you a huge threat in this game." Noah continued.

"This is a game! I was the new guy and I had to use everything in my power to stay in that game!" Alejandro shot back.

"How can you just say it's a game? You almost made Geoff and Bridgette break up, you played with LeShawna's heart, you made Courtney go crazy, you made it a mission to get Owen out, you manipulated Sierra into thinking Cody was cheating on her. Need I go on?" Noah retorted.

"Not to mention using Gwen to get rid of Duncan." Brick added.

"You two have to realize that this is a game! Courtney has done it, Heather has done it, Scott has done it, Mike has done it and Gwen has even done it!" Alejandro retorted.

"Yet you are the biggest target." Noah protested.

"Yeah, there are more people in this game that are manipulative like me! I don't understand why I'm the one everyone goes after!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"It's because you're a manipulator." Noah stated.

"Like you had any respect when you started this game. Besides, I never manipulated you and I wanted to work with you." Alejandro retorted.

"Work with me? So you could boot me off? That's a funny one!" Noah exclaimed.

"You just didn't trust me and I could've gone home back in London. It was 3-2 and you just happened to be unlucky." Alejandro stated.

"Who voted for me then? As far as I'm concerned, we had the votes to send you home." Noah shot back.

"It was me, Duncan and Tyler. I was looking out for my safety and I couldn't trust you. I really wanted to try and work with you." Alejandro stated.

"Why would I want to work with you?" Noah asked.

"There was bad blood between Duncan and Tyler. We could've let them tear each other apart in the votes. We could've kicked Tyler out since he was unstable and then we could've canned Duncan right after. We kept losing challenges to so that's part of it." Alejandro replied.

"You were too busy competing with Heather to give a crap about your team." Noah retorted.

"She wouldn't leave me alone! We kept losing challenge after challenge after challenge." Alejandro stated.

"Is that somehow my fault or Owen's?" Noah asked.

"It had to be someone going home and I was in it to win it." Alejandro replied.

 **Courtney: Noah and Alejandro are going at it in front of us and I don't know how to feel. I just hope I don't get dragged into this somehow.**

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I truly did nothing to Noah nor did I have anything against him, but he didn't trust me and I had to get votes to stay. It's a game and that's just how it goes.**

"You're both being ridiculous just so you know." Anne Maria stated.

"What's ridiculous is that hair? Do you need to spray it a thousand times a day?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, you're skating on thin ice right now." Anne Maria replied with a glare.

"Go on and try to punch me. They'll send you right out the door." Courtney stated with a smirk.

"You're really starting to tick me off. You don't talk bad about the hair and get away with it." Anne Maria threatened.

"I like to see you try something." Courtney taunted.

Anne Maria was about to whack Courtney with her pool stick, but she just sat it on the pool table. She opened the door and went back inside to cool down.

"I'll go see if she's alright." Sadie stated.

Sadie got up and ran to the door to go comfort Anne Maria.

"Way to go, Courtney! My girl is upset!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Why don't you go rub her back, you love sick puppy?!" Courtney retorted.

Lightning just put down his stick and went back inside going to comfort Anne Maria. Courtney just shrugged her shoulders and hit the white ball at the other colored balls. Alejandro was shocked as to what was going on and decided to head back inside himself to just get away from it all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick was about to head to bed as Sugar already got under the covers. LeShawna snuck in and got Brick's attention.

"Hey hon." LeShawna whispered.

"What's up, LeShawna?" Brick asked.

"I just had a nightmare and I can't really sleep. Is it cool if I crash with you tonight?" LeShawna asked.

 **Brick: LeShawna wants to sleep with me. That's very odd. Does she suddenly have a thing for me?**

Brick was surprised by LeShawna's actions. It's a good thing it was dark as LeShawna was blushing like a rose.

"I suppose you can." Brick stated.

"Thanks hon. I'm just cuddle up to you if you don't mind." LeShawna praised as she snuggled up to Brick.

Brick was blushing now as he didn't expect LeShawna of all people to treat him this way.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I hate to put Brick in this awkward situation, but I want to keep myself safe and it's what America wanted me to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was rising as Noah came out of the Diary Room to address the houseguests.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Noah exclaimed.

Everyone started to get up as they made their way to the living room. They all started sitting on the couches and Alejandro and Dave took their seats in the nomination chairs.

"Only six people will compete in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Noah explained.

Alejandro and Dave joined Noah up front as Noah continued on.

"As Head Of Household, I shall choose first." Noah stated as he reached into the box.

Hoping for Brick, he scrambled around for a name and pulled one out.

" **LeShawna.** " Noah announced.

LeShawna smiled as she went up and stood near Dave. Alejandro was next as he dug around in the box.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I was hoping for Courtney as I wanted another person that could get me off the block. It's probably risky since Courtney tends to play her own game, but I've got to work with what I get.**

Alejandro pulled out a name from the bag before reading it.

" **Lightning.** " Alejandro announced.

"SHA-YEAH!" Lightning exclaimed as he stood next to Alejandro.

Dave reached into the bag next as he pondered on who he could trust in this house. He pulled out a name and read it aloud.

" **Brick.** " Dave announced.

Brick smiled as he joined Noah up front. Noah finished off the ceremony.

"Big Brother will let us know when the competition starts! Good luck!" Noah exclaimed.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I have myself, Brick and LeShawna in this competition. That's three people that's keeping the nominations the same. I think we have the advantage in terms of numbers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Sadie and Jasmine went up to the HOH Room as Noah opened the door. Brick was sitting at the little table in the room. Charlie's Angels sat on the couch while Noah sat back down on his bed.

"What do you girls need?" Noah asked.

"You saw what happened in the backyard while you were bickering with Alejandro, right?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yes, you and Courtney were going at it." Noah replied.

"Me and the girls want her gone. She is a manipulative person and she doesn't deserve to be in this game." Anne Maria stated.

"Like you want me to put her up just in case someone comes off the block?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, in a sense. Just in case Al or Dave comes off the block." Anne Maria replied.

 **Anne Maria: Lightning is in the competition and I hope he can win the Veto to save Al so Courtney can go up. She's a bigger threat and she needs to head out the door.**

"The only way that can happen is if Dave comes off the block. I mean I can keep it in mind." Noah stated.

"Alejandro can come off the block. Like he said, he did nothing to you." Sadie stated.

"He's still a major threat whether he did something to Noah or not. He's a manipulator just like Courtney. They're both evil." Brick retorted.

"I get that. However, Alejandro didn't do nothing to you. What he did wasn't good, but Courtney doesn't care who she steps on. She just wants to get to the end and she'll take down whoever she needs to." Anne Maria stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I hope Anne Maria isn't telling to take Al off the block. I'm not doing that as he's my target this week.**

"Look, I'll think about it. Let's see how the competition goes." Noah stated.

"Fair enough. Let's go girls." Anne Maria finished as she and her alliance walked out the door.

 **Brick: Putting Courtney up and taking Al down is not a great combination. I think Anne Maria is hiding more than she is letting on.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney comes out of the Diary Room dressed in a judge's robe.

"The Veto competition will begin momentarily. Prepare your cases and I'll see you all in court." Courtney stated.

Alejandro, Lightning, Noah, Brick and Dave were wearing a gray buttoned up shirt with a black tie. LeShawna was wearing a black pantsuit as everyone else went to the backyard. The six Veto competitors came out to the backyard and it looked like court. Each competitor took their places at their desks as Courtney banged her gavel to call the court to order.

"Welcome to the Big Brother Court. All of you will have to present your cases for this competition. On the screen below where I'm sitting, I will show you a shadow figure. I will ask you questions on actions by former Total Drama contestants throughout various Total Drama seasons. When you think you know who is guilty of the action, press your buzzard and say your answer. Get it right, you get a point. First houseguest to 3 points wins the Power Of Veto. Who's ready to play "I Plead The Veto." Courtney explained.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I'm guilty of a lot of things ranging from playing with people's hearts to almost leaving Heather stuck under a rock. I can't go home like this and I need to win the Veto to secure my safety.**

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'm feeling good about the Veto as I know if I can't win, Brick or LeShawna can win and keep nominations the same. Dave wins and he takes himself off. I don't know where Lightning stands so I hope I can get through to him if he wins.**

"The first question: which contestant was guilty of throwing challenges to get his teammates eliminated?" Courtney asked.

A shadow figure was shown on the screen as everyone thought about the answer. Alejandro buzzed in with his answer.

"The person guilty would be Scott." Alejandro answered.

The shadow figure was revealed to be Scott as a checkmark was shown.

"That's correct, Alejandro. You have gained a point." Courtney stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Most of us wouldn't know that as Chris never called us up to help with any of the challenges. It was mostly Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay, etc.**

"The second question: who is the pair who are guilty of getting lost in the woods with each other?" Courtney asked.

Two shadow figures appeared this time as everyone thought over this question. Brick slammed the buzzard and answered the question.

"That would be Katie and Sadie." Brick answered.

Katie and Sadie were revealed as a checkmark was shown next to them.

"That's right, Brick. You get a point."

Courtney then moved onto the third question.

"The third question: which contestant is guilty of rigging the votes that ended in my elimination?" Courtney asked in a bitter tone.

A shadow figure appeared and everyone thought over their question long and hard. Lightning hits the buzzard and answers the question.

"It was that nerd, Harold." Lightning answered.

Harold was revealed as a checkmark appeared next to him.

"That's correct, Lightning. You get a point." Courtney stated.

"Sha-sweet!" Lightning exclaimed.

"The fourth question: which contestant is guilty of losing her temper easily?" Courtney asked.

Another shadow figure appeared as everyone thought this one over a little bit. Alejandro buzzed in at the last second.

"I'm gonna answer with Eva." Alejandro replied.

The shadow figure revealed Eva and a checkmark by her.

"That's correct, Alejandro. That's another point for you. One more and you win the Power Of Veto." Courtney stated.

Alejandro smiled as Noah, LeShawna and Brick were all getting worried.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): We need to start buzzing in faster otherwise Al will get his final point and we failed yet again at getting him to go home.**

"The fifth question: who is guilty of breaking a cursed dog statue and being struck with a curse?" Courtney asked.

A shadow figure appeared on screen as Lightning buzzed in a second after it was shown.

"That's sha-easy. It was DJ." Lightning answered.

DJ was shown as the shadow figure with a checkmark near him.

"That's correct, Lightning. One more point for you and you'll get the Power Of Veto." Courtney stated.

Lightning cheered again as everyone was ready for the next question.

"The sixth question: who is guilty of starting the first ever alliance of Total Drama?" Courtney asked.

A shadow figure appeared as some contestants were stumped on this one, but some already knew as they had to deal with this person all season. LeShawna buzzed in with the answer.

"That would be Heather." LeShawna replied.

Heather was revealed as the shadow figure with a checkmark near her.

"That's correct, LeShawna. You get a point." Courtney stated.

LeShawna smiled, but she knew she still needed two more to win the Veto.

"The seventh question: who is guilty of going crazy after her love interest was voted off?" Courtney asked.

Another shadow figure appeared as everyone thought this one over. Lightning buzzed in as he knew the answer.

"That would be Zoey." Lightning answered.

The shadow figure was revealed to be Zoey as a checkmark appeared beside her.

"Congratulations Lightning, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Courtney exclaimed.

Lightning left his desk as he went up to Courtney. She put the Veto over his neck as he stared at it with glee.

 **Lightning(Veto Holder): Lightning is golden by wearing this and I decide who comes off the block if I want to take anyone off. I won't let anyone tell me what to do. It's all Lightning's decision.**

 **Anne Maria: Yes! Lightning won which means I just need to convince him to take Al off the block. Then Courtney can go up and we can get her out of the house.**

 **Noah(Head Of Household): This is a very risky move trying to convince Lightning not to use the Veto. I just hope he's willing to listen to reason.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria joined Lightning on the hammock in the backyard.

"So you know what you are doing with the Veto?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really been thinking." Lightning replied.

"You wanna do me a favor?" Anne Maria asked.

"Sure. Anything for you." Lightning replied.

"I want you to use the Veto on Al." Anne Maria requested.

"Hmmm...it's very tempting. Any particular reason why?" Lightning asked.

"Me and my alliance want Courtney out since she likes to manipulate a lot of people. She's a threat to our game and I don't want her doing the same thing to you." Anne Maria replied.

 **Lightning(Veto Holder): My girl, Anne Maria, comes out to me saying she wants me to use the Veto on Alejandro so she can get Courtney out of the house. I'm sure she's talk to Noah about this so hopefully it works out for her.**

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Lightning stated.

"Thanks hunk." Anne Maria praised as she snuggled into his chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning was going pass the storage room when Brick bumped into him.

"Watch where you're walking fool!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Hey Lightning, I actually need to talk to you for a second." Brick stated.

"What do you want?" Lightning asked.

"Noah wants to speak with you up in the HOH Room." Brick replied.

Lightning and Brick started ascending the stairs towards the balcony and went straight towards the HOH Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah opened the door for Brick and Lightning as he laid back down on the bed. Brick and Lightning sat down on the couch.

"So where's your head on the Veto?" Noah asked.

"Lightning is very sure how he wants to use the Veto." Lightning replied.

"The question is are you going to save anyone?" Brick asked.

"That's for Lightning to know and you both to find out." Lightning replied.

"Listen, I ain't going to tell you what to do, but Al won't do anything for you. He'll manipulate you in any way he can." Noah explained.

"Lightning with do what's best for his game." Lightning stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): It's hard to talk to Lightning if he's not willing to cooperate. I just hope he knows what's he doing when it comes to the Veto ceremony.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning walked through the living room as he looked at the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and looked over his options. The camera zoomed in on Alejandro's face.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I hope Lightning uses the Veto on me, because he seems like a strong competition player that I can work with down the road.**

The camera zoomed inon Anne Maria's face.

 **Anne Maria: I hope Lightning follows through with the plan so I can backdoor Courtney. I also hope Noah follows through because he be doing us a favor.**

The camera zoomed in on Noah's face.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Lightning is the wild card going into this Veto ceremony. He wouldn't talk or budge talking with me or Brick so now I have to wait for him to make his decision.**

Lightning opened the backyard door as he stuck his head out.

"Hey fools! It's time for the Veto ceremony." Lightning stated.

Everyone came in and sat down on the couches as Alejandro and Dave took their seats in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto ceremony. As we all know, Al and Dave have been nominated for eviction. With the Veto, I have the power to change the nominations. I'll give you both a brief moment to tell me why I should use the Veto on you." Lightning explained.

Alejandro stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"I know I'm not very liked in this game, but I'm a great person to work with. Lightning, I see you are a competition beast and it could work well to work with you in the future. It's your decision though." Alejandro explained.

Alejandro sat back down as Dave got up and smiled.

"I'm not a threat in this game so I don't really know why I'm up here in the first place. I hope you can use the Veto on me, but I understand if I need to stay up here." Dave stated as he sat back down.

"Taking into all the people that have talked with me about this decision, I've decided to use the Power Of Veto…..on nobody." Lightning decided.

Anne Maria was shocked as Noah and Brick smiled as Lightning came to his senses. Lightning placed the Veto in the box.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned." Lightning finished as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Lightning went to the Superhero Room. Alejandro held his head in his hands.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): It's too good to be true that I might be going home. I thought Lightning would stand to reason to use the Veto, but it looks like I might be heading out the door.**

 **Dave(Nominee):I think I'm good for this week as Al is the bigger target. I just hope I can make some deals to keep me safe for next week.**

 **Anne Maria: This wasn't how I planned for any of this to happen. Lightning, what are you doing?! You were supposed to save Al!**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Alejandro or Dave? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this surely filled drama episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Make sure to send a review of what you thought of the chapter and the game thus far. Who are you rooting for in the game? What's your favorite play of the game so far? Well, that's it for now! See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 8- The Blowup Eviction

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. I have an announcement to make concerning this next week. I will be going on vacation next week so no updates to stories already on my page. However, once I come back, I'll be free to upload what I want. Today is when we will find out if Alejandro or Dave will be evicted. We will also crown another Head Of Household. Also, I will have new tasks ready for you guys to vote for to assign to LeShawna for the next week. You guys have all of next week to vote so remember to PM me your vote. Here are your options:**

 **A.) Get two houseguests to kiss and spread rumors that they are in a showmance**

 **B.) Play a prank on a random houseguest**

 **C.) Cross out two houseguest faces on the Memory Wall with duct tape**

 **D.) Form a secret alliance with two random houseguests of your choice**

 **There are some scandalous ones in there and I can't wait for what you all vote for. So without further ado, let's get right into the episode.**

Julie Chen and Chris McLean stand outside the Big Brother House as the audience cheers. They both smile as they start to address the audience.

"It's been a very busy week for Noah as he is very close to getting out his target this week. Alejandro has been scouting for votes to keep him safe and he's worried he has the biggest chance of heading home tonight." Julie explained.

"The guy is like a mouse caught in a mousetrap. He even tried to get in Noah's face." Chris added.

"Tonight, Alejandro or Dave could be heading home tonight and also, we will crown a new Head Of Household. With all this drama stirred in the pot, we are sure to see things explode right here on…" Julie broke off to let Chris do his thing.

"Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: Noah had nominated Alejandro and Dave for eviction with his main target being the manipulative charmer. Alejandro had confronted him in the backyard about not doing anything wrong to him and wanting to work with him back in World Tour. Noah shooting back he manipulated with many people and he didn't trust him. Anne Maria and Courtney also got into it which cause Anne Maria to get her alliance to take off Alejandro so Courtney would go up as a replacement. She talked with Noah to confirm it and the plan seemed set. At the Veto competition, Lightning zoomed past everyone to secure his win of the Power Of Veto. Anne Maria got with him to take Al off the block while Noah told him to keep the nominations the same. At the Veto meeting, Lightning decided to do what's best for his game and didn't use the Power Of Veto. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Alejandro or Dave? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8- The Blowup Eviction**

The camera zoomed out as the crowd cheered as Julie stood in front of the house ready to address the audience.

"Welcome to Big Brother. Alejandro or Dave will be packing their bags tonight as they go through the live eviction. Alejandro has the biggest target on his back, but that doesn't mean Dave is out of the clear. He has misdeeds of his own which could get him voted out tonight. What was more surprising is Lightning's decision not to use the Power Of Veto. Let's find out why that was after he was confronted after the Veto meeting." Julie stated as she turned towards the screen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning closed the box with the Veto inside as everyone started to get up. Anne Maria was a little annoyed that Lightning went back on their deal so she decided to pull him to the side.

"Why didn't you use the Veto?" Anne Maria asked with a glare.

"Lightning said he think about it and he did. I decided to do what was best for our game." Lightning replied.

"How is Courtney staying good for our game?" Anne Maria asked.

"We want her to go into a false sense of security that she is safe. I just thought it probably be more satisfying that way." Lightning replied.

"Like keep in her in the unknown?" Anne Maria asked.

"You made it way too obvious you want her out. We have to get her off guard." Lightning replied.

"I see what you mean. Okay, I can live with that." Anne Maria admitted.

 **Anne Maria: I thought Lightning made the most horrible decision of the game, but keeping Courtney until she is vulnerable does sound like a formidable plan. Let's hope it doesn't end up with me going home.**

 **Lightning: Lightning may not be good at math, but he is good with strategy. The coach has always taught me that the way to catch your opponent off guard is to psych them out.**

Alejandro and Courtney were the only ones in the living room as Alejandro put his head in his hands. Courtney sat in the other nomination chair to comfort him.

"It'll be alright, Al. I'm gonna get you the votes you need to get to stay here." Courtney promised.

"That's easier said than done. I'm gone this week." Alejandro stated.

"Do you think throwing in the towel is a smart move?" Courtney asked.

"What else is there to do, Courtney? I've done all I can to stay and everything has blown up in my face." Alejandro replied.

"That's no reason to give up. I never gave up trying to get Gwen out when I found out she stole Duncan away from me. She finally went out and I went out after unfortunately." Courtney stated.

"I guess you're right. I didn't get to the finals by moping around the plane." Alejandro admitted.

"You've could've well been voted off if that were the case. We just need to find people that we know that can save you." Courtney stated.

 **Courtney: Who to find is the main question I have. Everyone is this house is probably voting Al out and I've definitely not asking that airhead Anne Maria. What to do?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick entered the HOH Room as they hugged each other excited that the nominations stayed the same.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I was worried that Lightning wouldn't listen to reason and would use the Veto on Al, but that's not the case. Al is still on the block and is going home this week.**

"This is working out great." Noah stated as he jumped on his bed.

"Whew. I didn't think Lightning had a brain in that small head of his." Brick added.

"I guess even jocks have some logic." Noah joked.

 **Brick: It's great to see that me and Noah might actually get a big threat out of this game. We are already making big plays and can't wait to see Al out the door this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar and Dave were in the Storage Room as Sugar wanted to talk with him.

"So nervous about the eviction?" Sugar asked.

"A little, but I know I'm not the target this week." Dave replied.

"Ah wouldn't be too sure about that. You do still have some enemies in Shawn and Jasmine." Sugar stated.

"Oh yeah. Maybe they forgot about it by now." Dave suggested.

"Shawn and Jasmine don't seem the type to forgive and forget every easily. You do remember what happened between them, right?" Sugar asked.

"Oh….right." Dave muttered.

"Ah think you're safe this week. Ah also could help ya get to the final 2 if ya want." Sugar offered.

"I don't know. You aren't exactly trustworthy. I know what you did to Ella." Dave stated.

"She had it comin' for being so annoying with her little Disney princess reject act. She would not leave me alone so I could focus on the game." Sugar retorted.

"At least I was someone that treated her with a little respect." Dave stated.

"Ah can't believe you are standing up for her. She was annoying as all get out." Sugar retorted.

"At least she could spell." Dave stated with a smirk.

Sugar gasped as she stormed out of the room as Dave snickered to himself.

 **Dave(Nominee): Hahahahahahahahaha! Way to stick it to Sugar! About time someone has done that.**

 **Sugar:So much for that alliance. Let's see who has the last laugh when he's out the door.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn, Jasmine and Sadie were sitting on the couches in the backyard.

"Hey Shawn. You mind me tell you something?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, Jas. You can tell me anything." Shawn replied.

"Well, I just don't want this to get out in the open." Jasmine stated.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Before I tell you, Sadie, you have to promise me not to say anything to Anne Maria." Jasmine requested.

"You have my word." Sadie stated.

"Thanks. Alright, me and Sadie are in a secret girls alliance with Anne Maria." Jasmine explained.

"A secret alliance? Why does it have to be secret?" Shawn asked.

"It's just that Anne Maria rather not have any one of us go out early. We formed together during the first week." Jasmine replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Shawn asked.

"I just didn't want this come between our relationship. I don't want to lose you over some stupid alliance." Jasmine replied.

"I'm not mad, but I would sure like to know what's going on. I want to make sure you win this time around." Shawn stated.

"You're sweet for that, Shawn. Don't worry about me. I'm a good game player." Jasmine assured.

 **Shawn: I don't want to get involved in Jasmine's game, but Anne Maria does seem sketchy. I just hope she is careful of who she is aligned with.**

"So do you guys have a target?" Shawn asked.

"Anne Maria wants Courtney gone and I can imagine she isn't happy that Lightning didn't use the Veto." Jasmine replied.

"That was pretty shocking. I thought for sure she told Noah to put Courtney up." Sadie added.

"Courtney is a tough cookie and might be good to get her out early. I heard she's working with Alejandro." Shawn stated.

 **Jasmine: Courtney and Alejandro? Sounds like to me that this is a power alliance. Then why would Anne Maria want to save Alejandro if that's the case?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning went up to the HOH Room as Noah let him in. Brick was sitting on the couch as Lightning took a seat next to him.

"What can we do for ya?" Noah asked.

"I couldn't let anyone know how I was playing this Veto and that's strictly because keeping Al may be a good choice." Lightning replied.

"Why would that be? You know how he is." Noah stated.

"That's how some people play the game. It isn't how nice you are, it's how you play the game. He never did anything to you anyway." Lightning explained.

"He voted me out and he did leave some signs he was going after me. He treated everyone else unfairly as well." Noah stated.

"Sha-please! That's how he plays it out to be. He was the new guy and he had to find a way to get over the vets." Lightning explained.

"He did go after people who normally would probably get far in the game. The ones who play the hardest." Brick added.

"Exactly. That's what you have to do when you're the new guy. Go after the strong people." Lightning stated.

"He never tried anything with me and Tyler. He did spend more time trying to get rid of Duncan and Owen." Noah explained.

"You heard what he said. He wanted to possibly take you to the final 3." Lightning stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household):I guess what Lightning says is true to some extent. However, I still don't trust Al fully and probably never will, but I don't know about the votes. If it ends up in a tie, I may just have to go with the house to prevent myself from becoming a huge target.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stands in front of the monitor showing Alejandro and Dave in the nomination chairs. She begins to address the audience.

"Coming up, the houseguests will cast their votes live to evict either Alejandro or Dave from the house. That and more when we come back." Julie announced as the crowd cheered when Big Brother went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned from commercial as the audience cheered. Julie stood in front of the monitor showing the nominees for eviction.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's now time for the live eviction. Let's check in with the houseguests." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the TV monitor as she greeted the houseguests.

"Hello houseguests." Julie greeted.

Everyone said their greetings as Julie continued to address the houseguests.

"Well, it has been one crazy week in the Big Brother House. However, it all comes down to this eviction for one of you two. Alejandro, Dave, in just a few moments, your fellow houseguests will cast their votes to evict. You will both now have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie explained.

Alejandro decided to go first and stand as he gathered the words to say.

"I know I'm not liked by very many people in this house. I've done a lot of people wrong for the sake of being the new guy in the game and I may be going home, because of it. I'm not going to beg for votes, but I would really like to stay and play this game." Alejandro stated before sitting back down.

Dave then stood up and smiled really big.

"It's been awesome getting to know you guys aside from the others that I already to know. I have been involved in so much early on which I can see has made me a threat aside from what happened on the island. I hope I can stay, but if I have to leave, it's been fun." Dave stated.

"Alright, the two nominees don't get to vote and Noah, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your vote to evict. Lightning, you're up first." Julie explained.

Lightning got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Lightning didn't use the Veto for the purpose of keeping Courtney in the unknown, but where does his vote stand? Hello Lightning." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Lightning greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dave." Lightning voted.

"Thank you, Lightning. Brick is content with voting with Noah tonight, but could he surprise us? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Al." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Trent is keen on voting with his alliance. Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Alejandro." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. Anne Maria has stated she is keen on keeping Alejandro in the house. Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dave." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria. Shawn has stated his wish for Dave to be voted out, but will he stay on his word? Hello Shawn." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Shawn greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dave unfortunately." Shawn voted.

"Thank you, Shawn. LeShawna has had disdain for Alejandro ever since she stepped into the house. Her vote should be obvious. Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Wassup, Julie girl!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict that snake, Alejandro!" LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Zoey should also be voting the same as her alliance. Hello Zoey." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Zoey greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Al." Zoey voted.

"Thank you, Zoey. Gwen should also be voting the same as her alliance. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Alejandro." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Jasmine should also be voting as the same as her alliance, but with her new findings, does she change her mind? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie voted.

"I vote to evict...Dave." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Courtney has been keen on keeping Alejandro safe. Hello Courtney." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Courtney greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dave." Courtney voted.

"Thank you, Courtney. Sadie should also be voting with her alliance. Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dave." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Sugar had a falling out with Dave earlier so will she vote for him? Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Dave." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. All the votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared back on the TV as he began to address the houseguests.

"Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 7-5, Dave...you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie explained.

Dave sighed as he got up and started hugging everybody. He went to the front door and grabbed his bag as he said his final goodbyes before leaving out the front door. Dave opened the door to the crowd cheering for him as he came out. He put his bag down as he joined Julie and Chris over near the monitor. Everyone gathered over by the Memory Wall as Dave's picture faded to black and white.

"Did you expect this to happen?" Julie asked.

"Nope, I was for sure Al would be out here." Dave replied.

"That's just how it is sometimes, bro. You did try to get everyone killed back on the island." Chris stated.

"I was nowhere near as crazy as Scarlett was." Dave retorted.

"You were believed to be a pawn this week. How safe did you think you was?" Julie asked.

"I was about 80% sure that I was safe, but I did think about my actions back on the island. I knew I would get a lot of votes and I knew I would be a target eventually." Dave replied.

"Who do you think as the best shot at winning?" Julie asked.

"I hope Noah wins, because I think he deserves it and he seems really smart." Dave replied.

"Well, in the event you were evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alejandro: Very unfortunate for you to go, chico, but it had to be one of us and it seems that majority didn't come through as many people hoped. I wish you well in your life.**

 **Zoey: Dave, you were a sweet guy and I'm sorry that it was this way. I'm sure we can get Al next time for you buddy and I should've told you this, but you remind me of my boyfriend, Mike, which means you are kind-hearted and a great person.**

 **Noah: I tried to get Al this week and tried to keep you in, but I guess people had other plans. Your elimination won't go unpunished and I wish you the best of luck on the outside.**

 **Trent: I'm sorry this happened. If it makes you feel better, I didn't vote for you. You were one nice guy in this house and I hope we can hang out outside of the house. Bye bud.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Trent is also a good guy. I really like him." Dave stated.

"Well, thank you for playing the game, Dave. I'll talk more with Dave more tomorrow on the The Talk, but coming up next, the power is back up for grabs. Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered and clapped as Big Brother went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled at the crowd.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Dave was just evicted and now, the power is back up for grabs. Let's join the houseguests in the backyard." Julie explained.

The houseguests were in the backyard each holding a putter and a colored golf ball. The backyard was decorated to look like a big green platform with 20 holes at the end of the platform.

"Houseguests, the power is up for grabs and what a way to play for it then in a good game of golf. You each will step up to the platform and putt your ball into one of the twenty holes at the end of the platform. The higher number you get, the closer you get to the power. The houseguest with the highest number at the end will become the new Head Of Household. Noah, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. Let's see if you can get a Hole In Twenty." Julie explained.

Lightning stepped up first as he dropped his ball and then hit it down the platform. The ball landed in the #11 hole.

"Lightning, you scored an 11 so take your place on the platform." Julie explained.

Shawn was up next as he dropped his ball and he hit the ball down the platform. It landed in the #11 hole.

"Shawn, you scored an 11 so that ties you with Lightning. Join him on the platform." Julie explained.

LeShawna was up next as she dropped her ball and hit it down the platform. It landed in the #7 hole.

"LeShawna, you scored a 7, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Courtney dropped her ball and then hit it down the platform as it landed in the #14 hole.

"Courtney, you scored a 14 which means you have taken the lead. I'm sorry Lightning and Shawn. You're both out." Julie stated.

Anne Maria dropped her ball as she hit it down the platform. It landed in the #10 hole.

"Anne Maria, you scored a 10, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Gwen dropped her ball as she was next to putt. She hit her ball down the platform as it landed in hole #8.

"Gwen, you've scored an 8, but it's not enough to take the lead. You've been eliminated." Julie stated.

Brick dropped his ball and hit it down the platform into hole #11.

"Brick, you've scored an 11, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Brick stated.

Sadie dropped her ball as she hit it down the platform and it landed in hole #7.

"Sadie, you've scored a 7, but that's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Trent was up next as he hit his ball down the platform and it landed in the #13.

"Trent, you've scored a 13. It's close, but not enough unfortunately. You're out." Julie stated.

Alejandro took his shot as he putted his ball down the platform and it landed in hole #8.

"Alejandro, you've scored an 8, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Jasmine dropped her ball as he putted it down the platform as it landed in hole #12.

"Jasmine, you've scored a 12, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Zoey was next up as she dropped her ball and hit it down the platform as it landed in hole #10.

"Zoey, you've scored a 10, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Sugar was last up as she dropped her ball and hit it down the platform. It landed in hole #10.

"Sugar, you've scored a 10, but that's not enough to take the lead. Congratulations Courtney, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Courtney started to cheer and cry as Alejandro hugged her. Noah threw her the HOH Key which Alejandro caught and put it around Courtney's neck.

"What will happen now that Courtney is the new Head Of Household? Find out Sunday 8/7c as she becomes nominates two houseguests for eviction. Then the Power Of Veto is up for grabs as it could change up the nominations. Stay tuned for that Wednesday. Then join us next Thursday for the next live eviction. Right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night America!" Julie finished as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Courtney was hugging Alejandro as everyone stepped back inside the house trying to take in the horror that just happened.

 **A/N: That was certainly a surprise for some. Courtney is now in power and a few people are in trouble. Gwen's alliance, Anne Maria and Lightning, maybe even Noah as he nominated Alejandro. Well, you'll all have to find out when I come back from vacation. Don't forget to vote for LeShawna's next task as America's Player. PM me your vote and when I come back, a new episode of Total Drama Big Brother will be ready and waiting for you all to read. Until then, see ya later!**


	10. Chapter 9- Frenemies

**A/N: I'm back from vacation guys and I was super busy so I couldn't have uploaded any chapters. I've got the final votes for LeShawna's new task and we also have Courtney as the new Head Of Household. You know she has many options to go after mainly Gwen and Anne Maria, but let's see what happens in this new chapter of Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Alejandro was in deep hot water to be sent home after Lightning's refusal to use the Power Of Veto. Noah and Brick were excited for this has this could very well be the first big game move of their alliance. Sugar tried to start an alliance with Dave to keep him in the game, but Dave insulted her on her treatment towards Ella and the idea was off the table. Shawn revealed that Anne Maria wanted to save Alejandro which made Jasmine question the alliance a little bit. At the live eviction, a shocking turn of events happened after Dave, the pawn, was sent packing out of the house. At the Head Of Household competition, Courtney sunk into the spot of glory gaining the power this week. Who will Courteney nominate for eviction? What is LeShawna's next task from America? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9- Frenemies**

Courtney came in cheering as Gwen and her alliance groaned a little bit.

 **Trent: First, Al is safe this week and then Courtney gets Head Of Household. Did someone break a mirror and we didn't know about it?**

Gwen hugged Zoey and then Trent as she knew she was the main target this week.

 **Gwen: Knowing Courtney, I'm going up on the block. It sucks, because I wanted to get her out the first week. Now, I have the most likely chance of going home. Why did I get chosen for another season of this crap?**

Courtney turned to face Gwen with a smug smirk.

"I guess the boot just went on the other foot, traitor." Courtney mocked.

"Come on, Courtney. You just need to lay off." Trent stated with a glare.

"No can do. You can't just tell me who not to nominate. Goth Girl played me so this means I can get my revenge." Courtney retorted.

Courtney went over to one of the nomination chairs and patted it lightly.

"This will be your new seat, Gwen. Might want to get comfortable." Courtney offered with a sinister smile.

Gwen gulped and put her head down heading back to the Green Room. Zoey, Trent and LeShawna all glared at Courtney. Alejandro had an amused look on his face.

 **Alejandro: I never knew Courtney was so sinister in her evil way of thinking. Muchas gracias to the Big Brother God for putting her in charge.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked into the small lounge room of the house as he sat down taking in the results of the eviction.

 **Noah: I failed in getting Al out of the house and now, he could quite possibly tell Courtney to put me up. Gwen may be her main target, but she has other options.**

"This isn't going to end well." Noah stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was washing dishes as she was sour about Courtney winning the HOH power this week.

 **Anne Maria: Lightning is so freaking stupid! He just gave Courtney that free pass to put me up! What do I see in him?!**

Lighting came into the kitchen as he walked over to Anne Maria and tried to hug her from behind.

"Get your dirty cheap hands off me!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Sha-what?! What's got your panties in a bunch?" Lighting asked.

"Your stupid mind is what! You just handed Courtney the power this week." Anne Maria accused.

"What? I didn't know she was going to win. Lighting isn't any fortune teller." Lightning stated.

"How someone like you made it to the end with a small brain like that is beyond me." Anne Maria retorted as she went back to washing dishes

 **Lightning: What did Lightning do?!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney and Alejandro went into the storage room as they were jumping for joy.

"I swear this is how it's supposed to be. Two major threats in power." Courtney stated.

"You got that right. I was only two votes away from being kicked out." Alejandro added as he wiped his forehead.

"Well, you don't have to worry this week. Goth Girl is going down." Courtney promised.

"Who are you thinking of for a second nominee?" Alejandro asked.

"Maybe someone Gwen's aligned with or probably Anne Maria." Courtney replied.

"Hmmm...it is a tough decision since you need to make that if one threat goes out, the other doesn't win HOH next week to target you." Alejandro explained.

"I'll worry about that if it comes. Right now, I will bask in glory to take down my enemies." Courtney stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Jasmine were in the Tye Dye Room laying in the same bed. They were sad to see Dave go, but it had to be done.

"Are you sad to see Dave go, Jas?" Shawn asked.

"I guess. He wasn't too bad of a person." Jasmine replied.

"I guess so. He was my friend through thick and thin." Shawn stated.

"He was crazy though as he wanted to burn the cash and kill everyone." Jasmine retorted.

"Don't I know it? He cause an avalanche that almost killed me and Sky." Shawn reminded.

"That was also funny at how Sky gave him a butt whooping for what he did." Jasmine stated with a snort.

"I don't think he deserved it though. He was just tired of getting rejected by Sky." Shawn stated.

"He could've gone for Ella. She was really into him." Jasmine reminded.

 **Shawn: Love is so complicated. It treated Dave real harshly and he probably won't be able to gain anyone's trust after what he did. I wish him the best of luck though.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney came out of the Diary Room with her HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?" Courtney asked.

Everyone was cheering as they all headed up the spiral staircase towards the HOH Room. Courtney unlocked the door to see the gift basket on the table and she headed over seeing pictures of her family and her friends from law school.

"You're in law school?" Zoey asked.

"Was. I dropped out after some of the courses starting getting tougher and I was dealing with a lot in my life." Courtney replied.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): Seeing the gift basket with stuff from home really warmed my heart, because it tells me I have people rooting for me back home.**

The Wolf Pack left the room as Gwen sunk to her butt on the balcony.

"It's going to be alright, Gwen. You aren't going home this week." Trent promised.

"Courtney may have power, but that doesn't mean we can't make a difference." Zoey added.

"We'll fight for your safety if it's the last thing we do." LeShawna stated.

"Thanks guys. It's good to know that I have people who care about me." Gwen praised as she smiled at her alliance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney and Alejandro were lounging in the HOH Room when they heard knocks at the door. Alejandro opened the door seeing Noah and Brick.

"Can we talk about nominations?" Noah asked.

"Uh...sure. Come on in." Alejandro stated.

Noah and Brick came in and sat down on the couch. Alejandro took his seat back ready to listen.

"So what's up guys?" Courtney asked.

"We just want to know where your head's at, because we're worried that you might put us up due to trying to get Al out." Noah replied.

"My main target is Gwen so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Courtney stated.

"We also have some information that might be valuable to you." Brick added.

"What is that?" Courtney asked.

"Anne Maria came to us before the Veto competition saying she would take Al off the block if she won Veto and she also wanted me to put you up as the replacement nominee." Noah replied.

"There's no surprise there as she is just jealous of me." Courtney stated.

"Jealous may not even be a key word." Brick muttered.

"Maybe she even influence Lightning to not use the Veto? Think about it: I'm gone and you don't have much power." Alejandro added.

"That does sound logical. She is probably doing anything to get me out." Courtney stated.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): It's still too early to tell who is going to be the second nominee, but Anne Maria just made the top of the list.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie were in the Tye Dye Room sitting on their beds.

"So what is your favorite color?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm really into hot pink. It's basically all the colors of my clothes." Sadie replied.

"I'm not much of a fashion person. I just take whatever I can get." Jasmine explained.

"Your outfit isn't tacky, but it does have an assortment of bland colors. A quick trip to the mall can do wonders for you." Sadie stated.

"I've never been to a mall." Jasmine confessed.

"What? You've never been to a mall?" Sadie asked.

"I live in Australia mainly in the Outback where I sworn most of my time. I never really thought about shopping or girl's night out." Jasmine replied.

"When we get out of here, me and Katie are taking you on the very biggest shopping spree ever! Maybe we can even get Beth and Lindsay to go with us." Sadie offered.

 **Jasmine: I like Sadie and think we can not only get far in their game, but have a healthy friendship outside this house. Although, I might not like some things we do. It's still worth it to have a great friend beside me. Shawn can also come along and carry my things.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro came out of the HOH Room as he bumped into Sugar.

"Oops, I'm so sorry I bumped into you, chica." Alejandro apologized.

"It's quite fine. I do have to talk to you though." Sugar stated.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"You seem to put a lot of trust into Courtney, but you do see what she can be capable of." Sugar explained.

"She is very powerful and manipulative." Alejandro stated.

"That's exactly what you have to look out for. She could be gunning for you and you don't even know it." Sugar suggested.

"I know she wouldn't go for me unless she absolutely thought it could benefit her in the long run. She wants Gwen out." Alejandro stated.

"She could just be using that as a cover to get you out. She knows she has the votes to." Sugar suggested.

"Even if that were true, I can easily win the Power Of Veto and save myself." Alejandro retorted.

"That's just what she wants you to think. She won't pull the plug on your alliance yet, but she will if she has to." Sugar warned.

"Just who do you think you are dictating my alliance?" Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A guy like you has a delicate heart. I can see that and you don't deserve to be hurt like that." Sugar replied.

Sugar walked away as Alejandro was wondering what just happened.

 **Sugar: Alejandro is one of the biggest threats to this game. He is going to be on the defensive if he realizes the whole house is going after him. I know he knows Courtney could turn on him at any moment now. It's the perfect way to psych out the competition.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning and Anne Maria were in the Superhero Room as Anne Maria was crossing her arms.

"Look, you need to get off this hissy fit that I'm at fault for something. Lightning told you his plan." Lightning stated.

"Lightning also said Courtney would be vulnerable. You better hope I go home this week." Anne Maria retorted.

"You would seriously come after me over this?" Lightning asked.

"I do what I have to, honey. You are costing me this game and if I see fit, you're going home." Anne Maria replied.

 **Lightning: Sha-please! Lightning is not scared of anyone in this house especially not Anne Maria. She wants to play Lightning dirty? Well, Lightning is bringing the thunder this week.**

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." Anne Maria stated.

"Lightning is thinking the same thing." Lightning retorted as he got on his bed.

"You're nothing, but a screw up." Anne Maria insulted.

"At least Lightning doesn't complain about his hair 24/7!" Lighting shot back.

"You are so going home next week!" Anne Maria screamed.

"Just try and do that!" Lightning dared.

This argument caught the attention of some houseguests that were still up. They all looked at each other in shock.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun began rising up as Alejandro went up to the HOH Room. He knocked on the door as a sleepy Courtney opened it to let him in.

"What's the matter?" Courtney asked.

"Did you not here Lightning and Anne Maria last night?" Alejandro asked.

"I was too busy not caring and sleeping like a baby to care about those two hopeless romantics." Courtney replied.

"They got into a big fight last night over something." Alejandro stated.

"About what?" Courtney asked.

"I don't really know, but they kept hurling insults towards each other. I guess it was over Lightning not using the Veto like she wanted to." Alejandro replied.

"Hmmm...Anne Maria is becoming more and more the center of attention each day." Courtney stated.

"Maybe even bigger than Gwen?" Alejandro asked.

"I wouldn't go that far. Goth Girl is still the target, but Anne Maria is still dangerous." Courtney replied.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): I think Anne Maria and Gwen will be my targets this week. They are two enemies I need to get out of this house before they ruin my game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning was getting some breakfast as Trent, Zoey and Shawn came into the kitchen. Trent noticed Lightning's angry look.

"You okay, dude?" Trent asked.

"Lightning is A-okay! Just really tired." Lightning replied.

"We heard about your fight with Anne Maria." Zoey stated.

"Who?" Lightning asked.

"Anne Maria. Ya know, big puffy hair, tan body and sassy attitude?" Shawn replied.

"Don't think Lightning has ever heard of her." Lightning stated.

"Wow, he must really be mad at her." Trent whispered.

"This could actually work into our advantage." Zoey added.

 **Zoey: We all know Gwen is going up due to Courtney's problem with her. I suspect maybe Anne Maria or Lightning could be going up next to her. If we can win the Veto, we can take Gwen off and Courtney would have to have the couple up there. We can get a big threat out of this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came in from the backyard to see the slop for this week which was salmon and peanut butter/jelly sandwiches. Courtney took the card as she read it to the others.

"This is the slop for the four have nots this week. Those four houseguests are decided by the four who did poorly during the HOH competition. Those would be...Alejandro, Gwen, LeShawna and Sadie." Courtney announced.

The four adforementioned houseguests looked in sadness as they had to endure a week of slop, cold showers and uncomfortable conditions.

 **Gwen: Anything better than being a have not for the week? It doesn't look like it as I'll be on the block this week too.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Not only am I subjected to the conditions of being a have not, I also have to share a room with Alejandro. This can't get any worst.**

 **Alejandro:Being a have not again sucks, but at least, I know I'm safe this week thanks to Courtney...at least, I hope I am.**

 **Sadie: I can't believe I have to eat slop again! This is so unfair!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning heads up to the HOH Room as he knocks on the door. Courtney lets him in as he sits down on the couch.

"What's up? Heard you were having troubles." Courtney stated.

"I am having troubles with that hissy drama queen. She needs to sha-go!" Lightning exclaimed.

"You and me both. I think I'm going to put her up." Courtney explained.

"Good. That faster she gets out, the better it is for Lightning's game." Lightning stated.

"Speaking of the game, Al said Anne Maria may have manipulated you into trying to use the Veto. Is that true?" Courtney asked.

"Lightning will be honest since it's out in the open. I wanted to help her get you out." Lightning replied.

"Me out? Are you and her in an alliance?" Courtney asked.

"No, but I did say it would make you vulnerable so that way she could win HOH and make sure you don't come off." Lightning replied.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household):Lightning is revealing an entire plan to get me out and just made himself a target. Maybe I need to rethink some things, because I'm getting told a lot of information.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Zoey head up to the HOH Room hoping they could work out a deal with Courtney.

 **Trent: We know Courtney wants Gwen gone this week, but with the tensions rising between Lightning and Anne Maria, we need to take advantage of this to make sure Gwen stays this week.**

Courtney opens the door smiling as she let the two Wolf Pack members in.

"I know what you're guys are here for." Courtney stated.

"We want to work something out. Anne Maria and Lightning are more threatening than Gwen is." Trent assured.

"I'm starting to see that, but Gwen did cost me first place back on the island. She also stole Duncan away from me." Courtney stated.

"We understand that and Duncan went home for manipulating her. You also had this whole plan to dump her before the final two." Zoey reminded.

"It's a game alright! You need to have a game plan if you want to get to the finals." Courtney retorted.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): I've said it a billion times that I had no ill will towards Gwen at the time, but times were getting tough as I've been cheated out of getting the win. I needed someone easy to go up against in the finale and Scott was more easier than Gwen.**

"Lightning and Anne Maria are a ticking time bomb and we even believe they have the power to become a power couple." Trent stated.

"A power couple? I can definitely see that." Courtney admitted.

"I've been around Anne Maria and she's not afraid to make drastic measures to advance herself further in the game." Zoey added.

"You guys are making some very valid points. I'll definitely have to think this over." Courtney stated.

"We'll leave you to that." Trent stated as he and Zoey got up.

Trent and Zoey left the HOH Room hoping they convinced Courtney to keep Gwen safe this week. Courtney was thinking about possible scenarios in her head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna walked into the Diary Room as she sat down and got the card with her new task from America.

 **LeShawna: I cuddled with Brick so let's see what America as for me now. *rips open card*** _ **Dear LeShawna, you're new task as been voted in the polls and America has made their decision. They want you to cross out two houseguest faces on the Memory Wall with duct tape. Make sure no one sees you as you jeopardize your identity as America's Player. Right beside you will find a roll of duct tape to use. Make sure not to get caught and complete this task to bring your earnings up to $2000. Good luck!**_ **This should be easy.**

LeShawn grabbed the roll of duct tape and immediately exited the Diary Room ready to do her task for America.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah headed down into the kitchen as he walked over to the counter to place a plate out. He got into the cupboards to get out a jar of Jif Peanut Butter. He opened the jar and found something crammed inside. He pulled it out and got a paper towel to wipe the peanut butter off. It was revealed to be a Chris McLean Invincibility Statue.

"I found a Statue?" Noah questioned.

 **Noah: Real original hiding place, Chris. This just made my game more easier.**

Noah smiled as he kept his Statue hidden from sight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney went through the living room in front of the TV that showed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** ". She stopped in front of the Memory Wall and grabbed the keys she was going to need. She took all the keys upstairs and shut the door to the HOH Room. She started thinking over her options and started to pick two keys.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): Three potential people to put up and only one can go home out of them. I'll stick to my game for now, but that doesn't mean the people already on my radar are safe.**

She grabbed the box and brought it down to the dining table. She opened the door to the backyard.

"It's time for the nomination ceremony." Courtney announced.

Everyone came into the house as they began to sit down at the dining table. Courtney brought in the box and sat it down on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, it's my duty to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person's face will appear on the Memory Wall." Courtney explained as she started to turn the first key.

Anne Maria's face popped up on the Memory Wall as she chuckled a little.

"The second person I nominated for eviction is…" Courtney began as she turned the key.

Gwen's face popped up on the Memory Wall as Gwen frowned after seeing her face.

"I've nominated you, Anne Maria, and you, Gwen, for eviction. Anne Maria, you're gunning for me in this game and you're very dangerous to keep around so that's why you're up on the block. Gwen, you've went behind my back and betrayed our friendship twice now. I'm just playing the game and getting you two up there was an easy decision for me. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Courtney explained.

Gwen was hugged by Trent, Zoey and LeShawna as they got up. She was trying to hold back tears.

 **Gwen(Nominee): I knew this was bound to happen and I'm just gonna have to keep fighting to keep myself here.**

Anne Maria glared at Courtney as she left the dining room.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I need my alliance to bail me out of this situation as I'm going for Courtney and Lightning the next time I'm HOH. Bet on it!**

Lightning started smirking as he left the dining room.

 **Lightning: The thunder has rolled through and the clouds are set to strike Anne Maria down. Sha-ZAM!**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Anne Maria or Gwen from eviction? Who will LeShawna target with her new task? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: I know I kinda spoiled the nominations in the note above, but hey, I created something to make up for it. Gwen and Anne Maria will be fighting to stay in this house and I wouldn't want to be Lightning right now as he is in trouble now. Who's gonna win Veto and who's LeShawna gonna target with the new power you guys gave her? Hard to tell, but just wait till next time. See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 10- Coming To The Rescue

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another edition of Total Drama Big Brother. Courtney is in power and just nominated her two biggest enemies in the house. I also have a question for you all:**

 **Should I do the Aftermath Show? I was thinking if I did do it, it would be after every third eviction so the first Aftermath Show would be right after the third eviction. Let me know in the reviews if I should. I ain't got anything else to say so let's dive right in.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **After Courtney succeeded in winning Head Of Household for the week, she made her main target Gwen. However, with all the trouble stirring up, Anne Maria was crossed with Lighting for not using the Power Of Veto. This caused their possible showmance to crumble which caused Trent and Zoey to see an opportunity to save Gwen from the chopping block. Lightning also wanted to make sure that he was one of Courtney's targets. Noah also had some success in finding a Chris McClean Invincibility Statue securing safety if he was ever put up. At the nomination ceremony, Courtney stuck to her original picks of Gwen and Anne Maria. Tonight, the Power Of Veto could be used to save either nominee and LeShawna has chosen her two houseguests to cross out on the Memory Wall. All revealed to tonight on Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 10- Coming To The Rescue**

Everyone started to get up from the dining table as Gwen hugged Trent and then Zoey.

 **Gwen(Nominee): One stupid grudge can land you in a lot of trouble. Playing dirty can land you in a lot of trouble. Look where I am...Trouble.**

"It's alright. You've got four chances to win Veto in yourself, me, Zoey and LeShawna." Trent assured.

 **Trent: It sucks that Courtney is so airheaded that she can't simply listen to reason. Lightning and Anne Maria are the current big threats and we need to send them home before anymore blowups happen.**

Anne Maria and Lightning glared at each other before going to separate rooms.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Not only do I have Courtney to deal with, I have Lightning McDumbALots to deal with. All of that is hard to take in when you're up for eviction. However, I ain't going home this week.**

Courtney and Alejandro went up the spiral staircase and went to the HOH Room.

"That didn't look like a hard decision." Alejandro stated.

"What can I say? People can tell me what they want, but this is my decision. Gwen and Anne Maria are going down." Courtney retorted.

"Very easy nominees, but which one are you set going home?" Alejandro asked.

"As much as I would like Gwen to go home, she has the votes to stay. Everyone seems caught up in the Anne Maria/Lightning feud." Courtney replied.

"I guess you have a replacement nominee in mind for when the Veto is used." Alejandro stated with a smile.

"I guess so. We'll just have to see what happens." Courtney stated as he closed the door behind them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Green Room, Gwen had snuggled up with Trent and LeShawna sat down on the bed beside her.

"You don't have a thing to worry about Gwen. You ain't going home this week." LeShawna promised as he rubbed her friend's back.

"We don't know that. You guys might not even get picked for the Veto." Gwen stated.

"It's a random draw and the odds aren't likely, but we don't know if we don't try." Trent stated.

"Plus, you're a strong girl and I know you can pick up the win." LeShawna assured.

"Thanks LeShawna. I'm so glad you guys are in this game this season." Gwen praised.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Courtney is a tyrant as seen by how she said that Gwen was gonna sit in one of the nomination chairs. She needs to be brought down a notch.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was filing her nails as Jasmine and Sadie came into the Superhero Room.

"How are you feeling about everything, Anne?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not pleasant of that much I'm sure. It sucks." Anne Maria replied in a angry tone.

"We'll win the Veto if we have to ensure your safety this week." Sadie stated.

"That's good to hear. I'm not much of a competition player so I'll need all the help I can get if I want to stay." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): The odds are not so good in my favor right now. Gwen surely has enough votes to stay and I'm not a psychical challenge type player. I have the best chance of heading out the door this week and that scares me.**

"You just gotta stay strong. We will be able to pull through this." Jasmine declared.

"Easier said than done. You're not facing possible elimination." Anne Maria retorted.

"Try being shot out of a cannon by Chris." Jasmine countered.

"He used a cannon last season? He's a madman. No wonder why he got locked up." Anne Maria stated.

 **Jasmine: I'm keeping what Shawn said in mind by about how Alejandro was a threat and how Anne Maria wanted to save him. However, playing the trump card now means me, Sadie and Shawn could be easy targets for the big name players.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were chatting out in the backyard. Brick was in the hammock while Noah was sitting in a lawn chair.

"I'm so glad we weren't picked for nominations." Brick stated.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Courtney could just be leading us into a false sense of security." Noah warned.

"That's true. She is the HOH so she can choose anybody she wants." Brick stated.

"Which means we need to play for the Veto and win it to guarantee safety." Noah added.

 **Noah: I would be fine with Brick winning the Veto since I already have my "get out of eviction key". *holds up statue***

"So what's your favorite author? You read a lot of books." Brick asked, trying to change the subject.

"J.K. Rowling. I'm a huge fan of the Harry Potter novels." Noah replied with a smile.

"I love the movies, but I don't say it much so my combat buddies don't make fun of me." Brick explained.

"Why are you afraid of what people think of you?" Noah asked.

"Let's just say...I have low self-esteem. I got bullied a lot in high school and I never had much friends. I figured by enrolling myself into the academy, it would make me a lot tougher. However, I still have some embarrassing memories." Brick replied.

"Wow, that's a dark story." Noah stated.

 **Noah: In retrospect, I was bullied too in high school, but I never really cared much for it since they were just lowlifes who had nothing better to do. Trust me, they were way worse than Duncan.**

"You just need to have an attitude like me. Just don't care." Noah stated.

"Don't care? Hmmm...that is the attitude of a lot of my drill sargents." Brick explained.

"Have that attitude and no one will ever bother you. They'll lose interest and move on to someone else." Noah stated with a smile.

"That could actually work. Thanks Noah." Brick praised.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Noah asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

Brick smiled and knew that he had a true friend in Noah. They might be from two different worlds, but that didn't stop their friendship from blossoming.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning sat down in the living room as Alejandro came through.

"Hey Al. Got a minute?" Lightning asked.

"Uh...sure, I guess." Alejandro replied.

He sat down next to Lightning as the football jock sighed.

"What's wrong, chico?" Alejandro asked.

"It's Anne Maria. She got mad at me over not using the Veto to save you and now she's mad at me since she got nominated for eviction." Lightning replied.

"So you're having girl troubles?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep. They are so complicated." Lightning replied.

"I hear what you're saying. Sometimes Courtney can be a handful too. Especially after she got into power." Alejandro stated.

"She's is acting a little sha-crazy. I just hope that with the Veto coming up, it doesn't get used." Lightning stated.

"I hear what you mean. If Gwen or Anne Maria comes off the block, you would be going up in their place." Alejandro added.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I gotta make sure I get into that Veto competition so I can guarantee my safety." Lightning stated.

 **Lightning: Lightning isn't gonna lose to Anne Maria or Courtney. I'm winning the Veto and sticking it to them so Anne Maria goes home. I'll then win HOH and put Courtney up. Lighting is going to strike and it's the perfect storm.**

 **Alejandro: This could work out in my favor as I could win the Veto and take one of the nominees off the block. I would take Gwen off and Courtney would have to put up Lightning. This could make the game easier for us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar knocked on the HOH Room door as Courtney let her in. Courtney felt a little surprised.

"Oh Sugar, you're here?" Courtney asked.

"Of course. Ah just wanted to talk with you." Sugar replied.

"Okay...well, come on in." Courtney stated as he stepped aside to let Sugar in.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): What could Sugar possibly want? She usually keeps to herself.**

"So what's new?" Courtney asked as she sat on her bed.

"I'm sure you're aware of the growing friendship between Noah and Brick." Sugar stated.

"Yeah, they hang out with each other all the time pretty much." Courtney agreed.

"Ah don't know what it is, but ah have a feeling those two are dangerous." Sugar stated.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked.

"Think about it. Noah has the brains and Brick has the muscles. That makes them easy threats in this game." Sugar replied.

"While I agree with that, they aren't a very likely threat right now." Courtney stated.

"Well, Ah heard that they wanted to put you up if Lightning used the Veto." Sugar explained.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, Anne Maria came up and spoke to them about possibly saving Alejandro and putting you up to send you home." Sugar replied.

"Wait...Noah hates Alejandro. Why would he want to save him?" Courtney asked.

"A better ally than you most likely. Al has gotten to the finals one time." Sugar replied.

"Ah! So it's all a plan to get rid of me?!" Courtney recoiled.

"Ah wouldn't be supposed if you were up for eviction next week." Sugar answered.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): Noah, Brick, Anne Maria and possibly even Alejandro...all against me? That's so not fair!**

"You didn't hear any of this stuff from me. However, Ah figured you should know the truth." Sugar stated.

"Well, thanks for the warning...thank you very much." Courtney praised.

 **Sugar: Hehehehehehehe...this is so much fun! I love playing this house!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro was let into the HOH Room as Courtney called him up.

"You needed something?" Alejandro asked as he sat down.

"I just need to know something." Courtney replied.

"What's on your mind?" Alejandro asked.

"Were you any chance thinking of working with Noah and Brick?" Courtney asked.

"Not really." Alejandro replied.

"It's just that Sugar came up here and told me that Anne Maria was conspiring with Noah and Brick that if Lightning used the Veto to save you, I would be going up." Courtney explained.

"So you thought that maybe I was part of the plan?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to believe it, but there was a part of me that did believe it." Courtney replied.

"Listen, I'm not willing to work with them. Noah hates my guts and he would never agree to take me down." Alejandro replied.

"What if...they actually wanted to take down Dave and then put me up against you? That would make more sense." Courtney suggested.

"Then that might've been the plan." Alejandro stated.

"It's just confusing, because Sugar said that Anne Maria wanted to take you off the block." Courtney reminded.

"Maybe Sugar was in on it?" Alejandro suggested.

"I don't know. It's a confusing situation." Courtney stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna exited the Diary Room as she everyone was out of the living room and kitchen. They were either in the backyard or in their had the roll of duct tape and she snuck over to the Memory Wall.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): As America's Player, I have to cross out two houseguests on the Memory Wall. I hope I just don't get caught so I chose to do this in the afternoon where no one would be out.**

LeShawna decided to strip out one piece of tape and cross out Alejandro's picture. She then moved over and crossed out Courtney's picture. She then turned and luckily still nobody was there. However, Courtney came down from the HOH Room as LeShawna smiled.

"Hey LeShawna." Courtney greeted.

"Hey Courtney." LeShawna greeted back with a nervous smile.

"You ok?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted a drink of water from the kitchen." LeShawna replied.

"You don't have a glass though." Courtney stated.

"I drank directly from the sink." LeShawna explained.

"O…..kay. That's totally not weird." Courtney stated.

"Um...I'm actually glad you're here, actually. Look over at the Memory Wall." LeShawna stated as she pointed over to the wall.

Courtney took a look and gasped once she saw hers and Alejandro's pictures crossed off with duct tape.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked.

"I was just walking through the living room and I just saw this here." LeShawna replied.

"Why didn't you show me before?" Courtney asked.

"It would've been awkward and I wanted to show you myself. You think I had done it." LeShawna replied.

Courtney ran to the backyard and looked for Alejandro.

"Al! Al! You need to come to the kitchen with me!" Courtney called.

"What's the matter?" Alejandro asked.

Courtney grabbed his hand as she led him into the house. Some other houseguests followed them in and they gasped once they saw the Memory Wall.

 **Alejandro: Our faces were crossed out on the Memory Wall. Who would do this?**

"This is crazy." Brick stated.

"I just found it like this." LeShawna explained.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I had to feign ignorance. I had to blend in or people would think that I done this. Luckily, I never got caught and that's another grand for LeShawna.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Gwen and Zoey gathered in the Green Room.

"So who do you think crossed out Alejandro's and Courtney's faces?" Trent asked.

"It surely wasn't any of us. We may hate them, but we can't do anything since their in power this week." Zoey replied.

"It could've been Noah or Brick. They do have a grudge going against Alejandro." Gwen suggested.

"True. We can't really make any assumptions yet and it's not a bad thing. At least, the faces weren't any of ours." Trent stated.

The three people laughed as LeShawna smiled and knew she did the right thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney came out of the Diary Room with a bag.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick people for the Veto competition!" Courtney called.

Everyone cheered as they gathered in the living room as they sat on the couches. Gwen and Anne Maria took their spots in the nomination chairs. Courtney took her place at the front of the living room.

"Only six houseguests will play on the Veto competition. Will the two nominees join me up front?" Courtney requested.

Gwen and Anne Maria joined Courtney up front.

"Me and the two nominees with pick three houseguests out of the bag at random. As HOH, I shall go first." Courtney explained as she reached into the bag.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): I'm hoping to get Alejandro in this competition, because if I don't win, at least, I will have someone who will use the Veto my way.**

Courtney pulled out the name and showed it to everyone.

" **Shawn**." Courtney announced.

Shawn smiled as he joined the three girls up front. Gwen took her turn hoping to get an alliance member in the competition. She pulled out a name and revealed it.

" **LeShawna**." Gwen announced with a smile.

LeShawna smiled as she got up front and high-fived her best friend. Anne Maria reached into the bag hoping for Jasmine or Sadie and not Lightning. She got out a name and read it off.

" **Lightning**." Anne Maria groaned.

Lightning smirked and joined everyone else up front.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition and I'll choose Alejandro." Courtney announced.

Alejandro smiled as Courtney finished off the ceremony.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition will start." Courtney announced.

 **Gwen(Nominee): Yes! LeShawna is in the competition and now, I have two chances at safety. Hopefully, me or her can win so I can cruise through the rest of this week.**

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Of course I choose Lightning out of the bag. His ego will rub it in my face if he wins.**

 **Lightning: Hahahahahahaha! Lightning just knew he would be destined to nail the final nail in Anne Maria's coffin. Sha-ZAM!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine pulls Shawna into the storage room to talk about the Veto competition.

"So I'm glad you're in the Veto competition, but that puts Anne Maria at a disadvantage." Jasmine stated.

"Are you saying you want me to save her if I win?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'm not. I just don't want you making a decision that could ruin our game and even Sadie's game since she's aligned with us." Jasmine replied.

"You're also in an alliance with Anne Maria. Will she expect me to use it on her?" Shawn asked.

"It's completely up to you, Shawn. I don't want you to feel any pressure." Jasmine replied.

 **Shawn: My head at this point is that Anne Maria is not particularly fond of me. She doesn't like me, but I'm afraid she could manipulate me into saving her his week.**

"I just don't want her to flirt with me just so I'll use the Veto on her." Shawn stated.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. If she does do that, I'm pulling me and Sadie so she'll be on her own." Jasmine assured.

 **Jasmine: I want Shawn to use the Veto, because if he doesn't, she'll probably think I had something to do with her going home. If she stays, it means bad news for me and Shawn.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote. LeShawna has chosen the two targets she crossed out and it is up to you to decide who should go on the block. Who should LeShawna get on the block?_

 **A.) Courtney**

 **B.) Alejandro**

 _Go to to cast your vote and we will reveal who LeShawna needs to go after next Sunday._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lightning was in the bathroom getting ready for the Veto competition as he got some war paint on. He did some extra push-ups and jumping jacks. He was going to make sure he won and was going to make sure Anne Maria was going home.

 **Lighting: Lighting is ready for the battle and he is ready to make sure Anne Maria is going down!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro came from the Diary Room in a casino worker outfit.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition! Let's roll to the backyard!" Alejandro announced.

Everyone cheered as they went to the backyard. The backyard was decorated to look like a casino as there was giant playing cards and giant dice throughout the backyard. In the middle was a big roulette wheel with a platform where the six Veto players were standing. Alejandro took his place and read his instruction card.

"Welcome to the Big Brother Casino where you hope to win big. Each of you will take turns pushing the white ball into the roulette wheel. Wherever it lands is what your score is. If another houseguest scores higher, you will be eliminated, but you won't go home empty handed. If the event you are eliminated, you make come over to a complimentary gift and open it. What's inside could help you in this game or be your worst nightmare. The houseguest will the highest roulette score wins the ultimate prize, the Power Of Veto!" Alejandro announced.

The six Veto players cheered and clapped at the announcement.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household): I feel like my head is on a stake right now. If the Memory Wall is anything to go by, I'm a huge target in this game. I need this Veto to make sure I get the right person out this week.**

Anne Maria crossed her arms and shot a glare at Lightning.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I need to win this Veto so I can save myself and Lightning can go up so I can have the votes to send him packing. This is no joking matter as I'm all alone in this competition.**

"Up first, by random draw, is Gwen." Alejandro announced.

Gwen stepped up to the edge and pushed the white ball into the roulette wheel watching it spin. The ball was coming to a stop shortly as it landed in the #20 slot.

"Gwen, you have scored a 20 which means you currently take the lead. Take your spot on the golden platform." Alejandro explained.

Gwen nodded and smiled as she took her spot and hoped it would last.

"The next person to come up to the wheel is Lightning." Alejandro announced.

Lightning smirked and cracked his knuckles as he stepped up to the ball. He pushed the ball into the roulette wheel as it started spinning. It started coming to a stop as it dropped in the #30 spot.

"Lightning, you have scored a 30 which puts you in the lead. Gwen, I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated. Please come open a gift." Alejandro announced.

Gwen sighed as Lightning took her spot and she came down to open the first of five gifts. She opened the gift and got out a card.

"Inside this gift is an order that you have to wear a showgirl outfit for the rest of the week." Gwen read.

"Gwen, this means that after the Veto competition, you must report to the Diary Room to claim your showgirl outfit and must wear it for the rest of the week." Alejandro announced.

 **Gwen(Nominee): Great. Not only did I lose my chance at safety, but I also have to be a stupid showgirl for the rest of the week. To top off my luck, I may get sent home.**

Gwen joined with Trent, who gave her a comforting hug. Alejandro was about to announced who would go next.

"The next person to roll is Shawn." Alejandro announced.

Shawn stepped up to the ball and pushed it into the roulette wheel. It started rolling as Shawn was hoping for a big score. It started coming to a stop as it dropped in the #25 spot.

"Shawn, you've scored a 25, but that's not enough to take the lead so you're eliminated. Please come open a gift." Alejandro announced.

Shawn came down to the second gift and popped the top off. He pulled out a card and a wad of cash.

"Inside this gift is a wad of $500. Congratulations." Shawn read.

Everyone started clapping even Jasmine, who smiled at her boyfriend.

 **Shawn: I didn't win the Veto, but I got some extra cash. I don't know if that makes me a target though.**

"Shawn, that $500 is yours to keep whether you get evicted or not." Alejandro announced.

Shawn smiled and rejoined the other houseguests as the competition rolled on. ( **A/N: Ha! Puns.** )

"The next person to roll is LeShawna." Alejandro announced.

LeShawna walked up determined to win the Veto and save Gwen from eviction. She pushed the ball into the roulette wheel as it started rolling. It started to stop rolling as it dropped into the #2 slot.

"LeShawna, you scored a 2, but it's not enough to take the lead so you've been eliminated. Please come open a gift." Alejandro announced.

LeShawna scoffed and came down to open the third gift. She popped off the top and pulled out a card.

"Inside this gift is the power of the Penalty Vote." LeShawna read.

"LeShawna, you've obtained the power of the Penalty Vote which means at the upcoming eviction, you get to cancel out one vote." Alejandro announced.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): It sucks that I won't get Gwen off the block, but maybe this new power I got can help in the next eviction.**

LeShawna came over to her friends and hugged them apologizing for not winning. Alejandro went on with the competition.

"The next person to roll is Courtney." Alejandro announced.

Courtney got up to plate as she pushed the ball into the roulette wheel as it started rolling around. Courtney wanted to win the Veto to decide her next move. The ball was beginning to stop as it landed in the #34 slot. Courtney began jumping for joy as Lightning's jaw dropped.

"Courtney, you have scored a 34 which means you have taken the lead. Lightning, you've been eliminated. Please come open a gift." Alejandro instructed.

Courtney took her place on the platform as Lightning came down grumbling. He came over to the fourth gift as he opened it to reveal his prize.

"A Have Not pass." Lightning read.

"Lightning, you've won the Have Not Pass which means you can not be a have not next week." Alejandro explained.

Lighting scoffed and went over to the other houseguests.

 **Lightning: This game was sha-rigged! I got robbed and the only thing I get out of it is a stupid pass to not be a loser for the week.**

"The last person to roll is Anne Maria." Alejandro announced.

Anne Maria stepped up to the ball and pushed it into the roulette wheel. She was hoping for the impossible to happen as the ball went around in the wheel. It began to stop as it dropped in the #21 slot.

"Anne Maria, you've scored a 21, but it's not enough to take the lead. You'll open the last gift and Courtney, you've won the Power Of Veto!" Alejandro announced.

Courtney cheered as she ran off the stage to collect her Veto. Alejandro put it around her neck and hugged her tightly. Anne Maria came over to the last box opening it revealing another card.

"Inside this box is the power of the Persuasion Vote." Anne Maria read.

"Anne Maria, you've won the power of the Persuasion Vote. This gives you the ability of choosing one random houseguest to vote your way." Alejandro explained.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I may not have one the Veto, but I do get to have a vote go my way. Lightning is going down.**

 **Courtney(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): Woohoo! All the power is in the hands of this girl! No one can touch me now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came in as Courtney was smiling like crazy. Lightning came in all sour as he tapped Courtney on the shoulder.

 **Lighting: I figured since I didn't win the Veto, I have to do some convincing. This is the only way I know I can secure my safety this week.**

"First of all, congratulations on winning the Veto." Lightning complimented.

"Thank you." Courtney praised.

"I just wanna know where your head's at on using this Veto." Lightning stated.

"You scared you're going up?" Courtney asked.

"I am a little. Hopefully, you don't use it. That way, we can get Anne Maria out this week." Lightning replied.

"What makes you so sure she's going home?" Courtney asked.

"She's more of a threat and she won't have enough votes to stay. I say her time is done." Lightning replied.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): While Anne Maria is a big threat to me, Lightning almost won the Veto which means he's a physical threat. Having them both on the block means one of them goes and the other loses a bit of momentum.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria got with her alliance as she started hugging them both.

"It's alright, sheila. You're staying here I promise." Jasmine promised.

"Yeah, we won't let you go home." Sadie stated.

 **Sadie: It really makes me sad to see Anne Maria all distraught over losing the Veto, because now, she probably has the biggest chance of going home.**

However, they didn't know that Anne Maria was actually smiling trying to hole in her laughter.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I have the power to sway a vote my way and prevent myself from going home. I just need Lightning on the block and it's ballgame from there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney walked through the living room as she stared at the Memory Wall.

 **Courtney(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): I went into this week wanting Gwen Von from the house over a grudge from All-Stars, but I also have to think of the other people that want me out.**

Courtney grabbed the Veto and put it around her neck. She went to the backyard and opened the door.

"Everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Courtney announced.

Everyone got up and went into the living room to sit down as Anne Maria took her spot in the nomination chair. Gwen came out of the Diary Room wearing a red Vegas showgirl uniform. Some houseguests cheered while other laughed a little and Gwen blushed taking her seat in the nomination chair. Courtney stood at the front of the living room.

"This is the Veto meeting. I've nominated Gwen and Anne Maria for eviction. However, I have the Power Of Veto and can veto one of the nominees. At the start of this week, I deemed you both major threats to my game. As the week progressed, more things came to me and I have to make this decision count. So, with that said, I choose to use the Veto on...Gwen." Courtney announced.

Gwen was shocked as Trent, LeShawna and Zoey was shocked. Courtney put the Veto around Gwen's neck as Gwen hugged her former enemy.

"Since I vetoed one of my own nominations, I have to pick a replacement. Lightning, you've stirred up quite the trouble and for that, I can't have it. Take a seat." Courtney announced.

Lightning sighed and sat down next to Anne Maria. Courtney stood back at the front.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Courtney concluded as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Gwen started hugging Trent.

 **Gwen:I'm so glad that Courtney was able to put her differences with me aside to get out the bigger threats. I'm so happy to be staying.**

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I may be still on the block, but everything is in motion. Lightning is next to me and I have a vote going my way. Sha-see ya later!**

 **Lightning(Nominee): Lightning will still fight his way and will not be going home. I've done too much to not get screwed and I won't get screwed today!**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Anne Maria or Lightning? Who will be the new Head Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: So here's the next task for LeShawna: Who should she get on the block next:**

 **A.) Courtney**

 **B.) Alejandro**

 **Remember to PM me your votes and the houseguests targeted will be revealed Sunday. How do you guys like this week so far? The first showmance is on the block and one of them is going home. Who do you think will go home and who do you think will become the next ahead Of Household? Well, that's all for now! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11- Eviction Strikes!

**A/N: It's eviction time once again! Hello, everybody and welcome to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. Today, we find out who the 3rd Houseguest evicted is whether it be Lightning or Anne Maria. Both of them are big threats to the game so it comes down to who is the bigger threat of the two. Also, we crown a new Head Of Household. Keep voting for who LeShawna should try and get on the block between Courtney and Alejandro. You know what to do and how to vote. Without further ado, let's get right into the chapter!**

Julie and Chris stand out on stage as the audience cheers for another edition of Total Drama Big Brother. On the monitor behind them, it shows Lightning and Anne Maria in the nomination chairs awaiting their fate as their fellow houseguests vote for who they want out of the house.

"Two lovers torn apart by the game has landed them where they probably least expected. Tonight, one of them will pay the ultimate price of leaving the Big Brother game for good." Julie began.

"Lightning sure is stupid and probably should've listened to Anne Maria. He wouldn't have found himself in this position." Chris mocked.

"Putting stupid decisions aside, we find out where the other houseguests lay as they cast their votes to send one of these lovebirds out the door." Julie explained.

"We also crown a new Head Of Household and I would be very scared to be Courtney or Alejandro as it looks like they have put themselves in quite the predicament." Chris added.

"What is sure to be a dramatic filled night will sure be worth watching right here on…" Julie cut off to let Chris do his thing.

"Total...Drama…" Chris sent it back to Julie to finish.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheers as we go into the regular recap of the previous episode.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Tensions were growing between Anne Maria and Lightning which made Courtney's revenge on Gwen hard to accomplish. Noah and Brick cemented their friendship with one another and made their alliance even stronger. LeShawna had her targets figured out as she crossed both Courtney and Alejandro off the Memory Wall. Sugar also made Courtney paranoid after revealing Anne Maria got with Noah and Brick to try and get Alejandro off the block and to put her up as the replacement nominee last week. At a gambling Veto competition, Courtney put it all on the line to win and she put differences aside saving Gwen from the chopping block. Sensing the tensions, Lightning was moved into Gwen's place. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Anne Maria or Lightning? Who will be the new Head Of Household? Also, we catch up with Duncan and Dave after their evictions. All this and more on Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 11- Eviction Strikes!**

Julie was onstage as the crowd cheered and the monitor showed Anne Maria and Lightning in the hot seats.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Lightning has been playing a difficult game ever since not using the Veto in week 2 and could have not only ruined his game, but might've quite possibly ruined Anne Maria's game. One of the lovebirds will sent packing tonight and the other has a lot of damage control to do." Julie explained as the monitor was zoomed in on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney closed the box as everyone got up as Gwen wanted to jump for joy. Zoey and Trent hugged her as LeShawna smiled.

 **Gwen: I don't know what convinced Courtney to take me off the block, but it sure worked.**

 **Trent: I knew me and Zoey must've done something right and a huge threat is going out out of this house. Now, I just wonder who we should go for.**

Anne Maria sighed as she went back to the Superhero Room. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Still being on the block sucks, but I do have the Persuasion Vote which means I can get someone to vote against Lightning. It has to be someone who would vote against me and I know a few names. Time to start searching.**

Courtney and Alejandro went into the kitchen as Alejandro had a surprised look on his face.

"It's certainly surprising you decided to take Gwen off the block." Alejandro stated as he sat down.

"Ugh...don't remind me. It's purely game strategy." Courtney retorted.

"Still, I thought she was the target. She basically had herself defenseless." Alejandro reminded.

"She also had the votes to stay, because she's too nice to everyone. It wouldn't have worked out." Courtney retorted.

 **Alejandro: It looks like I'll have to send a possible alliance partner to the curb. So my options are Lighting and Anne Maria. Lightning seems to be the stronger threat, but Anne Maria wants Courtney gone. Which could I benefit from?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna was in the Green Room by herself as she thought about her task.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I chose Alejandro and Courtney for the fact that both of them are the bigger threats in this game and they need to go home. I need to win HOH and make sure one of them goes home. However, I can't reveal I was the one who crossed out their faces.**

LeShawna sighed as she thought over what to do should she win HOH.

"This is a stressful position." LeShawna muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, LeShawna, Alejandro and Sadie were in the Have Not Room sleeping. Gwen was tossing and turning when she fell off her slab.

"You ok, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. Just fell out of the bed." Gwen replied.

"So how does it feel being off the block?" Gwen asked.

"It's reliving. I just wonder what made Courtney do that." Gwen replied.

"She told me it was strictly game strategy." Alejandro interjected.

"Game strategy?" Gwen asked as she turned to the Hispanic charmer.

"Did anyone say you could intervene?" LeShawna asked.

"Also, weren't you just asleep?" Gwen asked.

"A question at a time, ladies. Courtney still considers you a threat, but you would have the votes to stay so she deemed it not worth getting you right now. I was only giving Gwen the information she seeked and I'm having trouble falling asleep." Alejandro replied.

"These are uncomfortable. My back is killing me." Gwen complained as she popped her back.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I know I seem kinda harsh to Alejandro, but the dude is a snake. He played everyone of my team members back on the plane and I haven't forgotten one single bit since then. I just hope Gwen doesn't consider him an ally.**

 **Alejandro: I truly understand LeShawna's frustrations with me after what I did in Germany. I was playing the game and I warned everyone that I was going to the top. However, I see where I have crossed the line and deeply regret my actions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was in the morning as Lightning headed outside to do some exercise.

 **Lightning(Nominee): Lightning is not happy to say the least that he was nominated, but that doesn't mean the fight is over. Anne Maria may have some votes to stay, but Lightning will cruise to snatch the others up.**

Lighting started using the bench press to work out, but Anne Maria came out glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Lightning asked.

"I was gonna come out and enjoy the peaceful morning, but I guess there was a change in the forecast." Anne Maria replied.

"Hmph...go enjoy the peacefulness somewhere else. Lightning has to keep his focus on exercising." Lightning stated.

"Whatever, scatterbrain." Anne Maria insulted.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I can't believe I even fell for that jerk. He has the biggest ego in this house that he thinks he needs the whole backyard to himself.**

Jasmine and Sadie saw Anne Maria come in and then glared at Lightning. She marched right outside as she was going to confront the jock.

"What's your problem?" Jasmine asked.

"Lightning doesn't have a problem. It's her that has the problem." Lightning replied.

"She was just scared for her safety in this game. You basically did give Courtney the green light to go ahead and nominate her." Jasmine stated.

"It's not Lightning's fault he has to think about his own game." Lightning retorted.

"So you're admitting you don't care about her?" Jasmine asked with a mean look.

"Not anymore. She's nothing to Lightning now." Lightning replied.

"You're a horrible person. Hope you have that much ego when you're out the door!" Jasmine exclaimed as she marched back into the house.

Lightning shrugged his shoulders and continued exercising.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Trent were playing a little pool as Trent hit the white ball hitting the '6' ball into a socket.

"Good job, Trent." Brick complimented.

"Thanks. I love playing pool." Trent stated.

"It's a good thing this game isn't like the other times. Chris just loved to torture us." Noah added.

"You didn't have to go through challenges on an island filled with toxic waste. How did they even allow that to stay?" Brick asked.

"I'm just glad I got out while I did. I didn't want to die." Trent stated.

"You got voted off, because Gwen broke up with you and convinced your team to kick you off." Noah reminded.

That struck a nerve in Trent as he kept his composure. Noah realized what he said and issued an apology.

"Oh, sorry Trent." Noah apologized.

"It's alright. That was my doing." Trent stated.

 **Trent: I still have feelings for Gwen, but I'm not sure how to tell her. I really hope before the season ends, I can tell her how I feel.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nighttime once again as in the Tye Dye Room, Shawn and Jasmine were cuddling together.

"You're very warm, Jas." Shawn commented.

"Thanks." Jasmine praised.

 **Jasmine: Cuddling with Shawn is very good quality time. Although, I've had to constantly tell him to shower, because he stinks like a dumpster.**

The scene transitioned to Shawn in the bathroom as Jasmine came in.

"Did you shower yet?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm just about to. I had to brush my teeth real quick." Shawn replied.

 **Shawn: I love Jasmine, but she can really be bossy sometimes. She tells me to shower every single morning. Everyone knows that zombies have a wicked sense of smell. The herd can't know that there is a different scent other than them.**

Shawn started taking a shower and Jasmine took his dirty clothes and threw them into a hamper.

"He really needs to use some better detergent." Jasmine stated as she made a disgusting face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the backyard, Trent and Zoey were playing a game of pool.

"So who do you think has the best shot of going home?" Zoey asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Lightning. He's a physical threat. He almost won the Veto and we could've risked losing Gwen." Trent replied.

"We could also work with Anne Maria in getting rid of Alejandro and Courtney." Zoey added.

 **Trent: I'm kinda nervous to work with Anne Maria, because while she could be good to get the two other major threats out, she's a major threat herself and could our alliance on it's bottom. I don't want to lose Gwen, LeShawna and Zoey until the final four.**

"Didn't she hate you?" Trent asked as he hit the white ball.

"It was only over Mike, because he had this personality called Vito. He was basically "The Situation" from Jersey Shore." Zoey replied.

"That was sure some situation." Trent jokes with a chuckle.

Zoey chuckled too as they continued their game of pool.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar was sleeping in the Country Room as Brick came into the room. She woke up and saw the military cadet.

"Morning, Sugar. How'd you sleep?" Brick asked.

"Peachy. Get out of here." Sugar demanded.

Brick raised his eyebrows and left the room without another word.

 **Brick: I wonder what Sugar's problem is. I've been nothing, but nice to her ever since we got into the house.**

Sugar was trying to go back to sleep as she wasn't much of a morning riser.

 **Sugar: Mr. Cadet just had to walk in while I was dreaming about drumsticks. I could just taste them on my mouth. Mmmmmm….**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Lightning were playing a little pool outside.

"So what would keeping you benefit?" LeShawna asked.

"Lightning can be a competition beast. Lightning can also take you to the finals." Lightning replied.

"Honestly, you don't offer much, hon." LeShawna stated.

"I don't offer much? Pfft...Anne Maria is a manipulator." Lightning scoffed.

"That's just baseless conjecture. She has a point in staying to help get rid of Courtney." LeShawna stated.

"Lightning can help ya get rid of Courtney. I'll win HOH and put her up on the block." Lightning promised.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Lightning is struggling in convincing me he has what it takes to stay. I'm sorry, but Anne Maria seems like the better choice to stay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Gwen were in the spare lounge room talking about LeShawna's conversation with Lightning.

"Lightning literally offers nothing to us." LeShawna stated.

"So we're all voting for him going?" Gwen asked.

"I would say so. He's a physical threat and he offers nothing for us. He said he could try and get out Courtney, but Anne Maria offers more to us." LeShawna replied.

"We should talk with Trent and Zoey. Maybe some other houseguests and try to make it an unanimous vote." Gwen stated.

The scene transitions to Gwen talking with Zoey outside.

"So me and LeShawna were in the lounge area wondering if we can get Lightning out." Gwen explained.

"I'll totally vote for him. I still owe him some payback for hurling me off the island." Zoey stated.

"I'm glad we're in the same boat." Gwen praised with a smile.

The scene transitions to LeShawna in the Green Room with Trent.

"So me and Gwen decided that we want to get Lightning out." LeShawna explained.

"I'm onboard with that. He offers nothing to us." Trent agreed.

"That's good to hear. I didn't want to have to fight you on it." LeShawna stated.

Trent chuckled as he and LeShawna were staring at the wall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scene transitions back out onstage as Julie stood in front of the monitor. It was showing pictures of Duncan and Dave.

"Coming up, we catch up with previous evicted houseguests, Duncan and Dave. Then, Anne Maria or Lightning will leave the house and the chance for half a million dollars. Stay with us." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Big Brother went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the air as the crowd cheered. Julie smiled as the monitor showed pictures of Duncan and Dave.

"One was a user and one was the unfortunate pawn. Duncan and Dave have been up to a lot since being evicted from the Big Brother House. We had them shipped to the Aftermath show studio and sat them down with one of our producers for an interview on how they were doing." Julie explained as she looked towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what have I been up to ever since leaving Big Brother? Proving myself to the world." Duncan stated.

"I've tried to make things up with Sky. It's steady progress." Dave stated.

"What did you guys think of playing inside the house?" The producer asked.

"It was a great experience. A very neat place and I'm surprised no one was dead by the end of the first week." Dave replied with a chuckle.

"It was alright. It stank of Alejandro." Duncan replied.

"How do you think everyone else is doing in the house?" The producer asked.

"It's a clusterbust. There's too many together games and not enough single games." Duncan replied.

"I certainly think everyone is okay in terms of playing the game. I hope someone from the Wolf Pack wins, because I know none of them ever voted for me." Dave replied.

"Duncan, you said you were proving yourself to the world. What do you mean by that?" The producer asked.

"Showing everyone I'm bad. I'm not a knight in shining armor and I ain't no good guy. I'm 100% bad and that's a fact." Duncan replied.

"So Dave, how's the friendship with Sky?" The producer asked.

"It was hard to get her to forgive me. She kicked me in the groin once and then punched my stomach, but she came to her senses and at least forgave me. Now, I'm working on trust." Dave replied.

"What do you guys think of the Lightning/Anne Maria feud?" The producer asked.

"They blew up within the first few weeks. Not much of a showmance if you ask me." Duncan replied with a smirk.

"They are major threats and turning on each other is probably the better move. I thought the threats would stick together." Dave replied.

"This is the last question: who do you think should be evicted from Big Brother?" The producer asked.

"Lightning, because he's an airhead with a big ego." Duncan replied.

"It's going to be Lightning. He's not a strategist like he thinks he is." Dave replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Julie turned back to the audience.

"Let's now go the living room and greet the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie's face appeared on the TV Screen.

"Hello houseguests." Julie greeted.

Everyone said their greetings before letting Julie continue.

"Well, it's another eviction night, but during the Veto competition, two houseguests won the power of the Penalty and Persuasion Vote. LeShawna, Anne Maria, you both hold those powers so I would like for you both to stand one at a time and determine how you will use the power." Julie requested.

LeShawna was gonna go first as she stood up.

"LeShawna, whose vote are you going to cancel out tonight?" Julie asked.

"I will cancel...Alejandro's vote." LeShawna announced.

Alejandro rolled his eyes as Anne Maria began to stand up.

"Anne Maria, who do you want to vote your way tonight?" Julie asked.

"I want Shawn to vote for Lightning." Anne Maria replied.

Shawn knew he was going to be picked since he would've been a vote for Anne Maria. Anne Maria sat back down in her chair.

"Well, since that's settled, we can move on to the live eviction. Lightning, Anne Maria, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes live to evict. You will each now have a brief moment to sway the votes one last time. Anne Maria, you may go first." Julie explained.

Anne Maria smiled as she stood up from her chair.

"I know you guys probably don't like me from some game moves I've done so far, but this is a game and I aim to win it. However, I can work with any of you to get out the person you want so that's a benefit of keeping me around." Anne Maria stated as she sat back down.

Lightning then stood up as he rubbed his hands together.

"I know I'm not the smartest, but I was the runner up in Revenge Of The Island, because I knew how to play the game. Getting rid of Anne Maria would be way better than getting rid of me, because I will fight the other threats in this house and I will make sure they go out. Sha-BAM!" Lightning stated, falling back into his seat.

"Well, thank you both. Now, you both are not allowed to vote, neither is Alejandro and Courtney will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. LeShawna, you're up first." Julie announced.

LeShawna got up off the couch and headed for the Diary Room.

"LeShawna had campaigned with Gwen to get votes against Lightning. Her vote should be obvious. Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Wassup Julie?!" LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict the airhead known as Lightning." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Noah hasn't given us a clue as to who he votes for. Let's see where he lies. Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Gwen has campaigned with LeShawna in getting out Lighting so her vote should be obvious. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Anne Maria has already told Shawn to vote for Lightning so his vote is obvious. Hello Shawn." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Shawn greeted.

"Anne Maria has used the power of the Persuasion Vote on you to vote to evict Lightning so let's make it official." Julie stated.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Shawn voted.

"Thank you, Shawn. Sugar has been making moves and lying low so let's see who she votes for. Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Ah vote to evict Lightning." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. Brick should vote alongside Noah tonight. Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Lightning." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. It's official. With 6 votes to evict, Lightning will leave the house tonight, but let's where the other houseguests stand. Sadie is in an alliance with Anne Maria so she shouldn't vote for her. Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Trent was in agreement with voting with his alliance so his vote shouldn't be any question. Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. Zoey has also been in agreement of voting with her alliance. Hello Zoey." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Zoey greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning. Love you, Mike." Zoey voted.

"Thank you, Zoey. Jasmine is also in an alliance with Anne Maria, but had the information Shawn gave her changed her mind. Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Lightning." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. The votes are in so let's give the results to the houseguests. Houseguests, the votes are in. When I give the results, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and walk out the front door. With 10 votes to evict, Lightning...you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Lightning got up and started giving hugs to everyone and he was bitter to be evicted this early in the game. He grabbed his bag as Anne Maria snickered at him. He glared as he opened the door and went out the front. The crowd cheered him on as he went over to Julie and Chris. He hugged Julie and hugged Chris before putting his bag down. The houseguests gathered by the Memory Wall to see Lightning's picture fade to black.

"Are you a little mad, Lightning?" Julie asked.

"Sha-yes I am!" Lightning replied with a chuckle.

"That's what you get for messing up with the Veto. You can't be doing that." Chris stated.

"I did what I thought would be best for my game and for Anne Maria's game, but I guess I messed up horribly." Lightning stated.

"Speaking of Anne Maria, you guys were going to be the first showmance of the season, but that isn't the case anymore. What do you think about it?" Julie asked.

"Lightning doesn't need her. Lightning is his own man and he can't wait for the day Anne Maria walks out that door. Hopefully, it's next week." Lightning replied.

"Way to be a sore loser, bra." Chris mocked.

"In the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie explained as she, Chris and Lightning looked over to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anne Maria: Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, you had your chance to get together with me, but you blew it up by not using the Veto like I asked you to. So you ain't got anybody to blame, but yourself.**

 **Alejandro: I just wanna say that you weren't so bad in this game. You laid low and you made a move that didn't bode well in your favor. Hopefully, you focus on your football career. Good luck.**

 **Gwen: You didn't offer anything to us other than personal hatred and your speech didn't give us much confidence. If you win HOH, any one of us could go up. You need to work on gameplay skills, my friend.**

 **Courtney: People saw you and Anne Maria as threats so I had to do what was best for my game and the house. This is strategically a game move and I know you're not a bad person overall. I wish you the best of luck outside this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, thank you for playing, Lightning. I'll talk more with Lightning tomorrow on The Talk. Right now, it's time for the Head Of Household competition. Who will win the power this week? Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled at them.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's get go to the backyard for the next Head Of Household competition." Julie stated.

Julie turned towards the monitor where the backyard was decorated into looking like a farm. Courtney was sitting over to the side as the rest of the houseguests were dressed like they were working on a farm.

"Hello houseguests. Welcome to the farm where you will be responsible for getting the eggs into their respective baskets. You will take an egg and roll it down the ramp. Once the egg is at the edge of the ramp, you launch it and try to sink it into the basket. Courtney, as outgoing HOH, you aren't allowed to compete. The first houseguest to successfully get six eggs in their basket will be the new Head Of Household. It's time to Fly The Chicken Coop." Julie announced.

Everyone was behind their ramps with a basket of eggs beside them.

"You may begin the competition." Julie announced.

Everyone was rushing to get their first egg as they rolled it down the ramp and launched it. None of the eggs touched the basket, but that didn't mean it wasn't anyone's game. Julie turned towards the audience.

"Join us Sunday where we crown a new Head Of Household and two houseguests are nominated for eviction. Then, the Power Of Veto is back on the line as it could save one of the two nominees. Then, join us next Thursday for another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the last image was the houseguests trying to sink an egg into their basket.

 **A/N: So who do you guys want Alejandro to get on the block: Courtney or Alejandro. Keep the votes coming in and I'll see you all for tomorrow's chapter. See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 12- The Survivors

**A/N: Hello, welcome to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. After thinking for awhile, I've decided to not to do the Aftermath Show. I may do special interviews here and there over there, but I feel what made the Aftermath Show was the exhilarating challenges that they could have for laughs and giggles. Also, the drama and the show was much crazier during Action and World Tour where we had a crazy cast. This cast I have ain't so crazy, but much more wicked during gameplay. Idk, what do you guys think? Anyway, here's the chapter**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **An emotional Gwen was taken off the block by her enemy and was replaced by angry storm of Lightning. Lightning and Anne Maria had a little argument outside which made Jasmine confront him on his attitude. LeShawna wanted to see the benefits of Lightning staying the house, but realized he had none. She and Gwen wanted to make this an unanimous vote against the football jock and with 10 votes, the storm had faded. The Head Of Household competition began and the battle for power is beginning. Who will become the new Head Of Household and who will be nominated for eviction? Also, who did America vote for to have LeShawna target them and put them up on the block? Find out right now on Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fly The Chicken Coop HOH Competition was not off to a good start for most houseguests. No one has succeeded yet in getting an egg in their basket, but the game had just started.

( **A/N: Since this is a more physical HOH Competition than the usual ones, I'm going to speed the competition along a little bit and tell you who got how many eggs in their basket so far.** )

LeShawna, Shawn and Sadie have managed to sink an egg right in there baskets.

"LeShawna, Shawn and Sadie have each managed to get one egg in their baskets. You need six to win Head Of Household."

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I want to win Head Of Household, because this makes my actions from the last task easy. However, I want to put up only one of the targets, because I'm afraid if Courtney and Alejandro up at the same time. Suspicions will rise that I crossed off their pictures.**

 **Sadie: I really want to win my first competition in this game so I guarantee me, Jasmine and Anne Maria safety this week. I don't want to be seen as some floater.**

Brick, Noah and Alejandro sink in their first egg while LeShawna sinks in her second egg.

 **Alejandro: I want to win Head Of Household, because if I don't, me and Courtney are going up and one of us is possibly heading out the door this week.**

 **Noah: Me or Brick needs to win this week so we can't be nominated for eviction. We need to make sure that Courtney and Alejandro stay on the radar so we can sink their battleships.**

Noah and Shawn are able to sink in their second eggs while Sugar has gotten her first egg in.

 **Sugar: I think I've laid low through this game enough to where I won't be targeted to go home. I need some wins under my belt if I'm going to make it to the end.**

Noah takes the lead with his third egg in as Jasmine and Gwen got their first egg in.

"Noah takes the lead with three eggs in his basket." Courtney announced.

"Great job. Keep it up, Noah." Brick encouraged.

Shawn was able to sink in his third egg tying him with Noah. Brick and Sugar get in their second egg.

 **Shawn: I want to win Head Of Household, because that means safety for me and Jas this week. We haven't been coming off as major threats, but Dave was a pawn and that could be easily either of us.**

Zoey sunk in her first egg while LeShawna sunk in her third egg tying up with Noah and Shawn. Trent followed up by sinking in his first egg.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I seem to be doing a good work so far, but Noah seems to have this competition downpat as well. He definitely knows how to play this competition.**

Shawn sunk in his fourth egg with LeShawna right behind as Brick sunk in his third egg.

"Shawn and LeShawna have tied for first place." Courtney announced.

Jasmine launched an egg, but had no such luck.

 **Jasmine: I just hope and pray that Shawn pulls out a win. The first generation contestants have so far been HOH and it's time for the rookies to pull out a win.**

Noah launched an egg and got his fourth egg while LeShawna was able to sink her fifth egg. Sadie sunk her second egg into her basket.

 **Courtney: I'm getting really nervous, because LeShawna is close to winning and she is good friends with Gwen so that means trouble for me and Alejandro.**

Brick landed in a fourth egg while Noah and Shawn were able to each get their fifth egg in. It was a close race for power. Sugar was able to sink in her third egg.

 **Sugar: I'm seeing that Noah is close to winning this competition and that doesn't bode well for me, because I wanted to try and break up the friendship between him and Brick before they get too powerful in this game.**

LeShawna launched her sixth egg and sunk it in as she screamed real loudly.

"Congrulations, LeShawna! You are the new Head Of Household!" Courtney exclaimed.

Courtney handed over the key as LeShawna grabbed it hugging Gwen, Trent and Zoey excited that the Wolf Pack was back in power this week.

 **Courtney: LeShawna as HOH is dangerous, because she hates Alejandro and I put Gwen up on the block so I really don't know where she lies in the upcoming nominations.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): Your girl just did it and is in power this week. This is going to make things a lot easier going forward.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Green Room, LeShawna, Gwen, Zoey and Trent are in the room as they all hugged each other and cheer.

 **Trent: The wolves are now back on the trail and are ready to hunt down some prey!**

 **Zoey: LeShawna winning HOH this week means we are safe and none of us is going home this week.**

 **Gwen: This is so exciting! This means we can't take revenge on Courtney this week and get her out of this house!**

"This is great. Really, really great." Gwen stated.

"You got that right, girl. We are on the path of revenge." LeShawna added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Jasmine we're in the kitchen as Jasmine smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's okay that you didn't win, Shawn. We aren't really targets this week." Jasmine assured.

"I wanted to win just in case they were thinking of us going up as pawns. We know what happened to Dave and I don't want to be stuck like that." Shawn explained.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that. LeShawna is pretty set on Courtney and Alejandro going up this week." Jasmine assured.

"I just hope you're right." Shawn stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the spare lounge room as Noah sat down.

"Hey, you almost won and that's something to be proud of." Brick stated.

"At least LeShawna won't think to put us up on the block." Noah muttered.

 **Noah: Winning HOH this week would've been nice, because me and Brick would've been safe and we could focus on getting out Alejandro. The longer he stays in the game, the more dangerous he becomes.**

"So it looks like Courtney and Alejandro are a sure bet to go." Brick stated.

"You don't know that. LeShawna may be focusing on one lone target this week." Noah retorted.

 **Brick: Where LeShawna lies right now begs the question of who she is going for in this game. Whether it be Courtney or Alejandro, we'll be getting another major threat out this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Superhero Room, Courtney and Alejandro were dreading that this very thing would happen.

"I knew it was matter of time before one of Gwen's allies won HOH." Courtney stated.

"Chica, I promise we aren't going home this week. We found a way out of this before and we can do it again." Alejandro promised.

"You don't know that. We are for sure going up this week." Courtney retorted.

 **Courtney: I know me and Al are the targets this week and I'm the one they are going to try and get out, because I put Gwen up last week. Hopefully, me using the Veto scored me some brownie points.**

"You used the Veto on Gwen so I'm sure you probably won't be put up now." Alejandro stated.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"They're going to try and lure you into a false sense of security. They'll try not to give you an opportunity to save yourself." Alejandro replied.

 **Alejandro: There's a good chance that the obvious thing to do would be to put me and Courtney up on the dot, but that gives us an automatic pass into the Veto competition and they don't want either of us winning that.**

"So you think she might only put one of us up?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, because not putting us up is stupid, but putting both of us up at the same time is also stupid. There's always the middle man." Alejandro replied.

"Oh crap. I didn't think of that." Courtney groaned.

"We'll be okay. We'll win Veto and next week HOH to send these guys out of the house." Alejandro promised.

Courtney laid down on her bed as she covered her face with her hands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna came out of the Diary Room with the HOH Key.

"Hey y'all! Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" LeShawna yelled.

Everyone cheered and clapped except for Courtney. LeShawna went up the spiral staircase with everyone following behind her. She unlocked the door and opened it to see the HOH Room. She has pictures from her family and friends back home with a gift basket.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): Seeing my family and friends from back home is great, because it gives me a sense of strength and courage to fight on in this house.**

Courtney was standing outside not wanting to be near everyone.

"This is not going to be a good week." Courtney muttered as she walked down the steps.

 **Courtney: I just can't bring myself to be in the same room as those people. I know I'm the target this week, but trust me, I ain't going home this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent was walking in the hallway as he went over to Noah and Brick in the kitchen.

"Can you guys come with me?" Trent asked.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"I have a proposition to propose to you both plus to you both." Trent replied.

"What proposition?" Noah asked.

"I'll reveal when we have everyone. I also need Shawn and Al." Trent replied.

"You need Al?" Brick asked.

"You'll understand when I reveal what is happening." Trent replied.

 **Noah: Trent said he needed Al. He's already jumped off the metaphorical deep end.**

"Can you guys go find and get them?" Trent asked.

"Sure. Brick, you go get Al." Noah replied.

"That shall be done, sir." Brick stated with a salute.

The scene transitioned to the Tye Dye Room where Noah saw Shawn laying down.

"Hey Noah." Shawn greeted.

"Trent needs you in the lounge room." Noah stated.

"For what?" Shawn asked.

"It wouldn't say, but it better be good. It involves Alejandro." Noah replied.

 **Shawn: Alejandro? What's Trent up to?**

The scene transitioned to Alejandro preparing some orange juice when Brick got to him.

"Hey Al. Trent needs you in the lounge room."

Brick explained.

"For what exactly?" Alejandro asked.

"He needs you, me, Noah and Shawn for something. He wouldn't say what though." Brick replied.

 **Alejandro: This is just too rich. Trent needs me for something. His whole alliance wants me gone so what could involving help.**

Trent waited in the lounge room as Noah, Shawn, Brick and Alejandro filed into the room. They all sat on the couch as Trent stood in front of them.

"So you guys have noticed that there's been three guys evicted so far, right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. They were all justified though." Noah replied.

"That's kinda why I wanted you guys in here. I want us to have a fighting chance against the girls." Trent explained.

"Are you planning on making an all guys alliance?" Brick asked.

"As crazy as this is gonna sound, yes, I want to form an all guy alliance." Trent replied.

"This is too risky. The girls will find out and we'll be sitting ducks." Shawn stated.

"Plus, they'll see you all as threats for aligning with me." Alejandro added.

"Well, we don't have much else to go on. The guys will keep getting pounded to the ground. The final 8 will just be those 8 girls." Trent stated.

"How do we know Al won't bail and blab to Courtney or LeShawna about this?" Noah asked while shooting Alejandro a glare.

"You think of me in such a distasteful light." Alejandro replied.

"I think Al knows better. He can seriously be going out anyway." Shawn stated.

"We need to stick together otherwise it's going from 8-5 to 8-4 to 8-3 to 8-2 to 8-1. The girls will have this game won." Trent explained.

"He's got a point." Brick admitted.

"The girls do have an advantage over us right now. What's stopping them from destroying us completely?" Shawn added.

"We're the only male competitors left. We will surely be targets in no time." Alejandro stated as he sipped his orange juice.

"I hate to admit, but you all have good points." Noah confessed.

"So all those in favor of an all guys alliance?" Trent asked as he held up his hand.

"Aye!" The other four voted.

"So now we just need a name to make it official?" Trent asked.

"How about The Survivors since we are the only five guys left in the house?" Shawn suggested.

"That works." Brick stated.

"Alright then. We are now known as The Survivors." Trent declared.

The five guys all looked at each other happy that they made a all guys alliance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Shawn and Brick were all outside after forming the all guys alliance.

"So Trent, when did you start doing music?" Brick asked.

"I've been into music ever since my parents gave me a guitar. It's my favorite instrument." Trent replied.

"It could also be used as a weapon against zombies." Shawn added.

Trent and Brick looked at Shawn very funny, but chuckled a little.

"So Brick, why did you get involved in the military?" Trent asked.

"A form of defense against the wrong kind of people. I always got picked on in school." Brick replied.

"That's so not cool. Bullies just like to make themselves popular." Trent stated.

"I just wanted to show people that I'm tough. I still have some embarrassing moments, but I have to learn not to care what others think." Brick explained.

 **Brick: Like Noah said, I have to not care what others think and they'll leave me alone. It's the best combat advice I've ever gotten.**

"So Shawn, why are you so heavily involved in zombies?" Trent asked.

"The impending apocalypse is coming and I've got to make sure I'm ready. Everyone thinks I'm just too paranoid, but the moment you ain't paying attention is the moment they bite your brains to tiny bits." Shawn explained.

 **Trent: Someone's been listening to the wrong people. Everyone thinks there will be a zombie apocalypse, but nobody knows for sure.**

"There's nothing to fear, Shawn. Any enemy can be taken down with the right amount of combat training." Brick assured.

 **Trent: Make that two people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna entered the Diary Room as she saw the envelope. She laughed as she sat down and opened it up.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): Let's see what momma can do for America!** _ **Dear LeShawna, your last task had you target two houseguests to cross off the Memory Wall. America has voted for you to try and get one of these houseguests on the block. They chose between either Courtney or Alejandro. They want you to try and get Courtney on the block this week. Good luck and God Bless America!**_ **Looks like this became my easiest task ever so far. I got your back America!**

LeShawna smiled as she stood up and left the Diary Room knowing who to target this week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Wolf Pack gathered in the HOH Room to talk nominations. Gwen and Trent sat on the couch while Zoey and LeShawna sat on the bed.

"So where you at in thinking about who's going up?" Trent asked.

"Well, I want Courtney out this week. She's going up, but I don't want Al going up yet." LeShawna replied.

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Courtney will do anything to get the Veto. I rather her have the lowest possible chance of winning." LeShawna replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): The plan is for Courtney to head home so I don't want her having many people in the Veto competition that would save her from the block.**

"This means you need a pawn that needs to go up." Gwen stated.

"Any options?" LeShawna asked.

"There's Shawn. He did pretty good and almost won Head Of Household." Zoey replied.

"There's also Anne Maria. She won't go home, but she is also a big threat in this game." Trent added.

"There's also Noah. He is good in competitions so he could easily win Veto." Gwen added.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I've got plenty of options for nominations. It all comes down to who I see more of as a threat.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn went up to the HOH Room as he sat down on the couch.

"You called for me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Me and some friends were talking about putting Courtney and a pawn on the block. Your name came up." LeShawna replied.

Shawn gulped as he was a potential nominee.

"If you're not comfortable with doing it, you don't have to go on the block, but if you can win Veto and take yourself off, you shouldn't have much to worry about." LeShawn explained.

"I mean I haven't really done much in terms of gameplay. I haven't made people mad." Shawn stated.

"I know that which means no one has a reason to send you home. However, I do have concerns that your girlfriend could come after me if I decide to go through with this." LeShawna explained.

 **Shawn: Jas is very protective over me and wants us in the final 2 if she can muster through all the way. She'll go after anyone that tries to break us apart.**

"It might not be a good idea then. You don't want to mess up your game." Shawn stated.

"Yeah. It was a good idea at first, but it does put a target on my back." LeShawna agreed.

It was back to the drawing board for LeShawna as Shawn got up to leave the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Anne Maria's turn to head up to the HOH Room. She completely bombed the HOH Competition so she figured she was being called up to being a nominee. She was let in by LeShawna and she sat on the couch.

"So what do you want me for?" Anne Maria asked.

"I know you and Courtney have been having some trouble lately. I need a second nominee to go up against her." LeShawna replied.

"Why not Al? You hate him." Anne Maria suggested.

"I need less people in the Veto competition that would use the Veto on her. Courtney would manipulate Al into handing it over to her." LeShawna explained.

"I guess I see your point, but why me?" Anne Maria asked.

"You fight against Courtney in the Veto competition and make sure she doesn't win. You don't have the votes to go home so it will be a straight elimination for Courtney." LeShawna replied.

 **Anne Maria: I really don't know if I should trust LeShawna's judgement. What if Courtney wins and I'm stuck on the block? I'm a threat in this house so I could go home this week.**

"Do what you feel is right, but please use the Veto on me if you win." Anne Maria pleaded.

"For sure, girl. I'll put Al up as a replacement nominee." LeShawna stated.

Anne Maria sighed as she got up and left the HOH Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick came into the HOH Room as they both sat on the couch.

"So I was wondering about you potentially going up as a nominee?" LeShawna asked.

"Why me specifically?" Noah asked.

"The plan is to get Courtney out and I want to put a pawn on the block. I was thinking Shawn, but Jasmine would come after me. Next was Anne Maria and it's still a consideration. You could go up on the block and you already have Brick who can save you. Al would go up as the replacement." LeShawna explained.

 **Noah: I wouldn't mind going up as a pawn, because if things go south, I have my Invincibility Statue to save me. However, Alejandro is in my new alliance so I can't let him go this week.**

"What about Anne Maria as a replacement? That's an easy vote to get out Courtney." Noah suggested.

"I thought you wanted Al on the block." LeShawna figured with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just throwing more names out there. Al could still win the Veto and be safe for the week. We need other options." Noah explained.

"I guess you have a point. She could be considered." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I've got three potential people to go up on the block and I've got options I can work with this week. Let's just see how things go.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie were in the Tye Dye Room painting their nails.

 **Jasmine: I was never one to paint my nails, but I have to say that a real good color can bring out the character in you.**

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Jasmine." Sadie praised.

"It's nothing, sheila. You looked like you could use a friend." Jasmine stated.

"So what do you think of the game so far?" Sadie asked.

"It's been wild. Literally wild." Jasmine replied.

 **Sadie: I think I need step up in this game, because right now, I'm being seen as a floater and no one wants a floater in this house.**

"I haven't been in the game really." Sadie stated.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I haven't been winning a lot of competitions and I don't want to be seen as someone that's not gonna play the game." Sadie replied.

"It's okay to be a floater. You just need to be careful who you cross and who you trust." Jasmine stated.

"Well, I just want to win HOH at least once and start making some big moves. I don't want to go home early." Sadie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some houseguests were in the kitchen when they saw the slop for the have nots this week. Everyone gathered in the kitchen as LeShawna grabbed the card from the basket.

"Houseguests, this will be the slop for the three have nots who did the worst in the Head Of Household competition. As always, LeShawna is HOH so she is excluded from being a have not." LeShawna read.

"So the three have nots would be…" Brick began.

"Anne Maria since she got no eggs." LeShawna stated.

 **Anne Maria: Back to cold showers and sleeping uncomfortably. I seriously need to win HOH.**

"There were also a few people who got one egg." Trent stated.

"So we just need to pick two volunteers to be have nots." Shawn explained.

"Alright, I'll choose Jasmine and Alejandro to be have nots with Anne Maria." LeShawna decided.

 **Jasmine: I really don't mind becoming a have not this week. It's better this way since I don't want Sadie to have to go through this again.**

 **Alejandro: *sigh* When will I taste the good stuff again?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Jasmine were in the lounge area.

"I'm kinda convinced I'm going up against Courtney." Anne Maria stated.

"What makes you say that?" Jasmine asked.

"LeShawna called me into the HOH Room wanting to see if I would go up as a pawn." Anne Maria replied.

"What'd you say?" Jasmine asked.

"I mean I told her why she couldn't put Al up, but she told me the plan was to get Courtney out and she feared Courtney could manipulate Al to use the Veto on her." Anne Maria replied.

"Well, that's true." Jasmine stated.

"She also brought up putting Shawn up as the nominee, but didn't want to cause you coming after her." Anne Maria added.

Jasmine widened her eyes at this next statement.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria is telling me LeShawna actually thought about putting Shawn up as the pawn. I don't think she'll do it now, but the fact that she wants him up there kinda irritates me.**

"Shawn has no reason to go up." Jasmine stated.

"I'm just telling you what she told me. She was considering him, me and Noah." Anne Maria added.

 **Jasmine: It seems to me LeShawna wants to cause trouble in the house and trust me, two can play the same game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were meeting Shawn and Alejandro in the bathroom. Trent snuck away to meet with his alliance members.

"So I heard from LeShawna that she's considering putting Noah or Shawn up." Trent stated.

"I wouldn't mind going up. You guys win the Veto and take me off." Noah added.

"I have no reason to even go up so she can't expect to explain this one." Shawn stated.

"She told me she wasn't considering you, because of Jasmine. She also might put Anne Maria on the block." Trent explained.

"Whoever goes up, our votes are directed for Courtney, right?" Brick asked.

"Me, Zoey and Gwen will definitely vote for Courtney and you four can do the same. Unless Al wants to save the princess, because of their alliance." Trent stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Courtney is bound to hang me out to pasture. Plus, I have even more odds with this alliance." Alejandro stated.

"I thought as much. It's looks like we're all in agreement then." Trent explained.

The five guys put their hands together and dismissed the meeting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna passed through the living room as she passed the TV saying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She looked at the Memory Wall taking the keys to the HOH Room.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): The plan is to get Courtney out and a pawn on the block. I'm going to do to make sure I don't place a target on my back, because I don't want to end up going home next week.**

She started to insert one key into the box and she decided on the second key. It was a few minutes before she finally decided the second key. She took the box and left the HOH Room. She opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony." LeShawna announced.

Everyone came in and sat down at the dining room table waiting to see who LeShawna chose. She came out with the box and placed it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head Of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will pull one key and that person's face will appeared on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" LeShawna explained before she turned one key.

Courtney's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she put her head down.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" LeShawna began before turning the other key.

Noah's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he just nodded.

"I've nominated you, Courtney, and you, Noah, for eviction. You both are great competitors and you each could do something to escalate this game in your favor. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned." LeShawn announced.

Everyone started to get up as Courtney was hugged by Alejandro.

 **Courtney(Nominee): Like no one saw this coming. I'm the target this week and they want me out, because I put Gwen up. We have some petty people in the house.**

 **Noah(Nominee): Really surprised to be up, but I'm the pawn and I can come down anytime I wanted to. I just want to wait before playing my trump card *holds up Statue***

 **Anne Maria: I'm surprised I wasn't put on the block, but I can play it safe, because the Veto can change the nominations up. I need to win it before I'm out up there again.**

 **Jasmine: LeShawna better make some safe moves this week, because she doesn't want to cross me. I'm a fierce competitor and I won't back down.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Courtney or Noah from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	14. Chapter 13- BB World Veto

**A/N: What's up, guys! Welcome to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother! So, here's the news about what is coming up in the game and that's a brand new twist. I'm not gonna say anything now, but I assure you that will change how this game is played. So for right now, enjoy this new chapter of Total Drama Big Brother.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **LeShawna launched herself to victory as she became Head Of Household this week. Looking to get the CIT on the block for her task, she wanted to block out all options for Courtney to come off. She decided on three houseguests to possibly be a pawn. Trent decided that the remaining guys in this house form an alliance called The Survivors and the other guys agreed to it. After interviews with all three potential pawns, LeShawn finally decided that it would be Noah up against Courtney on the block. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Noah or Courtney from eviction? Find out tonight on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13- BB World Veto**

Noah and Brick went into the Country Room after the nomination ceremony.

"I'm real sorry LeShawna chose you to go up." Brick apologized.

"It's no problem. I know I have you and the other three to get me off." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Nominee): If that doesn't work, I have my Invincibility Statue, but I don't want to use it just yet so I'm hoping to win the Veto.**

"What about Al? Do you think he would use the Veto on you?" Brick asked.

"That's up to him. I literally don't trust him and I wouldn't be surprised if he used it on Courtney." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Nominee): Where Al lies in terms of the Veto is questionable and debatable, because he could betray the alliance for his own self interests. Trent will look like a fool for letting him in.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna, Gwen and Zoey head up to the HOH Room.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I've done what I set out to do to get Courtney sitting her butt on one of those chairs. Now, I just need to win Veto to keep the nominations the same and Courtney gets voted out on Thursday.**

Gwen hugged her two alliance partners as she was excited.

 **Gwen: Woohoo! Courtney is on the block and a step closer to heading out the door. She ain't so smug now, is she?**

"Thank you so much, LeShawna." Gwen praised.

"It's my pleasure, homegirl. She's going out this week." LeShawna stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar walked into the Superhero Room where she saw Courtney under the covers.

"You alright, Courtney?" Sugar asked with a concerned tone.

"I've been nominated for eviction. How do you think I feel?" Courtney retorted.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I'm the target this week, but I can't throw in the towel. The odds are stacked against me, but I'll win the Veto and win HOH next week. I'll do whatever it takes to stay this week.**

"You look like you could use a friend." Sugar stated as she sat on Courtney's bed.

"I wouldn't exactly call ourselves friends, but whatever." Courtney retorted.

"You knew this was going to happen." Sugar stated.

"Which makes it more depressing. I came into this game to win not go home this early." Courtney explained.

"Then complaining won't get you anywhere. Maybe I can get you off the block." Sugar suggested.

"You would use the Veto on me?" Courtney asked.

"Sure. I figure we could work together and maybe get to the final 2." Sugar offered.

 **Courtney(Nominee): Sugar purposes an alliance and a guarantee ticket to the final 2. It's tempting, but I don't want to trust her too quickly. It will surely mess up my game should I stay this week.**

"This could work. I'll think about it." Courtney decided.

"Just holler if you change your mind. My door is always open." Sugar stated as she left the room.

 **Sugar: Hehehehehehehehe...time to play this game for real.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was laying on her slab as Jasmine walked over to her.

"You seem down, Anne Maria. You didn't get nominated and Courtney in on the block. Why the long face?" Jasmine asked.

"It's still too early of day I won't be up there. I have to win the Veto to make sure I'm safe." Anne Maria replied.

"I get it. You don't want to go up as a replacement." Jasmine stated.

"Right. However, what's stopping Courtney or Noah from getting off the block and me going up. Surely, I'll be sent home." Anne Maria explained.

"You have me and Sadie to vote with you. That's two votes already." Jasmine encouraged.

 **Anne Maria: I know I probably shouldn't be nervous, but you never know what happens. You get backstabbed and right out the door the same night.**

"Thanks, Jasmine. I guess I needed some reassurance." Anne Maria stated with a smile.

Jasmine smiled at her alliance partner and friend while Alejandro seemed to be listening with one eye open.

 **Alejandro: My eyes may be closed, but my ears stay open. Anne Maria doesn't want to go home, huh? Maybe this could work out to get me and the others far in the game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Wolf Pack along with Noah and Brick were all in the HOH Room.

"No hard feelings, Noah?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm totally alright with it. No one will vote me out this week." Noah replied.

"Yeah, the target is Courtney. She needs to go before she causes any more trouble." Zoey stated.

"Is this about the love triangle with Duncan?" Brick asked.

"I think we cleared that up. I told her to vote for herself back in All-Stars and she's peeved about it." Gwen replied.

"The whole Duncan thing was getting really old. If Tyler didn't open his big mouth." Noah stated.

"I didn't know the door was unlocked. I swear we were the only ones in there when he stuck his head in the door." Gwen explained.

 **Gwen: The night in London is one I'll remember for a long time. It really sucked when Courtney found out in Greece, but that's what I get for going with someone who was willing to hurt me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the lounge area, Noah and Alejandro were sitting around and talking.

"Look, I get we don't like and trust each other, but we need to at least co-exist for this alliance to work." Alejandro stated.

"Alright, but we can't make this obvious meaning none of us can use the Veto to save you." Noah stated.

"That's alright with me. I've made my own web and I might as well stick to it." Alejandro added.

 **Noah(Nominee): If Al gets nominated, he gets nominated. Me and the other three guys left can't afford to give up our game to give away our alliance. We're trying to prevent any other guys from heading out the door.**

"Will you use the Veto on me if you win?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. It might seem suspicious." Alejandro replied.

"That is a problem. You're a major threat." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Nominee): Alejandro, don't be a huge threat! This is why it's hard to work with you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria made her way into the backyard with a blanket. She saw Sadie and decided to join her.

"How are you, Sadie?" Anne Maria asked.

"Oh, I'm good. You look sad." Sadie replied.

"I'm just nervous about being put up. I really don't know where I stand after I put my trust in Lightning." Anne Maria stated.

"He was a jerk. He only cares about how big his muscles were." Sadie added.

"I just feel like no one really trusts me in this house." Anne Maria explained.

"Me and Jasmine trust you." Sadie stated.

"Yeah, but you and her are only two people. What about the rest of the house?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well, I don't know what to say in those regards, but you have us as your friends." Sadie replied.

 **Sadie: I hate seeing Anne Maria like this. I know she was mean in the past few weeks, but she feels like she doesn't have anyone to turn to.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna, Zoey and Gwen were laying on the bed in the HOH Room.

"What if Courtney comes off the block somehow?" Zoey asked.

"That depends on who is in the Veto competition. The only person I can think of using it on her is Alejandro." Gwen replied.

"We can't let that happen." Zoey stated.

"Easier said than done. It's a random draw and Al could get picked." LeShawna explained.

 **Zoey: Alejandro getting into the Veto competition is dangerous, because he is only ticket for Courtney to get off the block.**

"Who would go up as the replacement if he does win?" Gwen asked.

"I would say Anne Maria. She was the only other pawn I considered." LeShawna replied.

 **Gwen: It's scary knowing Courtney as two ways off the block and that's either she wins or Al wins and takes her off. We need to make sure not to pick Al for the Veto competition.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna came from the Diary Room with a bag.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Everyone cheered as they head into the living room. They each sat one either couch while Courtney and Noah took their seats in the nomination chairs. LeShawna stood up front and read the card.

"There will only be six players playing in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houesguests selected at random. Will the two nominees please join me up here." LeShawna explained.

Courtney and Noah got up and walked towards the front of the room.

"As HOH, I shall choose first." LeShawna stated as she reached into the bag.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I need Gwen, Zoey or Trent playing to keep these nominations the same. I don't want more blood on my hands and have the risk of Courtney staying this week.**

LeShawna rumbled through the names before picking one.

" **Brick.** " LeShawna announced.

Brick smiled and went up to stand beside Noah. Noah reached into the bag to take out a name.

" **Houseguest Choice.** I'll choose...Trent." Noah chose.

Trent smiled as he came up to stand by LeShawna. Courtney frowned as she reached into the bag.

" **Sadie.** " Courtney announced.

Sadie squeaked as she went up and stood by Courtney.

"Big Brother will announce when the Veto competition is ready. Good luck!" LeShawna exclaimed as everyone cheered and clapped.

 **Trent: Three Survivors members are in the Veto competition. This makes things look good for us and bad for Courtney as no one is using the Veto on her.**

 **Courtney(Nominee): Of course there is no one to use the Veto on me in this competition. This just downright sucks.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Trent all high-fived and hugged each other in the lounge room.

 **Brick: Who would've thought that we would get this lucky having three of the alliance members in the Veto competition.**

 **Noah(Nominee): Hopefully, one of us can win the Veto so I can get off the block and back in the game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine came out in a red shirt with her hair in it's natural ponytail. She was wearing black bootie shorts and black sneakers. Shawn blushed as he saw his girlfriend.

 **Shawn: How did I get so lucky?**

"Hey everyone! Please head to the backyard for the Veto competition. It's time for some soccer!" Jasmine cheered.

Everyone who wasn't in the competition came out into the backyard as it was decorated into a soccer stadium. There was concession stands and a big platform with open baskets each with a number value. There was also a platform with a mechanical leg to kick the ball into one of the baskets. Jasmine took her place on her own platform reading her instructions.

""It's time to welcome the BB Soccer Players into the BB Soccer Stadium!" Jasmine exclaimed.

The six Veto players came out with in their own colored jerseys with their resorts be colored soccer ball.

LeShawna-Yellow

Courtney-Blue

Noah-Red

Brick-Green

Trent-Orange

Sadie-Pink

"Summertime is best known for holding the FIFA World Cup and it's found its way to the BIg Brother House. You'll each step up to the mechanical leg and place your soccer ball on the tee. You'll launch your soccer ball into one of the nets on the other platform. The number you score depends on where your ball lands. There will be three rounds and whoever has the highest combined score will win the Power Of Veto. Welcome to the BB Cup!" Jasmine explained.

On a selected draw, Courtney was up first as she set her ball on the tee. She winded the leg back and let it kick the ball into the #8 net.

"Courtney, you've scored an 8 which puts you at 8 points right now." Jasmine announced.

Noah was up net as he studied the angles at which he could go. He set his ball on the tee and and winded the leg back. It kicked the ball into the #25 net.

 **Noah(Nominee): It's a wonder what common physics and geometry can do for you.**

"Noah, you scored a 25 which means you are at 25 points so far." Jasmine announced.

Brick walked up to the leg and placed his ball on the tee. He winded the leg back and let it kick the ball into the #24 net.

"Brick, you scored a 24 which puts you at 24 points." Jasmine announced.

LeShawna was up next as she set her ball on the tee and winded the leg kicking the ball into the #7 net.

"LeShawna, you scored a 7 which puts you at 7 points so far." Jasmine announced.

Trent was up next as he set his ball on the tee and winded the leg back. He let it fall through kicking his ball into the #18 net.

"Trent, you scored an 18 which means you are at 18 points." Jasmine announced.

 **Trent: With the scores at what they are, it seems one of our alliance members is winning the Veto.**

Sadie took her spot at the leg. She set her ball on the tee and winded the leg back kicking her ball into the #8 net.

"Sadie, you've scored an 8 which puts you in a tie with Courtney so far." Jasmine announced.

Round 2 was to begin as Courtney stepped up to the leg again. She set her ball on the tee winding the leg back and kicking her ball into the #22 net.

"Courtney, you've scored a 22 bringing your total to 30 points." Jasmine announced.

Noah went up to the platform and winded the leg back kicking his ball into the #27 net. Everyone was shocked at the high score Noah got.

 **Trent: Noah is dominating this competition so far.**

 **Brick: Noah is using that brain of his to figure the best angle to shoot the ball. It's very helpful being aligned with someone like that.**

"Noah, you've scored a 27 bring your score to 52 points and you've taken the lead." Jasmine announced.

Brick got up to the plate as he set his ball on the tee and the leg kicked the ball into the #26 net.

"Brick, you've scored a 26 which puts your score at 50 points." Jasmine announced.

 **Sugar: Noah and Brick seem to be the most powerful duo right now in the house. Makes it all the more reason to get them out.**

LeShawna was up next setting her ball on the tee and winding the leg back kicking it into the #29 net.

"LeShawna, you've scored a 29 which puts your score at 36 points." Jasmine announced.

Trent was up next setting his ball on the tee and winding the leg back launching the ball into the #9 net.

"Trent, you've scored a 9 which brings your score to 27." Jasmine announced.

Sadie was back up to plate as she set her ball on the tee and winded back the leg letting it kick her ball into the #20 net.

"Sadie, you've scored a 20 brining your score up to 28." Jasmine announced.

Round 3 was beginning as Courtney got up to plate. She set her ball on the tee and winded back the leg.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I need something in the 20's otherwise, I wasn't winning the Veto and I'm likely to go home this week.**

Courtney let the leg go kicking her ball into the #1 net. Courtney put her head in her hands.

"Courtney, you've score a 1 which means your total overall score is 31. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to take the lead." Jasmine announced.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I can't believe that just happened. I had the chance to win the Veto and I blew it on that one kick.**

Noah stepped up to plate setting his ball on the tee and winding the leg back. He let it kick his ball into the #19 net.

"Noah, you've scored a 19 which brings your total overall score to 71 and you're still in the lead." Jasmine announced.

 **Noah(Nominee): There is a good chance that I'm winning the Veto this week.**

Brick stepped up to the plate as he set his ball on the tee. He winded he leg back and launched his ball into the #28 net.

"Brick, you've scored a 28 which means your overall total score is 78 which means you take the lead." Jasmine announced.

 **Brick:It's all thanks to my military experience that I rise up and become the BB Cup World Champion.**

LeShawna stepped up to the plate and set her ball on the tee. She winded the leg back and hit the ball into the #3 net.

"LeShawna, you've scored a 3 which brings your total overall score to 39, but it's not enough to take the lead." Jasmine announced.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): Well, I didn't win the Veto like I wanted so I guess it's time to start thinking of replacements.**

Trent stepped up to the plate as he saw no way win, but he hoped for the best. He winded the leg back and let it kick the ball into the #22 net.

"Trent, you've scored a 22 which bring your overall total score to a 49, but it's not enough to take the lead." Jasmine announced.

 **Trent: I didn't win the Veto, but Brick has this in the bag so I know that Noah is coming off the block.**

Sadie stepped up to the leg and placed her ball on the tee. She winded the leg back to kick her ball into the #15 net.

"Sadie, you've scored a 15 which brings your total overall score to 43. However, that's enough to take the lead. Which means, congratulations, Brick! You've won the Power Of Veto!" Jasmine announced.

Brick walked up as Jasmine placed the Veto over his neck. He hugged Noah as he knew he and his best friend were safe for another week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna, Trent, Gwen and Zoey gathered in the HOH Room.

"I really wanted to win the Veto." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I now need to think about who should go up as a replacement nominee against Courtney. I have my original two pawns to take into consideration. Anne Maria or Shawn.**

"Who were you thinking?" Zoey asked.

"It's Anne Maria of Shawn." LeShawna replied.

"Don't pick Shawn otherwise Jasmine will come after us." Trent warned.

 **Trent: Also, don't pick Shawn since he's in my secret alliance. *wink***

"I'm not gonna be stupid. Either way, Courtney goes this week." LeShawna stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the kitchen, Brick, Noah, Shawn, Alejandro and Trent were celebrating.

 **Brick(Veto Holder): This is great for The Survivors since I can now save Noah from the block and one of the girls goes home this week.**

"This is great." Trent whispered.

Alejandro was smiling, but he was nervous deep down.

 **Alejandro: I'm happy that our alliance won the Veto this week, but what if I'm chosen as the replacement nominee and people see me more as a threat? Can I count on my alliance to not vote for me?**

Shawn was also a little nervous.

 **Shawn: There should be no reason to pick me as a replacement. I've done nothing to I've anyone a reason to vote me out. I just hope LeShawna knows that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Sadie and Jasmine were in the backyard. Sadie was on a seat as Anne Maria and Jasmine were laying in a hammock.

"I'm going up on the block." Anne Maria stated.

"Well, look at it like this, Courtney is the bigger threat so she's heading out the door this week." Jasmine suggested.

"Yeah, we can finally be rid of our target." Sadie added.

 **Anne Maria: I hope they are right, because I rather not be backdoored and sitting out there with Julie.**

"Do you guys think it will be unanimous?" Sadie asked.

"No doubt. No one is voting for her to stay." Jasmine replied.

 **Jasmine: Plus, I've also got another target in mind in the form of LeShawna since she's talked about nominating Shawn.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn walked up to the HOH Room knocking on the door Gwen letting him in. He sat on the couch as she stared at the two girls.

"Whatcha need, Shawn?" LeShawna asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going on the block." Shawn replied.

"I already told you that you weren't." LeShawna replied.

"She's probably going to put up Anne Maria, but it doesn't really matter as Courtney is going home." Gwen added.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." Shawn stated as he left the HOH Room.

A few minutes later...there was another knock at the door. LeShawna opened it to reveal Alejandro as she immediately closed the door.

 **Alejandro: Well, that was what I expected to happen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro headed down the stairs as Trent came along.

"I guess you couldn't get a word into LeShawna." Trent stated.

"Unfortunately, I could not. It doesn't really matter as she hates my guts." Alejandro retorted as he walked by Trent.

Trent felt a little sad for Alejandro so he headed up to the HOH Room.

"Hey Trent." LeShawna greeted.

"Why did you have to go and be harsh to Al like that?" Trent asked as he came in.

"What? You're defending him?" LeShawna asked.

"Just in this situation. I know you hate him, but give the guy the chance to speak for himself." Trent replied.

"Have you not been paying attention? He's nothing, but a manipulator." LeShawna retorted.

"Well, he's just trying to make sure he wasn't going up on the block. You didn't have to slam the door in his face." Trent argued.

"I'm not gonna let him manipulate me or Gwen anymore. You're letting him manipulate you." LeShawna protested.

"That's what you always think. That he is going to manipulate you. That's showing fear and that's what he wants." Trent argued.

"I'm not afraid of him, but he knows how to play the game." LeShawna stated.

"Well, if you're not scared of him, put him up as the replacement." Trent challenged.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): Ooohhh, this boy is pushing my buttons, but in a way, he does have a point. I think I've made up my mind as to who should go up on the block.**

"Just calm down guys. Calm it down." Gwen pleaded.

LeShawna sighed as she laid on her bed and Trent sighed opening the door to the HOH Room walking out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's Time for America's Vote! LeShawna needs a new task and it's up to you to decide._

 _Should she…_

 _A.) Steal a houseguest's personal item and get them to blame someone for it_

 _B.) Play the role of puppet master and get two houseguests to argue at either the nomination ceremony or the Veto meeting._

 _C.) Turn the whole house against one major houseguest to evict them_

 _Or_

 _D.) Convince a random houseguest to throw the HOH or Veto competition and keep them safe for the week._

 _Go to to vote and her task will be revealed this coming Sunday._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick walked through the living room as he stopped in front of the Memory Wall. He looked at everyone as the camera zoomed in on Courtney.

 **Courtney(Nominee): I hope whoever LeShawna decides to put up against me is a much more major threat than I am so I can keep myself here for one more week.**

The camera zoomed in on Alejandro's face.

 **Alejandro: I know where I stand in this house with LeShawna so I won't be surprised going up on the block.**

The camera zoomed in on Anne Maria's face.

 **Anne Maria: Hopefully, I don't go up on the block, because I haven't really done much to show people that I deserve to go. I don't really know where I stand in this house so I just hope not to go up.**

Brick grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck. He opened the door to the backyard.

"It's for the Veto meeting everybody." Brick announced.

Everyone started coming into the living room sitting on the couches. Noah and Courtney took their places in the nomination chairs as Brick stood up front.

"This is the Veto meeting. Noah and Courtney have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. This shouldn't be a surprise, but I'm using the Veto on Noah." Brick explained.

Noah smiled as Brick out the Veto around his neck.

"LeShawna, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you have to choose a replacement nominee to go up." Brick explained.

LeShawna sighed as she went up to the front of the room as looked at everyone.

"This isn't an easy decision and I've taken a lot of time to think this over. The replacement nominee is...Anne Maria." LeShawna announced.

Anne Maria nodded and took a seat next to Courtney. Brick came back up and placed his hands on the box.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Brick stated as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Anne Maria hugged Sadie.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): How did I not see this coming? I just hope I have the votes to stay and I don't head out the door this week.**

 **Courtney(Nominee): I'm up against one of my worst enemies and if I can get her out and stay, I can focus on getting revenge for when I win HOH.**

 **Trent: I'm glad LeShawna didn't put Al up. Right now, the focus needs to be Courtney going home on Thursday and that's where it needs to stay.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Courtney or Anne Maria? Who will become the next Head Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Alright, you guys know what to do about voting. PM me and the task gets revealed on Sunday's episode and I will also reveal the mystery twist tomorrow. See ya guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 14- Shaking Things Up

**A/N: Here is the fourth love eviction of the summer as we have Courtney and Anne Maria on the block. We also have a new twist that will probably change how this game is played so don't miss this episode of Total a Drama Big Brother. Remember to vote for LeShawna's task by PM'ing me your official vote. Well, let's get right to the chapter.**

"Two major threats are once again up on the block. From what started on a plane to the Big Brother House, Courtney finds herself stuck in a situation she can't get out of, but can she make the promises to send Anne Maria out the door tonight?" Julie asked.

"That's a lot of damage control. I think everyone's tired of her." Chris replied.

"Whatever the circumstances, tonight, one of these fine women will leave the house tonight. There is also a new twist that will implanted tonight." Julie explained.

"I've read the details and it's a real game changer, but you'll just have to wait and see what it is. No spoilers here, bro." Chris stated.

"So join us for what is sure to be a drama filled episode right here on…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris cut off.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as they were ready for some more Big Brother as the monitor showed Courtney and Anne Maria in the nomination chairs.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Courtney was in quite the pickle as she had no one on her side in the house. Anne Maria was acting really nervous as she could've been put up at the Veto meeting. Fears circulated as Alejandro could get into the Veto competition to possibly save Courtney, but luckily, it wasn't the case. The Survivors wanted make sure that one of them won the Veto so the guys can stay another week in this house. Sugar tried to strike a pact with Courtney to try and keep her safe. At the Veto competition, Brick showed what kind of soldier he was winning the Veto to secure the guys are safe this week. LeShawna slammed the door on Alejandro which ticked Trent off getting in her face causing some dissension in the Wolf Pack. At the Veto meeting, Brick took Noah off the block and Anne Maria winded right back where she was last week. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Courtney or Anne Maria? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Also, what is the new twist and will shake the house up tonight? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 14- Shaking Things Up**

The crowd cheered as Julie stood there smiling as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Hello, good evening and welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. It's Day 35 in the house and could very well end the threat of Courtney as she could be leaving the house tonight. It's been a rollercoaster of a week, but one of these young ladies will leave the house tonight. Also, we crown a new Head Of Household and a new twist will be revealed. Let's see what the houesguests were up to after the Veto meeting." Julie explained as she looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the box was closed, everyone started to get up except for Courtney, who sat there with her head down.

 **Courtney(Nominee): This is what happens when you play the devil's advocate. I'm done a lot of things I ain't proud of and this could very well be the end for me tonight.**

Anne Maria pulled Jasmine and Sadie off to the side as she regained her composure.

"Don't worry about a thing, sheila. You're not going home." Jasmine promised.

"You have the votes to stay. Everyone is voting out Courtney." Sadie added.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Being up for eviction a second time is not as easy as it was the first time around. You get emotional, because you don't want to have your game end here.**

"I'm sorry...I'm just really emotional right now." Anne Maria stated as she sunk to the ground.

"There's no need to be sad. We'll get through this. I promise." Jasmine promised.

 **Jasmine: LeShawna is causing a little bit of trouble here. First, she considers nominating Shawn for eviction and then nominates one of my alliance partners. Looking pretty good to send her packing next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna walked into the HOH Room as she sat on her bed thinking about this past week.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): You really think you have things figured out, but you have to hurt someone else. I didn't want to put anyone up and leave the nominations as they were. I just hope I don't have another enemy in this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Shawn, Brick, Noah and Alejandro were all out in the backyard. Noah and Shawn in the hammock, Alejandro sitting in a lawn chair, Trent and Brick on the fake grass.

"I would like to thank you for standing up for me, Trent." Alejandro praised.

"This isn't going to be easy. Keeping this alliance a secret especially keeping all of us here." Trent stated.

"We just need to fight til the end. We can do it." Brick encouraged.

"It's just the fact that I have another alliance. I don't want them getting suspicious." Trent stated.

"You're the one who made this alliance. It won't be easy, but we can only hope to succeed." Noah retorted.

 **Trent: Yelling at LeShawna probably caused some bad blood in the Wolf Pack. Hopefully, it doesn't bite me in the butt and I'm not nominated next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoey and Gwen were in the lounge area talking about before the Veto meeting.

"So Trent and LeShawna argued with each other?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. Shawn came up to ask if he was safe this week and then Al came up. LeShawna closed the door on him so Trent came up and got in her face." Gwen explained.

Zoey gasped as she covered her mouth.

 **Zoey: I don't agree with LeShawna's actions, but we need to be careful about fighting with each other. Some of the best players can take advantage of that and send us home quickly.**

"We need to be careful." Zoey stated.

"They need to stay on the same page. We can't let this get between us otherwise we are sitting ducks." Gwen added.

 **Gwen: LeShawna and Trent need to be careful as this was only one argument. Let's make this the only argument.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna decided to visit Anne Maria in the Superhero Room.

"Hey girl, I hope you ain't too stressed out." LeShawna stated as she hugged Anne Maria.

"I'm good. I understand the reasons." Anne Maria stated.

"You're a pawn this week. I don't have anything against you. It's just a game move." LeShawna explained.

"It's just so hard being on the block this week." Anne Maria stated.

"I understand that. It's nothing personal so don't start thinking I hate you." LeShawna promised.

"I'll be good. I just need to get over it. My makeup is showing." Anne Maria stated with a light chuckle.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Head Of Household): I just hope Anne Maria doesn't see me as a threat, because I put her up. It's only strategy. Nothing personal.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney and Sugar met in the living room as Courtney wanted to start campaign.

"So do I have your vote to stay?" Courtney asked.

"Ah promise that you do." Sugar replied.

"I have no one that's gonna keep me in this house, but I feel Anne Maria is a bigger threat." Courtney stated.

"Well, you need to convince them otherwise. You might get a few votes." Sugar explained.

 **Sugar: Courtney coming to me to give her advice is very cute and funny. She thinks she's staying this week and that's not the case, but using her can further me in this game.**

"I don't think I have Alejandro. He's not around me anymore." Courtney stated.

"Ah'm sure you have his vote. You guys are in an alliance." Sugar assured.

"I don't know. I ain't got anybody." Courtney stated as she curled up into a ball on the couch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Alejandro and Shawn met in the Green Room as they discussed future plans.

"If we want to stay this week, we need to win HOH next week." Trent explained.

"I'm a major threat as it is. That could be any of us on the block right now." Alejandro stated.

 **Trent: We managed to keep ourselves safe this week by Brick winning the Veto, but it's going to get tougher keeping this alliance a secret and keeping us here in the house.**

"We're all voting for Courtney, right?" Shawna asked.

"Yes, we can't let anyone know that there was votes for Courtney to stay or they will get suspicious." Trent explained.

Alejandro was having a hard time with this. He had his guys alliance and his alliance with Courtney in the crosshairs.

 **Alejandro: I'm not sure what to do in this situation and kinda wishing LeShawna picked me as a replacement nominee so I didn't have to make that decision.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on the screen as she began to address the audience.

"Being locked up in the Big Brother House can be hard and getting into the game can cause tension between certain people. However, a bit of news from the outside world can bring people closer together." Julie explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah was walking through the living room with Gwen, Anne Maria, Shawn and Brick hanging out.

"Noah, please go to the Diary Room." The intercom requested.

Noah looked at everyone around him as he went into the Diary Room. He walked in as he was handed an envelope from one of the producers. He sat down as he opened the envelope. He gasped as he saw the contents as he started to cry a little.

 **Noah:** _ **Dear Noah, I regret to inform you that your sister has passed away. She sustained injuries during a car accident and was fighting for her life. Unfortunately, she wasn't recovering and we had to pull the plug. Her last words before passing were "I hope my baby brother wins…" Just know that she loves you all the time with all her heart and she watching you through the live feeds. Don't let this get in the way of the game, but we just wanted to tell you. I know this is hard to take in and I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. I know you would've wanted to be here for her. Just know she'll be watching from heaven and rooting for you all the way.**_

 _ **Love you always,**_

 _ **Mom**_

Noah held the letter close as he let the tears fall from his face. His sister was his best friend in the family and she was now gone. He got up and headed out of the Diary Room. He opened the door sniffing as everyone noticed.

"Noah, buddy, what's wrong?" Brick asked with a concerned look on his face.

"My sister died." Noah stated as he broke down.

Brick leaned down and hugged his best friend. Everyone else came in. Trent and Brick led Noah to the couch where he was still crying. Alejandro went to get him a few tissues. Noah took them as he cried into Brick's shoulder.

 **Noah: *sniffle* Sara was my best friend...she was very bright...very smart like me...we were inspired to get into Yale University. We were both very sarcastic to other people. Just hard to believe she's gone.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll be back with more Big Brother." Julie stated as she comforting Chris, who cried at that last bit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Big Brother came back on as Julie stood near the monitor showing Courtney and Anne Maria.

"Welcome back. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests ." Julie explained.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as the houseguests clapped and cheered.

"Hello houseguests." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" The houesguests greeted.

"First off, I want to give my condolences to Noah for his sister's passing." Julie began.

"Thank you, Julie. It means so much." Noah praised.

"Well, it's been a crazy week. Let's start with Anne Maria. How does it feel being on the block for the second week in a row?" Julie asked.

"It's a hard thing, but I just hope I have the votes to stay and that's all I can really do." Anne Maria replied.

"Trent, you and LeShawna had an argument yesterday about Alejandro. What came over you?" Julie asked.

"I just didn't like how she responded to him. Even if someone is a big threat, they are still a human being like all of us. We've made up and hopefully, that hatchet is buried forever." Trent replied.

"LeShawna. What was the hardest thing to do for your reign as HOH?" Julie asked.

"Picking a replacement nominee. I didn't want the blood on my hands and I don't want to be a target." LeShawna replied.

"Well, I have an announcement to make. There is a new twist that will be implemented this coming week. It's called BB Playback. Whoever isn't evicted tonight, they will have the chance to nominate a special third nominee for eviction and they will be safe for that week." Julie explained.

Everyone gasp at the new twist as Courtney or Anne Maria was getting giddy on the inside.

"That's all for now. I'll join up with you all in a few moments." Julie explained as the houseguests went crazy.

The crowd began laughing at the houesguests' reactions to the new twist. Julie smiled as Jasmine's and Shawn's faces came on the monitor.

"Their relationship has been a unique one. The zombie slayer and the survivor chick from down under have had a smooth road. What do their parents think of them together?" Julie asked.

The monitor showed Shawn and Jasmine in the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn finished brushing her teeth as Jasmine came up behind him putting her arms around her waist.

"Ah! Oh, hey Jasmine." Shawn greeted as he blushed.

"G'day Shawn, how'd you sleep?" Jasmine asked.

"I slept pretty good. I just wonder how you fit in a bed when that you're that tall." Shawn replied.

"Curling up to you seems to work." Jasmine stated.

Shawn blushed as Jasmine giggled at her boyfriend.

The scene transitions to Jasmine's grandma watching Big Brother. She was wearing a purple robe and her hair was done in a bun. She had on glasses and red slippers.

"My name is Fiona and I'm Jasmine's grandmother. Her relationship with Shawn is a little weird. She's not known to date so much. She's usually out there in the Outback exploring. It's very peaceful out here." Fiona explained.

The scene transitions to Jasmine and Shawn in the Tye Dye Room laying in bed together.

"So what's the Outback like?" Shawn asked.

"It's very beautiful when sunrise hits. The kangaroos and dingos running wild to catch the early prey." Jasmine replied.

The scene transitions to a white house with a green roof. A medium sized man with a white buttoned up shirt, short black hair, black slacks and black shoes was shown with his wife that had long blonde hair, a purple dress on with a white skirt and red shoes appeared.

"Hi, my name is Marty and this is my wife, Jan. We are Shawn's parents." Marty greeted.

"Shawn has always been fascinated in zombies since he saw I Am Legend. He's also been involved in a Walking Dead fan club with his friends." Jan added.

"I think he's got a great relationship with Jasmine. She's beautiful, she loves adventure and she's full of spirit." Marty explained.

"We have met her a couple times and she even cooked dinner with me one evening. We're glad to have her as part of the family." Jan stated.

Shawn and Jasmine snuggle together Wednesday night in the Tye Dye Room.

"You're really warm." Jasmine whispered.

Shawn smiled as he kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coming up next, Courtney or Anne Maria? The live eviction begins when we return." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Big Brother returned and Julie smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the love eviction. Let's go to the living room." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen again catching others attention.

"Hello houseguests, it's time for another love eviction. Courtney, Anne Maria, in just a few moments, your fellow houseguests will cast their votes live to evict. You two won't be allowed to vote and LeShawna, as outgoing HOH, you'll only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will cast your votes to evict and Noah, you're up first." Julie explained.

Noah got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Noah was taken off the block and has agreed with his alliance to vote out Courtney. Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie. Thanks again for the condolences." Noah greeted.

"You're very welcome. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Brick is Noah's best friend in the house so they should vote the same tonight. Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to send Courtney to the curb." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Sadie is in the Charlie's Angels alliance with Anne Maria so she should vote to keep her. Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" Sadie greeted.

"Please say your vote to evict." Julien ordered.

"Revenge is very sweet. I happily vote to evict Courtney." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Alejandro is torn between voting with his alliance and savings Courtney. What did he decide? Hello Alejandro." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Alejandro greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Was fun while it lasted. I vote to evict Courtney." Alejandro voted.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Zoey's alliance has been planning on voting outs Courtney this week. Hello Zoey." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Zoey greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Zoey voted.

"Thank you, Zoey. Sugar has promised to vote to keep Courtney, but will she keep her word? Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. It's official. With six votes to evict, Courtney will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see where the other houesguests stand. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily, gladly, excitedly vote to evict Courtney's behind out of here." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Jasmine is in the Charlie's Angels alliance with Anne Maria so she should vote to keep her. Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Shawn should vote the same way with his alliance. Hello Shawn." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Shawn greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Shawn voted.

"Thank you, Shawn. Trent has made the plan to vote out Courtney so will he follow through? Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Courtney." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. The results are in so let's give the results to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared back on the TV as the houseguests faced forward.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houesguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 10-0, Courtney, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Courtney smiled and nodded as she got up to hug everyone. She walked to get her bag as she said her final goodbyes before walking out the door. Some houesguests were cheering that she was gone. The crowd cheered loudly when Courtney exited the house as she walked over to Julie and Chris hugging her both. Courtney's picture on the Memory Wall faded to black.

"A landslide vote. 10-0. How do you feel about that?" Julie asked.

"It was to be expected. I made a lot of plays that deemed me as a threat so it was my time to go." Courtney replied.

"Gwen is sure happy. You gonna make things up with Duncan?" Chris asked.

"Most likely not. He's still not my type." Courtney replied.

"What do you think about Alejandro voting you out tonight? You guys had an alliance going." Julie asked.

"It was to be expected. If it was good for the game, I would've done the same. I wanted a pact to the final 2 and I hope he wins, because he's a good player and very smart in this game." Courtney replied.

"That's the thing about alliances. You really never know who to trust." Chris stated.

"Well,Courtney, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as all three people looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gwen: Courtney, we were friends until this whole love triangle with Duncan came up and you decided to come after me. You put me up and then you saved me which was a mistake. It was your time so good luck on the outside.**

 **Alejandro: My game can't be affected by your game so there is a time where we have to turn on each other. It's a game move and I hope you understand.**

 **Noah: You are unpredictable and that's a troublesome feature about you. You deserved this and I'm not sad about seeing you go.**

 **Anne Maria: You dealt yourself the devil's hand and sold your soul. That'll teach you twice and now I can sit comfortably knowing you're out the door and I'm still in the game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing the game, Courtney. I'll talk more with Courtney on The Talk tomorrow. However, up next, the Power is once again on the line as we crown a new Head Of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered loudly and Big Brother went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the air as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the Head Of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard with the houseguests." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated like the town of the old Wild West. There was a bar where LeShawna sat at and two podiums where Shawn and Alejandro were standing at.

"Welcome to the next Head Of Household competition, houseguests. LeShawna, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called Wild West Hits. You will hear a country song describe a Head Of Household competition, an evicted houseguest or a Power Of Veto competition. When you know what competition the song is describing, buzz in with if it's HOH, Houseguest or POV. If you buzz in correctly, your opponent is eliminated and you chose the next two houesguests to go. If you buzz in wrong, you will be eliminated. If both of you aren't able to buzz in, you both will be eliminated. Let's hear the first song." Julie explained.

 _~Just so you know I got your back, final quarters are on the rack~_

Alejandro buzzed in with HOH.

"That's correct, Alejandro. That was the Quarterback Head Of Household competition. Shawn, you've been eliminated so step down. Alejandro, pick the two houesguests that go next." Julie ordered.

"Um...Zoey and Gwen." Alejandro chose.

Zoey and Gwen got up to the podiums as they awaited the next song.

 _~Troubled soul is what he is, a born punk of a guy deep within~_

Gwen buzzed in with Houseguest.

"That's correct, Gwen. The song was describing Duncan. Zoey, please step down and Gwen, choose the next two houesguests to face off." Julie ordered.

"I choose...Jasmine and Anne Maria." Gwen chose.

Jasmine and Anne Maria got up to the podiums as the awaited the next song.

 _~The raging storm is strong within him, he got struck by lightning with a trim~_

Anne Maria buzzed in with Houseguest.

"That's correct, Anne Maria. The song described Lightning so Jasmine, please step down. Anne Maria, choose two new houesguests to face off." Julie ordered.

"Trent and Brick." Anne Maria chose.

Trent and Brick got up to the podiums as they awaited the next song.

~ _Pleading for my life hoping that you would forgive me, all these sins in my head are making me dizzy~_

Brick buzzed in with POV.

"That's correct, Brick. That was the I Plead The Veto competition. Trent, please step down and Brick, choose the new two houesguests to face off." Julie ordered.

"I choose Sadie and Sugar." Brick chose.

Sadie and Sugar took their places at the podiums awaiting the next song.

 _~Riding horses hoping for the win, puttin my ball cause I have the highest score!~_

Sugar buzzed in with HOH.

"That's correct, Sugar. That was the Hole In Twenty Head Of Household competition. Sadie, please step down and Sugar, choose two new houesguests to face off." Julie ordered.

"Noah and Brick." Sugar chose.

Noah and Brick headed up to the podiums high-fiving each other for luck.

 _~Shooting for the goal to reach is what I do, hoping the highest score will do~_

Noah buzzed in with POV.

"That's correct, Noah. That was the BB Cup Veto competition. Brick, please step down and Noah, choose two new houesguests to go up." Julie ordered.

"I choose Gwen and Alejandro." Noah chose.

Gwen and Alejandro got up to the podiums as they awaited the next song.

~ _He is one sickly dude, the cleanest cowpoke that I ever knew!~_

Gwen buzzed in with Houseguest.

"That's correct, Gwen. The song was describing Dave. Alejandro, please step down and Gwen, choose two new houesguests to go up." Julie ordered.

"Anne Maria and Sugar." Gwen chose.

Anne Maria and Sugar got up to the podiums to await the next song.

 _~Roasting by the fire hung by a wire, spraying that sauce all around me~_

Anne Maria buzzed in with HOH.

"That's correct, Anne Maria. That was the Big Brother Barbeque Head Of Household competition. Sugar, step down and Noah and Gwen, please go up to the podiums." Julie ordered.

Noah and Gwen got up to the podiums as they awaited the next song.

~ _She's a fierce player that you don't want to mess with, her training as a CIT makes her a myth~_

Noah buzzed in with Houseguest.

"That's correct, Noah. That song was describing Courtney. Sorry Gwen, please step down. Anne Maria, it's you and Noah in the final round." Julie stated.

Anne Maria and Noah were at the podiums as the final song started.

~ _Gamble with your life at the wheel of regret, you will seal the fate that our have just met~_

Noah buzzed in with POV.

"That's correct, Noah. That was The Gamble Veto competition. Congratulations, Noah, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Noah cheered as he hugged Anne Maria and hugged Brick tightly.

"What will happen now that Noah is once again Head Of Household? Find out Sunday who he nominates for eviction and who Anne Maria nominates as well with the BB Playback. Wednesday, the Power Of Veto could save one of the three nominees and check back next Thursday for another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houesguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained as the crowd cheered loudly.

LeShawna handed over the key to Noah as he started crying that he'll get to see his sister.

 **A/N: My country songs are pure cringe, but Noah is back in power. What do you guys think about that? Also, what do you guys think about the new twist? Please give me your feedback by leaving a review. It helps out so much you guys as I love doing this story. Show me the love! Anyway, continue voting on LeShawna's next task and I'll see you all next time!**


	16. Chapter 15- Bark Worse Than Bite

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. 12 houseguests are left and the twist of BB Playback gets implemented this week. Now, I was going to extend it to week after week, but it will only be for this week only. I've got plans for the future chapters. Before we get into the chapter, I want to give a shout out to TheProtectorOfHim and Michaelfang9 for their Total Drama SYOC fanfics. Go check them out and give them support. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **The house all rallied to send Courtney out the door. Sugar tried to make Courtney believe she was safe, but it never came to fruition. Jasmine is seeing a new threat in LeShawna after Anne Maria revealed she wanted to put Shawn on the block. At the live eviction, Courtney was thrown out by the house majority and Noah rose to power once again making The Survivors in charge of the house this week. Who will Noah nominate for eviction? Who will Anne Maria put up as the special third nominee? What is LeShawna's next task as America's Player? Find out right now on Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15- Bark Worse Than Bite**

Noah was handed the key as he started crying into Brick's chest.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I have the power and I can wait to see my sister. I just thank everyone for giving me another shot at power.**

Trent high-fives Shawn as they were all giddy and excited.

 **Trent: I'm stoked that Noah is HOH. The Survivors can survive another week in this house. However, I don't know where Anne Maria's head lies, because I know she's kicking herself since she wanted all the power this week.**

Anne Maria joined up with Jasmine and Sadie.

 **Anne Maria: Sucks that I couldn't win HOH, but Noah deserves to see his sister one last time so I couldn't bring myself to take that away from him. However, I still get to put someone on the block and I'm safe this week so it's not a total lost.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the storage room, Noah and Brick were happy that they were in power once again.

"That's so ironic how I won the Veto and you win HOH this week." Brick stated.

"Opposites attract, I'm tellin' ya." Noah added.

 **Brick: The Survivors are good this week so we need to keep this up. The girls can't run this house all the way to the finals and Anne Maria is on the wildcard side so I don't know where her head is at.**

Noah leaned against the counter as Brick leaned against the fridge.

"So got any targets this week?" Brick asked.

"Everyone is going to be expecting to put up Al." Noah replied.

"Do you want to do that?" Brick asked.

"Any other opportunity, I jump at this chance, but I don't know now." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): While I don't trust Al still, he's part of The Survivors and that wouldn't bode well with Trent putting one of our own on the block. I need to play my cards so I don't make myself a target.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and LeShawna were in the Green Room and they were discussing game.

"So where do you think Noah's head is at?" Gwen asked.

"I have a pretty good chance of going up." LeShawna replied.

"Yeah, you did put him up, but he might go for Alejandro like he intended to the second week." Gwen explained.

"I don't know. I notice he was getting pretty well with Trent. Trent yelled at me for how I treated Al and I don't know anyone that would do that." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): It's really suspicious of Trent to all of a sudden defend Alejandro. Al is a snake and I didn't want him ruining my game, but I may just be a target this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria were in the spare lounge area. They sat down and discussed where she was.

"So where do you feel considering nominations?" Noah asked.

"I feel like LeShawna is a threat to my game and Jasmine has been wanting to target her." Anne Maria replied.

"So you're going to put up LeShawna?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. If you don't put her up." Anne Maria replied.

"I mean you can have that win. I don't want to get involved in your game. I may just put two pawns up if LeShawna is the target this week." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'll let Anne Maria put LeShawna up so I don't get blood on my hands. I need to find two other houseguests to put up as pawns, because it looks like LeShawna is the target this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine went into the spare lounge area to talk with Noah.

"So Anne Maria tells me you want to put up LeShawna?" Noah asked.

"Yes. She wanted to put up Shawn. No one targets my loved ones." Jasmine replied.

"I gotcha. I was just thinking that if Anne Maria puts LeShawna up, she's the target this week." Noah stated.

"I'm onboard with that. I think she should be sent home." Jasmine explained.

 **Jasmine: LeShawna made a mistake by targeting Shawn and then putting up Anne Maria. She obviously wants to thin the herd and her alliance wants to sit all high and mighty.**

"You put up who you think are threats to this game and Anne Maria will put up who she thinks is a threat." Jasmine stated.

"Okay. That works for me." Noah stated.

Jasmine smiled as she and Noah got up to head out of the area.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came out of the Diary Room with the HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?" Noah asked.

Everyone cheered as they jumped from the couches in the living room and headed up the spiral staircase. Noah unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the HOH Room once again. He ran straight for the pictures to see his sister.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Sara is my best friend and she taught me a lot about life. She's like a second mother to me and losing her was just too hard, because I cared about her a lot.**

"She's beautiful, Noah." Sadie complimented.

"Yeah, she was my best friend." Noah stated.

Some of the girls cooed and felt bad for what Noah was going through. Noah sat on the bed and wiped his eyes clean.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and LeShawna went into the spare lounge area.

"So who's saying stuff?" LeShawna asked as she sat down.

"Jasmine...and Anne Maria." Noah replied.

"Like I didn't know that wasn't coming up." LeShawna stated.

"Anne Maria is going to put you up as her third nominee." Noah revealed.

"Let her. I'll win the Veto and stick it right to her and Jasmine." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Jasmine and Anne Maria are crazy thinking I'm not going to try my absolute darn best to get off the block. When people come after me, I'm going to push back harder than ever.**

"So who are you going to nominate?" LeShawna asked.

"I was thinking two pawns at first, but I ain't got a reason to come after you." Noah replied.

"So you're saying I'm the target this week?" LeShawna asked.

"Their target...not mine." Noah replied.

"Good grief. I know I should've put up Al." LeShawna stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Survivors were in the HOH Room having some brownies.

"These are so good." Trent stated.

"I just love brownies." Shawn added.

"So who you guys interested in inside this house? I know Shawn is with Jasmine." Noah asked.

"I'm gonna try to get back together with Gwen. Everything in the past is behind us and I want to try for relationship again." Trent replied.

 **Trent: I still have feelings for Gwen and she seems to feel the same when we're together. I hope at some point whether it's during or after this game, I get my chance to win her back.**

"I'm thinking Sadie is a good girl." Brick stated.

"You like her?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah. She's cute and very enthusiastic." Brick replied.

"I'm still in my relationship with Heather from All-Stars." Alejandro explained.

"Didn't you two break up?" Trent asked.

"Yes, but she came rushing back to me. It's a blessing and a curse." Alejandro replied.

 **Alejandro: Heather is way too complicated to date and somehow...I manage just fine. We love each other one day and we despise each other the next day. It's a teeter-totter of a relationship.**

"Well...who I like is not in the house, but it's someone I met on the Ridonculous Race." Noah explained.

"That was the show you and Owen starred on, right?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, I met a girl on there when she was racing with her sister. Her name was Emma and she caught my eye immediately. She was playing hard to get at first, but she eventually warmed up to me and we got together." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Emma is my current girlfriend and she's just wonderful. We have a great relationship going and hopefully, winning the grand prize at the end helps out a lot.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Alejandro left the room as Noah, Brick and Trent remained.

"So back to the game. What's your mind on?" Trent asked.

"Anne Maria has said she wants to put up LeShawna." Noah replied.

"That won't be good. That's someone of my other alliance." Trent explained.

"It's easy. Just win Veto and take her off the block." Brick stated.

"I'm more worried about where your head's at. People want you to put up Alejandro." Trent explained.

"I could put him up as a pawn. Worst case scenario is he goes home this week." Noah suggested.

"That could work. Who would go up next to those two?" Trent asked.

"Sugar." Brick suggested.

"Why her?" Noah asked.

"She doesn't do much right now. She's going to end up floating towards the finals." Brick replied.

"She also almost won Head Of Household. She was in the Final 4 and she's known to be a trickster." Trent added.

"There's also Jasmine." Noah suggested.

"I want to steer from stirring the pot. Maybe we should save her for when if we need a replacement." Trent explained.

 **Trent: Either Al or Sugar goes home, because LeShawna going home means our alliance could get exposed. I need to keep this secret for as long as possible, because this could end up with the guys going down.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar came into the HOH Room, because Noah wanted to talk to her about possibly going up as a pawn.

"So I hope you're up for this, because it's either you or Jasmine." Noah stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sugar asked.

"I was maybe thinking about putting up two pawns on the block. LeShawna seems to be the target this week. I was hoping you could fill in as one of the pawns." Noah explained.

 **Sugar: Me as a pawn? Does this little boy know who he's talking to?**

"Isn't there anyone else that you could nominate?" Sugar asked.

"It's crunch time for me, because everyone will expect me to put Alejandro up." Noah replied.

"Then why don't you put him up as the pawn?" Sugar asked.

"You are a floater in this game. You're going to get to the end without really doing anything." Noah replied.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ah've done nothing that would get me nominated." Sugar stated.

"You're not going home. I promise you that." Noah promised.

"What if ah do end up heading home? My game is ruined, because of you." Sugar stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'm trying to convince Sugar to go up as a pawn and she's not budging. Why is everyone in this house so stubborn? You're not going home!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the spare lounge area, Trent and Alejandro sat down on the couches.

"So me, Noah and Brick were talking about who to put up." Trent began.

"What's up? Who's going up?" Alejandro asked.

"We was thinking maybe Sugar and...you as pawns." Trent replied.

"Me? I can see why." Alejandro stated.

"We're also considering Jasmine, but she is being saved for a replacement nominee." Trent added.

"I'll go up as a pawn, but you guys better save me from going home." Alejandro stated.

"Trust me, dude. You aren't going anywhere." Trent promised.

 **Trent: Alejandro is the largest target and he could be going home this week. However, I also want to keep LeShawna in this house and she's being considered for going up.**

"I have to ask...why Sugar?" Alejandro asked.

"She's a threat. She hasn't done much throughout this game so far, but laying low can be dangerous." Trent replied.

 **Alejandro: Sugar can be considered a floater in this game, because she's hasn't won any competitions and she seems to be a very big competitor in terms of manipulation. Maybe my level of manipulation.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Zoey were hanging out in the backyard on the hammock.

"Do you feel we are targets this week?" Zoey asked.

"Honestly, yes I do. Noah is a smart player and he'll do what he thinks is good for his game." Gwen replied.

 **Gwen: As much as I think we are safe, Noah is unpredictable and I don't know what is going through his head. Hopefully, me and my alliance can stay another week and get in power next week.**

"Who do you think he would target out of us?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe me and LeShawna. We are the power duo in this alliance." Gwen replied.

"It just really scares me, because we aren't in power anymore. We can't stay safe this week." Zoey explained.

"Don't worry. We came out of tons of trouble and we can get through this." Gwen promised.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna made her way to the Diary Room and saw her new task.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Let's see what drama America wants to see. *rips open envelope*** _ **Dear LeShawna, America has voted for you take a valuable of one of the houseguests and blame it on another houseguest. You can not get caught in the act of stealing the valuable nor give any indication that you were the one who stole it. Good luck and God bless America.**_ **First, it was crossing two people off the Memory Wall and now, it's stealing stuff. Who am I? Tom Cruise?**

LeShawna left the Diary Room and thought over who she could steal something from.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I need to find something that would tip off the owner so much that he just starts blaming whoever.**

He opens the Country Room and saw Brick's dog tags on his dresser. She figured he would go off on anyone so she decided to steal those. She grabbed them and hurried back out of the room.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I have never been more scared in my life then I was when I stole those dog tags. Why does America want people mad at me?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick went into the Country Room going to his dresser until he saw there was no dog tags.

"Hey, has anyone seen my dog tags?" Brick asked.

Many houseguests shook their heads and looked at each other.

"Where did you last leave them?" Zoey asked.

"They were right here on my dresser." Brick replied.

"Maybe they fell on the floor and were swept under the bed?" Zoey suggested.

Brick got on his hands and knees looking around under the bed. He didn't see anything as he got up.

"Nothing under there." Brick stated.

 **Brick: What could've happen to my dog tags? Did I leave them in here anywhere?**

LeShawna out the dog tags in her pillowcase as she let out a sigh of relief.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Part 1 of this task is complete. Part 2 is getting him mad at someone else.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine, Sadie and Anne Maria went up to the HOH Room before nominations. They knocked on the door as Noah let them in. Brick was also in the room.

"So have you decided who you're putting up?" Anne Maria asked.

"Alejandro and Sugar. They will be pawns." Noah replied.

"That means LeShawna is the target this week. This is working out perfectly." Jasmine stated with a smile.

"Alright, I've already decided to nominate LeShawna for eviction and we have to make sure she heads out the door this week. Do I have your word?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah, you have my word." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I think I have to go through with my current nominations, because I can't reveal that Jasmine is a considerable target. That would create more problems for me.**

Anne Maria, Jasmine and Sadie all left the room as Noah and Brick looked at each other.

"This is going to be explosive." Noah commented.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked passed the living room with the TV showing ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** ' on the screen. He went to the Memory Wall and started pulling the two keys he would nominate. He went up to the HOH Room as he locked them into the nomination block.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): This nomination ceremony is going to be explosive, because LeShawna is a target this week and I don't want that to be because of my doing.**

Noah took the block downstairs as he opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey guys. It's time for the nomination ceremony." Noah announced.

Everyone started coming in and sitting down at the dining table as Noah brought out the nomination block.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I have to nominate two houseguests for eviction. My decisions are in those keys which are locked into the nomination block. I'll turn the first key and that houseguest will appear on the Memory Wall." Noah explained.

Everyone was tense as they wondered who was going up.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah began.

Noah turned the first key and revealed Alejandro's face on the Memory Wall. Alejandro chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah began.

Noah turned the second key and Sugar's face appeared on the Memory Wall. She glared at Noah fiercely.

"I've nominated you, Alejandro and you, Sugar for eviction. Alejandro, you're still a huge threat to this game and I'm hoping this doesn't miss like last time. Sugar, you've been laying low a lot and I don't know where you're at so that's why you're up together. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Noah finished.

Everyone started to get up as Brick hugged Noah and Alejandro was smirking.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): So I've been told that I'm a pawn and hopefully, I'm not going home this week. I have trust in the other guys, but I want the Veto to make sure I'm still here.**

Trent joined up with his alliance whispering so no one would hear them.

"Alright, now we just need to lay low." Trent stated.

Sugar was very angry that she was put up on the block.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Of all the deceiving ways, Ah am up on the block probably going home. Noah is seriously going to pay for this mistake.**

Anne Maria, Jasmine and Sadie were all talking in the Superhero Room.

"Alright, Noah has made his choices and it's time for LeShawna to go up where she belongs." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria: So Noah has followed through with his nominations and now it's time to put LeShawna in her place for targeting anyone in Charlie's Angels.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The BB Playback logo came on the TV as everyone gathered in the living room for the third nomination. There was a couch placed in the spot where the nomination chairs were to make room for three nominees. Everyone got on the couches as Alejandro and Sugar took their place on the couch. Anne Maria stood up front and smiled.

"As all of you know, I was awarded the power of the BB Playback. This power keeps me safe for the week and also give me the choice of nominating a third nominee for eviction." Anne Maria explained.

Everyone was tense as it could be anyone of them.

"I've thought pretty hard and long about this even talking with Noah before this. So, I've decided to go nominate…LeShawna." Anne Maria decided.

LeShawna sighed and took a seat next to Sugar.

"This concludes this house meeting." Anne Maria finished.

Everyone started to get up as LeShawna looked real disappointed.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I knew it was matter of time before I caught myself on the block. I ain't going home though so they better watch their backs.**

 **Alejandro(Nominee): All according to plan. LeShawna goes up as the target this week and she goes out or maybe even Sugar goes. It will guarantee the safety of the guys here another week.**

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ah am not losing this time around. Ah am going to win the Veto and take myself off the block. They want some real competition then let's do this!**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Alejandro, Sugar or LeShawna form eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	17. Chapter 16- Total Blindside

**A/N: Hello, welcome all to another drama filled episode of Total Drama Big Brother. We have a heavy serving of Alejandro, Sugar and LeShawna on the block casserole with a hint of Veto. Okay, I know that was bad, but you get the idea. We also have another twist coming not next week, but the week after as I'll be on vacation in Aruba. Fun! So here's the new chapter!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Noah talked with Anne Maria to see who she would nominate as a third nominee. Anne Maria made it her target known as LeShawna so Noah devised a plan to nominate two pawns as LeShawna seemed to be the main target. Noah asked Sugar if she would go on the block as a pawn, but she outright refused which made her a target in Noah's eyes. He also asked Alejandro to step up and he agreed. LeShawna's new task was steal something valuable from houseguest so they can blame it on someone else. Stealing Brick's dog tags, LeShawna had planted seeds, but still needs someone to take the fall for her crime. At the nomination ceremony, Noah followed through with his plan nominating Alejandro and Sugar for eviction. Also, Anne Maria followed through with her plan in nominating LeShawna. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Alejandro, Sugar or LeShawna from eviction? Also, a massive blowup at the Veto competition happens tonight. All this and more on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 16- Total Blindside**

Everyone got up from the living room as LeShawna joined Gwen, Trent and Zoey for a group hug.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): What I did was going to bite me in the butt on whoever I put up last week. I should've picked Alejandro since he wouldn't get too much blood on my hands.**

"Hey, don't worry. You got three votes to stay." Gwen promised.

"Thanks girl. I know you guys have my back." LeShawna stated.

Trent stayed behind as the girls went back to the Green Room.

 **Trent: Alright. LeShawna and Alejandro are both on the block and I have to use the Veto on LeShawna if I win to keep that alliance intact and vote to keep Al in this game. I guess Sugar will be going home this week.**

Sugar went back into the Country Room huffing as she was put on the block.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ah guess Noah has some kind of agenda, because there's no way he would just put me up as a pawn. He must realize I'm on to him and Brick deciding to cut me early. That surely ain't gonna happen.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Jasmine and Sadie were all celebrating in the Superhero Room.

 **Anne Maria: Revenge is a best dish served cold. LeShawna is going home this week and that's all there is to it.**

"LeShawna made the stupidest move of her life." Anne Maria stated with a chuckle.

"I hear ya there, shiela. She didn't know what hit her." Jasmine added.

"Wait...will we have enough votes to send her out?" Sadie asked.

"She's got three votes to go already. We just need two more votes to seal the deal." Anne Maria replied.

 **Anne Maria: In order to see LeShawna go out the door, we need two more votes to seal the deal. I know Jasmine can get Shawn on board, but I wonder who else we can get against LeShawna.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick went into the HOH Room as they looked at the TV.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): It seems the target for this week is LeShawna, but I don't know what this means for me or Brick. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite us.**

"If either of us wins the Veto, we don't use it." Noah stated.

"Alright, I won't use it." Brick agreed.

"The less blood on our hands is better, because Anne Maria will gun for us if LeShawna is not going home this week." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I want me and Brick to stay in this house, because I believe we can make it all the way to the last two. I don't know how this show decides the winner, but me and Brick have been playing a great game so far.**

"Alright, we are in an agreement on not using the Veto." Brick stated.

Noah and Brick hugged each other before exiting the HOH Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Survivors were up in the HOH Room just talking over their next strategy.

"Alright, Alejandro is on the block so we know he ain't going home. Who do we target this week?" Noah asked.

"I would say Sugar. She is very quiet and her competition could increase if we let her stay here." Alejandro replied.

"I agree with Al. LeShawna is part of the Wolf Pack and Al is in our alliance. My vote goes to Sugar." Trent stated.

"She has been eyeing me weirdly lately and she could be planning something. I agree that we should take her out." Brick added.

"Jasmine would want me to vote with her and she's targeting LeShawna." Shawn stated.

"That's a problem. I want us all to vote on one target, but the only way we can is to put Jasmine up as a replacement." Trent explained.

 **Shawn: The guys are telling me that putting Jasmine on the block reassures that I vote their way. I don't want this to happen, because Jasmine could have the best chance of going home. Hopefully, Sugar doesn't win the Veto and we can vote her out this week.**

"I would say that works. That way we have enough votes to send Sugar home." Alejandro stated.

"Okay, so we're all in agreement to send home Sugar." Trent stated as he put his hand in.

Everyone else put their hand in and they broke it before they started heading out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar was walking through the living room and sat down on her spot on the nomination couch.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ah will be pulling myself off the block this week, but Ah want to win the Veto so I don't have to use my Statue. Ah want to at least keep it for the end so Ah have a better chance in the finals.**

Anne Maria walked into the room and Sugar saw a ticket to start some drama.

"Howdy Annie Maria." Sugar greeted.

"It's Anne Maria, bucktooth. Whatcha want?" Anne Maria asked.

"I know I'm up on the block as a pawn, but I have a sneaky suspicion I could be heading home. I need some allies to make sure that doesn't happen." Sugar replied.

"What can I do for you?" Anne Maria asked.

"Use the Veto if you win it. Than Ah can make sure that LeShawna hits the bricks." Sugar replied.

"Hmmm...tempting. I do need another vote to get her to leave." Anne Maria stated.

"Ah'm your girl. You won't be disappointed." Sugar promised.

 **Anne Maria: I don't know how much I can actually trust Sugar, but I do need the extra vote for LeShawna to head outta here. We can form a temporary partnership for now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro made his way into the backyard as he started searching around the place.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): I want to stay this week and in order to do that I will need a Chris McClean Invincibility Statue. This way if I don't win the Veto and my alliance doesn't come through for me, I can take myself off in a snap.**

He searched the pool, hammock, and couches, but turned up nothing. He saw something in the hedges as he went over and picked it up revealing a Chris McClean Invincibility Statue.

"Come to Alejandro." Alejandro whispered as he grabbed the Statue from the hedge.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): This is only my second time holding one of these as last time I used it against Heather which made her pay for what she did on the volcano. Ah, young love.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Sadie and Jasmine were all on the couches just chatting up their strategy.

"We need to make sure one of us gets in the Veto competition." Anne Maria stated.

"It's going to be very hard as since only two spots are left opened." Jasmine explained.

"The good thing is that the choices are random so no one can just pick whoever they want." Sadie stated.

"I also got us another vote for LeShawna." Anne Maria stated.

"Who did you get?" Jasmine asked.

"Sugar." Anne Maria replied.

"Sugar?!" Jasmine recoiled.

"Jasmine, is something the matter?" Sadie asked.

"Why are we trusting Sugar to vote our way? She's the reason I got kicked off last season." Jasmine replied.

"Whoa, there's no need to get mouthy." Anne Maria stated.

"You're the one trusting that she devil!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You better back off or I'll have to do some pounding." Anne Maria threatened.

"Come on, girls. Please don't fight." Sadie pleaded.

"First, you want to trust Alejandro and now Sugar. What's really going on here?" Jasmine asked.

"It's just a vote. She's not joining our alliance." Anne Maria replied.

"You don't know how she plays this game. You're throwing us in jeopardy!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You're going crazy!" Anne Maria retorted.

 **Sadie: I never thought my own friends would start fighting each other. It brings back bad memories.**

"Guys, stop fighting! I can't take this anymore! Best friends shouldn't fight!" Sadie yelled with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Like I want to be best friends with this tall drink of nothing." Anne Maria scoffed as she went back into the house.

Jasmine glared at Anne Maria and then to Sadie, who had tears in her eyes. Jasmine frowned as she startled Sadie with her yelling and hugged her best friend.

"Sorry Sadie, she just ruffled my feathers." Jasmine stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria passed the kitchen where Sugar and Alejandro, who hid his newly found Statue in his shirt.

"I may need a new vote for someone else." Anne Maria stated.

Sugar saw Jasmine and Sadie hugging outside and grew an evil smirk.

"Already done." Sugar agreed.

Anne Maria shook Sugar's hand which probably formed a deadly new alliance. Alejandro was shocked at this formation.

 **Alejandro(Nominee): Sugar and Anne Maria in an alliance? This could mean trouble for us trying to vote her off. I must warn the guys at once.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zoey, please go to the Diary Room." The intercom ordered.

Zoey went into the Diary Room and saw an envelope on the chair. She sat down and opened it. She started reading and she immediately started gaining tears.

 **Zoey: How could of this just happened?**

Zoey left the Diary Room as some people started seeing her.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"My grandmother just died." Zoey replied as she started crying.

Some houseguests were shocked as Noah ran over to hug her too.

"It's gonna be alright, Zoey." Noah promised.

"I want to go sit down." Zoey requested.

Jasmine and Noah led her over to the couch and let her sit down. She snuggled up to Jasmine as Noah read the letter to the houesguests. Everyone was shocked as this only happened a few days prior to Noah's sister. It just gives you the glimpse of the outside world and what goes on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, LeShawna, Zoey and Gwen were all in the kitchen eating some grilled cheese for dinner.

"You feeling better, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. It'll take some time for this to seep in." Zoey replied.

"That's a tough break. She was in the hospital before you got here?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. She got diagnosed with cancer and has had a struggling battle." Zoey replied.

"You don't want to go home yet, right?" Gwen asked.

"Really, I just need to keep fighting in this house." Zoey replied.

"That's the Zoey I know. Never giving up." LeShawna stated with a smirk.

 **Zoey: What happened to my grandmother was tragic and she will forever live in my memory, but I have to get on with this game and win it for her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH Room, Alejandro was talking with Noah and Brick before bed.

"So I saw that Anne Maria and Sugar forming an alliance. They shook hands to seal the deal." Alejandro explained.

"They formed an alliance? That's bad." Noah stated.

"Now if Anne Maria gets in the Veto competition, she could possibly take Sugar off the block." Brick explained.

"She also said she needed another vote for someone else." Alejandro stated.

"Who did she need it for?" Noah asked.

"She was talking with Jasmine and Sadie outside so I figure she was talking about one of them. I did hear some words." Alejandro replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Sugar and Anne Maria is a dangerous combination and it sucks that I can't put Anne Maria on the block this week. This can be very bad if Sugar gets off the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came from the Diary Room with a bag of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Noah yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the entered the living room sitting on the couches. Alejandro, Sugar and LeShawna took their places on the nomination couch.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests chosen at random. Will the three nominees please join me up here." Noah requested.

Alejandro, Sugar and LeShawna joined Noah up front as Noah continued with the instructions.

"As Head Of Household, I'll choose the two other Veto players." Noah finished as he reached into the bag.

 **Alejandro: I have no concerns what so ever for this Veto competition as I can take myself off at the Veto meeting. However, I could find myself right back up given the new alliance.**

" **Shawn.** " Noah revealed.

Shawn cheered as he went up front. Noah stuck his hands in the bag again and chose out another name.

" **Zoey.** " Noah revealed.

Zoey cheered as she ran up front joining LeShawna.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!" Noah announced as everyone cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the kitchen, Noah and Brick were discussing about the Veto competition and the new power alliance.

"So are there any changes for the Veto?" Brick asked.

"I have to win it and I'm going to use it to save LeShawna." Noah replied.

"Who are you going to put up? Not very many choices." Brick stated.

"I might put Jasmine up as a pawn and we vote Sugar out." Noah explained.

"Are you going to talk to her about it?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I'll just tell her she'll go up as a pawn and I'll rally the house against Sugar." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): The plan this week is to send Sugar out to pasture. Putting Jasmine up is risky, but if I can convince her, maybe I can get by with no blood on my hands.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Jasmine went into the spare lounge area.

"So I was talking Brick and he said if there was any changes to using the Veto." Noah began.

"Are you going to use it if you win?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, on LeShawna. We need her to combat against Anne Maria, because she has a new alliance with Sugar." Noah replied.

Jasmine was shocked to hear about this.

"So who are you gonna put up?" Jasmine asked.

"I was wondering if you would be alright going up as a pawn. The plan is to vote out Sugar. We have the votes. She's gone." Noah replied.

 **Jasmine: I can understand why Noah wants to put me up, because Sugar will go out of the house. However, I fear that Sugar may win the Veto and I go up regardless. I just hope no one has any ill will towards me.**

"I'll do it, but you have to win the Veto." Jasmine stated.

"I'll try my best. That's all I can do." Noah promised.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent came from the Diary Room dressed as a cowboy and everyone cheered.

"Howdy cowpokes! It's time saddle up for the Veto competition! Get your gear on and meet me outside." Trent instructed.

Everyone started getting dressed up in Wild West gear as they came out to the backyard dressed like the Wild West. There was buildings like a saloon, a bank and the sheriff's office. There was six mechanical horses and there was 12 baskets of gold bars(2 to each row) with stands. The six Veto players walk out to see it all.

"Get ready to saddle up as you rebels have committed the heist of the century. You must ride your mechanical horse as it spins you around for 20 seconds. Then, you must run over to your gold bars and stack one on each counter. You must stack 10 bars on each counter and they must balance for three seconds. When you've completed that, hit the buzzard and you'll ride into the sunset with the Power Of Veto! Get ready for the Gold Rush!" Trent explained.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they got on their horses ready to start the competition.

 **Alejandro: I hope Noah or Shawn wins this Veto, because I can take myself off the block with my Statue. I just hope they're ready to ride.**

The horses started spinning as everyone held on for dear life. Sugar was riding it like a real horse.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Yee haw! Ah can't believe Ah'm actually riding a horse and Ah'm having the time of my life!**

LeShawna was trying to get her bearings together as she spun around.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I'm holding on for dear life trying to keep my lunch in. I don't think I'll be able to stand after this competition.**

The horses stopped as everyone got off, but only Alejandro and Noah seemed steady. LeShawna and Shawn fell down as Sugar was barely able to stand. Zoey was dizzy, but she got back to her feet.

 **Zoey: Talk about ring around the rosy.**

The three houseguests started stacking bricks as Alejandro had three bricks all stacked. Noah was not far behind. Sugar got to her counter and started stacking.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ah'm a little behind, but I'm sure I can get these fair balanced. This shouldn't be no problem.**

Alejandro and Noah remained neck and neck while LeShawna got to her counters. Zoey's bricks fell as she had to restart and Shawn joined them soon enough. Sugar was picking up the rear as Noah took the lead shortly followed by Alejandro.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I need to win this Veto and take LeShawna off the block. Jasmine is going up and Sugar will be going home. It all relies on this win.**

Sugar was catching up as Alejandro and Noah were neck and neck again. Zoey took fourth while LeShawna and Shawn were left in last. Alejandro's bricks fell as he chuckled.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Alejandro commented.

Noah and Sugar were neck and neck now as she caught up while Zoey brought up the rear. Shawn's bricks fell as he scoffed and started rebuilding.

 **Shawn: Jasmine is probably going up and I'm scared since I don't want her to go home. I'm sure that Sugar could rally votes to send her home.**

"Come on, Shawn!" Jasmine cheered.

Noah and Sugar was neck and neck bearing the end as Noah put his last brick on. Waiting three seconds, he pressed the buzzer as he screamed in victory.

"Congratulations Noah, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Trent exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Noah cheered as he hugged Brick.

Trent came over and out the Veto around Noah's neck as Sugar hid a smirk.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Hehehehehehe! They can't get rid of me that easily. Just wait until I unleash this upon them. *holds up Statue***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick, Shawn, Alejandro and Trent were all in the HOH Room as they started jumping around.

 **Trent: Things can not be more greater as Noah won the Veto and we will see miss Sugar exit the house.**

 **Shawn: What a relief. Jasmine's going up, but she won't be voted off. This is great.**

"Way to go, buddy." Brick stated as he put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Just gotta have good balance. Owen's spun me around some many times, I've figured out ways to maintain balance." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): This is really great that I won the Veto and have all the power. Sugar won't know what hit her, but the door on her way out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar and Anne Maria were in the living room after the Veto competition.

"Well, you blew your only chance at safety." Anne Maria stated.

"Not quite. I do have this." Sugar retorted as she showed Anne Maria her Statue.

"Whoa, you found one of the Invincibility Statues!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Found it the first week and it will come in handy at the Veto meeting." Sugar stated.

"Oooh, pretty sneaky there, bucktooth." Anne Maria commented with a smirk.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ironically, Noah and Brick walked into the room after I found the Statue. Time to make them see who they are truly dealing with.**

 **Anne Maria: Now that I think about it, Sugar may be a better alliance member than Jasmine and Sadie. I think it's time to send those two to the evicted line.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote. LeShawna needs a new task as it nears the end of the week. It's time to vote for her new mission. Do you want LeShawna to:_

 **A.) Vote against the majority of the house and accuse two houesguests during the eviction fallout.**

 **B.) Flirt with one of the male houseguests and convince them to vote her way.**

 **C.) Convince one player to throw the Head Of Household or Veto competition and get everyone to target them for eviction.**

 **D.) Convince the Head Of Household for next week to blindside the next eviction sending away someone else, but the main target.**

 _Send your votes to and tune in next Sunday for the results of LeShawna's new task from America!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went up to the HOH Room as she knocked on the door with Noah letting her in.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I decided that Part 2 of my task is to tell Brick who is the most believable to take his dog tags.**

"What's up, LeShawna?" Brick asked.

"We need to talk. I know who stole your dog tags." LeShawna replied.

"Who was it?" Brick asked.

"It was Sugar. Think about it. She was in the Country Room at the time and I saw her take them." LeShawna replied.

"What?!" Brick recoiled with a glare.

"That's messed up and pretty petty." Noah stated.

"She knew you guys were gunning for her and she decided to do something about it." LeShawna explained.

"You got to be kidding me! Those were my favorite ones! The ones from the academy!" Brick yelled.

"I would call her out on it at the Veto meeting." LeShawna stated.

"You bet that's what I'm doing. She's so going home!" Brick yelled.

Noah tried to calm Brick down as LeShawna got up and left the HOH Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked across the living room as he stared at the Memory Wall. He took the Power Of Veto and put it over his neck. He then opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Noah announced.

Everyone walked into the living room as they took their places on the couches. Alejandro, Sugar and LeShawna took their places on the nomination couch.

"This is the Veto meeting. Alejandro, Sugar and LeShawna have been nominated for eviction. I have the power to veto one of the nominations so I'll give you each a chance to tell me why I should use the Veto on you." Noah explained.

Alejandro got up first earning a few glares.

"Noah, we are enemies and that's okay. However, I still haven't done nothing to you or given you a reason to hate me. It's your choice so do what you feel is best for your game." Alejandro stated.

Sugar stood up and smiled her evil smirk.

"You know, Noah. It's funny that you think you will vote me out this week, because Ah have something you didn't think Ah would have. Ah have the Chris McClean Invincibility Statue." Sugar explained as she held up her Statue.

Everyone gasped as Brick stood up immediately.

"You probably stole that along with my dog tags." Brick accused.

"What are you griping about?" Sugar asked.

"LeShawna came up to the HOH Room and told me that she saw you stealing my dogtags." Brick replied.

"You obviously aren't very bright if you think I want something of yours." Sugar stated.

"It wouldn't surprise if you did steal them." Brick retorted as he sat back down.

"As I was saying, I decide to use my Statue to take myself off the block." Sugar decided.

Everyone was shocked as Sugar took her seat on the couch. Noah looked down at the floor so he decided to make his decision.

"I've decided to use the Power Of Veto on...LeShawna." Noah stated.

LeShawna sighed as Noah placed the Veto over her neck.

"Since Sugar took herself off the block and LeShawna was taken off the block, I have to make two replacements." Noah explained.

"Actually, you have to make three replacements. I use my Invincibility Statue to take myself off the block." Alejandro stated as he presented his Statue.

Noah was shocked as was the rest of everyone. Noah literally had to start from scratch.

"Well, this has certainly been a very interesting and shocking Veto meeting. I now have to nominate three new houseguests for eviction. So I choose to nominate...Jasmine...Zoey...and Shawn." Noah explained.

Jasmine, Shawn and Zoey took their seats on the couch as Noah looked down at the box.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Noah finished as he closed the box.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Sugar and Anne Maria think they are so sly that they just made Noah make three new nominees that he probably thought didn't even deserve to be nominated.**

 **Shawn(Nominee): I know Noah had no other choice, but to nominate me as one of his nominees. It looks like Jasmine is the biggest target right now and I'm scared that's she's going home.**

 **Zoey(Nominee): I just hope that I can count on everyone keeping me here in the house, because I can't be going home just yet without putting up a fight.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Jasmine, Shawn or Zoey? Who will be the new Head Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Holy crap! Three whole new nominees put on the block at the same time. Betcha never saw that coming. Well, that's it for now and we'll find out who gets evicted next time. Also, don't forget to vote for LeShawna's next task by PM'ing your vote to me. See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 17- Indie Lost

**A/N: What's up everyone and welcome to another edition of Total Drama Big Brother. The biggest blindside happened as Sugar took herself off the block with her Statue. LeShawna got the Veto and then Alejandro took himself off the block with the Statue he found. We'll get into who was put up as the three replacement nominees in the recap, but talk about drama. We also crown a new Head Of Household today so that's always fun. Well, that's all my running mouth has to say. Let's get to the chapter.**

Julie is on the stage standing front of the monitor that shows Jasmine, Shawn and Zoey on the block looking nervous.

"None of them had saw this coming and are now facing the block all at the same time. One of these three will see their game go up in smoke." Julie began.

"That was awesome by Sugar pulling out the Statue." Chris commented.

"Sugar and Anne Maria pulling out all the stops and it seems Jasmine is their target. Will she have enough votes to stay or will she be sent out of the house? Welcome to…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd cheered loudly.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Anne Maria made her intentions known by wanting LeShawna to go home. Noah formulated a plan to put up two pawns and he got them Alejandro and Sugar. He and Sugar had a brief scuffle over her going up and he went ahead sealing the deal. Charlie's Angels blew up and Anne Maria made a deal with the devil herself. Alejandro saw this warning Noah about this which caused him to rethink about who he wants out. Winning the Veto made him take LeShawna from the block, but Sugar blindsided the guys' plan to send her home. Alejandro also took himself off using his Statue forcing Noah to put up Jasmine, Zoey and Shawn as the replacement nominees. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Jasmine, Zoey or Shawn? Who will be the new Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 17- Indie Lost**

"It's been a stressful week for Noah as Head Of Household making decisions he didn't think he could make. He put up three people he thought were the least likely to go home and one of them being his own alliance member. Who will be evicted tonight? We'll find out in just a few moments." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah closed the box as everyone started getting up and hugging the three nominees. Noah had his head in his hands as he sighed angrily.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Things didn't go as planned and now, one of these three that didn't deserve it is sitting on the block and are possibly going home. It's all my fault.**

Anne Maria and Sugar snickered as they high-fived each other.

 **Anne Maria: That's what you get for blowing up on me. I'm a pretty fierce player and I will strike if I have too.**

Jasmine hugged Sadie as they went to the Tye Dye Room.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Anne Maria pulled the plug on our alliance basically and that's fine with me. She was really sketchy to work with anyways and she will be going down.**

"I didn't know that was going to happen." Alejandro stated as he hugged Noah.

 **Alejandro: Obviously, I couldn't leave myself on the block and I'm sorry to do that to Noah. I would've been the one going home had I stayed on the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah laid down on his bed as Brick, Shawn and Alejandro sat on the couch.

"This sucks!" Noah screamed.

"Calm down, Noah. It's not totally lost." Brick stated.

"That's right. None of us are going home. We just need to keep winning until Sugar and Anne Maria are out the door." Shawn added.

"That's easy for any of you to say. They are fierce competitors and they could easily win HOH." Noah explained.

 **Brick: Noah is losing his cool over what happened, but he needs to stay strong for The Survivors. We can't let the enemy know that they've won.**

"So who should we focus on getting rid of?" Alejandro asked.

"Jasmine's not going home." Noah replied.

"She will be useful in taking down Anne Maria. We can focus on taking down Sugar." Brick added.

"I'm all for that. I can't fight alone in this house without Jasmine beside me." Shawn stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar and Anne Maria were getting some tanning in as they were living the high life for the week.

"Revenge is sweet." Sugar commented.

"Got that right, bucktooth. We got the moral high ground this week." Anne Maria added.

"Ignoring the bucktooth comment, you still want to vote Jasmine out?" Sugar asked.

"Pfft...she had the votes to stay. We aren't in an alliance so the numbers game is thrown out." Anne Maria replied.

"So we should do the next best thing and get rid of her boyfriend, Shawn. He did win last season." Sugar stated.

"That would be a good move for us. It releases some power from Jasmine and makes her weaker." Anne Maria added.

 **Sugar: Jasmine will be getting what's coming to her, but her boyfriend is a nuisance and needs to be terminated indefinitely. Everyone will rally behind Jasmine since she is strong and can work in trying to get rid of us. Good luck with that when one of us has the power on Thursday.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was doing her nails in the spare lounge area where Sadie came in.

"What do you want?" Anne Maria asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we were still aligned. I still want to be your friend." Sadie replied.

"Sorry, but I'm done with Jasmine. You seem to be her little puppy dog so why don't you got back to her." Anne Maria scoffed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Sadie asked.

"It's not about being mean. She got mad at strategy. I was helping us get rid of LeShawna and she screwed that plan up so who needs her." Anne Maria replied.

"She obviously has some problems working with Sugar." Sadie stated.

"Well, she's better to work with than you two. You guys can't even win one easy competition." Anne Maria retorted.

"Well, you haven't won one either." Sadie shot back.

"At least I've come close to winning. I would've been HOH this week, but I felt bad for Noah so I let him have it this week to see his sister." Anne Maria retorted.

"You are just downright petty. You should be glad me and her were with you as alliance members otherwise you would be home right now." Sadie stated.

"I can handle myself. You two were useless anyway so don't try and make petty threats you can't keep." Anne Maria retorted.

Sadie felt tears run down her face as she opened the door and left leaving Anne Maria to do her nails again.

 **Anne Maria: Sadie has no right to lecture me on anything. I'm playing my own game and that's all there is too that. I don't need her or Jasmine keeping me down.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, LeShawna and Zoey were in the spare lounge room.

"You're not going home, hun. I can promise you that." LeShawna promised as she hugged Zoey.

"You have me, Trent and LeShawna's votes to stay." Gwen added.

Zoey was crying as she didn't think this would happen and she didn't want to go home yet.

 **Zoey(Nominee): I know Noah had no choice, but it doesn't mean I'm not sad about this. I can't afford to go home this week, because I'm playing for my grandmother and I know she would want me to continue on.**

"Who are you guys going to vote for?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmm...I don't want to vote out Jasmine, because she would be useful in getting rid of Anne Maria." LeShawna replied.

"Also, its obvious we can't vote Zoey out so that leaves Shawn." Gwen added.

 **Gwen: Shawn is the only viable option to go home this week and he also won last season so he already has his earnings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent headed up to the HOH Room and headed to see Noah on his bed.

"Hey, we need to talk about Shawn." Trent stated as he sat on the couch.

"What's there to talk about?" Noah asked.

"We obviously aren't voting him out, but I also have my other alliance with the Wolf Pack and I don't if I can vote for Zoey." Trent replied.

"Jasmine needs to stay. She can be beneficial to us." Noah explained.

"Which sucks, because she's the only option left." Trent stated.

"Well, Zoey or Shawn goes home this week and it might be hard, but we gotta keep the guys in this house." Noah stated.

 **Trent: This is what happens when you have two alliances to work with. Zoey is in the Wolf Pack and Shawn is in The Survivors. Who do I vote for?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn entered the HOH Room as he sat on the couch.

"I'm safe, right?" Shawn asked.

"The votes are there to send Zoey home so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Noah replied.

"I have no reason to go home, but what I'm afraid of is Jasmine going home. She's the target clearly." Shawn stated.

"She's not going home under my watch. She can help us take out Sugar and Anne Maria. We can't let those two make the finals." Noah explained.

 **Shawn: Jasmine is a very strong competitor and I know she would put Sugar and Anne Maria up in a heartbeat which is good for us, because it takes attention away from the guys.**

"It takes attention away from us. We might coast to the finals with this." Shawn stated.

"That's true. It takes suspicion of collusion away from us and puts them in the spotlight." Noah added.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): This could actually help us and maybe we can pick off the girls with this. We might have a plan to get to the final 5 with this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro, Brick and Trent were in the backyard on the couches talking.

"I'm torn between who I should vote for. I mean I could vote for Jasmine, but that's just a vote wasted." Trent stated.

"You're right and you should vote for Zoey as hard as it is." Brick explained.

"What if Gwen and LeShawna get suspicious?" Trent asked.

"Just tell them it was either Sugar or Anne Maria that voted her off." Alejandro replied.

"I just don't want to lie." Trent stated.

 **Alejandro: It looks like Trent is stuck in a rut, but he needs to learn some basic manipulation. Lesson 1: Tell them one thing to get them thinking about another.**

"Think about it. This beats attention away from us and focuses on the girls against themselves. A smart game tactic." Alejandro stated.

"Like with Courtney! That's brilliant!" Brick exclaimed.

 **Trent: Alejandro may have been a big villain in Season 3, but he does bring up some good strategical moves. I don't know though.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zooms in on Julie as the crowd cheers.

"Coming up is the next live eviction. Who will be going home tonight out of the three nominees? Also, the power is up for grabs as a new Head Of Household will be determined. Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered and Big Brother went to commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother return as the crowd cheers and Julie smiles as the three nominees are on the couch.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone knew what time it was.

"Hello houseguests." Julie greeted.

Everyone said their greetings before letting Julie continue.

"Well, I want to first say that I'm deeply sorry for your loss Zoey and I hope you are feeling better about things." Julie began.

"Thank you, Julie. It's tough, but I'm a fighter and I can overcome this loss and fight for her." Zoey stated.

"I want to speak with Sugar. You pulled a curveball at the Veto meeting by taking yourself off the block with the Invincibility Statue. How did that feel?" Sugar asked.

"It felt great, because if Ah didn't have the Statue, Ah would be on that couch right about now and even heading home." Sugar replied.

"Trent, this must be hard for you as one of your alliance members is on the block. You must decide to break up a couple so how does that make you feel?" Julie asked.

"That makes it even worse and I'm not sure who would benefit more for this game. I just hope I don't make myself a target." Trent replied.

"Well, it's time for the live eviction. Jasmine, Shawn, Zoey, in just a few moments, your houseguests will vote, but you may have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie explained.

Jasmine stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well, mates, I understand that I'm pretty much the only target this week and have the best chance of going home. I'm not a bad person. My target are those two over there and hopefully, keeping me will help get rid of them." Jasmine stated.

Shawn stood up as he cleared his throat.

"It's been a fun ride ever since coming into this house, but I hope it's not it for me tonight. I'm not a threat to anyone and I wish to stay to keep playing." Shawn stated.

Zoey got up and smiled at everyone.

"I really hope I can stay, because I've gone through a lot this week and I can't help, but cry and feel more motivated to play this game with all I got. Keeping me will be beneficial as I will work to take out the main threats and get my friends to the finals." Zoey stated.

"Thank you all. You three won't be allowed to vote and Noah will only vote if there is a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes live. LeShawna, you're up first." Julie stated.

LeShawna got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"LeShawna is aligned with Zoey so who will she vote out between Shawn and Jasmine? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie girl." LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Shawn." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Sadie is aligned with Jasmine and Shawn so her vote leaves one option. Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Zoey sadly." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Brick is aligned with Shawn so who does he believe is worth keeping? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Zoey." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Alejandro is also aligned with Shawn so who does see as a better ally? Hello Alejandro." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie. Very ravishing dress you have on." Alejandro greeted.

"Why thank you. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Zoey." Alejandro voted.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Anne Maria and Sugar have decided to strip Jasmine of some power so her vote should be obvious. Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Shawn." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria. Sugar is has stated that she wants Jasmine to lose some power so her vote should be obvious. Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Revenge is sweet. I vote to evict Shawn." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. Trent has been torn between voting against either of his alliances. Has he made up his mind? Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I have to honor my word to someone. I vote to evict Zoey." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Shawn. Gwen has set up the plan to vote out Shawn so her vote should be obvious. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Shawn." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen." Julie praised.

Gwen nodded and headed out of the Diary Room back to the living room.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests,"Julie stated before turning to the houseguests. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his/her belongings and walk out the front door. With 0 votes to evict, Jasmine, you are safe. Which leaves Shawn and Zoey. We have a tie. 4 votes to evict Shawn and 4 votes to evict Zoey. Noah, as current HOH, you must cast the deciding vote. When Noah makes his decision, the evicted houseguest will have to they their goodbyes and walk out the front door. Noah, rise and make your decision." Julie revealed.

Noah rose and had his face in his hands as he looked at Shawn and Zoey.

"This isn't easy and I'm having to make a lot of rash decisions due to Sugar and Anne Maria. I hate to do this, but I think it's for the best. Zoey, I'm sorry to evict you." Noah decided.

Zoey started crying as she started hugging people.

"Zoey, it's official. You've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie stated.

Zoey got up and started hugging people except for Anne Maria and Sugar. She walked over and got her bag saying her last goodbyes before walking out the door. The crowd cheered as she came out wiping her eyes and waving. She made her way over to Chris and Julie hugging both of them and sitting down. Zoey's picture faded to black on the Memory Wall.

"This must be hard being evicted this early after you made the declaration to play for your grandmother." Julie began.

"It is, but I felt all my other play times were just as strong. They didn't see me as a good person to keep and it was a game move so I don't take anything personally." Zoey explained.

"Were you surprised when Noah voted to send you home?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. However, he probably talked with people of who would be more beneficial to the game and they chose Shawn over me." Zoey replied.

"Your alliance didn't obviously. Gwen and LeShawna didn't vote for you. However, Trent did, because there is a secret alliance going on in the house called The Survivors. It's the remaining guys in the house hoping they make it to the final 5." Julie explained.

"Oh, well, that's how the game is sometimes. You gotta stick together and we were picking them off one by one." Zoey stated.

"Would you have done anything different?" Julie asked.

"Maybe played the game a little more. I was just sitting back and letting Gwen and LeShawna make the moves for me. I knew it wouldn't last long." Zoey replied.

"Well, Zoey, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as everyone turned towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Brick: Zoey, none of this was personal, but Noah had no choice to put you up and we had better odds keeping Jasmine and Shawn in the house. You're a fun loving girl and say hi to Mike for me on the outside.**

 **Jasmine: It was fun getting to know you and fun playing this game with you. Sorry it had to be like this, but your elimination will be avenged.**

 **Anne Maria: Not sorry to see you go and it was going to be you or zombie boy.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Zoey, girl, you got robbed and you should've stayed this week. Me, Gwen and Trent will continue on in this house in your honor and good luck on the outside. See ya!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Zoey. I'll talk more with Zoey tomorrow on the talk. Up next, power is on the line as we crown a new Head Of Household. Stay with us." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Big Brother returned with Julie standing in front of the monitor.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's now time to crown a new Head Of Household competition. Earlier in the week, the houseguests watched videos of different competitions and situations that are clues they have to remember for this Head Of Household competition. Let's go to the backyard and join the houseguests." Julie explained.

The houseguests were in the backyard with 10 booths with each houseguest standing at one booth. Noah was on the bench as he could not compete, but he hoped Shawn, Brick, Alejandro or Trent could win HOH.

"Hello houseguests, it's time to crown a new Head Of Household. This competition is called Remember This? Earlier in the week, you were shown videos of different competitions and situations that have happened so far this summer. I shall read you some statements based on those videos and you will answer either true or false. The last houseguest standing will become the new Head Of Household. Noah, as outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. Let's get started." Julie explained.

Everyone was ready as Julie went on to read the first statement.

"Question 1: True or False? Duncan was talking with LeShawna in the Green Room." Julie asked.

Most houseguests answered True as Brick and Shawn had no idea answering False.

"The correct answer is True. I'm sorry Brick and Shawn. Reset and please step down." Julie requested.

Brick and Shawn did as they were told and walked away from their booths.

"Everyone reset. Question 2: True or False? Courtney was wearing a purple jersey during the BB World Cup Veto competition." Julie asked.

Everyone except Sadie and Anne Maria answered False.

"The correct answer is False. I'm sorry Sadie and Anne Maria. Reset and please step down." Julie requested.

Sadie and Anne Maria reset and stepped down from their booths. Everyone else reset their plaques.

"Question 3: True or False? In the Wild West Hits video, a large horse was seen behind Anne Maria." Julie asked.

Everyone except Sugar answered False.

"The correct answer is False. I'm sorry Sugar. Reset and please step down." Julie requested.

Sugar huffed and reset her plaque as did everyone else.

"Question 4: True or False? In the The Gamble video, Lightning throws away his Have Not card." Julie asks.

Everyone answered False on this question.

"The correct answer is False. Everyone stays in the game." Julie stated.

Everyone reset their plaques as Julie continued on.

"Question 5: True or False? In The By A Hair video, Gwen tried to spell bloodhound." Julie asks.

Everyone except Trent answered True, but Trent forgot about that competition.

"The correct answer is True. I'm sorry Trent. Reset and please step down." Julie requested.

Trent reset and stepped away from his booth while everyone kept themselves where they were.

"Question 6: True or False? During Dave's eviction video, he grabbed a bottle of Germ-X from the table." Julie asked.

Everyone, but Gwen and LeShawna answered False.

"The correct answer is False. Sorry Gwen and LeShawna. Reset and step down." Julie requested.

Gwen and LeShawna reset their plaques as Alejandro and Jasmine breathed a sigh of nervousness.

"Alright, it's down to Alejandro and Jasmine. Question 7: True or False? During the first week's champagne opening video, Brick jumped over the couches when he was drunk." Julie asked.

Both answered False as they sighed.

"The correct answer is False. You both live for another round. Please reset." Julie requested.

Alejandro and Jasmine reset their plaques as Julie continued on.

"Question 8: True or False? In Alejandro's blowup against Noah video, the colored ball at the top of the rack on the pool table was green." Julie asked.

Alejandro answered True and Jasmine answered False.

"The correct answer is...True. Congratulations, Alejandro, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie exclaimed.

"What will happened now that Alejandro is the Head Of Household? Find out Sunday 8/7c when he puts two nominees on the chopping block. Then Wednesday, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs and it could save one of the two nominees. Then next Thursday, join for the first ever double eviction where the houseguests will play a week's worth of Big Brother all in one night and at the end of it all two houseguests will leave the house that night. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie explained as the crowd cheered.

Alejandro was handed the HOH Key as he gave hugs to everyone and slaps some fives with some others.

 **A/N: There's another episode in the history books and the first double eviction next week as well. I'll be on vacation next week so no Total Drama Big Brother, but once I come back, I'm back at it again. Peace everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18- Trust Issues

**A/N: I'm back from vacation and ready to get back to creating more drama and betrayal for you guys. Welcome to another episode of everyone's favorite show known as Total Drama Big Brother! We are closing in on the first double eviction and I also have something else to announce. In honor of this being the first season of it's kind and almost reaching the halfway point, a new contestant will be joining the game. Guess what else? You guys get to vote who it is! This list is compromise of contestants that were just instantly eliminated for no good reason and you guys get to choose who comes into the house:**

 **Ezekiel**

 **Eva**

 **DJ**

 **Lindsay**

 **Geoff**

 **Scott**

 **B**

 **Dawn**

 **Ella**

 **Max**

 **Amy**

 **Sammy (Samey)**

 **Sierra**

 **Bridgette**

 **Izzy**

 **PM me your vote as to who you want to see enter the game for a fair shot at winning $500,000. There will be a special episode of them coming into the house and getting settled in. Without further ado, let's get back into the game you all love.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Drama was being stirred up in the Big Brother House as a target was placed upon LeShawna's back. Anne Maria made sure she was the one putting up LeShawna with the power of the BB Playback. Noah wanted to put two pawns up on the block. He decided on Alejandro, who agreed as long as he was guaranteed to be safe and Sugar, who he scuffled with and felt was a big threat. Noah won the Veto and would take LeShawna off, but would be blindsided by his pawns taking themselves off. He decided to put up Jasmine, Shawna and Zoey as the replacement three nominees. To make things worse, he had to break a tie and send Zoey packing out the door. At the Head Of Household competition, Alejandro scored another win for The Survivors keeping them in power. Who will be nominated for eviction and what new task has America voted for LeShawna? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 18- Trust Issues**

Everyone came in as Trent, Shawn, Brick and Noah smiled that they are keeping power this week with Alejandro.

 **Trent: The Survivors clinch another one in the win column and we keep the power this week. However, it's Al with the Power and I know how he is when in the biggest spot in the game. Might need to talk to him some to get him to stay on track.**

Alejandro walks in with the HOH Key around his neck. He smiles slapping fives with everyone.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): About time I got into a higher power. I seriously needed this win, because I didn't know if I could trust anybody else in this house other than my alliance. I could've been the target this week like I am every week.**

Sugar and Anne Maria walk in looking defeated, but they don't give their hopes up yet.

 **Sugar: It may seem like this is bad for us, but Alejandro is a villain and I know I can make the deals necessary for both me and Anne Maria to stay in this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Jasmine were in the Tye Dye Room as Jasmine was mad she didn't win HOH this week.

"You did good, Jas. Don't be ashamed." Shawn stated as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I really wanted to win. I really wanted to show Anne Maria up." Jasmine stated.

"You're gonna get that chance. It's not over yet." Shawn promised.

 **Jasmine: Winning HOH would've been great, because I would've been safe and I could've put Sugar and Anne Maria up to get one of them out of the house this week. The longer they stay, the longer they have to come after me and potentially Sadie and Shawn.**

"We three need to stick together for the rest of this game." Jasmine stated.

"We three?" Shawn asked.

"Me, you and Sadie. She has no one in this game and I don't want her going home because of that." Jasmine explained.

 **Shawn: I feel like I can trust Sadie to not potentially see me as a threat. I don't see her as a threat in any way and Jasmine trusts her so I feel like I can.**

Shawn and Jasmine were hugging tightly as Shawn thought about his alliance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro and Trent were in the spare lounge area talking.

"So where's your head at?" Trent asked.

"Man, I'm not quite sure." Alejandro replied.

"It's no so easy, is it?" Trent asked.

"I needed this win, because I'm a huge target in this game and I could be sent home any week. You saw Week 2. That was 5 votes against me which could've easily been the 7 needed to go home." Alejandro replied.

"I want to focus on getting Sugar out of this house. She's too dangerous." Trent explained.

"Alright, so do you want me to put her up?" Alejandro asked.

"I think it would be better to not put her up initially, but backdoor her. That way she has no way off the block." Trent replied.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): A backdoor plan, eh? Not bad. Trent is finally starting to learn the way of manipulation.**

"So who should we put up?" Alejandro asked.

"I know you probably want LeShawna up right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I might put her up. People would also expect me to put Noah up." Alejandro replied.

"Try putting Anne Maria up. That way people will think you're trying to break that alliance up." Trent suggested.

 **Trent: We need to steer clear of anyone figuring out about our alliance or the guys are toast. LeShawna and Anne Maria would make the perfect initial nominees so that way if Sugar isn't going up, we have the votes to send Anne Maria out the door.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the storage area, Alejandro was getting some food when Shawn came into the room.

"Congrats on winning, Al." Shawn praised.

"Thank you, amigo." Alejandro stated with a smile.

"So listen...can you not put up Jasmine?" Shawn asked.

"Any specific reason?" Alejandro asked.

"She doesn't deserve it. She's made it clear to me she wants Anne Maria gone." Shawn replied.

"That's fine with me. It helps us more than anything." Alejandro stated.

 **Alejandro(ahead Of Household): Jasmine could be someone really good to work with going forward and putting her up doesn't really benefit me in anyway so I'll steer clear of her this week.**

"I gain nothing from putting her up." Alejandro stated.

"Alright, thanks man." Shawn praised.

"You got it, amigo. I'll let you guys know who I made my mind on." Alejandro promised.

Shawn nodded and headed out of the room while Alejandro started peeling a banana.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and LeShawna were in the Green Room a little uncomfortable at the notion of Alejandro in full power this week.

"I don't like this one bit." LeShawna stated.

"You don't think I like it either?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going up. I know that much for sure." LeShawna replied.

"I will use the Veto on you if I win. I don't want another one of my alliance members going home." Gwen stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): The devil is in power this week and I know for a fact I'm going up in spite of all that I've done to him. However, don't count me out as I'm a tough competitor and can bounce back from it.**

"I know I have you and Trent to use the Veto on me." LeShawna stated.

"Right. You're not going home. I don't think you would even have the votes." Gwen added.

"You're right. However, it would depend if the other nominee was worth keeping." LeShawna stated.

"Trust me, you go on the block against anybody else in this house, they'll go home and you'll stay since you are a bigger ally." Gwen promised.

"I guess you're right." LeShawna stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar goes into the Superhero Room as Alejandro looks her way.

"Hey Al." Sugar stated as she sat down on his bed.

"Hello Sugar." Alejandro greeted.

"Ah just wanted to see where your mind was." Sugar stated.

"It's heavily thinking of potential nominees. There are a lot to choose from." Alejandro explained.

"Listen, me and Anne Maria don't have anything against you. We are targeting Jasmine and Shawn, because they are the power couple." Sugar explained.

"Jasmine and Shawn?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, they are both strong competitors and they are threats to my game. I want them out." Sugar replied.

"I really don't see where I benefit though. It's just doing you a favor." Alejandro stated.

"You, me and Anne Maria are the biggest threats right now and Ah believe we kinda need to stick together to get to the finals." Sugar explained.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): Sugar joins the list of people that foolishly trust me. I am out for myself and my alliance in this game plus there's a backdoor plan hanging over her head. She probably knows this and wants my reassurance she's not going home.**

"I'll think about it, but it's not a good game move for me." Alejandro stated.

 **Sugar: Al is one tough nut to crack. Jasmine and Shawn will still be here and I will be target #1 which I can't have. I have to find some people I can actually trust to do my bidding.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro came out of the HOH Room as he held up his HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?" Alejandro asked.

Everyone was excited as the followed Alejandro up the staircase as he unlocked the door to the HOH Room. There was a gift basket and pictures from home.

"Oh, there's Carlos and Dominic." Alejandro observed as he saw a picture of his one of his brothers and one of his best friends hanging out.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): Seeing picture from home is really great, because I can get homesick really easy. It's a lot tougher than it looks.**

He also saw a photo of Alejandro and Heather on their first date during their time away from All-Stars.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Seeing Al and Heather together is really scary and creepy. How do those two go so well together yet they have a dysfunctional relationship?**

"We didn't really have much time to date." Alejandro stated.

"Who would've thought it would be scary seeing them together?" Noah whispered to some people.

Alejandro smiled at the picture as he was glad he was sent this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro was in the kitchen as Jasmine and Sadie came up to him.

"G'day Alejandro." Jasmine greeted.

"Hola Jasmine." Alejandro greeted.

"We just wanted to know where your head was at. You have a big decision to make." Sadie explained.

"Tell me about it. I've had people coming to me all afternoon." Alejandro stated.

"Who was you thinking of putting up?" Jasmine asked.

"I was thinking Anne Maria for one." Alejandro replied.

"That makes sense. What about Sugar?" Jasmine asked.

"I would like to backdoor her. That way she doesn't have an escape plan." Alejandro replied.

"That's smart. That's a really good move." Sadie stated.

 **Jasmine: This is a great move by Alejandro, but one question I still have is: who would he put up in case Sugar won the Veto?**

"Like say, Sugar won the Veto and took Anne Maria off the block. Who would you put up then?" Jasmine asked.

Alejandro thought that over for a minute as he didn't know what to say.

"It kinda depends on who my other nominee is and who would be good to put up." Alejandro replied.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I bet Jasmine asked me that question, because she's scared she's going up. I mean, I'll use her as a pawn, but that's all I can really do and the other nominee goes home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Shawn were outside playing pool as she took her turn hitting a ball inside a socket.

"Nice shot, Jas." Shawn praised.

"Thanks. So have you talked to Al about nominations?" Jasmine asked.

"I did ask him not to put you up, but I don't know where he lies in that department." Shawn replied.

"What did he say?" Jasmine asked as she hit the white ball, but didn't sink a hit on the remaining balls.

"He said he had nothing to gain from putting you up, but I don't know if I can trust that." Shawn replied.

 **Jasmine: Alejandro is a sketchy person and could very well just be lying to Shawn about putting me up. Sugar and Anne Maria could've gotten that idea into his head as well.**

"I talked with him and he told me he was putting up Anne Maria as one of the nominees." Jasmine explained.

"He could put you up just to have two threats on the block." Shawn suggested.

"That's true." Jasmine stated.

 **Shawn: I might have to talk with Al an it more before nominations, because I don't know if he will keep his promise or go behind my back and nominate Jas.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Noah and Alejandro were in the spare lounge area talking about nominations.

"So we figuring maybe LeShawna and Anne Maria for nominations." Trent explained.

"So one of us wins the Veto and takes down LeShawna?" Noah asked.

"Yes. I happen to agree with this plan, because this gets two threats on the block." Alejandro replied.

"One of us wins and takes LeShawna down and Sugar goes right up in her place. It's a foolproof plan." Trent stated.

"I was asked that if Sugar wins the Veto and takes down Anne Maria, who I would put up then." Alejandro explained.

Trent and Noah were taken back about this. That was something they hadn't thought about.

"Maybe put up Jasmine?" Noah suggested.

"Then that would mean I was lying to Shawn and I kinda don't want to cause dissension this early." Alejandro replied.

"He's right. We need someone who wouldn't have a problem going up." Trent stated.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): Hopefully, the plan goes through of backdooring Sugar and she goes home, because I will be going home next week if I put Jasmine on the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the HOH Room, Shawn entered the room as Alejandro sat down on his bed.

"So I wanted to talk with you about Jasmine." Shawn stated.

"Whatcha need to know?" Alejandro asked.

"I just want to be assured that she isn't going up. I'm not dying I don't trust you, but I don't want this to be a 'last minute decision' kind of thing." Shawn replied.

"You have my word that she's not going up." Alejandro promised.

"I just don't want her going home. I was able to push through last time, but I don't think I can do it a second time around." Shawn stated.

"Amigo, you don't have to worry about a thing. She isn't going anywhere." Alejandro promised.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): It's really weird that Shawn has came back to me asking about Jasmine going up when I did promise him she wasn't. I'm starting to think he doesn't trust me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna made her way into the Diary Room as she went inside to see another task from America awaiting her.

 **LeShawna(America's Player):** _ **Dear LeShawna, it's time for task voted by America. This week America wants you to flirt with a male houseguest and get them to vote your way. It can be any of the five guys in the house and they have to vote your way come eviction night. Good luck and God Bless America.**_ **Looks like LeShawna is going to have to lay down some sugar.**

LeShawna got up and went out of the Diary Room back into the living room wondering who to flirt with.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was the annual slop on the kitchen counter as everyone saw it and gathered around to see who would get it this week.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I see the slop in the kitchen and I'm so glad that I will not be a have not this week as I enjoy eating what I want.**

Alejandro took the card sitting in the basket and started reading it.

"Houesguests, this week there will be four have nots and they will be the four that were eliminated in the first two rounds of the Head Of Household competition." Alejandro announced.

Brick, Shawn, Sadie and Anne Maria all looked in shock.

"That means Brick, Shawn, Anne Maria and Sadie are have nots for the week." Alejandro announced.

 **Brick: It's not going to be so bad. The food back at the academy was decent at best.**

 **Shawn: I have no problem eating slop and taking cold showers. I have the zombie apocalypse to worry about.**

 **Sadie: Not again!**

 **Anne Maria: Ugh...great. Back to freezing my butt off and eating crap for dinner.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Anne Maria were in the bathroom as they stood clear of each other.

"Worried about anything?" Jasmine asked.

"I'd be asking you the same thing." Anne Maria replied.

"You are a big threat so you know you'll be going up." Jasmine reminded.

"Right back at ya." Anne Maria stated as she left the bathroom.

 **Anne Maria: Jasmine is so full of herself and she is a brat to be around. We are no longer in an alliance so she might as well drop it.**

Jasmine washed her hands and dried them with a towel as Sadie came into the room.

"I saw Anne Maria walking out. You guys had a fallout?" Sadie asked.

"Pfft...just reminding her where she deserves to be." Jasmine replied.

 **Jasmine: I just hope that Al doesn't put me up besides Anne Maria, but I will win the Veto and take myself off if it comes to that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Trent were in let into the HOH Room as they sat down on the couch.

"What do you need, Al?" Trent asked.

"I just had a talk with Shawn earlier and he asked me if I was putting up Jasmine." Alejandro replied.

"Alright, how did that go?" Noah asked.

"It was weird, because I've promised him twice that I wasn't putting her up and it's not my intention to. He was like 'It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't want it to be last minute'." Alejandro replied.

"That is weird. Do you think he doesn't trust you?" Trent asked.

"I hope he does trust me, because I did give him my word." Alejandro replied.

 **Noah: Shawn can't start doubting Al, because we need to stick together in order to get through this week. The plan is for Sugar to head out the door and we need everyone on board for that.**

"He's obsessed about Jasmine going." Trent stated.

"He's a nut. He's also into the zombie apocalypse myth." Noah added.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I think Shawn is getting a little too crazy for my liking and that can seriously damage my game. I hope he knows that he can trust me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent walked into the living room seeing Shawn sitting down on a couch.

"Hey man. Can we talk?" Trent asked.

"Sure. Let's go into the lounge area." Shawn replied as he got up to follow Trent.

Trent and Shawn went into the lounge area sitting down.

"Alejandro told me you're worried about Jasmine going up." Trent stated.

"Yeah, I told him to not put her up." Shawn explained.

"He gave you his word that she's not going up." Trent stated.

"I don't know. You know how Al is with trust and loyalty." Shawn retorted.

 **Shawn: I've watched World Tour and I see how Al plays the game. He makes you think he's on your side then you're thrown out of the plane the next minute.**

"I know he's not the best person to trust, but he has to what's best for his game and the alliance. We are back footing Sugar this week." Trent explained.

"Who's he thinking about putting up?" Shawn asked.

"He told me Anne Maria and LeShawna." Trent replied.

 **Shawn: I don't know whether to believe that Al will stick to nominating those two. I just hope this isn't a ruse to get me or Jasmine out of the house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro walked through the living room passing the TV displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He walked towards the Memory Wall and starts taking keys out.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I have decided and though very hard on these nominations. I get the feeling that Shawn doesn't trust me and that's discomforting since we need to keep The Survivors together.**

He put two keys into the box and walked out of the HOH Room with it. He opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony." Alejandro called.

Everyone came in and sat down at the dining table as Alejandro came in with the nomination block. He sat it down on the table as he faced everyone.

"This is the nomination ceremony. It is my duty as Head Of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. These two keys in the nomination block are the houseguests that I've decided to nominate. Their faces shall appear on the Memory Wall as their key is turned." Alejandro explained.

Everyone was keeping calm, but were nervous about who was going up.

"The first houseguest that I've nominated for eviction is…" Alejandro began before turning the first key.

Anne Maria's face showed up on the Memory Wall as she rolled her eyes.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Alejandro began as he turned the second key.

LeShawna's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she nodded it herself.

"I've nominated you, Anne Maria, and you, LeShawna, for eviction. Anne Maria, you are part of a dangerous duo and are a big threat to the game. LeShawna, you've been coming after me ever since Week 1 and you are a huge threat to my game. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Alejandro finished.

Everyone started to get up from the table as LeShawna hugged Gwen and Trent.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): On the block for the second time isn't an easy thing, but as I said before, I'm fighting it out til the end.**

Anne Maria joined Sugar as she crossed her arms.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm on the block and it's no surprise as Al stated I'm a huge threat to the game. Well, guess what? I'm ready to play this game and win the Veto.**

Shawn hugs Jasmine as he was glad she wasn't up on the block this week.

 **Shawn: Al may not have put Jasmine or me on the block, but what's to stop him from choosing me or her as a replacement?**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Anne Maria or LeShawna from the block? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	20. Chapter 19- Al Backstabs

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. I would like to thank you guys for all the votes you are sending in to see who will enter the game and just keep doing that. The lucky candidate will be revealed next Friday in a special episode. However, we must focus on the now as some trust issues are starting to form within The Survivors. It's only a tiny crack, but they'll have to suck it up and pull through. Let's get right into it as the Power Of Veto is up for grabs. Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **With Alejandro's recent win as HOH, The Survivors used this as a chance to get rid of Sugar with a backdoor plan. Fearing for his girlfriend, Shawn pleaded with Alejandro not to put up Jasmine and he gave his word. However, doubts started to be planted when Jasmine questioned Al's actions. LeShawna received her next task to get her flirt game on and pick a male houseguest to give sugar to. Sugar wanted to make sure she and Anne Maria were safe so she suggested Alejandro put up Jasmine, but he retorted saying he gains nothing from putting her up. At the nomination ceremony, LeShawna and Anne Maria were set in as the nominees for the backdoor plan. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save LeShawna or Anne Maria from the block? Also, who does LeShawna decide to flirt with to save herself from the chopping block? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 19- Al Backstabs**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Gwen and Trent hugged LeShawna.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I knew this was coming the moment I came after him. I just hope history ain't gonna repeat itself and I walk out the door this week thanks to Alejandro. I gotta get in gear and win the Power Of Veto.**

Anne Maria got with Sugar in the living room as they both sat down.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): This is my third time up on the block and I've had two close calls on eviction night. I can't let my evil reign end here, because I want to make it to the end.**

"We aren't gonna let them win." Sugar stated.

Anne Maria put her head in her hands as she sighed heavily.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent were in the living room just as Anne Maria and Sugar left.

"So I just wanted to talk to you about something." Gwen stated as she sat down on the couch.

"What did you wanna say?" Trent asked.

"I just always seem to notice you hanging out with Noah, Brick and Shawn sometimes more than you do with us. Do you have an alliance that I don't know about?" Gwen asked.

"What would you say that? I only have my alliance with you and LeShawna." Trent stated.

"I'm just asking. I'm not accusing you of lying or anything for that matter. It's just something I've noticed." Gwen explained.

 **Gwen: I just hope for Trent's sake he isn't lying to me or he has some serious explaining to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was walking through the house into the Superhero Room. She laid on her bed as she got comfortable. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw a little scratch in one of the mattresses. She raised an eyebrow and reached inside of it to feel something. She grabbed it out to reveal the final hidden Chris McClean Invincibility Statue.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I can't believe this right under the noses of all of us this entire time. I can't believe Lightning or Courtney never noticed. Oh well, finders keepers.**

Anne Maria smirked as she hid the Statue in a drawer for the time being.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH Room, Alejandro and Shawn were laying on the bed together.

"So would you keep nominations the same?" Alejandro asked.

"No, I would use it to take down LeShawna and you put up Sugar. That's the plan." Shawn replied.

 **Shawn: I still don't trust Al fully, because he could completely backpedal on the plan and put me up against whoever is still left on the block.**

"Would use you the Veto?" Shawn asked.

"Of course. It would have to be on LeShawna so we can have both main threats up there." Alejandro replied.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): The plan is to backdoor Sugar, but I gotta ask myself is that good for my game. Yes and no. It's getting a major target out of the game, but it opens the door for Shawn to possibly blindside me, because he doesn't trust me and I can sense that.**

Alejandro though over his options of either Sugar or Shawn going up this week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna walked into the Country Room to see Brick doing some push-ups.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): America gave me the task to flirt with one of the male houseguests and have them vote my way. I say this is good for me, because just in case the Veto isn't used, I can get me an extra vote.**

"Hey there...hottie." LeShawna stated, but she realized what she said.

"Um...hey." Brick greeted, feeling a bit awkward.

"Sorry about that. That just came out wrong." LeShawna apologized.

"It's alright. I actually loved the compliment." Brick stated with a nervous smile.

 **Brick: First cuddling and now LeShawna is flirting with me. I wonder what she is up to?**

"So I just wanted to say that you have some pretty nice abs." LeShawna stated, knowing this wasn't going well.

"Thanks. Gotta keep in shape otherwise you're considered a sloucher." Brick praised.

"Can I feel your muscles?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh...sure, I guess." Brick stated as he flexed.

LeShawna gulped as she felt Brick's muscles and she was really feeling awkward.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): Boy has some nice muscles, but certainly not my type. It just felt really weird getting up in his privacy.**

"You got some nice ones there." LeShawna complimented with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Brick praised.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now. See ya around...sugar." LeShawna stated before leaving the room.

Brick actually smiled at this display, but he was also feeling nervous.

 **Brick: Could LeShawna really have a crush on me? It's not likely yet not impossible.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick went to the bathroom where he saw Noah and he went up to him.

"Hey Noah. You won't believe what just happened." Brick stated.

"Surprise me." Noah remarked.

"LeShawna came into the Country Room and started flirting with me." Brick stated.

Noah's eyes widened as he didn't expect to hear that.

"Wow, that's...nice I guess." Noah stated.

 **Noah: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

"Call me crazy, but I think she might be into me." Brick stated.

"You're crazy. LeShawna is head over heels for Harold." Noah explained.

 **Brick: That's true, but why is she flirting with me? Is it part of the game? Yes! That's the only way it can be.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick and Shawn were chilling in the living room when Alejandro called up them up from the balcony. Brick and Shawn came up the spiral staircase as they all gathered in the HOH Room.

"What do you need, Al?" Brick asked.

"I just need to talk with you guys about the Veto and where you guys stand." Alejandro replied.

"Well, you know that I will use it to save LeShawna." Shawn stated.

"The same goes for me. Sugar is the one we want to get out this week." Brick added.

"I will also use the Veto to save LeShawna." Alejandro added.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): However, how I decide to use it is up to me and me alone. Shawn is getting to anstey for my liking so I shall have to dispose of him quickly before he has a chance to react.**

 **Shawn: It really scares me what Al might do. He could go against our whole alliance and not use the Veto at all ruining the plan. Worse case scenario is I go up as the replacement nominee if he does use it.**

"I suppose the same can be said for Noah and Trent?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep. We all agreed on Sugar going home." Brick replied.

"Just in case though, Anne Maria will be voted out as a last resort." Shawn stated.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Alejandro stated.

Shawn and Brick left the HOH Room as Alejandro thought over his options coming up in the Veto competition.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Jasmine were both in the living room as Anne Maria wanted to try and make amends.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole fight thing over Sugar and all that." Anne Maria apologized.

"What makes you think I'm gonna believe you?" Jasmine asked.

"You know as well as I do that she wants those seeds of doubt planted in your head." Anne Maria replied.

"Seeds of doubt?" Jasmine questioned.

"Right. If she believes that she has you defeated, you're going home faster than you think." Anne Maria warned.

"That's true, but why did you create that alliance with her?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm just playing her side. I think she's going home this week." Anne Maria replied.

"What makes you say that?" Jasmine asked.

"I have a feeling me and LeShawna were just put up as pawns so Sugar can't have a way off the block. She's going up if one of us comes down." Anne Maria replied.

"So do you want me to use Veto on you if I win?" Jasmine asked.

"I feel like I'm staying up, but Sugar is going up right beside me." Anne Maria replied.

 **Jasmine: I have a sneaky suspicion Anne Maria is trying to gain a sympathy vote from me. However, I will most likely vote for Sugar if she goes up on the block.**

"Don't use Veto on me. Leave me up, because I know that Sugar will go home on an unanimous vote." Anne Maria stated.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Jasmine asked.

"Sugar is a much bigger threat than me." Anne Maria replied.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I don't feel the need to use my Statue, because I know I'm probably staying up there anyway. However, I hope Sugar is in the Veto competition and she can save me from the block so we can both be here next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came up the spiral staircase as he came into the HOH Room.

"What's up?" Alejandro greeted.

"Have you noticed how fidgety Shawn has been acting?" Noah asked.

"I've noticed some things. He's so obsessed with Jasmine not going this week. Kinda want to put her up." Alejandro replied.

"We gotta stick to the plan, though. Sugar has to go this week." Noah stated.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): The plan for this week is to get rid of Sugar, but I might have some other plans for Shawn. I know he doesn't trust me and I think I want to have a little fun with that.**

"Like what if Anne Maria has a Statue?" Alejandro suggested.

"That is a problem." Noah replied.

"Who should I put up then?" Alejandro asked.

"Maybe...Gwen?" Noah suggested.

"I want to put up Shawn just to give him a little scare." Alejandro revealed.

 **Noah: Alejandro is playing with fire if he puts Shawn up, because that gives Trent and Brick the impression he is going against our alliance.**

"This will keep him close with us and he'll stay in his place." Alejandro stated.

"I don't know man. That's putting a bigger target on your back than usual." Noah explained.

"I'm willing to put myself in danger to make sure Shawn gets taught a lesson." Alejandro stated.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I'm most likely going home any week anyway, but I have to make sure Shawn leaves before me so he doesn't have that satisfaction going further in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Shawn encountered each other in the bathroom as Shawn was brushing his teeth.

 **Noah: Al told me he wants to give Shawn a little sacred by putting him up just in case he has to put two new nominees up. That's going against the grain so I feel I have to give Shawn a heads up.**

"I was talking to Al in the HOH Room and he said that he would put you up say Anne Maria found and used a Statue." Noah stated.

"Why me?" Shawn asked.

"He figures that you are way too obsessed with Jasmine going up." Noah replied.

 **Shawn: Noah tells me that Al wants to put me up, because I'm obsessed that Jasmine may go up and go home. Sorry for being a considerate boyfriend.**

"That's freaking crazy." Shawn stated.

"I just felt giving you the heads up just in case that happens." Noah explained.

"Thanks man." Shawn praised as he shook hands with Noah.

 **Shawn: I guess I need to talk with the others about Al's little sneaky plan.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn went into the Green Room where Trent was laying as he sat down on an opposite bed.

"Noah came into the bathroom and told me that if Anne Maria had a Statue or something, he would put me up just cause I obsessed about Jasmine going home." Shawn explained.

"What? Why would he do that?" Trent asked.

"He doesn't trust me and wants me gone." Shawn replied.

 **Trent: I knew Al couldn't be trusted and he's willing to put one of his own on the block. Noah put Shawn up, but he felt like he didn't have a choice so now Al wants to do it for a personal reason.**

"What are we gonna do about him?" Shawn asked.

"He needs to go." Trent replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro came out of the Diary Room with a bag full of names.

"Hey guys, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Alejandro declared.

Everyone cheered as they ran for the living room and everyone sat down. LeShawna and Anne Maria took their spots on the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Alejandro requested.

LeShawna and Anne Maria stood up and joined Alejandro up front.

"As Head Of Household, I shall pick first." Alejandro stated as he reached into the bag.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I just hope I don't pull Shawn from the bag, because if he wins, that could throw a wrench in my plans.**

Alejandro found a name and picked it right up.

" **Shawn**." Alejandro revealed.

Shawn smiled and got up to stand by LeShawna. LeShawna reached into the bag hoping for Gwen or Trent.

" **Brick**." LeShawna revealed.

Brick clapped as he stood up front with the others. Anne Maria reached into the bag to pull out a name.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm hoping to pick Sugar so that way she can take me off the block and it will be smooth sailing for the rest of the week.**

" **Sadie**." Anne Maria revealed.

Sadie squealed as she joined everyone else up front.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the Veto competition. Good luck to all." Alejandro announced as everyone cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna seen Brick eating in the kitchen and decided she needed to make sure she had his vote.

"Hey there, Brick." LeShawna greeted as she sat by the military cadet.

"Hello LeShawna." Brick greeted.

"So how are you feeling about the Veto?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm hoping it's something physical so I can win it again." Brick replied.

"Thinking of using it?" LeShawna asked with a seductive look on her face.

Brick was nervously sweating as he gulped.

 **Brick: It's official that LeShawna just wants to play with my feelings to advance herself further in this game...or does she...no, no, no, it's the game for sure.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I had to pull all the stops to make sure I'm not going home this week. All I know is that I'll have to live with this until Thursday night.**

"I just wanted to make sure that you won't vote for me. I haven't hurt your feelings, sugar." LeShawna stated.

Brick was gulping and tugging at his collar. LeShawna even pulled something from her pocket.

"My dogtags?" Brick questioned as he grabbed them.

"Found them with Sugar. She hid them on you and that wasn't right of her." LeShawna replied.

"Gee thanks." Brick praised with a small smile.

 **Brick: Maybe she does have a little crush after all.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Jasmine saw from the living room as they looked at each other in shock.

 **Shawn: LeShawna and Brick? What?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick, Alejandro, Trent and Shawn all gathered in the spare lounge area.

 **Trent: Alejandro is playing dirty with trying to go behind our backs and put up Shawn instead of Sugar so I just want to make sure I ain't being lied to.**

"So there's been a lot of information that has come to my attention of some backstab." Trent stated.

"There shouldn't be any. We all agreed on Sugar heading home." Brick added.

"There's a rat in this group and I think they know who they are." Noah stated.

Shawn glared at Alejandro, who just shrugged it off as nothing knew.

"Al...Noah told me you had some plans of putting up Shawn." Trent began.

"I won't lie. I did say that." Alejandro confessed.

"Why do you not trust me?" Shawn asked with a venomous glare.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that you don't trust me." Alejandro replied.

"Have you met you? You throw everyone under the bus to save your skin." Shawn stated.

"I promised you Jasmine wasn't going up and you have the nerve to call me out for being disloyal." Alejandro protested.

"How do I know you'll stick to your word?" Shawn asked.

"You can trust me, but you are too air-headed." Alejandro argued.

"Air-headed?!" Shawn recoiled.

"Guys, calm down!" Trent demanded.

"Whatever I don't need this." Alejandro stated as he headed out of the lounge area.

Shawn glared and was getting angrier making him even more determined to win the Veto to stick it to Alejandro.

 **Shawn: You won't be getting the drop on me, Al! This game is on now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came out of the Diary Room wearing a white T-Shirt that said "I Luv BB Comics".

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition! Gather in the living room." Noah requested.

Everyone was in the living room as Noah stood up front to explain the Veto competition.

"This Veto competition will be played one at a time so you must wait until Big Brother calls you into the backyard so you can play." Noah stated.

Shawn was first to be called as he was wearing the same shirt as Noah as was the other Veto players. He saw that the backyard was decorated in the style of a comic book store. There was a brick wall with a window in the middle displaying 16 comic books of the houseguests as different superheroes.

Noah-The Brainiac

Brick-Brickhouse

Shawn-Zombie Slayer

Trent-The Musician

Alejandro-The Mastermind

Sadie-The Fashionista

Sugar-The Milk Maid

Anne Maria-Jersey Girl

Lightning-Thunder Storm

Dave-The Germinator

Duncan-The Rebel

Courtney-The Counselor

Gwen-The Goth One

Zoey-Indie Kick

Jasmine-Tall Smack

LeShawna-LaBomba

There was a platform that connected to a zip line that allowed a few second look at the comics displayed. There was also a shelf with sixteen display cases. Shawn grabbed a card off the podium and started reading.

"BB Comics is planning on releasing sixteen new comics this coming year, but the press want a scoop so it's your job to figure out who are on the covers. You'll use the zip line to swing across and look at the comics displayed through the window. Then you must put the comics in the correct order that they were displayed. Once you think you have it right, run over and hit the buzzard. If you're wrong, you'll have to keep going. If you fail to get the correct order within 30 minutes, your turn is over. Whoever can rearrange the comics in the correct order in the shortest amount of time will win the Golden Power Of Veto. It's time to play Super Veto." Shawn read.

 **Shawn: It's very crucial that I win the Veto and save myself this week. If Al wins this, he'll most likely put me up after my blow up on him.**

Shawn climbed the ladder to the platform and swung across looking at the window getting a good look. He dropped down and headed for the shelf. He thought about it placing the comics in the order he could remember. He swung across some more times getting some last looks before finishing the order. He ran over to hit the buzzard and he didn't get it right.

 **Shawn: This is easier said than done. You only have a few seconds to figure this pattern out.**

Shawn took a few more trips and saw where he messed up dropping down to rearrange his order. He ran over to the buzzer pressing it to reveal he was right as he took a deep breath.

Brick was next out as he read the instructions and got to work. He used the zip line to swing across dropping down and began working on the order. He rearranged them in the order that he could as he thought he had it. He ran over to hit the buzzer to reveal he got the order wrong.

 **Brick: I'm not the smartest when it comes to memorizing orders so this challenge is a little hard for me.**

Brick swung across to see where he messed up and dropped down to try again. He played them in the order he thought running over to press the buzzard and he was still wrong.

"Come on!" Brick complained.

Brick swung across again and saw where he made his mistakes dropping down and running over quickly to fix his order. He ran over to the buzzer and pressed it revealing he was right as he cheered.

"Brickhouse does it baby! Yeah!" Brick cheered.

"What's going on out here?" Anne Maria asked as she was next.

She read the instructions and started her turn. She swung across and began memorizing the order.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm not the slightest bit interested in comic books, but I have to say that Jersey Girl was looking smokin'. Woo!**

Anne Maria started putting the comics in order of how she saw it the first time. She ran over to the buzzer and pressed it, but didn't have luck on the first try. She swung across again trying to see where she went wrong.

"This is really hard." Anne Maria complained.

She slowly tried remembering the order taking her time in fixing it. She ran over to the buzzer and pressed it, but still nothing.

"Oh come on! Dumb comics!" Anne Maria shouted.

She swung some more times and really looked where she went wrong until it hit her. She dropped down and ran over to finish her order then to the buzzer pressing it getting it this time. She put her hands in the air.

"Finally!" Anne Maria cheered.

LeShawna came in next as she read the instructions and started to do the challenge.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I really need to come through in this challenge so I can save myself the trouble. I'm not ready to go home just yet.**

She swung across looking at the comics taking in the design on LaBomba. She dropped down and went over to the shelf. She started putting the comics in the order she saw them. She ran over to the buzzard and slapped it down, but no dice as she had to continue. She swung some more times as she saw where she went wrong and dropped down to fix it.

"Come on...that goes here. That goes here." LeShawna muttered as she put different comics in different cases.

LeShawna finished her order and ran over to the buzzer and slammed it down to reveal she was right. She pumped a fist in the air and clapped a few times.

Alejandro was up next as he read the instructions and began swinging fast trying to see if he could memorize the order the first time.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): I need to be quick with this one so Shawn doesn't win the Veto. I want to put him up this week and send him packing before he has a chance to bite back.**

Alejandro dropped down and did a roll through as he started to get his order in line. He thought this over and tried remembering where he knew each went. He went back and swung across to see where he saw the some others went to. He dropped down and ran over to finish his order. He had it finished and ran over to hit the buzzard. He got right the first time as he smirked.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): Muy bueno! I am a whiz at remembering various patterns and orders when the job arises. I may have the fastest time to win the Veto.**

Sadie was the last to compete as she read the instructions and start swinging across.

 **Sadie: This competition gives me the chance to prove I'm worth staying in this house and hopefully, I can prove it by winning the Veto.**

She dropped down and went over to the shelf and started placing the comics in the cases. She wasn't gonna get it the first time so she decided a couple more swings would do it. She continued on her order and completed it running over and hitting the buzzard. She got it right as she squealed with delight.

Everyone decided to come out and check out the comic book covers that were displayed. There was a scoreboard that had the Veto players on it and their times covered.

"It's one to find out who was the fastest. Shawn, you're up first." Noah stated as he revealed Shawn's time.

 **Shawn-12:45**

"12:45 which means you take the lead." Noah announced.

Noah then revealed Brick's time for this competition.

 **Brick-13:14**

"13:14 is time, but it's not enough to take the lead. I'm sorry, Brick." Noah apologized.

Next was Anne Maria, who crossed her fingers.

 **Anne Maria-13:35**

"13:35 is your time, but it's not enough to take the lead so I'm sorry to say you won't win Anne Maria." Noah explained.

Next up was LeShawna, who was hoping for a better time.

 **LeShawna-10:25**

"10:25 is your time which means you take the lead." Noah announced.

LeShawna smiled as Shawn slumped his shoulders that he lost.

"Next up is Alejandro." Noah stated as he revealed Al's time.

 **Alejandro-6:30**

"6:30 is your time which means Alejandro, you take the lead." Noah announced.

Alejandro smiled as LeShawn gave him a glare. Noah then went on to reveal Sadie's time.

 **Sadie-7:15**

Sadie was shocked that she got a low time as Alejandro's eyes widened.

"7:15 is your time, but it's not enough to take the lead. Congratulations, Alejandro, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Noah announced.

He put the Veto around Alejandro's neck as the mastermind looked at his prize.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): I did what I set out to do and all the power is with me this week. Better get ready Shawn, because you're up next.**

Shawn hugged Noah and Brick as he was bummed.

 **Shawn: Argh! I wish I would've won the Veto and then I would be going right after Al. Now, I think I'm the one that is going up on the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro came in as he smirked at The Survivors and he held up the Veto.

"You're going home, Shawn. I hope you realize that." Alejandro boasted.

Shawn said nothing as he went to the Tye Dye Room and everyone was looking at him disgusted.

 **Trent: Alejandro is pushing the buttons this week and he just bought himself a ticket home, because he's going down next week.**

 **Noah:** **Al's boat is starting to sink fast and he won't a floatation device to keep him up in the water. He's going out into the surf.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick, Shawn and Noah were playing pool as Noah took his turns. LeShawna and Gwen were over on the couches as LeShawna was staring at Brick.

"You alright?" Gwen asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm cool, girl." LeShawna replied.

"You were staring at Brick an awful lot." Gwen stated.

"Nah, I'm just watching the game." LeShawna retorted.

"Sure you were." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: Is it possible LeShawna has a thing for Brick? What happened with Harold? This is so weird.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Shawn were cuddling in the Tye Dye Room. Shawn was kissing her neck making Jasmine giggle.

"I'm sure gonna miss these kisses if you go home." Jasmine stated.

"I just hope I have enough votes to stay." Shawn added.

"You know you always have my vote." Jasmine stated as she kissed her boyfriend.

 **Jasmine: Al is a real snake for trying to break me and Shawn up. He's certainly going to pay for this and he will go down.**

"I really wished Sadie would have won. She got second place." Jasmine stated.

"I know she would probably keep nominations the same and we would've voted out Anne Maria." Shawn explained.

 **Shawn: I'm scared as to what's gonna happen this week and hopefully, I have the votes ready to save my butt.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro walked across the living room as he stayed near the Memory Wall. He took the Veto and put it around his neck as he looked at everyone. The camera zoomed in on LeShawna's face.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I know Al is not going to use the Veto on me and will keep me on the block. I don't know where I stand with people in this house so I hope I can get enough votes to stay.**

The camera zoomed in on Anne Maria's face.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Hopefully, Alejandro sees a bigger target with someone else in the house than me or Sugar and I can stay this week not having to use my Statue.**

Alejandro opened the backyard door and announced his presence.

"It's time for the Veto meeting." He announced.

Everyone came in as they all sat down on the couch with LeShawna and Anne Maria in the nomination chairs. Alejandro stood up front and addressed the house.

"This is the Veto meeting. LeShawna and Anne Maria have been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power to Veto one of my own nominations. I shall give you both a chance to sway me to use the Veto on you." Alejandro explained.

LeShawna stood up and dusted herself off.

"Al, you're a snake and you're gonna get everything that's coming to you." She stated as she sat back down.

Anne Maria stood up and cleared her threat.

"Alejandro, I'm not your enemy and neither is Sugar. We're just like you as in here to play the game and win it. You do what's best for your game and I'll respect that decision." Anne Maria stated as she sat back down.

"I've decided to use the Power Of Veto on...Anne Maria." Alejandro decided.

Anne Maria smiled as Alejandro put the Veto over her neck and she took a spot on the couch.

"Since I've vetoed one of my own nominations, I have to choose a replacement nominee. Shawn, you blew up at me earlier and for that you can sit where you belong." Alejandro stated.

Shawn glared at Alejandro as he took a seat next to LeShawna.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Alejandro finished as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as people started hugging Shawn.

 **Shawn(Nominee): Back on the block is not surprising, but I'm gonna fight to stay in this house one or another.**

LeShawna hugged Gwen very tight and then over to Sadie.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I really hope the house doesn't vote against me, because then that means I'm done as America's Player and my game is done.**

Sugar and Anne Maria started snickering at Shawn and LeShawna.

 **Sugar:Yee-haw! Alejandro did the right thing and now it's time for zombie boy to split.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: LeShawna or Shawn? Also, it's a special double eviction episode where it's a week's worth of Big Brother all in one hour. Tune in Thursday at 9/8c On Big Brother!_


	21. Chapter 20- Double Eviction Night!

**A/N: Welcome to the first double eviction of Total Drama Big Brother where two houseguests will be sent out the door. We are also reaching the halfway point fast and that means a new contestant will join the game. Keep the votes coming by PM'ing me who you want to enter the house. This also starts The Jury stage of the game and my math tells me there will 10 people to decide the winner on finale night. If the vote ends in a tie, there will be a cliffhanger and America gets to decide the winner. Well, we have a lot to cover including a new twist this week and LeShawna's new task to vote on so let's get into the chapter!**

Big Brother comes on as Julie and Chris stand in front of the monitor showing LeShawna and Shawn sitting on the block.

"Welcome to a special double eviction episode where the house competes in a week's worth of Big Brother all in one hour. However, Drama has stirred up again as Alejandro sees his fellow Survivor as a threat to his game and decides to send him packing." Julie explained.

"This is why I personally like Al. He knows the game inside and out. He also knows how to play it the way it's supposed to." Chris stated.

"With all this plus a new twist and two houseguests leaving the house tonight, we have quite the episode ahead of us on…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Alejandro gained the power this week and his fellow Survivors created a plan to pick Sugar off and out of the house. Alejandro figured he would put up LeShawna and Anne Maria as the two initial nominees. However, Shawn's obsession with Jasmine going up made Alejandro question his trust. One blowup was needed to see that Shawn was a threat to his game. At a Super Veto, Alejandro won the Veto for the second time and took off Anne Maria showing his true cards. He put Shawn on the block and had two major threats to his game on the ropes. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: LeShawna or Shawn? Also, it's double eviction night as the house plays a week's worth of Big Brother all in one night. Get set and get ready for this edition of Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 20- Double Eviction Night!**

Julie stands in front of the monitor as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to a special double eviction night of Big Brother. Two houseguests will be leaving the house, but they will not be heading home as tonight members of The Jury will be decided. A special panel of nine people will decide the winner of Big Brother on finale night. Also, a new twist is about to rock the house, but for right now, Shawn faces his toughest challenge in Alejandro as he fights to stay inside the house." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and LeShawna were in the backyard on the couches as LeShawna was worried.

"Don't worry, LeShawna. I can promise you are not going home." Gwen promised.

"That Al is out to get all of us. He took down Anne Maria revealing he's still the same snake as before." LeShawna ranted.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I'm not surprised that I'm staying on the block, because I knew Al wouldn't use it on me. He's proven to still be Alejandro from the plane that threw me out into open air.**

"I don't even know where I stand with everyone in the house." LeShawna stated.

"You won't be going home. You have me and Trent. I'm sure of that much." Gwen promised.

"That's only two votes and the rest of them could be voting for Shawn to stay. I think my time here is up." LeShawna stated.

"Don't give up yet. We need you here to beat Al." Gwen stated.

"Argh...you're right. I can't give in until I'm assured I'm walking out that door." LeShawna realized.

 **Gwen: Trying to cheer LeShawna up is pretty hard as she can get real emotional. I haven't seen her this down since Action before she revealed it was all an act.**

Shawn came out into the backyard coming over to the girls to sit down.

"Guess we are the unlucky ones." Shawn stated.

"What gave it away?" LeShawna asked, sarcastically.

"Listen, I wish we could both stay, but I'm pretty sure Al wants me gone." Shawn explained.

"You two have butted heads lately." Gwen noticed.

"I just hope that if you do end up staying, you throw him out." Shawn stated.

"I'll do my best, hon. I wasn't so lucky last time." LeShawna stated.

 **Shawn(Nominee): I hope Alejandro doesn't think he's all safe and grand. I still will fight to keep myself in this house to take him down. Hopefully, there are people who can recognize that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Brick stopped in the hallway deciding where their votes lie.

"Who are you voting for?" Brick asked.

"I don't really know. I want to keep both of them in the house, but I'm stuck in the same situation as before." Trent replied.

"I'm thinking of voting off Shawn. LeShawna is starting to show interest in me." Brick stated with a smile.

"LeShawna? Interest in you? Wow." Trent retorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Brick asked.

"It's just...nevermind." Trent replied as he walked away.

 **Brick: Guy can't catch a break around here.**

Shawn came into the house as he saw Brick.

"Hey man, I just wanted to know...do I have your vote to stay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm torn to be honest. LeShawna has shown interest in me, but I'm willing to stay true to our alliance." Brick replied.

"I see Al hasn't made this any easier on all of you. Just know I respect you wherever you vote." Shawn stated.

"Thanks man. It's nothing personal if I do vote for you." Brick stated.

 **Brick: I'm glad Shawn's understanding if I vote for him. I want to see where me and LeShawna go in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Jasmine were in the Tye Dye Room as Shawn didn't know where he stood.

"There's a lot of traitors in this house." Shawn stated.

"Alejandro was never really much of an ally to begin with. He's all manipulation." Jasmine stated.

"I just didn't want him putting you up. That's all I wanted." Shawn explained.

"He's paranoid. You sure are giving him a run for his money." Jasmine stated with a chuckle.

"He won't be winning any money if I'm still here." Shawn declared.

"Just keep thinking that and you'll be here next week." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: I'm scared about the votes, because Shawn has the best chance of heading home. I need to stay strong like he did for me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alejandro and Anne Maria were playing some pool in the backyard as Alejandro sunk a ball.

"Thanks for using the Veto on me." Anne Maria praised.

"I wasn't going to take LeShawna off the block. It's much more funnier having two people squirming up there." Alejandro stated.

"Man, you're sadistic. I love that about you." Anne Maria explained.

"Shawn is a liability. He doesn't really offer me nothing and he doesn't advance me further in this game." Alejandro explained.

"He also has Jasmine on his side and that would be sweet getting rid of him." Anne Maria added.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): It seems me and Anne Maria have a coming enemy in the couple of Shawn and Jasmine. Breaking those two up creates the perfect chaos.**

"So if you win HOH on Thursday...you're getting Jasmine out?" Alejandro asked.

"Totally. She deserves it." Anne Maria replied.

LeShawn was standing near the door looking out at those two as she walked away.

"You won't just have Jasmine to worry about." She stated as she walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was finished taking a shower in the bathroom when Jasmine walked in.

"Hey there." Anne Maria greeted.

"So...I suppose you're nice again?" Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always been an Angel from the start. I just didn't want to have both you and Sadie go home, because of Sugar." Anne Maria replied.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria makes it hard to believe her after all that happened last week. She struck a deal with Sugar and it's obvious she wants me and Shawn out the door.**

"I wouldn't blame you if you put me up on the block." Anne Maria stated.

"I probably consider it." Jasmine confessed.

"I promise you. I'm still with Charlie's Angels. I want you and Sadie with me in the final three." Anne Maria promised.

"It'll take a lot of convincing for that to happen." Jasmine stated.

 **Anne Maria: Of course I want Jasmine out, but getting her when she least expects it has to be the format. That'll make it all the more funnier.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn was sleeping in the Have Not Room when Trent came in as he sat down with him.

"We need to have a little talk." Trent stated.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I've thought long and hard about this decision, but I made a pact with the guys. I want to keep you in this house." Trent replied.

"So you're gonna vote out LeShawna?" Shawn asked.

"That's right. I think you would be more good and that way we can keep the guys in the house." Trent replied.

 **Shawn(Nominee): Trent tells me he wants to keep me and that's a big risk, because he has another alliance with Gwen and LeShawna. He's taking a big gamble with exposing our alliance.**

"Do you want to take that risk?" Shawn asked.

"It's a big gamble and probably the stupidest move I'll ever make, but we have start crossing out the big people if we want to stay." Trent replied.

 **Trent: I probably put the biggest target on my back by voting LeShawna out, but this is also my game and I have to think what is best for me going forward.**

Alejandro was listening in as he smirked and left.

 **Alejandro(Head Of Household): A very foolish move by Trent. He needs to learn to have more private conversations or they might get out of hand.**

Alejandro saw LeShawna in the kitchen as he stopped by.

"What do you want?!" LeShawna demanded.

"Allow me a few minutes of your time. Trent is planning on voting you out." Alejandro answered.

"That's a load of bullcrap. Why would he vote his own alliance member out?" LeShawna asked.

"It's because he has an all guys alliance with Shawn, me, Noah and Brick." Alejandro replied.

"An all guys alliance?" LeShawna questioned.

"He wanted to get all the girls out of the house and made a final 5 pact with all of us." Alejandro explained.

LeShawn was shocked and in disbelief.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): Trent! Trent made an all guys alliance behind our back! That's low even for him! Wait til Gwen hears about this!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie turned towards the audience to start the first live eviction of the night.

"Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie came on the TV screen and everyone started to pay attention.

"Houseguests, it's been quite the summer so far with alliances made and promises broken. However, we have only just begun as tonight another twist is here to shake up the house. It's what's called double eviction night where two of you will leave the Big Brother House." Julie explained.

Everyone looked at each other in shock and gasped.

"That's right. First, either LeShawna or Shawn walks out the door first then you all will play a week's worth of Big Brother in a single night. Then, another houseguest will be sent packing." Julie explained.

"That's crazy." Shawn whispered as everyone started muttering to others.

"That's not all as those two houseguests won't be going home, but will instead be sent to what is called The Jury House. Here in Big Brother, we have what's called The Jury where a panel of the evicted houseguests vote to crown the winner of Big Brother. Either Shawn or LeShawna is about to become the first member of The Jury." Julie explained.

Everyone gasped as they were getting all this new information.

"It's time for the first live eviction. Shawn, LeShawna, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes live. First, however, you both will have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie explained.

LeShawna decided to go first as she stood up.

"Guys, it's been fun playing this game for as long as I have. I'm glad to be getting another chance to win some money and keeping ensures that Al goes home tonight. I'll be loyal all the way through and hopefully, you guys see it that way." LeShawna stated.

Shawn got up as he glared his throat.

"I know you all probably see me as a person preparing for the zombie apocalypse, but it's not like that. I'm here to play and keeping me means Al is my target and I'll do anything to make sure he goes home tonight as well." Shawn stated.

"Thank you both. Alejandro, as outgoing HOH, you will vote in the event of a tie and the two nominees are not allowed to vote. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes. Anne Maria, you're up first." Julie explained.

Anne Maria stood up and went to the Diary Room.

"Anne Maria wanted Shawn out to deal a blow to Jasmine so her vote is obvious. Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict zombie boy, Shawn." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria. Noah is part of The Survivors alliance with Shawn so will he keep him? Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Shawn." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Jasmine is Shawn's girlfriend so she shouldn't vote for him. Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm scared about all this. I vote to evict LeShawna." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Sugar has made herself clear she has a vendetta against Shawn and Jasmine. Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Ah happily vote to evict Shawn." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. Brick is torn between voting off his possible interest and his alliance partner. Where does he lie? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Shawn." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Gwen is sure to vote to keep LeShawna in the house. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Sad to do this, but I vote to evict Shawn." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. It's official. With 5 votes to evict, Shawn will leave the house tonight, but let's see where the other votes stand. Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Shawn. Sorry Jasmine." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Trent has made it clear he wants to keep Shawn, but does he really feel that way? Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Shawn." Trent voted as he shook his head.

"Thank you, Trent." Julie praised.

Trent shook his head as he left the Diary Room and back into the living room.

"The results are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared back on the living room TV Screen.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 7-1, Shawn, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Jasmine started to cry and Alejandro had a devilish smirk on his face. Everyone started to hug Shawn as they were sad to see him go. Shawn went to the front and grabbed his bag. He waved to them one last time before heading out the door. The crowd cheered as Shawn walked through the door and went over to Julie and Chris hugging them before sitting down. Shawn's picture faded to black and white.

"With the seven votes revealed, you can probably guess that Noah, Trent and Brick voted against you. How do you feel?" Julie asked.

"It sucks especially after Trent told me I was safe, but he probably realized it was a risky move." Shawn replied.

"I'm more interested in the sudden rivalry with Alejandro. What was up with that?" Chris asked with a smile.

"I just wanted his trust to not put up Jasmine. However, I have doubts in my mind and I don't like him one bit so I couldn't trust him very much." Shawn replied.

"Well...what would you say if there was a way to get you back inside the house?" Julie asked.

"I say I'm all for it." Shawn replied.

"That's good. However, more on that later and since you were the one evicted, we do have some goodbye messages from your fellow houseguests. Let's listen." Julie explained as they all turned towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trent: I know I said you were safe this week, but it's too risky and LeShawna is a very great player that I could get behind to get Alejandro out of this house. I hope you understand and we can still hang out outside of the house.**

 **Alejandro: You were too risky to keep and you would come after me. It's better this way and I'm glad, because you won't be a thorn in my side any longer.**

 **Gwen: Sorry, Shawn, but LeShawna is my best friend in this house and I can't let her go just yet, because she's better to keep, but Al will be next I promise.**

 **Jasmine: *sniffles* I'm gonna win and stay strong for the both of us. I'm gonna return the favor and I'm gonna avenge you, Shawn. Goodbye and I love you so much. *sniffle***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cooed at Jasmine's message and Shawn smiled a little.

"Thank you for playing, Shawn and it's off to the Jury House for you. I'll talk with Shawn more on The Talk, but it's now time for a week of Big Brother to start as we crown a new Head Of Household. Stick with us." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered as Big Brother came back in as Julie and Chris stood in front of the monitor.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. It's double eviction night and it's time to crown a new Head Of Household. That HOH will then make their nominations and then we have the Veto competition to determine who will win the Power Of Veto and whether they will decide to use it. Then, we have the second live eviction of the night." Julie explained.

"Let's head into the backyard and see who gains the power for tonight." Chris stated.

The backyard was decorated up to look like a classroom as nine desk were put off to the side with Alejandro sitting in one of them. Nine booths were standing as the eligible nine houseguests were standing at those booths.

"Houseguests, the power is up for grabs and now, it's time to head back to school. This competition is called Math Minds. I'll ask you a series of questions of different events that have happened in the house and you'll answer More, Less or Exactly. Get the question right and you'll stay in. The last houseguest standing will become the new Head Of Household." Julie explained.

Everyone got ready as Julie moved on to the first question.

"Question 1: During the BB Cup competition, Brick's score was More than, Less than or Exactly 65?" Julie asked.

Everyone started thinking back and started giving their answers. Noah, Gwen, Sadie, Brick and Jasmine all answered More while Trent, LeShawna, Sugar and Anne Maria answered Less.

"Answers please. The correct answer is More. His exact score was 71. Trent, LeShawna, Anne Maria and Sugar, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

The four eliminated houseguests reset their plaques and stepped down from their booths as Noah, Brick, Jasmine, Sadie and Gwen were still in the competition.

"Question 2: How many times was LeShawna picked in the Veto competitions? Was it More than, Less than, or exactly 3?" Julie asked.

Noah and Brick answered Exactly while Jasmine answered More and Sadie and Gwen answered Less.

"Answers please. The correct answer is Less. She was picked twice in the Veto competitions. Other times she was either Head Of Household or a nominee. Noah, Brick and Jasmine, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

Gwen and Sadie reset as Julie moved onto the final question.

"Question 3: In the By A Veto competition, how many letters total were there in all six words combined? Was it More than, Less than or Exactly 25 letters?" Julie asked.

Gwen answered Less while Sadie answered More.

"Answers please. The correct answer is More which means congratulations, Sadie, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie exclaimed.

Sadie squealed in delight as Jasmine hugged her. Alejandro handed over the key as he placed it around Sadie's neck.

"Nominations will take place in a few minutes. Everyone please head to the living room." Julie requested.

Everyone headed inside as Sadie couldn't believe she actually won HOH. Jasmine and her was talking about nominations and who to put up. Everyone sat on the couches as Sadie had an important decision to make.

"Up next, Sadie nominates two houseguests for eviction. Who will she put up and who will be the second member of The Jury? Stick with us." Julie explained as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered with Julie and Chris in front of the monitor.

"Welcome back. Just a few moments ago, Sadie became the new Head Of Household and now, she has the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. Let's head to the living room for the live nomination ceremony." Julie announced.

Everyone was in the living room as Julie came on the TV screen.

"Sadie, I just first want to say congratulations as this is big to you, but now comes the hard part. Please make your two nominations." Julie requested as Sadie stood up front.

"Thank you, Julie. Guys, this is big for me and I love all you guys, some more than others, and I don't want any of you to go, but I have to stick with what's best for my game so I nominate Anne Maria and Alejandro." Sadie stated.

Anne Maria and Alejandro took their seats in the nomination chairs.

"Alejandro, Anne Maria, you both could be the next member of The Jury, but you both still have one chance to save yourselves. The live Veto competition is up next." Julie announced.

Everyone was tensed for the Veto competition as the camera zoomed in on Chris.

"Will Anne Maria or Alejandro win the Veto or are the goners? Find out when we return." Chris stated.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to another commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote! LeShawna needs a new task and it's up to you to decide. Should LeShawna:_

 **A.) Convince a houseguest to go up on the block as a pawn and get them evicted.**

 **B.) Create a fake alliance with someone she trusts the least.**

 **C.) Break up a showmance and blame it on another houseguest.**

 **D.) Throw the next HOH or Veto competition and tell the house someone told her to.**

 _Go to and vote now and this coming Sunday, LeShawna's next task will be revealed!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the air as the crowd cheered. Julie and Chris stood in front of the monitor as they smiled at the audience.

"Welcome back to a special double eviction episode of Big Brother. Earlier, Shawn was evicted and has already moved into The Jury House. Then, Sadie became the new Head Of Household and nominated Alejandro and Anne Maria for eviction. It's time for the love Veto competition where the Veto could be used to save one of the two nominees. Sadie, Alejandro, Anne Maria, and the three houseguests chosen at random: Noah, Jasmine and Sugar will compete to see who will win that power. Let's head to the backyard and begin." Julie announced.

The six Veto players were in position as the backyard had six different colored ramps for the players to run up into a pit of blue plastic balls. Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Brick stood off to the side to watch.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Power Of Veto competition. The winner can use the Veto to either take one of the nominees off the block or leave Sadie's nominations the same. This competition is called Best Of Duck. On my go, you'll run down your lane to the box of blue balls and dig through to find three rubber duckies. The first houseguest to return all three rubber ducks to their pedestals and buzz in will win the Power Of Veto." Julie explained.

The six Veto players were ready as Julie began the countdown.

"3, 2, 1...Go!" Julie shouted.

The six Veto players ran straight into their box of blue balls searching around. Noah finds his first rubber ducky instantly and heads to put it on one of his three pedestals. Everyone else keeps searching when Sadie and Alejandro find their first ducks. Noah jumps instantly into his ball pit to search for his second duck. Sadie jumps back in and find her second duck instantly and rushes back out. Anne Maria gets out and rushes to place her first duck on her first pedestal. Noah gets his second duck and rushes towards his table placing it on his second pedestal. Anne Maria rushes back in and searches for a few minutes before getting her second duck and rushes back to place it on her second pedestal. Noah grabs his third duck and gets out rushing to place it on his third pedestal and he presses the buzzer.

"Congratulations, Noah, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Julie announced.

Noah grabbed the Veto from the side as he put it around his neck.

"Noah, you have a few seconds to decide to what you are going to do." Julie stated.

Everyone started to head inside as Noah hugged Brick and then Trent.

"Noah has won the Power Of Veto so what will he decide to do with it and who will be the second houseguest evicted from the house tonight? Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered while Noah sat down on the couch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the houseguests were all gathered in the living room. Julie smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Noah has won the Power Of Veto and can use it to save one of the two nominees or keep the nominations the same. Let's head to the living room for his decision." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Hello houseguests. Noah, congratulations on winning your second Veto, but now it's time to decide if you will use it. Stand up at the front of the living room and make your decision." Julie instructed.

Noah stood up front and faced Alejandro and Anne Maria.

"I'm not using the Veto." Noah decided.

"Then that means nominations stay where they are. I'll be back for the second live eviction." Julie stated.

Julie turned back to the audience as she addressed what was to come.

"Up next, Alejandro or Anne Maria will be the second member of The Jury. The second live eviction is up next." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to another commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the camera zoomed in on Julie and Chris.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Earlier, Shawn was the first member of The Jury, but who will join him? Let's head to the living room for the second live eviction." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as everyone paid attention.

"Hello houseguests, it's time for the next live eviction. Alejandro, Anne Maria, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes live to evict. However, you both will now have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie explained.

Alejandro got up and started laughing.

"Vote me out." He stated as he sat back down.

Anne Maria got up and smiled.

"What he said and I know I'm a threat to probably everyone in this house, but I can assure you guys that I will help fight the other threats off in this house. However, I made it this far and I'm grateful for that." Anne Maria stated.

"Alright, neither of the two nominees are allowed to vote and neither is Sadie since she's outgoing HOH. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Jasmine, you're up first." Julie announced.

Jasmine got up and went to the living room.

"Jasmine has seen Anne Maria has her true enemy, but will she get revenge for Shawn? Hello again, Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day again, Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Al. This is for Shawn."

Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Sugar is aligned with Anne Maria, but could she have her own agenda? Hello Sugar." Julie greeted.

"Howdy Julie." Sugar greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Ah vote to evict Alejandro." Sugar voted.

"Thank you, Sugar. Brick was aligned with Alejandro, but where does he lie now? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Alejandro." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Trent was weary of Al's trick to take out Shawn so he should vote for him. Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"He messed up so I vote to evict Al." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. It's official. With 4 votes to evict, Alejandro will leave the house, but let's see where the other votes stand. Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Wassup Julie girl! Been waiting for this moment!" LeShawna exclaimed as the crowd laughed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily and finally vote to evict Alejandro!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Gwen has wanted Al out since Week 2 so now she finally has that chance. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Alejandro." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Noah has also seen Alejandro as his main target so his vote should be obvious. Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted with a smile.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Karma has struck. I vote to evict Al this week." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah." Julie praised.

Noah nodded and went back to the living room.

"The results are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as the houseguests turned to face her.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal he vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes and walk out the front door. By a unanimous vote of 7-0, Alejandro, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Alejandro smiled as he stood up and hugged everyone goodbye shrugging his shoulders. He said his last few goodbyes. He walks out the door to cheers from the audience as he walks over to Julie and Chris hugging them before sitting down. Alejandro's picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"That was so unexpected." Alejandro stated, sarcastically with a chuckle.

"It was totally expected since you got Shawn out of the house. How does it feel to go out right after?" Julie asked.

"I was kidding myself if I thought that wasn't going to happen." Alejandro stated.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It's so priceless seeing your face. Trying to act all cool." Chris stated.

"It was to be expected. I made the plays and now, I'm out here while Noah, LeShawna and any other threats are still in there." Alejandro explained.

"Who would you want to see win this game?" Julie asked.

"No one really, but I guess Noah or LeShawna have the best chance to win. Gwen or Trent. I don't really care." Alejandro replied.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that you might have a chance to get back in the house?" Julie asked.

"I say let's do it!" Alejandro replied.

"Well, for right now, you're off to the Jury House, but before you leave, your housemates recorded some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as they turned towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Noah: Al, you made some deals behind our back and that's why you had to go. I'm not sorry and see you at the finale. Vote for me.**

 **Trent: You're too risky to trust after getting Shawn out of here and now it's only three guys in the house. Thanks for screwing up our alliance.**

 **LeShawna: You lose! You lose! You lose! Hahahahahahaha!**

 **Anne Maria: You played a great game Al, but you made some plays you shouldn't have and you got what you deserved in the end. Good luck and please vote for me when I make it to the finale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for playing, Alejandro. I'll talk more with Alejandro tomorrow on The Talk, but it's sadly the the end of another week in Big Brother. We have the first two Jury members and there's still a lot of slots opened. This coming Sunday is when we crown a new Head Of Household and they will nominate two houseguests for eviction. Wednesday is when the Power Of Veto is back up for grabs and it could be used to save either of the two nominees. Then next Thursday, join us for the next live eviction. Then on Friday, a new contestant joins the game as America has been voting for who they want to see inside the house to celebrate the halfway mark of the game. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night!" Julie announced as the crowd cheered for the end of Big Brother.

Noah, Brick and Trent were in the kitchen making some late night snacks.

Jasmine and Sadie were conversing in the Tye Dye Room.

LeShawna and Gwen were talking in the living room sitting in the nomination chairs.

Big Brother faded to black as another week was wrapped up.


	22. Chapter 21- A Lie For A Lie

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another week of Big Brother. We have 9 houseguests left after double eviction which is safe to say we are almost done for the season. We have already sent Shawn and Alejandro to The Jury House where they will decide who wins on finale night along with seven other players or eight considering we have a former contestant joining the game this coming Friday. Also, casting auditions for next season have started so be sure to send in an app if you want to join. Also, I didn't have enough to decide a clear task for LeShawna so I'm just going to randomize between the two that got the most votes. Anyway, onto the episode.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Shawn was campaigning around the house to make sure he could be saved this week. Brick and Trent were unsure where their loyalty lied. Trent talked with Shawn about voting out LeShawna which was a risky move and that's when Alejandro revealed the secret guy alliance to LeShawna. At the first live eviction, Julie revealed that it was double eviction night and start of The Jury. Shawn was sent first after a majority vote and all eyes were on Alejandro next. At the Head Of Household competition, Sadie stunned the house winning her first competition of the summer. She then nominated Alejandro and Anne Maria for eviction. At the Veto competition, Noah won and proved he was a competitor. He didn't use the Veto and kept the threats on the block. In a shutout vote, Al was sent to The Jury packing. Tonight, LeShawna gets in Trent's face about this alliance and asks where his true loyalty lies. Who will become the new Head Of Household? Who will be nominated for eviction? What will LeShawna's new task from America be? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 21- A Lie For A Lie**

LeShawna and Gwen were in the living room on the nomination chairs after Alejandro's eviction.

"That was a relief." Gwen stated as she sat down.

"Although, it might not be over yet." LeShawna retorted.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Before Shawn was evicted, Alejandro gave me information that Trent made an all guy alliance behind our back." LeShawna replied.

"What?!" Gwen recoiled.

"He said the whole purpose of the alliance was to thin out the girls and make it to the Final 5. That means he wanted us gone." LeShawna explained.

 **Gwen: To think Trent actually had some decency left. He made an alliance guys alliance when he was already in one. Did he see me as a threat to his game? Oh!**

"Now, it could've been just Al messing with us. However, it just seems too clear to be made up." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Trent is up to no good and that makes him a threat, because he wanted the girls out of the house. Looks like I'll have to talk to the boy and get to the bottom of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Trent were making some snacks in the kitchen talking about the recent eviction.

"Man, Alejandro screwed things up." Noah whispered.

"Ain't that the truth. Now there's only three of us left." Brick added.

 **Brick: Alejandro thought it would be a good idea to turn on the alliance and send Shawn out the door. First come first serve.**

"What makes it even worse is he is part of something that can decide the winner." Trent stated.

 **Trent: Unfortunately, it's me, Noah and Brick left in the game and I have to push it for us to make the top 3. I know Al doesn't want to vote for any of us after what happened last week.**

"So that leaves Anne Maria and Sugar left as the main targets." Noah stated.

"We need to win HOH badly or else another one of us is out the door." Brick warned.

 **Noah: What Brick is saying is true, because with Shawn and Al gone, this could raise awareness to the secret of our alliance and that sucks which means we could be heading for Jury ourselves.**

"This is just great." Trent stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie were in the Tye Dye Room talking about the recent eviction.

"He's gone thanks to you, Sadie." Jasmine stated as she hugged her best friend.

 **Sadie: It feels so good to have Alejandro out of the house and I did this for Jasmine as revenge for Shawn. What sucks is I can't compete again and that means I could very well be the next target.**

"I just have to win HOH this week and we are good for the week." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: With the rising tensions with Anne Maria and Sugar, I can't let anything slide so I have to win HOH to secure safety for the week. I want Anne Maria on The Jury next and out of this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for the Head Of Household competition as everyone gathered in the backyard. Sadie grabbed an instruction card as she began to read.

"Houseguests, it's time for the BB Tourn-eye-meant. You will each face off tournament style in this competition. You both will get a clue on the eye chart and you will answer either one or two. Ring in correctly and your opponent must hit the bench. If you answer incorrectly, you are eliminated. The last houseguest standing becomes the new Head Of Household. As outgoing HOH, I'm not allowed to compete." Sadie explained.

 **Trent: I want to win this HOH and guarantee my safety for the week so that if the alliance does get revealed, none of the boys are on the chopping block.**

"It's time to choose the matchups: Jasmine vs Noah, Anne Maria vs LeShawna, Brick vs Sugar and Gwen vs Trent." Sadie announced.

The houseguests were ready to start as Noah and Jasmine took to the podiums.

"Here comes your first eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _Times Power Of Veto has not been used."_

Jasmine hits two as she smiles.

"Jasmine answers with two and that's correct. The clue was the times the Power Of Veto wasn't used and that was twice. Jasmine advances and Noah is eliminated." Sadie announced.

 **Noah: I don't have fast hands so Jasmine beat me to the buzzer. My safety now lies in Brick's and Trent's hands. Is it safe to say I'm scared?**

LeShawna and Anne Maria are up next up at the podiums.

"LeShawna, Anne Maria, here is your eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _HOH Competitions Duncan has played."_

Anne Maria rings in with one as she smiles.

"Anne Maria rings in with one and she's correct. The clue was how many HOH competitions Duncan has played. Anne Maria moves on and LeShawna is eliminated." Sadie announced.

Sugar and Brick took to the podiums as they got ready.

"Sugar, Brick, here is your eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _Times Zoey was a Have Not."_

Brick answered with one as he smiled.

"Brick has answered with one and that's correct. The clue was times Zoey was a Have Not. Brick moves on and Sugar is eliminated." Sadie announced.

Gwen and Trent took their places at the podiums.

"Gwen, Trent, here is your eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _People who have never casted a vote for eviction."_

Gwen buzzed with one as she just stared at Trent.

"Gwen has answered with one and she is correct. The clue was people who have never casted a vote for eviction. Gwen is moving on and Trent has been eliminated." Sadie announced.

 **Trent: So I get eliminated by Gwen and that gives me false hope, because Brick is the one that needs to come out with a win in order to make sure the guys stay this week.**

Jasmine and Anne Maria took to the podiums as we get into the semi-finals.

"Jasmine, Anne Maria, here is your eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _Words without all the letters in By A Veto."_

The two girls thought back to the Veto players in that competition and Anne Maria realized it hitting one.

"Anne Maria answers with one and that is correct. The clue was words without all the letters in By A Veto. Anne Maria moves on and Jasmine is eliminated." Sadie announced.

 **Jasmine: I failed again in gaining HOH and Anne Maria is close. I hope Gwen or Brick wins so I can stay safe this week.**

Brick and Gwen got up to the podiums as they waited for the next clue.

"Brick, Gwen, here comes your eye chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _Times Courtney has been up on the block."_

Brick hit two as he smiled.

"Brick answered two and that is correct. The clue was times Courtney was up on the block. It's Brick and Anne Maria in the final round." Sadie announced.

Brick and Anne Maria were at the podiums as this would be the last question.

"Here is the final we chart clue." Sadie announced.

" _Amount of times HOH was won twice."_

Anne Maria answered two as she smiled.

"Anne Maria answered two and she is correct. The clue was amount of times HOH was won twice. Congratulations, Anne Maria, you're the new Head Of Household!" Sadie announced.

Sugar cheered for her alliance partner as Anne Maria was handed the key to the HOH Room.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): That's right, girl! I'm the HOH this week and this puts Jasmine and Sadie in my sights. I hope you girls have those bags packed, because you guys are my targets this week.**

 **Sugar: Anne Maria is Head Of Household and I couldn't be happier, because that means I'm still in this game. However, I'm eyeing Noah and Brick so I might have to persuade Anne Maria to do some of my dirty work.**

Jasmine and Sadie were scared as to what was going to happen.

 **Jasmine: Out of all the things that could've happened, Anne Maria wins the power and it terrifies me. I know that I'm going up against Sadie most likely. This is horrifying.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Sugar were in the Country Room cackling about her win.

"This is great." Sugar stated.

"You're telling me. Revenge is going to be sweet with Jasmine heading out the door." Anne Maria added as she looked at her key.

"We'll see about that." Sugar muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Jasmine were in the spare lounge area.

"So what are you thinking regarding the nominations?" Jasmine asked.

"I may decide to put up Sugar, but it might be a backdoor plan." Anne Maria replied.

"Backdoor plan?" Jasmine questioned.

"I don't want to give her a chance to get off the block so I figured I would put her up as a replacement nominee should it come to that." Anne Maria answered.

"That works. Who were you thinking as initial nominees?" Jasmine asked.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): You and Sadie come to mind.**

"Maybe Gwen and LeShawna. They still have their alliance or maybe Noah and Brick. We need to clear some of these people out." Anne Maria replied.

"I was thinking Noah and Brick, because they wouldn't have the chance to use the Veto on each other." Jasmine suggested.

 **Jasmine: Noah and Brick are big threats in this game, because they have a good friendship going and they are probably going to make final 2 if we don't thin them out now.**

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe one of each. LeShawna and Noah or Gwen and Brick." Anne Maria suggested.

"You just need to figure out which of the two pairs is bigger and put the threats on the block." Jasmine stated.

"I'll think about it." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I know Jasmine doesn't trust me and she is my target this week, but maybe putting up a strong alliance doesn't sound too bad.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the spare lounge area.

"Do you think we have a chance of going up?" Noah asked.

"I believe so. They'll probably want to thin out the guys now." Brick replied.

"That sucks." Noah stated.

 **Noah: Right now, I feel like that me and Brick are the big targets in this house and I also feel like we have the best chance of heading out the door in the next two weeks.**

"We need to talk with her and convince her to put up Jasmine and Sadie. They were in an alliance together." Noah explained.

"That works. That's who she wants out anyway." Brick stated.

 **Brick: Jasmine and Sadie need to be on the block this week, because Anne Maria has bad blood with them already and we just need to convince her to just got through with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and LeShawna were in the storage room cause she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"So before the first eviction of the double eviction...Al told me you were starting an all guys alliance." LeShawna stated.

"What? Why would I do that?" Trent asked.

"It's just weird, because when Jasmine, Shawn and Zoey were on the block, it was a tie between Shawn and Zoey. I was for sure that Zoey was going to be staying." LeShawna replied.

"I voted for Shawn along with you and Gwen." Trent promised.

"So votes against Zoey would've been Brick, Sadie, Alejandro, either Anne Maria or Sugar and Noah, who had to break the tie. It doesn't make sense for Anne Maria or Sugar though since they were set on Jasmine going out." LeShawna figured.

"I promise you that I voted along with you guys. They must've had a split vote between each other. Sugar for Shawn and Anne Maria for Zoey." Trent suggested.

"I could see that happening, but wouldn't Sugar and Anne Maria vote for Shawn?" LeShawna asked.

"They are two different people with different agendas. I wanted Sugar out that week, but she had that Statue so that didn't work." Trent replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): There's something going on that Trent isn't telling me. I have a sneaky suspicion that he voted Zoey out at her eviction.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawn walked into the bathroom and saw Anne Maria doing her hair.

"Hey, I got a question. When Zoey was evicted, who did you vote for?" LeShawna asked.

"I voted for Shawn. Sugar did the same thing as well. We both agreed on it." Anne Maria replied.

"Trent said that he figured you would vote for Zoey and Sugar would vote for Shawn. He's telling me that he voted for Shawn as well, but I don't think I'm getting the whole truth from him." LeShawna explained.

"He's gotta be lying, because I know who I voted for." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Trent throwing lies about who me and Sugar voted for is a dumb move. I don't know if he voted for Zoey or not, but he is playing dirty and that could hurt my game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went into the Diary Room as she saw the envelope as she sat down.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Let's see what y'all got for me.** _ **Dear LeShawna, your new task is sure risky as you must convince a houseguest to go on the block as a pawn and the get the evicted. You must complete this task by the next live eviction and that houseguest must be evicted that very night. Good luck and God Bless America.**_ **This could be very risky for me, but I got your back.**

LeShawna left the Diary Room as she went back into the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The slop for the week was in the house as everyone gathered in the kitchen. Anne Maria took the card as she read it out.

"Houseguests, the have nots for the week are the four houseguests that didn't win their matchups in the HOH Competition." Anne Maria read.

Noah, Trent, Sugar and LeShawna all knew that they were the have nots for the week.

 **Noah: Great...just great. I have to eat slop all week. This just made my mood even more bad.**

 **Trent: I'll eat slop and take cold showers, but I just hope LeShawna doesn't press me for more information.**

 **Sugar: This won't be anything I haven't dealt with before. Slop is just food to me.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Don't really mind being a have not, but I am going to get Trent to spill the beans to me. He also may be the target for my task this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Noah were in the Country Room as Noah wanted to give her suggestions.

"So who was you thinking of maybe putting up?" Noah asked.

"There's Trent, because I found out he's trying to throw me under the bus. There's Jasmine, who is my preferred target, but I have other options." Anne Maria replied.

"Just don't put me or Brick up. We have done nothing to your game and we targeted Sugar. We don't want you out." Noah explained.

"How do I know I can trust that? Just saying." Anne Maria asked.

"Me and the boys want Sugar out. She is a dirty player and she's been laying low for too long." Noah replied.

"Say I put Sugar up with Jasmine. Will you use the Veto?" Anne Maria asked.

"No. They stay the same." Noah replied.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): It looks like that Noah wants Sugar out just like Brick and Trent do, but he said he wouldn't use Veto so I can work on getting Jasmine out.**

"Do I have your word?" Anne Maria asked as she stuck out her hand.

"You have my word." Noah replied as he shook her hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was in the bathroom with Brick as she went over what she talked with Noah.

"I was thinking maybe putting Sugar up with Jasmine. Would you use the Veto?" Anne Maria asked.

"I wouldn't." Brick replied.

"We have the numbers to send Sugar to the Jury, but I just want to make sure you guys are on board with the idea." Anne Maria stated.

"I'm game for that. She's going home." Brick agreed.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Noah and Brick are good allies for right now and Jasmine is afraid of them so that's double the fun. Keeping them around and doing my bidding will help me get to the final 2.**

"Alright, so we have the plan. Sugar and Jasmine." Anne Maria stated as she left the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria walked across the living room with the TV Screen showing ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She looked at the Memory Wall and grabbed the keys. She went up to the HOH Room and inserted the keys into the nomination block.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): As of right now, Jasmine is my target, but Trent is close behind. I won't put him up just yet just so he has false hope, but first chance I get, he's going up.**

"It's time for the nomination ceremony." Anne Maria announced.

Everyone gathered around the dining table as Anne Maria brought in the nomination block.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I have to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In the nomination block are the houseguests that have been nominated for eviction. They will appear on the Memory Wall as their key is turned." Anne Maria explained.

Everyone tensed up as they hoped they weren't nominated.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Anne Maria began before turning the first key.

Jasmine's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she knew that would happen.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Anne Maria began as she turned the second key.

Sugar's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she was shocked.

"I've nominated you, Sugar, and you, Jasmine for eviction. Sugar, you don't have to worry as you are just a pawn this week. Jasmine, we are enemies and you are a threat to my game so that's why you're up. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Anne Maria finished.

Everyone started to get up as Jasmine hugged Sadie.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Anne Maria wants me gone and it's not secret she wanted to put me up. I have the Veto coming up so I ain't out of the game yet.**

 **Sugar(Nominee): I hope Anne Maria has a good explanation for putting her alliance partner on the block. If she wants me out, she has another thing coming.**

 **Noah: Sugar is on the block and now we just need the Veto to seal the deal. Hopefully, we can send Sugar out the door this week.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Sugar or Jasmine from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	23. Chapter 22- Heartbreak Once More

**A/N: Hello all and newcomers alike to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Just wanted to put a disclaimer that I don't own Total Drama or Big Brother, because I have neglected to do that so far. Anyway, the Veto is on the line as either Jasmine or Sugar need it. Also, please continue voting on who you want to see enter the house at the halfway mark. The vote will decided on Friday and keep sending in your characters for next season. PM me the app so I can get you in. Without further ado, let's get right into the episode.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **LeShawna spilled of a secret guys alliance started by Trent that Alejandro told her. Doubting Trent's loyalty, LeShawna wanted to question him. He states that he is full Wolf Pack, but that doesn't help LeShawna's concerns. She then gets her next task of convincing a pawn to go up on the block and then getting them voted out. She then decides to pick Trent as her next target. Anne Maria made a deal with Noah and Brick to put Sugar up the block in exchange for them not using the Veto. However, Anne Maria wanted that to make sure that Jasmine would go home. She put the nominations in place as Sugar and Jasmine were nominated. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Jasmine or Sugar from eviction? Also, the Wolf Pack explodes as Trent and LeShawna get into it. All and more right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 22- Heartbreak Once More**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Sugar was mad as all get out.

 **Sugar(Nominee): I'm a pawn according to Anne Maria, but I thought we had an alliance. I thought you wanted a spot in the final 2. Why are you throwing me into the lion's den?**

"Why did you that?" Sugar asked.

"You are strictly a pawn. I made a deal with Noah and Brick that if I put you up, they wouldn't use the Veto if they won. However, I want Jasmine to stay on the block so she goes home this week." Anne Maria replied.

"What about you? If I stay on there, I could be going home." Sugar replied.

"I do have another target in mind. Trent." Anne Maria stated.

"What about guitar boy?" Sugar asked.

"LeShawna came to me and asked me who we voted for when Zoey went home. We both voted Shawn and it turns out Trent was saying I voted Zoey to save his skin." Anne Maria replied.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Hmmm...interesting tidbit of information. Trent has been very naughty.**

"I will take you off if I win the Veto and put Trent up. However, I want to work to get Jasmine evicted." Anne Maria stated.

"Right. That was the plan at the beginning." Sugar remembered.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I know I should be targeting Trent, but that's my problem to deal with. Gwen and LeShawna can deal with him and destroy him. They can get him out of this game.**

Trent sat in the living room as LeShawna and Gwen came in.

"You're a liar." LeShawna stated as she sat down.

"What?" Trent questioned.

"You're a straight liar. You voted for Zoey to leave." LeShawna answered.

"He did what?!" Gwen recoiled.

"What makes you say that?" Trent asked.

"I went to Anne Maria and she told me she voted Shawn out. Now, I know this, because she hates Jasmine and she hates Shawn. She wants them out. Which leaves you as a vote for Zoey." LeShawna replied.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Trent asked.

"Look at the facts, Trent. You voted against an alliance member. You could've been thinking about voting me or Gwen out next." LeShawna replied.

"Say it ain't true, Trent." Gwen stated.

"It isn't. I just wanted to keep the guys in the game." Trent admitted.

"So you do admit it?" LeShawna asked.

"To making a guys alliance, but I didn't vote off Zoey." Trent replied.

"You're so full of it." LeShawna accused.

"You decided to keep Al in the game?! What's wrong with you?!" Gwen demanded as she got up.

"I just wanted to make sure the guys had a fair chance. I wasn't on board with it at first, but I decided he was a good player to keep around." Trent answered while glaring at his two alliance partners.

"Keeping him around gets you eliminated. Didn't you see what happened to me?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah, but he knows the game well and I want to work with someone like that." Trent stated.

"You don't think we know the game?" Gwen asked.

"We haven't really done much. You guys have only won HOH once." Trent replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Trent is starting to push my buttons and trust me when I say he doesn't want to do that.**

 **Gwen: Trent wants to work with a threat. That's very typical of someone who lies all the time.**

 **Trent: I had to start getting into the game. I didn't want to be a floater. I haven't been nominated since this game started and I wouldn't want to go home so early in the game.**

"You are going home this week!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Not if you go first!" Trent yelled as he stormed off into the Have Not Room.

LeShawna blew up some steam in the bathroom as she crossed her arms.

 **Trent: *covers eyes with hands* Great...just digging myself further into a hole I created.**

Gwen was crying on the couch as Jasmine and Sadie comfort her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick sat in the living room as they thought over what they saw.

"What does this mean for us? They will come after us." Noah stated.

"We kinda have to lie we didn't want in it at first, but we rolled with it." Brick explained.

 **Noah: Trent's big mouth had to admit there was an all guys alliance. Me and Brick are in hot water right now.**

"He's on his own now." Noah stated.

"That's all we can really do for him. He's going home." Brick added.

Noah nodded as he and Brick decided to keep themselves aligned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick, Trent and Sadie were in the kitchen as Trent put his head on the table.

"Why did you tell them?" Noah asked.

"I had to come clean. We were going to be found out at some point." Trent replied.

"That ruins our game now! You just crossed a line." Brick stated.

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to say?!" Trent demanded.

"Trent...I don't know what to do. We are in boiling hot water with the girls." Noah answered.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time." Trent stated as he left the kitchen.

 **Trent: It's obvious I'm alone in this game and have to start playing for myself. This is just great.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sugar was in the Have Not Room as Trent came in and sat down on a slab.

"You seem happy." Sugar observed, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, everyone basically turned their backs on me." Trent stated.

"Why is that?" Sugar asked.

"I made an all guys alliance. I'm sure you heard the argument." Trent replied.

"Ah did. Ah can't believe they would treat you like that." Sugar stated.

"It's justified after what I did." Trent stated.

"Now don't go acting mushy. You just need to have an ally in this house. Ah'm willing to fill that spot." Sugar offered.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Trent asked as he glared at Sugar.

"Ah know Ah'm not exactly trustworthy, but I can help you to the finals. You are just trying to further yourself in this game and I can respect that." Sugar explained.

 **Trent: Sugar does understand, but I still don't know if I should trust her.**

 **Sugar(Nominee): Of course Ah'm gonna use Trent to get me off the block. Who wouldn't try and gain more support? He's vulnerable so I could string him along, but definitely not to the final 3 with me and Anne Maria.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria came from the Diary Room with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone, it's time to pick players for the Veto Competition!" Anne Maria called.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they sat in the living room. Sugar and Jasmine sat on the nomination chairs.

"Only six people will compete in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Anne Maria requested.

Jasmine and Sugar joined Anne Maria up front as she continued.

"As Head Of Household, I choose first." Anne Maria stated as she reached into the bag.

She searched around and picked out a name.

" **Trent.** " Anne Maria announced.

Trent smiled as he got up there with three ladies.

 **Trent: It's great that I'm competing, because I need to secure safety this week so I'm going to keep nominations the same.**

Sugar chose next as she dug around in the bag and brought out a name.

" **Sadie.** " Sugar announced.

Sugar squeaked as she joined everyone up front. Jasmine reached into the bag and pulled out a name.

" **Gwen.** " Jasmine announced.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is to begin." Anne Maria announced.

LeShawna started to get up and hugged Gwen.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Gwen needs to win the Veto and take Jasmine off the block so Trent can go up. I'll even use my task to my advantage and get Trent up on the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna came out of the Diary Room dressed in a hula dancer outfit.

"Aloha, y'all! It's time for the Veto competition!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the Veto players were ready.

"Get changed and join me in the backyard." LeShawna requested.

Everyone got changed and made it into backyard. The Veto players were all in different colored Hawaiian shirts and black shorts. Noah, Brick and LeShawna sat off to the side. The Veto players had the following colored Hawaiian shirt:

Anne Maria-Red

Sugar-Blue

Jasmine-Purple

Trent-Green

Sadie-Pink

Gwen-Orange

There was a waterfall slide with six rock seats at the top. There was also red lava pits with red goo in them all around the backyard.

 **Gwen: We get into the backyard and we see it is like a tropical island. Reminds me of Hawaii back in World Tour.**

 **Trent: As much as I want to take in the beautiful seventy, I didn't come into this game for sight seeing. I came to win the Veto and save myself this week while also keeping nominations the same.**

A special guest waked out on top of the waterfall slide as everyone knew who he was.

"Chef?!" The houseguests recoiled.

"Hey everyone! Julie and Chris put me in barge as the special host of this Veto competition." Chef explained.

"You in charge? This outta be good." Sugar stated.

 **Chef: I swear I don't get much respect around here for the work I do….what? I wanted to try this thing out.**

"Anyway, let's go over the rules of this competition. Get up here!" Chef ordered.

Anne Maria, Sugar, Jasmine, Sadie, Gwen and Trent used the ropes on the slide to help themselves up. They each kneeled on a rock seat while Chef fished for his instruction card. He found it and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the next Veto competition. As you can the house is decorated to look like Hawaii, the very location of the finale for Total Drama World Tour. In this competition, I will give you a riddle of a place we visited during that season. You will then slide down the waterfall and search your lava pit for a pineapple containing the name of that place. You will then race back up the waterfall, kneel on a rock and present got pineapple to me. We shall keep going through different rounds, but you'll have to be quick, because each round, there will be one less rock to kneel on. The last houseguest standing will win that there Golden Power Of Veto. Let's play Chef's Riddles Around The World!" Chef explained.

The six Veto players were ready as Chef went into the first riddle.

"Here's your first riddle: Tall buildings, great shopping and rampant traffic, what's so great about this place again?" Chef explained.

The six Veto players heard an air horn as they slid down the waterfall as they started to get into the lava pits.

 **Gwen: If I know that riddle anywhere, Chef was talking about New York. That was where we almost got eaten by a giant crocodile.**

Everyone was searching through the goo and Sadie found hers right off the bat. It said New York when she rubbed the goo off so she sprinted out of the lava pit and straight back up the waterfall. Anne Maria grabs her pineapple seeing it was the right one and got out of the lava pit. Gwen found hers as she rushed out of the lava pit as fast as she could. Sugar has found hers as she starts rushing back to the waterfall. Jasmine managed to find hers after searching for a bit and she rushed back to the waterfall. Trent found his, but he was too late as the girls got up there before he did. He used the rope to climb back up as Chef wanted answers.

"What pineapple have you brought me?" Chef asked.

"New York." Sadie replied.

"New York." Anne Maria replied.

"New York." Gwen replied.

"New York." Sugar replied.

"New York." Jasmine replied.

"The correct answer is New York. Sorry, Trent, you're out." Chef stated.

Trent sighed as he slid down the waterfall and over with the others.

 **Trent: The first one out and this competition meant a lot to me. I wanted to win and secure my safety, but I guess I might be going up.**

Chef started the next riddle up.

"Here's your next riddle: Jack was a famous person in this location, but nobody could get a picture of him until we caught the real thing." Chef read.

The air horn sounded as the girls slid down the waterfall and into the lava pits.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): If I remember the third season correctly, Chef was talking about London. The contestants were chased around by Ezekiel in a Jack The Ripper costume. It was also a special moment for Gwen and Duncan.**

After digging through multiple pineapples, Sugar got her London pineapple and rushed for the waterfall. Jasmine got hers next as she rushed out of the lava pits. Sadie got hers as she made her way out of the lava pit leaving Anne Maria and Gwen. Anne Maria plucked hers as she rushed back to the waterfall. Gwen found hers, but alas she was too late and she made it back to the top.

"What pineapple have you brought me?" Chris asked.

"London." Sugar replied.

"London." Jasmine replied.

"London." Sadie replied.

"London." Sadie replied.

"The correct answer is London. Sorry, Gwen, you're out." Chef announced.

Gwen slid back down the waterfall not entirely bummed.

 **Gwen: I knew I could've won and affected the nominations, but it's best to lay low this week. I don't want to go home when I made it this far.**

"Here's your next riddle: We rode along this location's greatest landmark and we even taught a lesson to those that wanted to cheat in eating." Chef read.

The air horn sounded as all four girls slid down the waterfall and into the lava pits.

 **Sugar(Nominee): Ah know what Chef is talking about considering that's my favorite episode of World Tour. He was talking about China when Alejandro had Courtney eat the bad stuff for him and Blaineley made an alliance with Chef to make her better food than the others.**

 **Chef: I still feel the guilt…**

Sugar wiped off a pineapple revealing China to her and she rushed out of the pit. Jasmine got hers as she rushed to the waterfall. Sadie got hers and she quickly crawled out of the pit and to the waterfall. Anne Maria was having a difficult time as she finally found hers. However, when she did, the three other girls made it to the top.

"What pineapple have you brought me?" Chef asked.

"China." Sugar replied.

"China." Jasmine replied.

"China." Sadie replied.

"The correct answer is China. Sorry, Anne Maria, you have been eliminated." Chef announced.

Anne Maria slid down the waterfall knowing her nominations were going to change.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Well, Jasmine or Sugar is coming off the block so looks like I have to use my backup plan and get Trent out the door.**

"Here's your next riddle: Sledding was the mode of transportation here and even Bridgette got stuck to a pole." Chef read.

The air horn blew and the three girls slid down the waterfall and flew into the lava pits.

 **Sadie: Chef is obviously talking about The Yukon where Bridgette willing cheated on Geoff. He was heartbroken when he saw that moment, but I'm glad they are cool again.**

Sugar threw the goo in the air finding her Yukon pineapple before rushing towards the waterfall. Jasmine found her Yukon pineapple as she rushed back up the waterfall and kneel down on a rock. Sadie was stuck in the pit so she got out and went up to the top.

"What pineapple have you brought me?" Chef asked.

"Yukon." Sugar replied.

"Yukon." Jasmine replied.

"The correct answer is The Yukon. Sorry, Sadie, you're out."

Sadie slid down the waterfall and she didn't get tired of it.

 **Sadie: Since Jasmine is still in, I didn't really need the Veto so I hope she can take herself off the block.**

"Last riddle: This last place was where Heather got stuck under a rock and where flying came to a sad end for Chris." Chef read.

The air horn blew and Jasmine and Sugar headed down the waterfall. They search through the lava pits for the final pineapple.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Drumheller is what me and Sugar need to look for. It's what I need to find to get off the block this week.**

Jasmine found her Drumheller pineapple and headed up the waterfall to kneel on the rock. Sugar slapped the ground and she made her way back up.

"What pineapple have you brought me?" Chef asked.

"Drumheller." Jasmine replied.

"The correct answer is Drumheller. Congratulations, Jasmine, you have won the Golden Power Of Veto!" Chef announced.

Jasmine cheered sliding down the waterfall as LeShawna came over to put the Veto around her neck.

 **Jasmine(Nominee/Veto Holder): This is what I won and this is also my first competition win of the season. I'm so stoked that I'm staying in this house and I can have another shot at Anne Maria going home.**

"That's just great." Anne Maria muttered.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): So Jasmine wins the Veto and that ruins my deal with Noah and Brick. It also ruins things since she was my target this week. Looks like Trent could be going home.**

Trent walked back into the house after his defeat.

 **Trent: I'm public enemy number 1 in this house right now and I could be going home this week, because of that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie celebrated in the Tye Dye Room.

"I'm so happy that you are staying this week, Jas." Sadie stated.

"Thanks, Sadie, I had to fight my way through everyone else to win this." Jasmine praised as she held up the Veto.

 **Jasmine(Nominee/Veto Holder): It doesn't matter who Anne Maria puts up as a replacement. I know that Sugar will be heading out the door this week. We have the votes and everyone has the chance to send the biggest threat in this game home.**

"I think Trent might be going up." Sadie stated.

"It could be anyone. Anne Maria has a way of manipulating certain people into voting. We know to vote off Sugar." Jasmine stated.

"I really hope she goes home. I want to stay in this game until the very end with you." Sadie explained.

"I promise us that." Jasmine promised.

 **Sadie: That would be so cool to be in the final 2. Of course, I don't think I'll win, but it'll just be a fun experience. Katie will be so proud of me if that happens.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera switches towards the spare lounge room where Trent meets with Gwen.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I just want to say I'm sorry. My intention when making that alliance was to never hurt you or LeShawna." Trent replied.

"Yet you said you wanted to get further in the game. That kinda told me that you wanted me and LeShawna out." Gwen retorted.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like that, but it's not. I want to stay in an alliance with you two." Trent promised.

"You voted out Zoey!" Gwen reminded.

"It was stupid of me and I promise that it's not going to happen to you two." Trent pleaded.

"I just don't know, Trent. Duncan already hurt me this season and I don't think my heart can take it anymore." Gwen explained.

"I'll give you some time then." Trent stated as he walked out of the room.

Gwen cuddled up in her blanket as she thought over everything.

 **Gwen: *sniffle* I just want a guy not to lie to me. Is that so hard to ask for?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen was in the Green Room as LeShawna came in and noticed her.

"Whoa, girl, what's wrong?" LeShawna asked as she sat down.

"It's happening again. Just like with Duncan, Trent doesn't care about me." Gwen replied as she hugged her pillow.

"Now I wouldn't say he doesn't care about you. Sure, he's a snake in this game, but he's just in the wrong mindset." LeShawna stated.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Gwen asked.

"It's the game. People lie to one another and it's just crazy." LeShawna replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Poor Gwen is taking this to heart and I understand how sad she is. I think it's time I talk to Trent and complete this favor for America.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna opened the spare lounge room as Trent saw her come in.

"Came to yell at me?" Trent asked.

"I could do that, but I'm just going to make myself more of a target." LeShawna replied.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Trent asked.

"I feel like you are going up, but it will be as a pawn." LeShawna replied.

"Like what Anne Maria told Sugar?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, Sugar is a big target and I think Anne Maria realizes that." LeShawn replied.

"How do you know?" Trent asked.

"It's because Sugar wants all of us gone and she could win The Jury vote. We can't let that happen." LeShawna replied.

 **Trent: I know I'm going up on the block, but LeShawna thinks it will be as a pawn to get Sugar out of the house. I don't know if I should trust that.**

"Will you vote for me?" Trent asked.

"No. I want Sugar out." LeShawna replied.

"Are you sure?" Trent asked.

"You ain't got anything to worry about, hon. However, I ain't gonna let what you did slide." LeShawna replied.

"That's fair enough. One more week of safety." Trent stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): More like your last week of safety.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna caught Anne Maria and pulled her into the spare lounge room.

"I just wanted to tell you that Trent knows he's going up, but I convinced him he's a pawn." LeShawna explained.

"So he develops a small sense of security?" Anne Maria asked.

"In a way. He's going this week whether he knows it or not." LeShawna replied.

"That works for me." Anne Maria stated as she and LeShawna left the spare lounge room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria called Sugar, Jasmine and Sadie up into the HOH Room.

"What do you want?" Jasmine asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, there's been a plan formed. It's no secret I wanted you out this week." Anne Maria replied.

"That much is true. What's this plan?" Jasmine asked.

"We need you two to vote for Trent to go home." Sugar replied.

"Why Trent?" Jasmine asked.

"He's stirred the pot when she made this all guys alliance and he most likely did it to get rid of the girls. That means Noah and Brick were in on it as well." Anne Maria replied.

Jasmine gasped as this made her fear the duo of Noah and Brick more.

 **Jasmine(Nominee/Veto Holder): As much as I hate to say this, Anne Maria has a point and Noah and Brick working with Trent is a scary trio. They want the girls out and that affects my game greatly.**

"We won't put you guys up if Sugar wins HOH. we just need the votes to send Trent home." Anne Maria stated.

"I don't know if we can trust you." Sadie explained.

"You don't really need to trust us. Trent is a snake and he deserves the boot." Sugar stated.

 **Sadie: Sugar is completely running this house and here comes the perfect opportunity to send her home, but with this news on Trent, she could be staying this week.**

"Do we have your votes?" Anne Maria asked.

"You have my vote." Jasmine replied.

"I guess so." Sadie replied.

"That's all we need to hear. We won't put you guys up next week." Anne Maria promised.

Jasmine and Sadie left the HOH Room as Anne Maria and Sugar snickered to themselves.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent sat in the living room with Noah and Brick.

"Oh man! This whole situation sucks!" Trent exclaimed.

"You did this to yourself and us." Brick stated.

"This also means me or Brick could be heading home next week and the week after that." Noah added.

"Way to add insult to injury." Trent muttered.

"You are most likely heading up there, but do they have the votes to send you home?" Noah asked.

"I say they do. They probably talked with everyone to make it a straight through vote." Trent replied.

 **Noah: As much as Trent screwed us over, me and Brick need him to further ourselves in the game. We need to take the suspicion off of us and put it all on him. Basically, we are using him as bait.**

"We aren't gonna vote for you." Brick stated.

"Wait...you aren't?" Trent asked.

"We made an alliance to get out the girls and that's what we are sticking to." Noah replied.

"You still want to work together?" Trent asked.

"You've helped us get this far and we may as well bring you to the end with us." Brick replied.

 **Trent: That's a relief knowing Noah and Brick have my back, but I think they want me gone once we reach the final 3. I just hope I last that long.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick ran into LeShawna in the hallway so they decided to chat.

"Who will you be voting for?" Noah asked.

"Probably Trent. Why?" LeShawna asked.

"We need to keep Trent in this game. Sugar is the bigger threat this week." Brick replied.

"You can't be serious. Trent threw you guys under the bus." LeShawna reminded.

"We get that, but we string him along and we three along with you and Gwen can make the final 5." Noah offered.

"The final 5? How can I trust that?" LeShawna asked.

"All we ask is that you don't vote Trent on eviction night. We all make unanimous against Sugar and she goes to The Jury." Brick replied.

LeShawna bit her lip as she struggled to think of what to do.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I'm not sure what to do. Sugar is a big threat, but Trent tried getting rid of me and Gwen. I'm torn on what to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked across the living room as she stood in front of the Memory Wall. She took the Power Of Veto and placed around her neck. She opened the door to the backyard and stuck her head.

"Hey mates. It's time for the Veto meeting." Jasmine announced.

Everyone came in as they all sat down on the couch and Sugar took her place in her nomination chair. Jasmine stood from her seat to start the meeting.

"This is the Veto meeting. Myself and Sugar have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Obviously, I'll use the Veto on myself. Anne Maria, since I've taken myself off the block, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Jasmine explained as she sat down on the couch.

Anne Maria stood up at the front of the living room as she rubbed her hands together.

"I really don't like putting someone else up as it dawns on me that this decision could have me going home. However, this person has said some things and made some deal where he shouldn't have. Trent, please take your seat." Anne Maria decided.

Trent nodded and sat next to Sugar on the chopping block. Jasmine stood up at the front.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Jasmine finished as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Trent had his head down.

 **Trent(Nominee): I don't know who to trust anymore and I've made myself a target. I guess I'll see the outside world this week.**

Anne Maria walked away as she smiled real big.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Trent is going home this week and that's another target out of the house. Next week, it's Jasmine's turn.**

Gwen started crying as she hugged Jasmine and LeShawna.

 **Gwen: Trent is up on the block and I don't know if I'll vote him out. He did hurt me a little, but I don't know if he actually deserves this.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Trent or Sugar? Also, the power is on the line once more as we crown a new Head Of Household. Also, Friday, tune in to see which former contestant enters the game. All this starting Thursday 9/8c on Total Drama Big Brother!_


	24. Chapter 23- A Tough Decision

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to another eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother where Trent or Sugar goes home. Also, tomorrow a new contestant joins the game giving them a big advantage, but you still have time to vote. Just find the list of candidates available. Also, I think I'll do a short story series called Houseguest Mail where I choose a random Houseguest and you can leave a review to what questions you want answered by the houseguest. The first houseguest chosen will be Sadie so leave a review with your questions that you want to ask her. We will also vote for LeShawna's new task and you know what to do from there. Let's get right into the episode!**

Julie and Chris stand in front of a monitor showing Trent holding his head down and Sugar confidently sitting on her chair.

"Welcome to Big Brother. Trent has been the center of controversy this week as the secret is out and the house is determined to send him packing." Julie began.

"Trent is really digging himself a hole even Gwen hates him. He's gonna need a shovel." Chris joked.

"What started as a secret all guys alliance has quickly turned into a chaos frenzy. Who will be evicted tonight and also, we shall crown a new HOH tonight." Julie announced.

"All this starting right here on...Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Trent was the eye in the storm of drama after admitting he started an all guys alliance. LeShawna had her doubts and used her task to convince Trent he was going on the block as a pawn when she was planning to send him home. Noah and Brick decided to keep Trent in to save themselves just until the end. Anne Maria was keen on sending Jasmine home, but kept Trent just as a backup plan. At the Veto competition, Jasmine won and saved herself from eviction prompting the musician to hit the block. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Trent or Sugar? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 23- A Tough Decision**

Julie stands in front of the house as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to Big Brother. The tremors from last week's double eviction still rock the house as Trent, Noah and Brick have been exposed. Trent finds himself on the end of a fish hook and he holding on for dear life, but the question is: how long before he sinks?" Julie asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Sugar went inside the HOH Room as they started hugging each other.

"I can't believe Trent is going home." Anne Maria stated.

"This week worked out so well for us. We managed to get a bigger threat on the block." Sugar added.

"He brought it upon himself. He basically dug his own grave." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I don't feel bad for Trent. He decided to bite off more than he could chew and that's gonna cost him a half million dollars. However, he'll be on The Jury so his vote does count. If I make it to the Final 2, I hope I can sway him to vote for me.**

"You should have the votes to stay. Jasmine and Sadie might vote for you out of spite, but the others should vote with you." Anne Maria promised.

"I'm a little iffy on trusting Noah and Brick." Sugar stated.

"That is a problem. Maybe I'll talk to them one more time before the votes are casted." Anne Maria explained.

Sugar and Anne Maria just lounged around wasting some time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Noah and Brick were chilling in the backyard on the couches.

"Oh, this sucks!" Trent shouted.

"You could keep the anger in. Makes you look bad." Noah stated.

"Sorry, but the fact I'm probably going home without smoothing things over with Gwen is killing me." Trent explained.

"Why haven't you done it by now?" Brick asked.

"I thought she was still getting over Duncan." Trent replied.

"Well, the best time to do it is before the eviction. If you need to lie, just tell her the alliance was my idea." Noah stated.

"Why do so much lying?" Trent asked.

"It's your only chance to smooth it over with her and prove you do care about her." Noah replied.

Trent scratched his chin for a moment and made his decision.

"Alright, I'm in." Trent stated.

"Go get'em soldier!" Brick encouraged.

Trent smiled as he got up and walked into the house. Noah and Brick fist bumped glad that they could help their friend out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent walked into the Green Room seeing Gwen sitting on her bed. She widened her eyes as she saw Trent.

"Trent? What do you want?" Gwen asked while glaring.

"Listen, I'm here to tell you about the guys alliance. I did start it, but it was Noah's idea." Trent replied.

"Noah's idea?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he had the idea, but I did initially started it. Alejandro also forced his way in threatening to tell everyone what we tried to do." Trent replied.

"So it wasn't by choice? You lying to me that is." Gwen asked.

"No. I could never hurt you. I've cared about you this whole time." Trent replied as he grabbed Gwen's hands.

Gwen blushed as she felt something familiar.

 **Gwen: Me and Trent are good friends, but I think the spark is being lit again. Maybe before this is all over, me and him can give it one more shot.**

 **Trent: I just hope I can hold this all til the finale. I want to take Gwen to the Final 2 so we can split the prize money when one of us wins. Chances are she could probably win the Jury vote, but I just need to prove I'm a competitor as well.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen walked into the Tye Dye Room where Sadie was painting her nails. She looked up and saw Gwen.

"Hey Sadie." Gwen greeted.

"Oh hey Gwen, what's up?" Sadie greeted.

"I wanted to tell you a little something." Gwen stated as she sat down.

"What did you want to say?" Sadie asked.

"I kinda miss Trent. Alright, I totally miss us, but I don't know what to do to get him back. I know he feels the same way, but I just don't know what to say." Gwen replied.

"Eeeeeekkkk! You and Trent might get back together!" Sadie squealed, but Gwen covered her mouth.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this til me and Trent are official again." Gwen explained.

"Oh sorry. Eeeeeeekkkkk…" Sadie squealed quietly.

 **Gwen: Sadie is a loudmouth, but I figured she wouldn't kiss and tell if it were me asking.**

 **Sadie: I can't believe that Gwen and Trent might get back together! They are my favorite Total Drama couple! I can't contain my excitement!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah was sleeping sprawled out all over his bed as his hand was coming down. It hit him in the face as we jumped awake. He looked around and saw Brick still sleeping in the bed beside him. Sugar was also sleeping and he wondered who hit him. He shrugged his shoulders before going back asleep.

 **Noah: Must've been a fly or something.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Noah sat in the Superhero Room to talk about Trent.

"So I was wondering if you would vote out Trent." Anne Maria stated.

"That's tough. Not because of the alliance, but he would be on The Jury. I want his vote." Noah explained.

"I know he probably wouldn't vote for me. The only way that happens if me and Sugar wind up in the Final 2." Anne Maria stated.

"That's probably not gonna happen." Noah stated.

"I know. That's why she's the bigger threat than me." Anne Maria explained.

"I'm gonna have to think on this." Noah decided.

"Alright, but I will know my vote time." Anne Maria stated as she walked out of the room.

 **Noah: Anne Maria doesn't scare me. I also love how she thinks she'll be getting to the Final 2. Hehehehehehe….she's going after Sugar this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Brick were out on the lawn chairs as they talked about the eviction.

"Who are you voting for?" Jasmine asked.

"Sugar definitely. She stole my dogtags." Brick replied.

"I'm voting her out, because she wants to come after me. Plus, I'm getting my revenge for what she did back on the island." Jasmine stated.

"I guess we share a common enemy with the same interests." Brick stated.

"You got that right. I do have to ask though. What's up with you and LeShawna?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know. She's all flirty with me ever since we first cuddled when we got here." Brick replied.

"Aw, that's so cute. You should try and ask her out." Jasmine suggested.

"I don't know. Never been the best with girls." Brick explained.

 **Bricks: You think since I'm a military cadet, I get all the ladies. You're wrong. They don't see me, but a wimp in a tough man's body. That really stings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria sits down with Sadie outside so she can ask who she is voting for.

"So who are you voting out?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm definitely voting out Trent." Sadie replied.

"I'm glad to see you don't listen to Jasmine all the time. You surely can think for yourself." Anne Maria stated.

"Really...I think Jasmine is holding me back." Sadie explained.

"Ooh, how so?" Anne Maria asked with an interested smile.

"She is so good at competitions and she's a physical beast. She will so win the Jury vote if she and I go to the finale." Sadie replied.

"Man, I was wondering when you would come to your senses. Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't come after you if you can keep me until the finals." Anne Maria stated.

"That would probably be best for my game." Sadie figured.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): This girl is so gullible and she probably wanted to do this, because she thinks we still have our alliance. There's also the chance she's doing the same thing that I did to Jasmine. I'm too smart for the likes of her.**

 **Sadie: I hope Anne Maria bought that otherwise I made myself a big threat. I hope I can coast to the Final 3 with Jasmine and get Anne Maria out before then.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stood in front of the monitor that showed the entire living room as she addressed the crowd.

"Let's head inside the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as everyone turned to pay attention.

"Hello houseguests. It's been a crazy week as always and Trent, you seem to be the center of it all. Care to share your thoughts?" Julie asked.

"It's really crazy. I never thought I could be up on here and it's the first time this has happened, but fingers crossed." Trent replied.

"Sadie, what would you say was the most dramatic thing that has happened this week?" Julie asked.

"Probably would have to be that there was a secret guys alliance." Sadie replied.

"Noah, Trent is your fellow Survivor or friend in the house. Do you think he could be going home?" Julie asked.

"He certainly had the votes to go I'm sure, but it matters what happens in the Diary Room." Noah replied.

"Anne Maria, what would you say would be the most hard thing to do as Head Of Household?" Julie asked.

"Just keeping drama contained and I wanted to put up seven other people and tell them to hit the road. I know I'm the target next week, but that means I won't go down without a fight." Anne Maria replied.

"Alright, well, I'll be back in a few for the live vote and eviction." Julie stated before disappearing of the TV Screen.

"Up next, Trent or Sugar will be the third member of The Jury. Find out which one when we return." Julie stated as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie smiled and the crowd cheered. Julie stood in front of the monitor.

"Welcome back. Let's head to the living room so the live voting can begin." Julie announced.

Julie reappeared on the TV Screen.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live eviction. Trent, Sugar, in just a few moments, your houseguests will cast their votes to begin. However, you have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement. Sugar, you may go first." Julie explained.

Sugar got up and smiled at everyone.

"Ah know ah'm not everyone's best friend in the house, but that doesn't mean I won't help get out the people I can. I want to thank you Julie for this opportunity and everyone here for allowing me to almost reach the halfway point." Sugar stated.

Trent got up and crossed his fingers.

"I want to thank everyone for being my friend in the house and I know I screwed up where I shouldn't have, but I'm not a threat to anyone so please keep me in the house if you can." Trent stated as she sat back down.

"Alright, the two nominees will not be allowed to vote and Anne Maria will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will cast your votes to evict live and Sadie, you're up first." Julie announced.

Sadie got up and ran over to the Diary Room.

"Sadie was told to vote for Trent, but with Trent and Gwen rumored to get back together, did that sway her vote the other way? Hello Sadie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Sadie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sugar." Sadie voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Gwen was hurt by Trent's actions, but did his response woo her back? Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sugar." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Noah has promised to keep Trent in the game so his vote should be obvious. Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sugar." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Brick has made it clear he wants revenge and his vote should be obvious. Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Sugar." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. It's official. With 4 votes to evict, Sugar will be leaving the house, but let's see how the other votes fall. Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted as she tipped her hat.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Revenge is sweet. I vote to evict Sugar." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. LeShawna was torn keeping Trent or completing her task for America. What has she decided? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie girl." LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Sorry America, I vote to evict Sugar." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna." Julie praised.

LeShawna got up and exited the Diary Room back into the living room.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests," Julie stated before turning back to the houseguests. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and walk out the front door. By a unanimous vote of 6-0, Trent…...You're safe. Sugar, you are evicted from the Big Brother House."

Sugar got up and started hugging Anne Maria before pushing past the other houseguests. She grabbed her bag and just went out the door. The crowd had a mixed reaction to Sugar as she came out. She went over to Chris and Julie hugging them before sitting down. Sugar's picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Sugar, the votes were turned against you and you are out here. Are you surprised?" Julie asked.

"A little, but it doesn't matter anymore, because Ah'm off to the Jury." Sugar replied.

"Do you like any of the other houseguests enough to vote for them?" Julie asked.

"Anne Maria." Sugar replied.

"It appeared you would start laying low and play the game that way, but Noah figured you out and you were the biggest threat. How does that feel?" Julie asked.

"It means I could come out with it and say what I needed to say. Everyone knew about me and that's way I liked it." Sugar replied.

"The way the game should be played." Chris remarked.

"Let's talk your partnership with Anne Maria. Do you feel with you gone that could affect her game?" Julie asked.

"She's the only other threat in that house so she need to play it cool and make some deals." Sugar replied.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Let's listen." Julie stated as all three turned towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anne Maria: We were partners, but we were also the threats so that played a factor inside of the eviction. I'm winning this whole thing and I hope I still she's your vote at the finale.**

 **Noah: You were too sneaky and that's why you're out there. You played a good game strategically, but couldn't quite make the halfway mark.**

 **Trent: Whew! That's one less bullet in the wound and I'm glad you're gone. See ya wouldn't want to be ya!**

 **Brick: You deserved this for messing with my friends and stealing my dogtags. I wish you luck on the outside, but that's the only bit of generosity you're getting from me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What would you say if I gave you the chance to get back in the house?" Julie asked.

"I'm all for it." Sugar replied.

"Well, you'll be filled in on more as the game progresses, but you're off to the Jury House for now. I'll talk with Sugar more on The Talk tomorrow. Up next, the power is up for grabs. The live Head Of Household competition is next. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie smiled as Big Brother returned and the crowd cheered. The Head Of Household logo appeared on the monitor.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Sugar was just escorted to the Jury House and it's not time to crown a new Head Of Household. Last night, the houseguests had some unexpected visitors and it's all part of the Head Of Household competition." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The night had fallen on the house as Gwen and Noah were eating some spaghetti for dinner. They were just minding their own business. Suddenly, some zombies were illuminated as they started banging on the window. Noah and Gwen were freaked out as Noah flipped out of his chair._

" _What the heck?!" He recoiled._

 _Really, they were just animatronics operated by Chef outside the house. He snickered as he loved this job._

" _Noah, what's happened, soldier?" Brick asked as he jumped out of the County Room with Sugar behind him._

 _Everyone started filing out into the kitchen as Gwen was helped up by Trent and Noah hugged Brick tightly._

" _Scary zombies! At the window!" Noah exclaimed._

 _Brick looked at the window and nothing was there._

" _You're probably just tired soldier. Why don't you finish eating and head for the sack?" Brick suggested._

" _What?!...You're right." Noah stated as he sat back down._

 _The camera panned another way LeShawna and Anne Maria were doing their makeup in the bathroom. Zombies were illuminated in the windows behind them and they screamed very loud._

" _What's going on?!" Anne Maria demanded as she sunk to the floor._

 _Everyone came into the bathroom to see what Anne Maria was screaming at. There was still nothing there._

" _What was all that screaming for?" Trent asked as he covered his ears._

" _There was monsters! Bookworm wasn't lying!" Anne Maria answered._

 _Noah gasped as he looked all around him._

" _Look, it's getting late and we're all probably just tired." Brick suggested._

 _Everyone gathered in the Country Room as they didn't want to be separated._

" _Why is everyone coming in here?" Brick asked from his bed._

" _I'm not going to be alone while some zombies eat my brain. Zombie boy was right!" Anne Maria replied._

" _You can sleep with me sister." Sugar offered._

 _Anne Maria got in bed with Sugar and Noah crawled into bed with Brick._

" _That's a good idea. We all sleep in the same room together." Noah stated, nervously._

 _The lights went out as screams were heard and zombies started banging on the windows. Everyone started to scream as Noah flew out of bed with the blanket and he fell to the floor. Everyone piled out of the Country Room back into the living room._

 _An half hour passed as Gwen, LeShawna, Noah (wrapped in a blanket shaking) and Anne Maria were in the living room keeping an eye on her house while everyone tried to get some sleep._

" _It's sure quiet around here." Anne Maria stated._

" _It's alright. Zombies are gonna get in here. We barricaded the front door and the Diary Room door." LeShawna assured._

" _Also, I don't mind living here. Chris is out there so we won't have to worry about him." Gwen stated._

" _That's what I like to hear." LeShawna added._

 _Suddenly, a new report came on the TV as a voice announced over the intercom. LeShawna went to wake everyone up._

" _ **This is a message from the Emergency Big Brother System. The greater part of Los Angeles is now under a state of quarantine. There are reports of zombie-like creatures in the area. Stay tuned for more details as this story develops." The announcer reported.**_

 _Everyone was on edge after listening to this message. Another half hour later, the same announcer came back on the intercom._

" _ **By mid-morning, Dallas, Chicago and Rockshore have been reported to be infested." The announcer reported.**_

 _Another half hour later, another message came in._

" _ **Fevers of the virus causing the outbreaks are fevers up to 105 degrees, dehydration and contestant infections. In the last 12 hours, a total of 546 cases of the virus have been admitted into the St. Geesling Hospital for the unwell." The announcer reported.**_

 _Another message came in 15 minutes later._

" _ **Authorities and personnel estimate that the zombies make up 40% of the Big Brother live feed audience. Stay inside and start showmances immediately." The announcer reported.**_

" _What? Showmances?" Noah questioned as he glared at the TV._

" _Are they telling us this was all a joke?" LeShawna added._

 _Everyone was breathing sigh of relief when they heard this was just a joke. Brick was glad no one noticed he peed his pants._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd laughed and cheered as Julie came back on the screen.

"Let's head to the backyard for the live Head Of Household competition." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated to look like a cemetery. Several zombie animatronics were placed at some gravestones as the seven other houseguests minus Anne Maria, who was sitting on a nearby bench, were standing at different booths.

"Houseguests, the power is once again up for grabs. Anne Maria, as outgoing HOH, you're not allowed to compete. This competition is called Night Of The Living Household. Throughout last night, you revives detailed messages about a zombie outbreak. You will now be asked questions based on those very messages. The answer will be either A or B. The last person standing will become the new Head Of Household." Julie announced.

The houseguests were still sour over the whole zombie outbreak as a joke, but they were ready for this competition.

"Question 1: Which city was mentioned in the first announcement? Los Angeles or San Diego?" Julie asked.

Everyone answered A except for Trent, Jasmine and Noah, who all answered B.

"Answers please. The correct answer is A: Los Angeles. Trent, Jasmine, Noah, please reset and step down as you all have been eliminated." Julie announced.

The three houseguests stepped down as they headed over to the benches provided near Anne Maria. Everyone reset as they were ready for the next question.

"Question 2: Which was not one of symptoms for the zombie virus? Dehydration or Memory Loss?" Julie asked.

Everyone answered B as they all knew that part.

"Answers please. The correct answer is B: Memory Loss. Everyone stays in the game. Reset please." Julie requested.

Everyone reset and prepared for the next question.

"Question 3: What was advised after staying indoors? Starting Alliances or starting showmances?" Julie asked.

Brick answered B while everyone else answered A.

"Answers please. The correct answer is B: Start showmances. Congratulations, Brick, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Brick was shocked as Noah ran up and hugged him tightly knowing he was safe for the week. Anne Maria handed over the key as Brick fist pumped in victory.

"What will happen now that Brick is Head Of Household? Stay tuned Sunday when he nominates two houseguests for eviction. However, tomorrow, the house we be shook up when a former contestant,voted by you the fans, comes into the house and into the game to celebrate the game getting to the halfway mark. For now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered as the monitor showed people celebrating Brick's win as he hugged his buddy, Noah, tight.

 **A/N: Leave a review sending your questions for what you want to ask Sadie this Saturday for the first chapter of Houseguest Mail.**

 **Also, I'm letting you guys choose LeShawna's new task. PM me your ideas and Sunday I will reveal what task I've chosen for LeShawna to do. Just thought that would be a little fun as we reached the halfway point of the game. See ya guys later!**


	25. Chapter 24- Halfway Point

**A/N: The time has come to find out which contestant will be joining the game and the race for $500,000. You have voted for the last two weeks and it's now time to figure out who is coming into the house.**

 **Listen up! Tomorrow begins a new series called Houseguest Mail where you can ask your favorite houseguests questions you want answered. The first houseguest available is Sadie so leave a review on this story to give her questions. I need a few questions at least.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into the chapter.**

 **Chapter 24- Halfway Point**

The crowd cheered as Julie and Chris came on screen as the special episode of Big Brother begins.

"Welcome everyone to a special Friday episode of Total Drama Big Brother!" Julie greeted.

"Today is when we reached the halfway mark of the game and the final 8 are set. However, there's a special twist that has been implemented." Chris stated.

"That's right, Chris. America has been voting these last two weeks to send one former contestant into the game. We have the results here and they will officially enter the game." Julie stated.

"I really hope that they can stir up some drama, because that would be sick!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, we will reveal who will enter the game later on, but let's head over to the Aftermath Studio and get the former contestants in on the game." Julie stated as they stared at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera pans towards somewhere in Canada where the Aftermath Studio is held. Geoff and Bridgette are once again hosting the show as they prepare to talk.

"Thanks Julie. It's kinda a bummer that none of us here got a chance to even compete." Geoff stated.

"However, we have been keeping close tabs on everyone in the game so far and we have to say the game has changed for the worst." Bridgette explained.

"The hate, the drama and the backstabbing are brutal. Especially when Trent and Duncan basically turned on Gwen." Geoff stated.

"How many times do I have to say I wasn't using Gwen?!" Duncan demanded from his seat.

"You obviously were thinking about someone else when you were with her." Bridgette answered.

"That's...okay...so what if I was? I wanted Gwen." Duncan stated.

"You can't fool us bro. We have the tapes to prove it. You still dig Courtney." Geoff retorted.

"As if!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Hmmmm...is that a challenge?" Bridgette asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can prove I wanted Gwen and not Princess." Duncan stated, but his eyes widened when he said that.

"I think that's really all the proof we need right there." Geoff stated with a smirk.

"Uh…" Duncan stammered while blushing.

"Moving right along! We're gonna ask some of the former contestants who they think deserves to win the half million dollar prize. Let's start with Cody." Geoff announced.

"If you ask me, I think Noah deserves it. He's pretty smart and he is playing a great game. He's only been nominated once and he has an Invincibility Statue. He's surely making the Final 3." Cody explained.

"Very choice words. Let's move on to DJ." Bridgette stated.

"I agree with Cody. Noah is a smart dude, but if I had to choose someone, it would be Brick. He's a powerhouse and he has been playing the game good. I guess he could be called a floater, but he won HOH so he's gonna start making his big moves." DJ explained.

"Can't argue there. Next we have Beth." Geoff announced.

"I really want LeShawna to win. She's America's Player and she has been cheated out so many times." Beth explained.

"I totally agree. I'm rooting for LeShawna personally as well." Bridgette added.

"Next up we have Scott." Geoff announced.

"I really don't think any of them deserve it. I should've been in this season and I would've won guaranteed." Scott stated.

"Talk about a sore loser. Cameron, your thoughts?" Geoff asked.

"Speaking for myself, I want Noah to win. He's got the brains to make it to the finals and he is strategically the best player out of the eight remaining." Cameron replied.

"Let's give the mic to Mike." Bridgette stated.

"It's hard to tell. I would say Trent, but he does bear a big target on his back so I'll go with Noah as well. He's playing a good game and hopefully, he and Brick make the Final 2." Mile explained.

"Let's get some thoughts for Max And Scarlett." Geoff announced.

"Anne Maria has proven herself to be a marvelous display of villainy. I choose her to win the half million dollars." Max explained.

"Feh...Noah may be a good guy, but he does display some traits of evil gameplay. He's a shoo in for sure." Scarlett added.

"What about you, Sky?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmmm...I usually like the ones that are physical competitors so maybe Brick could win, but Jasmine is a strong contender on her own even without Shawn." Sky replied.

"That's the thoughts from the peanut gallery. More opinions obvious than others with their own two sense. However, I think it's time to take it back to Chris and Julie so we can find out who is getting in the house." Geoff stated.

"That's right. One lucky contestant will join the game to win the half million dollars. Who is it? Let's find out!" Bridgette exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris stand near the monitor as the crowd cheers.

"It's now time to reveal who is coming into the game. America has voted for the last two weeks and the results are in this envelope." Julie announced as she holds the results.

"I can hardly wait." Chris stated as he shown a big smile on his face.

"So let's get right to it...and the contestant joining the game of Total Drama Big Brother is…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Julie ripped open the envelope and revealed the name on the card to the crowd.

"Ezekiel!" Julie announced.

The crowd went ballistic as Ezekiel came out of the back jumping up and down with excitement. He carried his bag out and slapped five with the fans. Chris was a little bummed, because Ezekiel wouldn't have been his first choice, but he had to respect it since he didn't run the show anymore.

"Yeah! That's right! The Zeke is back!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

He grabbed his bag and went over to Chris and Julie hugging them both.

"How does it feel to know that America is giving you another chance in the game?" Julie asked.

"It feels awesome!" Ezekiel replied as the crowd cheered.

"Just try not to get booted out right as you walk in." Chris stated with a little chuckle.

"Ha! That's not gonna happen. I'm just gonna lay low for awhile." Ezekiel stated.

"Well, it's time to let Ezekiel move into the house and reveal this new twist to the houseguests. Let's head to the living room and give them the news." Julie explained as she turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were all over the house just chilling after the recent Head Of Household competition. Julie came on the TV and her voice alerted the houseguests.

"Houseguests, please report to the living room." Julie requested.

The eight finalists headed towards the living room with LeShawna, Gwen and Trent sitting on the couch to the left, Anne Maria, Sadie and Jasmine on the right couch and Noah and Brick in the nomination chairs.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you all for making it to the Final 8 and the halfway mark of the game." Julie began.

The houseguests clapped and cheered at the announcement.

"However, with Big Brother, we're full of surprises. Over the last two weeks, America has voted to send one of the former Total Drama Contestants into the BB House to compete in the game." Julie explained.

Some of the houseguests gasped at this news as they were about to get a new player.

"Your new houseguest is waiting outside the front door and has been revealed to the audience. Why don't you go greet him?" Julie asked with a smile.

Everyone was shocked and tensed of who could come through the door. Heather, Scott, Jo, Izzy, Mike, Max, Scarlett, Amy or whoever. The front door opened as they were shocked to see Ezekiel walk through the door.

"The Zeke is back!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Everyone started hugging him and welcoming him back into the game. Ezekiel put his bag down and went into the living room.

"So who am I rooming with?" Ezekiel asked.

"You can bunk with me and Noah in the Country Room." Brick offered.

"That's fine by me. I'm actually glad you came into the game, because now I get to make you pay for what you did back on the island." Anne Maria threatened.

"I tried saying I was sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Ezekiel stated.

"Don't pay her any attention. She'll be going home next week." Noah promised.

"We'll see about that." Anne Maria scoffed as she walked away.

"She's really mad, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"She's just mad, because she doesn't have anymore allies in this house left." Gwen replied.

"It's good to have you in this game, buddy." Trent stated as he put an arm around Ezekiel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie turned back to the audience as she addressed the following week.

"Ezekiel has moved in and is now in the game. However, Brick has the power for the week and he must nominate two houseguests for eviction. That's happens Sunday 8/7c. Also, Wednesday is when the Power Of Veto could be used to save one of the two nominees. Thursday will be another live eviction where we will have another houseguest join The Jury. However, The Jury members will have a chance to get back into the game with the Jury competition. Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar and the next two evicted houseguests will compete against each other to get back into the house. That'll be in a few weeks. For now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

The last few shots were Ezekiel talking with Trent and Noah about how good it was to be back in the game. LeShawna and Gwen were in the Green Room talking some game for the week. Anne Maria went to bed as she was tired. Jasmine and Sadie were painting their nails and Brick was cooking up a late snack for himself in the kitchen before the screen faded to black.

 **A/N: So Ezekiel joins the others in the house. It was a close vote with 2nd Place going to Lindsey. Others voted for were Dawn, Izzy, Sierra, Sammy and I think that's it. However, Zeke won out of all of them and is in the game, but for how long?**

 **I need question guys for Sadie so leave a review on this story if you want your question asked. I'm not trying to be pushy, but I want to make this a fun series. It could be any kind of question ranging from game wise or just personal stuff.**

 **Also, please create your task for LeShawna and I will choose which task she does. I only have one suggestion so far so PM me your ideas. Once again, I just need the questions and ideas in order to make this work.**

 **See ya all later!**


	26. Chapter 25- Who Said What?

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. I just have an announcement to make regarding the future. I'm going to be hitting college soon and chapters might be hard to come by. I'll try my best when I have free time and I will get breaks often. We're nearing the end so it shouldn't be much longer. I'll take my time with this series and see where it goes.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Anne Maria's full blown plan to get out Jasmine wasn't successful when Jasmine won the Veto and saved herself. Targeting Trent, he was out in her place, but the house sided to send the biggest threat out of the house. The house was then on alert as they thought a zombie outbreak had happened and barricaded themselves in the house. However, it was revealed to be part of the HOH competition and Brick was able to survive the longest winning his ticket to the power. Also, on a special Friday episode, Ezekiel was voted in by America to play the game. Tonight, two houseguests will be nominated for eviction and LeShawna's task is chosen by you, America. It's now time for another episode of Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 25- Who Said What?**

Ezekiel was talking with Trent in the living room. It was about an hour since he came into the Big Brother House.

 **Ezekiel: I'm stoked to actually be in this game at the very halfway point. I can't thank America enough for this opportunity you've given me.**

"This is so exciting!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"I know, but this game can get pretty hectic. Think you'll be alright?" Trent asked.

"I survived burning alive in a volcano. This game may not turn out in my favor, but I can make sure I ain't going out that door anytime soon." Ezekiel replied.

 **Trent: Having Zeke back is cool. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. It just sucks that he was voted first off every time. Maybe except in World Tour, because Duncan quit so technically he would be first.**

"At least you don't have to worry about being voted off first." Trent stated.

"That's true, but I am a big target to Anne Maria, eh." Ezekiel stated.

"Eh, she's just a petty person. We promise she's going this week." Trent promised.

"Thanks man." Ezekiel praised as he high-fives Trent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the spare lounge area and they weren't excited at the fact that Ezekiel came into the game.

 **Noah: Ezekiel coming into the game can cause some problems. He's not good with making game decisions and not good at keeping secrets. He's a blabbermouth which makes him a threat.**

"This is not good." Noah stated.

"Chin up, Noah. Me and you have the Power this week so we have an easy ticket into the Final 8." Brick explained.

"We're threats in this house, because of our friendship/alliance. Zeke is a huge blabbermouth that anyone can make him their puppet." Noah retorted.

"Then shouldn't we get him on our side?" Brick suggested.

"That won't be a good idea. We can't drag him to the Final 3 with us." Noah stated.

"Why not? He's kinda deserves it after being treated badly." Brick retorted.

"Bringing him means he could so us down. Say me or you makes it to the finals with Zeke and someone like Anne Maria is there as well. She would win for sure." Noah explained.

"If it's a final choice to pick who you want, she could take Zeke up with her." Brick realized.

"That would just make it easier for her to win." Noah stated.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): Okay, I now see why Noah is considering Ezekiel a threat, but I still don't see it. Zeke has had bad luck ever since burning to a crisp in the volcano. I feel really bad for him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Sadie were in the Superhero Room. They were sitting on the beds opposite of each other.

"Doesn't get lonely in here?" Sadie asked.

"Sometimes, but it's better than Lightning or Courtney yapping their mouths." Anne Maria replied.

"So do have that feeling you're going up on the block?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yeah. This will be my fifth time going up." Anne Maria replied.

"It could be your last." Sadie stated.

"That's what they think. I'm staying to win the money." Anne Maria retorted.

 **Anne Maria: I'm not about to walk out the door and I'm surely not going to allow feral boy Cody me my half million dollars.**

 **Sadie: Anne Maria is a huge threat and she needs to go this week. She's also targeting Ezekiel and he had no control over himself when he went psycho.**

"So, who are your targets?" Sadie asked.

"Jasmine and Ezekiel. The next time I win HOH, they are so going up." Anne Maria replied.

"I don't really have anybody to target. It was just easy putting you and Alejandro up last time." Sadie explained.

"Eh, it was a thirty second decision. You just don't do it again." Anne Maria stated.

"I promise I won't." Sadie promised.

"Good. Glad that we have an understanding." Anne Maria stated as she started to file her nails.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick stepped through the Diary Room with his HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Brick called.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they went up the stairs to the HOH Room. Brick used the key to unlock the door as they looked around the room. Pictures of Brick on the base and in the academy showed up. There were also pictures of With posing with Mike, Zoey and Cameron.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I'm really glad to see the pictures of Mike, Zoey and Cameron. That was really thoughtful of them to send those in.**

Brick started digging into the gift basket that was brought for him. He started chomping on some marshmallows and he gave some to the people around him.

 **Gwen: I'm just so glad that we have a few decent people left in this house. It was good to just sit around and eat marshmallows without any drama unfolding out into the open.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH Room, LeShawna and Gwen decided to stay behind as to talk with Noah and Brick.

"So we was wondering if you guys wanted to merge alliances?" LeShawna asked.

"Merge alliances? With you two?" Noah asked.

"And Trent." Gwen replied.

"We are the strongest players in this house right now and Jasmine, Anne Maria and Ezekiel are threats." LeShawna stated.

"I can totally see that. They'll surely pick us off one by one if we aren't careful." Brick added.

 **Noah: Anne Maria did tell us Jasmine was a little afraid of me and Brick in an alliance. That makes it all the more reason to keep her guessing. The target is Anne Maria this week, but we could also cut Jasmine if she's not careful.**

"We also have to be careful in terms of The Jury. We have to get two good guys to the finale." Gwen stated.

"So we make this alliance and survive until the Final 5?" Noah asked.

"That's the gist of it." LeShawna replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Little do these guys know that LeShawna crossed her fingers. We can pick Noah and Brick off easily leaving me, Gwen and Trent in the Final 3. It's going to come all to a head soon so we need to start making big moves.**

"I'm in." Brick stated.

"Just as long as everyone abides by the deal." Noah added.

"You have our word. We ain't gonna put you guys up." Gwen promised.

 **Gwen: *shows fingers crossed***

"So what should we call our alliance?" Brick asked.

"Why does it need a name?" LeShawna asked in annoyance.

"Every alliance on reality TV has some form of a name. Something to identify themselves." Noah replied.

"Ugh...fine. Any suggestions?" LeShawna asked.

"How about The Strikers?" Brick suggested.

"Nah, too generic." Gwen declined.

"What about Game Changers?" Noah asked.

"Hmmm...that's not bad. We do impact this game a lot." LeShawna replied.

"All in favor?" Brick asked as he raised his hand.

The other three raised their hands officially dubbing themselves the Game Changers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel walked into the Green Room with Trent as he sat down next to the musician, who was playing his guitar.

 **Ezekiel: I need someone to keep me safe in this game so I figure why not Trent? He's a good friend of mine and I figure he could be a vote for me to stay.**

"Man, it's weird coming back into the game." Ezekiel stated.

"I know how you feel. I couldn't believe it myself." Trent added.

"Especially at the halfway point. I have a huge advantage over you guys." Ezekiel stated.

"Yeah and that makes you a threat, but you deserve a break." Trent explained.

"You wanna make an alliance?" Ezekiel asked.

"With you? I'm not opposed to it, but why me?" Trent asked.

"I don't think I settle well with anyone else in this house. I figure I stay neutral with you." Ezekiel replied.

 **Trent: Ezekiel is a big threat in his house since he came in halfway through and his past actions on the show. I'm already a threat for stirring up trouble with The Survivors. Maybe I could coax him in along with Noah and Brick. It's worth a shot.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent went inside the HOH Room where Noah sat on the couch and Brick sat on his bed. He sat down on the couch as he wanted to talk.

"So what's up?" Brick asked.

"I wanted to see if we could add to the alliance." Trent replied.

"Who were you thinking?" Noah asked.

"Ezekiel. He's an outsider, but he's not as much as a threat people make him out to be." Trent replied.

"I agree, but what will Gwen and LeShawna think?" Brick asked.

"Well, if they found out, then I'll volunteer my head on a plate." Trent replied.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): Trent is risking his own safety for another person. He reminds me of myself sometimes.**

"That's a very admirable thing about you, Trent. You're willing to risk going home." Brick praised.

"Yet it's very dangerous and stupid." Noah added.

"I risked everything for Gwen and now, I'll do anything for any other person." Trent retorted.

 **Noah: Trent is really stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff. He is sticking his neck out for people and that's gonna drag the Game Changers down. I was going to tell him of our newly merged alliance, but I think he should earn it.**

"So will you guys let him in?" Trent asked.

Brick and Noah looked at each other and thought it over.

"S-Sure." Brick answered while Noah gasped.

"Ah thanks guys! You're the best!" Trent exclaimed as he left the HOH Room.

"What's wrong with you?!" Noah whispered harshly as Brick looked down in shame.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went into the Diary Room as she looked around. She went inside the Diary Room for her next envelope as she opened it.

 **LeShawna(America's Player):** _ **Dear LeShawna, you have received yet another mission from America. America wants you to bake a fake cake and make all the houseguests eat it. Every houseguest must have a piece before the week is over. Good luck and may God Bless America!**_

LeShawna looked into the camera with an arched eyebrow.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): America?! Are you trying to get my kicked off this show?!**

LeShawna sighed and went out of the Diary Room and back out into the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Noah were out in the hammock as Jasmine decided to talk with him.

"So do you know who Brick might put up?" Jasmine asked.

"For sure Anne Maria. Maybe a pawn for the second nominee." Noah replied.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going up this week. It would be really killer to try and save myself twice." Jasmine stated.

"I'm sure you're not his target this week." Noah promised.

 **Jasmine: Even though I'm scared of Noah and Brick, I have to do some kissing up since Brick is Head Of Household. Next week, I have to win so I can send one of them home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria went up to the HOH Room as Brick let her inside. She sat down on the couch and started talking with Brick.

 **Anne Maria: I figured since I'm going on the block that I need to start something up in this house to get it riled up. I went to Brick tell him some important news.**

"So Sadie, Jasmine and Trent were talking about you two." Anne Maria stated.

"Those three were talking about me and Noah?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. Trent was talking to them about potentially putting you two up if either of them won HOH next week." Anne Maria replied.

"Huh? Why would Trent do that?" Brick asked.

"Jasmine is scared of you and Noah. Trent also has been stirring up quite the controversy lately so I wouldn't put it past him." Anne Maria replied.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): Has Trent been going behind mine and Noah's back this entire time? Is that why he wanted Ezekiel in our alliance? I'm so confused that I don't know what to do.**

"Just think about it. You and Noah are the biggest threats next to me in this house. Why wouldn't anyone try and gun for you two?" Anne Maria asked.

"That's true. I also bet Trent would vote with Jasmine and Sadie to get rid of us." Brick replied.

"He's also known for sticking his neck out for people and he has to play for himself so that gives him two reasons to go after the bigger threats." Anne Maria added.

Brick gasped as he came to the same realization.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): As much as I don't want to believe it, Anne Maria has a valid point. Me and Noah are basically big threats and we are keeping him to further our game. He must've found out somehow.**

 **Anne Maria: Hehehehehehehehe! This pants wetter will believe anything anybody tells him. That's how you stir the pot that is drama.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The annual basket of slop was here as everyone gathered in the living room and Brick grabbed the card at the top.

"Dear houseguests, this week, in celebration to the halfway point of this unique type of game, there will be no have nots." Brick read.

The houseguests cheered as they wouldn't have to eat slop or take cold showers. Brick smiled, but saw something else in the letter.

"However, there is a downside as one of the have Nots from last week has to volunteer to go up as a special third nominee." Brick read.

The cheering died down as the houseguests looked at each other in shock.

"By the time the nomination ceremony comes up, one of the four have nots from last week must put themselves on the block. If the Veto is used on them, the eviction will proceed with two people as usual." Brick finished.

 **Gwen: Oh man, Trent and LeShawna have to decide if they are going up on the block. They shouldn't have much to worry about since we merged alliances with Noah and Brick.**

 **Noah: I'm not going up and I'm not required to. Even if I did, I have my Statue left and I ain't going anywhere.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): You can bet I ain't putting myself in danger. There's really no reason to and I would like to keep it that way.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah was called up by Brick to talk about Trent and Noah was let in as he sat on the couch.

"So what did you want me for?" Noah asked.

"Anne Maria came up here and told me some interesting things about Trent, Jasmine and Sadie." Brick replied.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"She said that Trent was getting together with them to try and get rid of us. Like some secret alliance or maybe a Final 3 deal." Brick replied.

"And you got this information from Anne Maria?" Noah asked.

Brick nodded his head as Noah sighed.

"She's probably trying to save her own skin cause she knows she's going home." Noah suggested.

"True, but Trent figures we are using him to get further in the game." Brick stated.

"Can't argue there." Noah added.

 **Noah: Anne Maria is definitely trying to make Trent look like a threat, but with us using him, he must've figured that out by now so what Brick mentioned isn't totally out of the picture.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Gwen were spending time in the Green Room alone. They also seemed to be talking game as well.

"This game isn't as hard as the previous seasons." Gwen stated.

"You got that right. Julie hasn't made us do death defying challenges." Trent added.

"I think I should've came on this show a long time ago." Gwen stated.

"Me too. We probably wouldn't have had Duncan or Courtney on here." Trent added with a chuckle.

"Hehehehe...that would've been good. You're not mad about the breakup or Duncan, right?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I was mad at him for using you to make Courtney jealous. He really sucked at it, because he made it obvious." Trent replied.

"I mean...before all that." Gwen stated.

"About what happened in the last two seasons?" Trent asked.

Gwen nodded, nervous about Trent's answer.

"Yeah, I am over that, but I just wanted you back." Trent replied.

"I really wanted you back too, but there was Duncan and I wanted to give it a try, but he blew that chance away." Gwen explained.

"Yeah, he's a punk. What do you expect?" Trent asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I shouldn't have ever broken up with you." Gwen confessed.

"I shouldn't have been so jealous and obsessive." Trent added.

Gwen and Trent held hands as they both blushed and stared into each other's eyes.

 **Gwen: I am so getting back together with Trent. The spark is there and I want to make things right between us.**

 **Trent: Gwen is really great. She makes my heart flutter and she's a great listener. She likes guys who can play guitar and she's always had a crush on me. Too bad I messed that up in Action, but nothing's gonna stop me this time.**

Anne Maria was overhearing the entire conversation.

 **Anne Maria: He can keep thinking he's safe, but I'll have all the ammunition to send Guitar Boy packing out to Julie.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick walked across the living room with the TV displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He walked towards the Memory Wall and started to gather keys.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I don't fully trust Anne Maria, but Trent coming after us and trying to secure some votes definitely puts me on edge. It's safe to say me or Noah could be heading out the door next week.**

Brick out the two keys of the houseguests he wanted to nominate inside the nomination block. He opened the door to the backyard.

"It's time for the nomination ceremony, everyone." Brick called.

Everyone came inside as they began to sit around the table as Brick comes on out with the nomination block and sets it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, it's my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Before we commence, a have not from last week must put themselves on the block as a special third nominee." Brick stated.

Noah, LeShawna, Trent and Sadie looked at each other until Sadie stood up.

"I volunteer to go on the block." Sadie stated.

"Alright, Sadie, you will be a third nominee on the block." Brick announced.

Sadie sat back down as Jasmine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I shall turn these two keys and the houseguests I've nominated will be shown on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Brick began before turning the first key.

Anne Maria's face popped on the Memory Wall as she smirked.

"The second houseguest nominated for eviction is…" Brick began before turning the first key.

Jasmine's face popped up on the Memory Wall as she frowned. Anne Maria smirked very big.

"I've nominated you, Anne Maria and you, Jasmine for eviction. You two have been going after each other week after week and that's not good for my game. I wish you all luck in the Veto competition. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Brick finished.

Everyone started to get up as Jasmine and Sadie hugged each other.

 **Sadie(Nominee): I didn't see this happening and yet I did. Me and Jasmine will have to work to keep each other safe and make sure that Anne Maria is the one out the door this week.**

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Noah promised me that me and Sadie would be safe, but I guessed he was liar just like Anne Maria. Proves why Noah and Brick need to head out the door.**

Anne Maria went out of the living room smirking devilishly.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): This couldn't have worked out any better. I'm on the block against the two nitwits. I just need the Veto and Trent to go up and my week is golden.**

Trent walked away with Gwen and LeShawna.

 **Trent: I get the feeling I'm not safe this week. Not by a long shot. I just hope I don't stir up any new drama and I just lay low for this week.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Jasmine, Anne Maria or Sadie from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	27. Chapter 26- Out With The Traitor

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother. I have a little something to tell you all. I'm starting college soon and my schedule is going to be pretty busy so I will have to resort to weekends to get this stuff out. I will have breaks where I can do the regular schedule, but as of right now, Total Drama Big Brother will be done on weekends. Also, Houseguest Mail will be done whenever I can do no more of that on Saturdays. Nothing much is changing, but I will have schoolwork to focus on so I'm changing things up so you guys can still read. This will be the last week of my regular schedule so now that that is out of the way, let's get into the episode!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Brick survived the outbreak winning HOH and Ezekiel made his way into the game thanks to America. Ezekiel was already being seen as a threat amongst his housemates and decided to align himself with Trent. However, Noah and Brick merged alliances with Gwen and LeShawna forming the Game Changers. Trent came up, thinking The Survivors alliance was still in effect, asked Noah and Brick of Ezekiel could join the alliance. Brick hesitantly said yes and the deal was done. Anne Maria also stated to Brick that he, Jasmine and Sadie were going to target him and Noah. It was revealed no have nots were going to be chosen this week, but one from last week had to go up on the block as a third nominee. Sadie volunteered and her former alliance partners were put up next to her. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Anne Maria, Jasmine or Sadie from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 26- Out With The Tratior**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Jasmine and Sadie hugged each other.

"We're gonna get through this." Jasmine promised.

Everyone started to scatter around the house as Brick and Noah headed up to the HOH Room.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I know I'm gonna be a big target in some eyes if I don't get out Anne Maria or Trent this week. They are gunning for me and Noah so I have to choose which one is the target this week.**

Anne Maria sat down on the couch as she smirked to herself.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm fine with being up here for the fifth time in this game. I have an immunity idol to keep me here one more week, but I need to shape up and win the Veto so I don't have a reason to use it.**

Gwen and LeShawna headed into the Green Room as they noticed something.

"Did Brick seem off to you?" LeShawna asked.

"He did seem like something was bothering him." Gwen replied.

"Maybe we should go talk to him. He seems he has something to get off his chest." LeShawna stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera panned up to the HOH Room as LeShawna and Gwen came in. They sat down on the couch next to Noah.

"What's wrong with you?" LeShawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Brick replied.

"You didn't seem so fine at the nomination ceremony." Gwen stated.

"Oh, just nerves. Putting these guys up is hard except for Anne Maria." Brick explained.

"That's gotta be an excuse. Something seems wrong with you like you're doubting yourself or something." LeShawna observed.

"Heh, I'm doubting Trent." Brick confessed.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"I don't really trust him. I don't think he's telling the whole truth either." Brick replied.

"Is this about the deal with the guys alliance?" LeShawna asked.

"Not so much, but I'm afraid since we're exposed, we'll be his targets." Brick replied.

"Which isn't illogical considering the circumstances." Noah added.

 **Gwen: Trent would never turn his back on anybody. He sticks his neck out for me like me and LeShawna. Sure, he made a mistake, but that's hardly anything to sneeze at compared to what Anne Maria, Sugar, Courtney or Alejandro would've done.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Trent may have been a liar at times, but the boy has heart and I have respect for him. However, they do have a point. This could also put a dent in the Game Changers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Ezekiel were in the storage room figuring out what to do next in the game.

"So I'm in the alliance?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's right. Brick said you could join." Trent replied.

"Alright! This means I'll have three votes to keep me in this game." Ezekiel cheered.

"It's the least I can do, man." Trent stated as he high-fived Trent.

 **Ezekiel: It's great to know that Trent has my back in this game and that I won't be going home so early. It would suck to walk right back out the way I came in.**

"So the target this week is Anne Maria, right?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's correct. We just need to win the Veto and keep the nominations the same." Trent replied.

 **Trent: I also want the Veto, because it keeps me safe for another week. I've just started touching things up with Gwen and I want her and me to make the Final 2. How cool would that be?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and LeShawna were in the Green Room. They called in Trent, who sat down on his bed.

"What do you guys need?" Trent asked.

"We need to talk. Brick doesn't trust you and we want to know why." LeShawna replied.

"Brick doesn't trust me. Why not?" Trent asked.

"They think with that all guys alliance out in the open, they think you'll pick them both off." Gwen replied.

"That's not true. Who told them that?" Trent asked.

"That's what I like to know." Gwen replied.

"It's either Anne Maria or maybe even Jasmine. We can't trust those newbies." LeShawna stated.

 **Gwen: LeShawna's right. Jasmine and Anne Maria are got in brutal warfare that they could try and stir trouble up in the house. We need to stick together and get them out.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): One of us need to win the Veto and not use it so one of those girls goes home. LeShawna isn't going home, because of some Jersey Shore reject or some Aussie hussy.**

 **Trent: Jasmine and Anne Maria...trouble with a capital T! They are so going down!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie were in the spare lounge area figuring out what to do.

"What happens if one of us doesn't win the Veto? We could be going home." Sadie stated as she cried.

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself, sheila. I'll win the Veto and then I'll work to keep you here." Jasmine promised.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I need to get in gear with gaining votes to keep me and Sadie safe. I think we have them since mostly everyone wants Anne Maria out of the house and that's a good sign. Maybe I was a pawn being put up….I'm still winning the Veto to reassure myself me and Sadie are safe this week.**

"I just don't want to be stuck on the block." Sadie stated as she cried into Jasmine's chest.

"It's okay, Sadie. You ain't gonna be up there for long." Jasmine promised.

 **Sadie: *cries* *sniffs* I don't want to be in this position. This is my first time this season being on the chopping block for elimination. It's just as hard as the other few times.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick came from the Diary Room as he came out with a bag of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Brick exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they came into the living room while Sadie, Jasmine and Anne Maria sat down on the couch while Brick stood up front.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests selected by random draw. Will the three nominees please join me up here." Brick requested.

The three nominees came up as Brick continued reading the instructions.

"As Head Of Household, I shall choose the two names from the bag. If I draw mine or a nominee's chip, they can choose who plays in the Veto for that draw." Brick finished as he reached into the bag.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I hope Noah gets picked, because me and him will get the full power to decide who goes home for the week. The target is Anne Maria, but Trent might be going up as well.**

Brick chooses a name from the bag revealing it to all.

" **Brick.** " Brick announced.

He looked at the houseguests and quickly made his decision.

"I choose Noah." Brick decided.

Noah clapped as he joined the others up front. Brick chose another name from the bag before reading it.

" **Gwen.** " Brick announced.

Gwen cheered as she joined everyone up front. Trent, LeShawna and Ezekiel clapped for them as they were the ones sitting out of this competition.

 **Trent: This is bad for me and Zeke. Not competing in the Veto competition means we are sure up for certain eviction and I would rather not be seating on that couch next to you.**

 **Ezekiel: I'm kinda worried that I'm not playing in the Veto competition, because that means anybody can put me up for certain. I just hope I'm not the target this week.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I need Gwen to win this Veto so we can keep Trent in this house and keep the nominations the same for Anne Maria to go home.**

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck!" Brick announced as everyone was ready for the Veto competition.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent came out of the Diary Room looking like a clown as he held an instruction card.

"Yeuck! Houseguests, it's time for the Veto competition! Get changed and head for the backyard!" Trent ordered.

The backyard was decorated like a circus as Trent went outside and LeShawna and Ezekiel took their place on the bleachers beside the action. The Veto players came out and Noah and Brick were dressed as magicians and the girls were dressed as their lovely assistants. There were six tables at the far end of the backyard. In the middle, there was nine clowns heads and a clown standee behind the clown heads. There was also a buzzer on the other side of the clown standee. Each Veto player stood at a table.

"Welcome to the Big Brother Big Top! This is where the fun is going to begin! At each table, you'll find a bowl of rubber balls. You must use the slingshot on the table to launch your balls at the clown heads. You must knock all nine of them down and then run over to knock down your clown standee and press your buzzer. The first houseguest to knock all their clown heads down, knock down their standee and press their buzzer will win the Golden Power Of Veto! Let's play Out With The Clown!" Trent explained.

 **Jasmin(Nominee): I really feel that I need to win the Veto competition so I can get Anne Maria out before she gets me out. I've got strong grips and a good aim. I'm ready.**

 **Gwen: It's funny that Trent is in a clown costume, but I need to win this competition for the Game Changers. Brick and Noah want Trent gone so I need to get them on our side.**

"You may begin now!" Trent called.

Everyone started to grab their balls and make their launches. Anne Maria and Noah managed to get one of their clown heads down. Brick and Jasmine weren't far behind as they managed to get their first clown heads down as well. Noah and Jasmine managed to get their second clown heads down with them taking the lead. Jasmine gains the lead knocking down her third clown head while Sadie got her first down.

 **Gwen: It seems like everyone is having more luck than me and that's bad, because I need to win so Trent can stay safe.**

Gwen was able to get her first clown head down bribing her into the fold, but Jasmine kept her lead with four clown heads down. Sadie got her second clown head down and Noah was able to get his third clown head down bringing him into second place again. Anne Maria got down her second clown head and Noah ties Jasmine for first as he knocked down his fourth clown head.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I look over next to me as Noah is bringing up the rear and that's bad, because most likely, he'll want to keep the nominations the way they are. I need to pick up the pace.**

Anne Maria gets down her third clown head and Gwen gets down her second tying with Sadie for the moment. Brick knocks down his second clown head and Anne Maria ties with Jasmine and Noah gaining her fourth clown head down. Gwen also gets her third clown head down. Brick got down his third clown head, Jasmine takes the lead getting down her fifth clown head and Gwen takes second with Anne Maria and Noah. Anne Maria gets her fifth one down taking second place, Jasmine takes the lead again getting her sixth one down and Sadie got her third one down tying with Brick.

 **Noah: Ugh! Anne Maria and Jasmine have taken the lead and I need to pick up the pace. Me and Brick need to have the full power this week and send Anne Maria home.**

Jasmine gets down her seventh clown head and Anne Maria gets down her sixth clown head keeping their places. Brick got down his fourth clown head, Jasmine gets down her eighth clown head and Gwen gets down her fifth clown head. Gwen gets down her sixth clown head while Jasmine gets down her last one. She runs towards the clown standee knocking it down and hitting the buzzer.

"Congratulations, Jasmine, you have wind the Power Of Veto!" Trent announced.

Jasmine smiled as she walked over to claim her prize. Trent out it over her neck.

 **Jasmine(Nominee/Veto Holder): Two wins in a row and I can say I've never felt happier to be alive. That means Anne Maria is heading home this week.**

Everyone hugged and slapped fives with Jasmine for a good job. They all decided to head back inside so the backyard could be cleaned up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie celebrate in the Tye Dye Room hugging and jumping around.

 **Sadie(Nominee): Jasmine won which means she's going to help me stay in the game! Woohoo!**

"That was a great showing, Jas." Sadie praised.

"I've had years of experience so it was a cakewalk." Jasmine stated.

"So this means Anne Maria is getting canned?" Jasmine asked.

"That's right. She won't be in here any longer and that's fine with me." Jasmine replied.

"It'll be funny if she sees me and you get to the Final 2 and she has to vote for one of us." Sadie stated with a giggle.

"That will be a site to see." Jasmine added, sharing a chuckle herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room undressing after they were unsuccessful in gaining all the power this week.

"On the bright side, Anne Maria could still be going home." Brick stated.

"That's right, but I just wanted to make sure no funny business happened." Noah explained.

"It'll be alright. She's still on the block and we have the votes to send her him so I wouldn't complain." Brick stated.

"That means you'll probably have to put up Trent. If what Anne Maria told you was true, he's a threat to us." Noah stated.

Brick sighed as he knew he would have to put him up eventually, but how would that settle with Gwen and LeShawna.

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I could put up someone else, but the only person left is Ezekiel and I feel he doesn't deserve that. Looks like I have no other choice.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria decided to talk to Trent in the Green Room.

"Hey. I know we aren't on the same wavelength, but I just wanted to talk." Anne Maria stated.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Trent asked with a glare.

"Quit being a baby and listen to me. It's about Brick and Noah." Anne Maria stated.

"What about them?" Trent asked.

"They are dangling you by a line and putting you out there as bait. It's to get themselves further in the game." Anne Maria replied.

"What?!" Trent recoiled.

"Noah told me so. There isn't no Survivors anymore. It's only him and Brick going to the Final 2." Anne Maria continued.

"What?! They said me and Zeke could stay in the alliance." Trent stated.

"I guess they had other plans." Anne Maria stated.

 **Trent: Noah and Brick are just using me to get to the end. That's low! Even for them! I can't believe this. I stuck my neck out for these two guys and they aren't abiding by the Final 3 deal they promised. It's over! I'm all about the Wolf Pack now.**

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Sucks I'm using my Statue to get myself off the block, but that doesn't mean I can't stir up some extra drama. I just need to keep this going.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent burst into the living room where he sat down with Gwen and LeShawna.

"Guys, I'm done fighting for the boys. I want us together in the Final 3." Trent stated.

"What's going on?" LeShawna asked.

"I found out that Noah and Brick were just using me to get further in the game. They need to be stopped." Trent replied.

"Well, this isn't good." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: Trent comes bursting out of the Green Room and he tells us he wants to stay loyal to the Wolf Pack. He also tells us he wants to go after Noah and Brick. That puts the Game Changers in peril.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Good grief! Can't any of our plans go through without someone messing it up? Guess we have to play along with this while keeping our Final 5 agreement.**

"I'm glad you came to your senses, hon." LeShawna stated.

"It's great to have you back on our side, Trent." Gwen added as she hugged Trent.

 **Trent: Making that alliance was the worst game move ever. I'm basically the new Alejandro and I don't want that name sticking to me. No more playing sides.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked through the living room as she stopped at the Memory Wall. She put the Veto over her neck and looked at everyone left. She opened the door to the backyard.

"Mates, it's time for the Veto meeting." Jasmine announced.

Everyone gathered inside the living room as Anne Maria and Sadie took their seats on the couch. Jasmine got up in front of the couch to address the house.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me, Anne Maria and Sadie are up for eviction. However, I have the power to veto one of the nominations. It's no guess that I'm using the Veto to save myself once more." Jasmine explained.

Jasmine got up and walked to the front of the house.

"Brick, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement to go up in my place." Jasmine explained.

Brick stood at the front of the living room and we held his head high.

"It's not easy doing this and this is just for the game. You are a great person inside and out, but you've played a little dirty these last few weeks so you need to head up there...Trent." Brick stated.

Trent nodded and took Jasmine's place on the couch as he frowned. Gwen and LeShawna glared at Brick knowing what Trent said was true.

"This Veto meeting is…" Jasmine finished as she was about to close the box, but Anne Maria stopped her.

"This isn't over yet as I play my Invincibility Statue to get myself off the block." Anne Maria stated.

The other houseguests gasped at what Anne Maria pulled out.

"Nice try, but this baby ensures I'm staying in this game. Guess you have to choose again, Brick." Anne Maria stated with a smirk.

"Um...well, I didn't want to do this, but I have no other choice. Zeke, take a seat, buddy." Brick decided.

"It's okay. You didn't have any other choice." Ezekiel assured as he sat next to Trent.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Jasmine finished as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Trent hugged Ezekiel.

 **Trent(Nominee): Second time on the block and I don't want me or Zeke going home. Looks like we will have to go throw Sadie under the bus if we want to stay this week.**

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): I'm up on the block, but I think I'm good if I work with Trent to stay in this game. I can't leave yet. I just can't.**

Sadie hugged Jasmine as she started crying tears.

 **Sadie(Nominee): I'm still on the block and Anne Maria is off which scares me that I have the best chance of going home. I'm crossing my fingers that Jasmine can help me out of this.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Ezekiel, Trent or Sadie? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Total Drama Big Brother!_


	28. Chapter 27- A Sad Goodbye

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Just before we get to the last episode of my original schedule I just want to give you guys a peek at my new schedule that I'm hoping to do.**

 **Total Drama Big Brother- Friday, Saturday and Sunday**

 **Houseguest Mail- Saturday**

 **It seems weekends will be the only time I'll be able to do these things, but you will all still get the same stuff for this story. Alright, let's find out who's heading to The Jury.**

Julie and Chris appear on the screen as the monitor behind them shows Ezekiel, Trent and Sadie on the nomination couch looking nervous.

"For Trent, it seems he has no one else to turn to, but the alliance he started out with, The Wolf Pack. He has also exposed Noah and Brick for what they have done. However, he might not get revenge as he might be heading for the Jury House." Julie explained.

"This guy is surely the new Alejandro. Holding onto a string and ruling the game. I love it." Chris stated.

"Will Trent find his way off the block or will it be his time to go? Find out right now on…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Brick explained his distrust of Trent to Gwen and LeShawna, who thought Anne Maria or Jasmine gave Brick that idea. Deciding to target the initial two nominees, the Wolf Pack decided to try and win the Veto to keep nominations the same if one of them won the Veto. Anne Maria had a little talk with Trent that they was stringing him along to get farther in the game. Trent told this Gwen and LeShawna announcing his allegiance back to the Wolf Pack. Jasmine won the Veto and threw out the clown taking herself off the block. Brick then put his main target on the block, but Anne Maria pulled out her Invincibility Statue saving herself as well. Brick decided to put up Ezekiel as a pawn next to Trent. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Ezekiel, Trent or Sadie? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 27- A Sad Goodbye**

Julie appeared once again as the crowd cheered for another episode of their favorite reality show. The monitor focused on Trent as he looked down.

"Trent has been the center of controversy ever since his involvement in starting The Survivors alliance. He was found out and now sits on the block for being untrustworthy. However, Trent wanted to get his peace out before votes were casted." Julie stated as she looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent was sitting there before he got up to speak to everyone.

"Everyone, listen up!" Trent barked.

Everyone turned their attention towards Trent as he glared at Brick.

"Noah and Brick are running this game stringing people they find useful along. They will try and pressure you into doing their bidding so they can make it to the Final 2." Trent explained.

Noah and Brick gasped as Trent figured them out.

 **Noah: Trent is really crazy right now! He realizes he just cost himself a half million dollars by calling us out.**

 **Brick(Head Of Household): I knew keeping Trent was a bad idea last week. As much as I hated Sugar, Trent was a bigger threat. This isn't looking good for us.**

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Noah stated.

"Oh really? Then why did Brick put him up?" LeShawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a threat! What else was I supposed to do?!" Brick demanded.

"You put me up, because you knew I figured this out sooner or later." Trent retorted.

Anne Maria snickered, but didn't give herself away as that caused too much suspicion.

 **Anne Maria: Hehehehehehehehehehehe! The drama is unfolding and the half million dollars is falling right into my lap. I just love the results my drama has caused.**

"I hope you realize this outburst just made you the reason why you went home this week." Noah stated.

"I don't care so much about the money or going home. I'll get enough votes to stay and take you both down!" Trent declared.

"Good luck with that." Noah stated before walking off.

Brick followed him as Gwen ran up to hug Trent trying to calm him down.

 **Trent(Nominee): I can't go home just yet. Not while Noah and Brick is still in this house. I'm going to come back ten times harder and win HOH to put them on the block.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel and Trent were in the Green Room as Trent was trying to calm down from his outburst.

"You okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'll be fine. Just tired of playing this game the wrong way." Trent replied.

"Is there even a right way?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Trent replied.

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): That was pretty crazy what happened in the living room and this is only my first week here. However, this works in my favor as Trent made himself look bad. There's no way I'm going this week.**

"What's gonna happen now?" Ezekiel asked.

"We make deals and hope for the best." Trent replied.

"So who should we go to first?" Ezekiel asked.

"Jasmine's most likely voting either one of us off, Gwen and LeShawna won't vote for me, Noah is most likely going to vote for me so it looks like…" Trent stated before shuddering.

"Anne Maria…" Ezekiel stated in a deadpanned tone.

 **Trent(Nominee): What else am I supposed to do? Things would've been easier if I was up on the block earlier and people could've saved me, but I messed that up and now there's no one, but that she-devil to save me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, LeShawna, Brick and Noah were all out in the backyard. Gwen and LeShawna were on the couches while Noah and Brick were playing pool.

"Why are you guys angry with us?" Noah asked.

"You two were just using Trent to get further in the game." Gwen replied.

"You two could've also done the same thing if we moved forward with our alliance." LeShawna added.

"Trent is a threat! Why can't you guys see that?!" Brick demanded.

"He's only a threat, because he got involved with Alejandro. You two just made it worse." LeShawna accused.

"Oh wow, we made it worse by keeping him in this game. Our generous spirits must be so bad." Noah stated, sarcastically.

"Boy, you're asking for trouble." LeShawna retorted as she was about to lift up her sleeve.

Gwen got in between her and Noah before LeShawna would do something she surely would regret.

"Behave yourself or you're going in timeout." Noah taunted with a smirk.

"You're going down, boy! You won't be so smug once LeShawna is done with you." LeShawna declared.

 **Noah: LeShawna's threats aren't as menacing as they used to be. She would threaten to punch you and you would quake in your boots, but now, you can just sit down and relax. Totally not scared.**

 **Brick(Head Of Household): Noah is acting more villainous than Anne Maria lately. Is he starting his descent into the dark side?**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I would sure like to teach Scrawny Boy who's boss, but I rather not get in trouble so I'll let it slide...this time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera panned over to the Superhero Room where Anne Maria and Trent were laying on the beds.

"So who do you think is a big threat to get rid of for your game?" Trent asked.

"Ezekiel. The boy cost me a million dollars back on the island or maybe Sadie since she's aligned with Jasmine." Anne Maria replied.

"Not me?" Trent asked.

"Nah. You haven't really done anything to hurt my game. Just yourself." Anne Maria replied.

"Eh...right. However, Noah and Brick are running this game and I need to stop them. Just please don't vote me out." Trent stated.

"Hmmm...what's in it for me?" Anne Maria asked.

"No putting you up for eviction if I become HOH." Trent offered.

"Tempting…" Anne Maria stated.

"Final 2 deal?" Trent asked.

"That's more like it." Anne Maria replied as she shook Trent's hand.

 **Trent(Nominee): I made a literal deal with the devil and I already regret it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

 **Anne Maria: Hook, line and sinker. I'll rock with Trent to the Final 2 where I'm the better candidate to win the Jury vote. This is such a cinch.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Sadie were in the Tye Dye Room after watching Trent go off on Noah and Brick.

"Man, that was some argument." Jasmine commented.

"That it was. I think this works in my favor though." Sadie stated.

"You're right. It certainly does. Everyone will be too focused to get Trent out that you'll be practically invisible." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: I feel really bad for Sadie, but Trent did just what we wanted in order to keep her in the game. I'll have to thank him when he walks out the door on Thursday.**

"I do feel bad for Trent, though. We wanted to make things right with Gwen." Sadie confessed.

"He and Gwen are trying to get back together?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, he told me that he wanted to make things right and try to get her back." Sadie replied.

"Awwww, I'm so happy for them. It's kinda how Shawn tried to win me back." Jasmine cooed.

 **Jasmine: Okay yes, I'm a Gwent fan. They are just so perfect for each and way better than Gwuncan. I couldn't stand it when I heard how Duncan used Gwen to make Courtney jealous. It just ate up inside of me. Good thing he's gone and Gwen and Trent can go back together.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie returned to the screen as she stood in front of the monitor.

"Coming up next, one of three nominees will be heading out of the door tonight. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's now time for the live eviction. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as everyone knew what time it was.

"Hello houseguests, it's not time for the live eviction. Ezekiel, Trent and Sadie, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You may now have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement." Julie announced.

Sadie got up as she cleared her throat.

"It's been a fun summer so far, guys. It was great competing and meeting the new contestants. It was so much fun playing the game and I didn't think I make this far. If it's my time to go home, I'm glad I made such wonderful friends." Sadie stated.

Trent stood up as he rubbed his hands together.

"I know I'm not the best person to trust right now, but I did mean what I said that Noah and Brick are running this game and keeping me ensures they are out the door the next two weeks. Gives us a better chance to win and gives us more time to bond." Trent stated.

Ezekiel got up as he sighed.

"I've only been in here a week and already on the chopping block. I hope I'm not the one going home, but I guess I'll have to if that's the way the votes lie. You guys are great and I may not get far, but I'm happy to be getting one more chance in this house." Ezekiel stated.

He sat back down as Julie spoke up again.

"Alright, none of the nominees are allowed to vote and Brick, as outgoing HOH, neither are you. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. LeShawna, you're up first." Julie announced.

LeShawna got up and walked over to the Diary Room.

"LeShawna is aligned with Trent, but will she vote to keep him? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie girl." LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly have to evict my girl, Sadie." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Noah has been dead set on getting rid of Trent so his vote shouldn't surprise anyone. Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I hope this happens. I vote to evict Trent." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Jasmine had to choose between Ezekiel and Trent tonight. Who does she see as the bigger threat? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Trent." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Anne Maria made a deal with Trent of him taking her to the Final 2. Will she stick by it? Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Sadie." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Sadie. Gwen is trying to rebuild her relationship with Trent, but will the game get in the way of that? Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Sadie. Sorry." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen." Julie praised.

Gwen got up and went outside back to the living room.

"The votes are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared back on the TV screen.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I give the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his/her belongings and walk out the front door. With zero votes to evict, Ezekiel, you are safe," Julie announced as Ezekiel cheered. "That leaves Trent and Sadie. By a vote of 3-2, Sadie, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Sadie had a shocked look on her face as tears started rolling down her face. Trent hugged her tightly apologizing that this happened. Sadie got up after a few moments and cried as everyone hugged her. She went over to the lobby wiping the tears out of her eyes grabbing her bag. She waved goodbye as everyone crowded around the door. She opened the door to the crowd cheering for her as she ran over to Julie and Chris hugging them both. Sadie's picture on the Memory Wall faded to black and white.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"A little betrayed." Sadie replied.

"Anne Maria got you good and wanted to strip you from Jasmine." Chris explained.

"I didn't think I would be the one out the door this week." Sadie stated.

"Well, with Anne Maria, it's expected. Do you feel she's the reason you're out here?" Julie asked.

"Absolutely. She hated my guts and Jasmine's guts trying to get us out and she got what she wanted." Sadie replied.

"Let's talk about Jasmine. You two had quite the friendship." Chris observed.

"She was there with me when I didn't have Katie so I owe it to her. I can't wait to hang with her outside of this house." Sadie explained.

"What would you say if I told you that you might have a chance to get back inside the house?" Julie asked.

"I would say that I'm totally in and want to go back inside that house." Sadie replied as the crowd cheered.

"Well, you'll find out more about that later. In the event that you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as all three turned towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trent: Sadie, I'm really sorry that this happened to you, but I had to stay in this house to make sure Noah and Brick head right out the door. See ya on the outside.**

 **Brick: You were not the target this week. Trent was. I'll make sure he pays for your elimination along with Anne Maria. Good luck on the outside.**

 **LeShawna: You are a brave girl and I can see why Katie chose you as her best friend. Say hi to her on the outside for me.**

 **Jasmine: You were my best friend in this house and I'm really glad to have met you. I still owe you and Katie that trip to Australia so once this game is over, we can get packing and you guys can come down there. Good luck until then, shiela. *tips hat***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, thank you for playing, Sadie. I'll talk with Sadie more tomorrow on The Talk. Up next, power is on the line as we crown a new Head Of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheers for Sadie and sad that she's leaving.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother comes back on as Julie stands in front of the monitor as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the love Head Of Household competition. Let's go live to the backyard to talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated to look like Peru. The seven houseguests playing were already on the mat getting ready to play. There was a bucket of rubber parts to build with and a glass wall surrounding each houseguest.

"Hello houseguests. This competition is called Leaning Tower Of Pizza… Your instructions are as followed: you will have to use the rubber parts in your bucket to build a leaning tower from the ground to the top of the glass wall in front of you. Once you assembled your tower, it must balance for three seconds. The first houseguest to successfully build their tower and have it balance will become the new Head Of Household. Brick, as outgoing HOH, you aren't allowed to compete. You may begin." Julie announced.

The seven houseguests started to build their way up as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out Sunday 8/7c where we will find out who wins HOH and who is out on the block. On Wednesday, the houseguests get a visit from our favorite friend, Zingbot, who will be there to host a special Power Of Veto competition and it might just save one of the two nominees. Then, next Thursday is another live eviction where another houseguest will be evicted. However, we will also have the Jury competition where Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and the next evicted houseguest will get the chance to get back in the game. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced.

The last image was the houseguests getting their towers ready some staying still and others falling already.


	29. Chapter 28- Devising A Plan

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that schedule might get jumbled up. I've moved into college and I'm just getting adjusted. However, I'm taking in the new environment around me and taking things slow. Sadie just got evicted and became the fourth member of The Jury. It's a very tragic moment as I know I had some Sadie fans. Don't worry, we crown a new Head Of Household and two more people go up for eviction. So let's get this started.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Noah and Brick seemed to set their eyes on Trent as the target this week. Trent and Ezekiel tried to avoid looking in all the wrong places, but had to end up siding with the devious Anne Maria promising her safety and a possible spot in the Final 2. Gwen and LeShawna figured to engage in a war against Noah and Brick, but it was cut short to ease tensions. At the live eviction, the shockwaves were sent throughout the house as Sadie became a member of The Jury. The Head Of Household competition started taking off as the houseguests started making their towers. Who will become the new Head Of Household and who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 28- Devising A Plan**

The seven eligible houseguests started stacking up their steps and Julie had signed off for the night.

 **Noah: It's very crucial that I gain the power of HOH this week. This way I can guarantee that me and Brick get into the Final 7. I can't let Gwen, Trent or LeShawna get the power otherwise me and Brick are going up.**

As it looked, Gwen and Trent were doing all they could to make sure their towers were fair and balanced. Anne Maria was having trouble as her tower crumbled and she had to start over.

 **Anne Maria: I've got sharp nails and they don't make it easy for building things. I just hope by some miracle I can win this competition and not have to go on the block this week.**

Gwen was currently in the lead making sure every one of her steps were fair and balanced. Jasmine was doing her best as well. Noah was having a hard time, but still kept going strong.

 **Gwen: I need to keep my lead and win HOH this week. Noah and Brick are my main targets so I can't let either of them stay this week or it could be me, Trent or LeShawna out the door next.**

Trent and Jasmine were neck and neck with their towers. Gwen's tower tumbled a little and some steps fell off. She groaned as she picked up her steps.

 **Trent: I look over and see that Gwen is having trouble keeping her tower up. I need to win this HOH for the both of us if I want to avoid going on the block a third time.**

Noah and LeShawna managed to get their towers under control, but Anne Maria seemed she couldn't get the hang of it.

 **Anne Maria: Ugh...why did I skip arts and crafts?**

Ezekiel managed to get some of his steps to balance and so did LeShawna before they all tumbled down on the floor. Trent and Jasmine were the only ones seeming to finish their towers. Trent put the final step on and left it there for three seconds before a bell rang.

"Trent's tower is complete! Which means congratulations, Trent, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Trent cheered as he jumped for joy and hugged Gwen and LeShawna knowing he got the Wolf Pack back on the winning track.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): That's right! I win this time around and Noah and Brick are in a heaping pile of trouble!**

Brick handed over the key as he and Noah started to file back into the house.

 **Brick: That was unexpected. It didn't matter who would've won. Me and Noah are the targets this week so I just hope one of us can win the Veto and keep both of us here.**

Jasmine was crossed that yet another HOH victory slipped past her.

 **Jasmine: It seems I just have bad luck winning HOH competitions. I lost to Gwen, Noah and Alejandro. When does the bad luck end?**

Everyone started to go back inside the house as the backyard was gonna get cleaned up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria threw her spray cans off her dresser in frustration of losing.

 **Anne Maria: Do I expect Trent to keep our little deal? No! Who do you think I am? Of course the first chance Trent got, he was going to send me up there so that is probably what's going to happen. I will keep going up on the block until I'm out the door. I need serious game strategy.**

"I can't lose just yet." Anne Maria whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Gwen and LeShawna all gathered in the bathroom to celebrate Trent winning.

"Good job, hon. That's exactly the victory we needed." LeShawna stated.

"It was tough beating Jasmine, but somehow I did it." Trent explained as he held up the key.

"So who were you thinking of putting on the block?" Gwen asked.

"It's definitely tempting to put Noah and Brick up, but putting Brick up in a possible physical competition means he could get off the block easily. I want them both up there." Trent replied.

"There's always Anne Maria. She sucks at physical competitions and she's the biggest target in the house." LeShawna suggested.

"That's true. I just might stick with her and Noah." Trent decided.

Gwen hugged Trent as the Wolf Pack was safe for the week.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): The nominations this week are crystal clear that we want to send either Noah or Brick home. The problem is Brick is good at physical competitions even winning one a few weeks ago. We need to keep him off so him and Noah are sitting there come eviction night.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel came into the Green Room where Trent was going to move his stuff into the HOH Room. He ran up to hug his friend.

"Nice going, dude! This means I'm safe for the week!" Ezekiel cheered.

"I would never think of putting you, buddy. You've been through enough." Trent stated.

 **Ezekiel: It feels so good that I don't have to worry about going home this week. This feels so relieving.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Gwen were in the spare lounge area talking game.

"So your initial nominees are going to be Noah and Anne Maria, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes or I could put up Jasmine next to Noah and she win it taking herself off which leaves the spot to put Brick up. It's karma." Trent replied.

 **Gwen: Putting Jasmine up is a good move, because if she wins Veto for the third time, she gets off the block and Brick goes up. However, Jasmine is a good physical competitor and she can easily win HOH and target our alliance.**

"That's a good move, but it's very risky." Gwen explained.

"I understand and I will probably be going home under her if she won HOH." Trent stated.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): Gwen doesn't need to tell me that this is risky as heck. I understand that if Jasmine comes off the block, I'm her target just like any other week. I'm one of the biggest targets right now and I just want Noah and Brick out this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent comes out of the Diary Room with his key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Trent called.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they headed up the stairs to the HOH Room. Trent unlocked the door and went straight for the pictures. There was two photos he really loved in general. One was him standing at the top of Mount Rushmore on a family vacation trip. The other was when he got his first guitar for Christmas.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): These are the pictures I wanted to see, because they mean so much to me. I really love that my parents sent me these from home.**

"When did you go to Mount Rushmore?" Gwen asked.

"It was just a little family vacation I took awhile back. You were busy dating Duncan at the time." Trent replied.

 **Gwen: Wow...kinda of a low blow there, but he's totally right. I was so into Duncan at the time, but not anymore. That ship broke down and drown with the rest of the bad memories.**

"So that's how you got your guitar?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's right. My mom and dad saw I was such a fan of Guitar Hero and Rock Band that they saved money to get the real thing." Trent replied.

 **Ezekiel: Wow, his parents must be loaded.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent was pulled aside by Jasmine as they went into the spare lounge area.

"So where's your head at with nominations?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not putting you up if that's what you're concerned about." Trent replied.

"Honestly, I don't care about going up, because I could easily win a third Veto to take myself off. It's just the fact of being your target." Jasmine stated.

"You are not my target. Noah and Brick are." Trent explained.

"That is what I was wondering and it's the same way with me. I'm great with sending one of them home." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: Noah and Brick are the biggest threats in this game. In total of competition wins, they have won 3 HOH competitions and 3 Veto competitions. That practically makes them targets in anyone's eyes.**

"They are good competitors." Jasmine stated.

"That is what's tricky about putting up someone else. I'm not putting Brick up just in case he wins Veto and takes himself off. He'll be going up even if Noah comes off." Trent explained.

"I'll go up if that's the case. I can win another Veto and Brick can go up." Jasmine offered.

"Are you sure? If you don't win, you will have the chance of going home." Trent warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: It's not ideal to volunteer going up for elimination, but I don't have a problem going up since I won the past two Veto competitions. If the competition is physical, I can easily win it and pull myself off.**

 **Trent(Head Of Household): I just hope putting Jasmine up doesn't come back to bite me in the butt, because I don't want to be a bigger target than I already am.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went into the Diary Room as she saw an instruction card for her next task. She opened it and started to read it.

 **LeShawna(America's Player):** _ **Dear LeShawna, you have successfully made it to the second half of the game. As for your reward, no tasks for this week, but there is a catch to this reward. You have to put yourself up as a third nominee as punishment for not completing your last two tasks. We were always watching and you should've behaved. Sorry to disappoint you.**_ **That's fantastic.**

LeShawna left the room as she had to put herself up on the block and she wasn't happy about it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room as Noah and Brick were going to plead their case.

"I know we aren't the ideal people to trust right now, but we don't hold anything against you guys if you put us up." Noah stated.

"You're a great player, Noah. You have the absolute brains to win this entire thing." Trent explained.

"However, that makes you a threat." Gwen added.

"I understand that. You ain't telling me anything already know. I've only been up once and I'm a huge threat, because of that." Noah explained.

 **Noah: I hope to plead my case and cast more suspicion on Brick. That way he can go up and win the Veto to pull himself off. I know I would be safe if I used my Statue, but there's a place and time for everything.**

"Brick, how would feel you going up?" Trent asked.

"I haven't been on the block all season so I wouldn't be opposed to it." Brick replied.

 **Gwen: Brick is just trying to scoot by towards the half million dollars. He needs to head home, because he's a physical threat and that could lead to some heavy consequences down the road.**

"You wouldn't be opposed to going up?" LeShawna asked.

"No. I understand that I'm a physical threat to this game and I'm willing to put myself up." Brick replied.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): This could work out, because I could coax Brick into using the Veto on me and keeping him on the block. Shawna just needs to put on the charm.**

"What about Anne Maria?" Noah asked.

"I was actually thinking of putting her up on the block." Trent replied.

"That would be good." Brick stated.

 **Brick: Having Anne Maria on the block next to me would be good, because that gives me an easy victory and a better chance of sending her home for good.**

"Alright, I guess I have my nominations." Trent decided.

Noah and Brick got up as they left the HOH Room as Trent, Gwen and LeShawna crossed their fingers determined to put them both up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Brick were in the kitchen as Brick was getting nervous and blushing.

 **Brick: Okay, so I know LeShawna has had a crush on me this entire time, but I'm scared to tell her I also have a crush on her. I just really hope I don't blow this like the many other times.**

"Hey LeShawna." Brick greeted.

"Wassup hon?" LeShawna asked.

Brick felt his heart drop. Was she aware of him asking her out? What does he do now? Brick just got up and ran away. LeShawna raised an eyebrow at Brick's actions.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): That boy is a whole another kind of crazy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent were hanging in the backyard hammock as Gwen snuggled close to him.

"I'm so glad we're like officially getting back together." Gwen stated.

"Me too. It's sure been a long time." Trent added with a chuckle.

"I don't know what I was thinking with Duncan. He's so immature." Gwen explained.

"Tell me about it. He was torturing Harold during Island and Action." Trent stated.

"Some of it was just funny pranks, but the others were just plain too far." Gwen added.

"Making him drink floor grease." Trent remembered.

"Giving him a wedgie with an oar." Gwen added.

"Putting his hand in hot water and making him pee himself." Trent added.

"Okay, that's just a classic, but the rest is childish." Gwen stated.

"Man, Duncan was just on fire with everything. He made an enemy out of everyone." Trent stated.

"His fights with Chef were pretty funny, but he treated Courtney so bad." Gwen reminded.

"Yeah, I think that's why she has a hard time trusting everybody." Trent explained.

 **Gwen: Maybe Duncan is the reason Courtney has been a pain this entire time. He really knows how to start the drama. Explains why Chris wants him back every season.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH Room, Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were talking game.

"So what did you need to talk to us about LeShawna?" Trent asked.

"I got called into the Diary Room and I saw a card with my name on it. They told me it was a random decision that I have to put myself on the block for eviction." LeShawna replied.

"What?!" Gwen recoiled.

"Yeah, I'm going up as the third nominee." LeShawna stated.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): This throws a wrench in the plans of trying to get Noah or Brick out of this house, because LeShawna informed me of some random decision maker putting her up as the third nominee.**

"They said if the Veto is used on me, the eviction proceeds with the initial two nominees." LeShawna explained.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trent stated as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey, don't you dare be giving up. We aren't down on the ground yet." LeShawna retorted.

"She's right. We can still follow through with our plan to send Noah or Brick home." Gwen added.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): LeShawna would want the Veto used on her, but there's a good chance if she stays up there, she could be going home. This is a tough decision.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel opened the door to the HOH Room as he saw Trent on the bed thinking.

"What's up?" Ezekiel asked.

"LeShawna has to go on the block as a third nominee and if she wins the Veto, it ruins the plans of sending Noah or Brick home." Trent replied.

"Why not put them up together, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"That doesn't seem so bad, but Brick is a physical beast in competitions." Trent replied.

"Hmmm...who was you thinking of putting up?" Ezekiel asked.

"Noah and Anne Maria, but Jasmine came forward and basically offered herself as a pawn." Trent replied.

"Why not just stick with Noah and Anne Maria? Putting Jasmine up is a mistake." Ezekiel stated.

"I guess you're right. However, Noah is good at Veto competitions too so I probably need an ultimatum just in case." Trent explained.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): It looks like I made my mind up about who's going on the block. Let's just hope the plan can follow through.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for the annual week of slop for Have Nots. Trent grabbed the card as the other seven houseguests stood away from the slop.

"This week's Have Nots will be determined by the three people who did poorly in the Head Of Household competition. Ezekiel, Anne Maria and LeShawna, you three are Have Nots for the week." Trent read.

 **Ezekiel: I'm not bothered of being a Have Not. I've had eaten worse things and I love taking cold showers all the time.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Looks like my back problems are back, because I'm sleeping on a slab. Also, I'm eating gross slop and taking cold showers.**

 **Anne Maria: When does the torture end?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Noah were in the storage room as Trent was getting something to drink.

"How would you feel about Brick going up?" Trent asked.

"He put himself out there." Noah replied.

"So you feel fine with it?" Trent asked.

"It's up to you who you put up, but just remember I didn't go all crazy trying to get you out." Noah replied.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): I know that Noah has figured out he's probably going up and he wants me to reconsider by putting Brick up trying to ruin my plan. Sorry, buddy, you're going out the door this week.**

"Brick has been trying and dying to get you out of this house." Noah stated.

"Why would you throw him under the bus like that?" Trent asked.

"Trent, you actually think I want you out. I'm just playing the game, but I want one of us to win." Noah replied.

"Who's your target for next week?" Trent asked.

"The person we should be going for. Anne Maria." Noah replied.

"She is the biggest threat." Trent stated.

 **Noah: This is why I'm not telling Trent he is in the Game Changers alliance or if there is even still an alliance. He's stupid in making these kind of decisions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent walked across the living room and passed the TV Screen displaying ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He walked up to the Memory Wall and he looked at everyone. He started to take the keys out and think over who he wanted.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): I need to choose two people that will help me in my plan to eliminate either Noah or Brick this week.**

Trent went up to the HOH Room and started to put the two keys in how he did. He grabbed the nomination box and left the room.

"Hey guys, it's time for the nomination ceremony." Trent called.

Everyone came into the dining room and sat around the table as Trent came in with the nomination box.

"This is the nomination ceremony. It is my duty as Head Of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The keys I have in the nomination box are the houseguests I've chosen to nominate. Their faces will appear on the Memory Wall." Trent explained.

Everyone waited while Trent pondered if he made the right choice. However, LeShawna stood up getting everyone's attention.

"I have something to announce. Earlier, I was called into the Diary Room for some random draw twist. I was chosen and ended up becoming the third nominee. So I'm officially on the block and nominated for eviction. If the Veto is used on me, the eviction will proceed with the two initial nominees." LeShawna explained as she sat back down.

Everyone was a little shocked at this except Anne Maria, who snickered earning a glare from LeShawna.

"The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Trent began before turning the first key.

Noah's face appeared on the Memory Wall. Noah didn't move an inch as he knew this would happened.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Trent began as he turned the second key.

Jasmine's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she nodded her head.

"I've nominated you, Noah, and you, Jasmine, for eviction. Noah, you've played a great game this far and you have the chance to win it all. Jasmine, you've won two Veto competitions and you are a huge physical threat. This is just a game move and nothing personal. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Trent explained.

Everyone started to get up from the dining table as Noah hugged Brick.

 **Noah(Nominee): Trent thinks he's got my goose cooked, but what he doesn't know is I have my Statue of Safety right here in my hands and I ain't afraid to use it.**

LeShawna hugged Gwen and Trent both as she had to fight her way off the block again.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I may be back on the block for the third time, but I have gotten off of it before and I'll do it again.**

Jasmine smiled as she went to the Tye Dye Room.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I'm strictly a pawn this week and I'll win the Veto again to make sure I'm in the Final 7. I ain't going down like Sadie and Shawn did.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Noah, Jasmine or LeShawna from eviction? Find out Wednesday at 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	30. Chapter 29- ZZZIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

**A/N: Welcome to yet again another chapter of Total Drama Big Brother! I just wanted to say thank you guys for all your support and feedback on this story. We are reaching the end of the season very soon and it seems like anyone can win. I'm also starting classes for college so I'll try to write when I can. Bear with me as I have to do a lot of reading so might take awhile. Let's get right to it then.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Trent succeeded in getting himself redemption as he won Head Of Household solely targeting Noah and Brick for the chopping block. He decided he wouldn't put up Brick as he was a physical threat leaving Noah as one of his nominees. Jasmine volunteered for the block, because she believed she could win the Veto a third time securing her safety and Trent could Brick up next to Noah. LeShawna got a punishment for not doing her last two tasks and was stuck as a special third nominee possibly throwing a wrench in the plan. At the nomination ceremony, Trent did what he set out to do and that was to set up the plan by nominating Noah and Jasmine along with LeShawna on the block. Tonight, Zingbot returns and the Power Of Veto is on the line. Who will win it and will it be used to save Noah, Jasmine or LeShawna from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 29- ZIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

Noah walked into the Country Room after he was just nominated.

 **Noah(Nominee): This is my second time being nominated so obviously it doesn't affect me much and I also have my Statue to take me off the block. However, waiting to use this will be my advantage so I want to win the Veto to ensure my safety this week.**

"This is going to be a interesting last few weeks." Noah stated as he laid on his bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, LeShawna, Trent are in the bathroom cleaning up after dinner.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): The plan is set in motion. Jasmine will win the Veto and I can put Brick up on the block. However, if LeShawna wins the Veto, there is no need for a replacement nominee. I don't expect her to throw the competition, but she can't win either.**

"LeShawna,what would you do with the Veto? Like say you won and had to do something with it." Trent asked.

"I was gonna use it on myself." LeShawna replied.

"That puts a nail in the coffin of the plan." Trent stated.

"You think I don't know that? I'm sorry, hon, but LeShawna isn't staying on the block just for those two boys to head home. I can't take that risk." LeShawna retorted.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I hope Elvis didn't expect me to throw the competition. I don't care if I'm guarantee safety this week. I need to win to save myself.**

Gwen washed her hands and dried them with a towel.

"I promise LeShawna. You won't be going home this week. If the plan doesn't follow through, Jasmine will go home instead."' Gwen promised.

"Thanks, girl, but it's like I said: It's too risky." LeShawna stated.

Trent and Gwen looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew LeShawna would try her best to win the Veto competition do they needed to try their hard as well.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): I guess it's up to me and Gwen to see that Noah or Brick goes home this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Anne Maria were washing dishes in the kitchen. Anne Maria tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how's it feel to be on the block for the fourth time?" Anne Maria asked.

"It's not too bad. I just know with my luck, you'll be heading home next." Jasmine replied with a smirk.

"Tough words, but I'll have to see it to believe it." Anne Maria stated.

"You'll see it alright. I'll also rub it in your face when you're up on the block." Jasmine retorted.

"You kidding me? I've only been there for the live eviction three times and each time I was voted for once." Anne Maria retorted.

"It doesn't mean it still couldn't happen." Jasmine stated.

"I guess we'll see about that then." Anne Maria retorted as she crossed her arms.

"We shall and I'll be the one with the last laugh." Jasmine declared as she went back to washing dishes.

 **Anne Maria: I swear Jasmine has an ego, because she is a survivalist. She's a great physical competitor so I'll give her kudos, but it won't matter if she loses.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel made his way into the Green Room to talk with Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." Ezekiel greeted.

"Oh, hey Zeke." Gwen greeted.

"I just wanted to talk a little bit." Ezekiel explained as he sat down on the bed next to her.

 **Ezekiel: I think I'm safe this week, but I can never be too sure, because I was always out first. That's a running gag I rather not have repeated so I'm going to get Gwen on board. She's an ally of Trent so she could be a potential vote for me if I'm ever on the block.**

"So who do you think might go home?" Ezekiel asked.

"If the nominations stay the same, Noah goes home." Gwen replied.

"Am I right to say that if the nominations are changed then Brick goes home?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's if LeShawna doesn't win the Veto." Gwen replied.

"Oh right, she wins and there's no need for a replacement nominee." Ezekiel stated.

"It's just frustrating, because we say she's safe, but she won't listen to us." Gwen explained.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Ezekiel stated.

 **Ezekiel: I can sense maybe a little trust issues between Gwen, Trent and LeShawna. This could boil over and break them up which would be good for my game getting to the finals.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel and LeShawna were in the spare lounge room as Ezekiel wanted to get to the bottom of the tensions.

"So what's going on with you, Trent and Gwen?" Ezekiel asked.

"They want me to throw the competition all for the sake of getting Noah and Brick out." LeShawna replied.

"Well, how do you feel about that?" Ezekiel asked.

"I feel like they want me to throw my game and I'm scared that it might happen again." LeShawna replied.

"Sounds to me something else is occurring." Ezekiel stated.

"What do you mean?" LeShawna asked.

"Maybe they've struck a deal with Noah and Brick. Putting on some kind of act." Ezekiel replied.

"Gwen would never do that to me!" LeShawna protested.

"Trent could've gotten her in on it. Ya know, to get to the Final 4." Ezekiel suggested.

LeShawna gasped.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I guess Trent just wants to win this game by cheating and manipulating his way to the finals. Poor Gwen...she's getting used by that handsome, pretty boy wannabe. I had to deal with Alejandro for six weeks, but it looks like I had a bigger fish to fry.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent were sitting and snuggling in the HOH Room.

"So who are you going to use the Veto on if you win?" Gwen asked.

"I'll use it on Jasmine and put up Brick. The plan is there and one of them goes home." Trent replied.

"So who goes home?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it's the one we see as more of a threat." Trent replied.

"Brick is paranoid of you, but Noah has been playing a great game as well." Gwen explained.

"Maybe we should focus on getting Noah out?" Trent suggested.

"Then that means we don't need to take off Jasmine. Just take off LeShawna." Gwen stated.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): I'll admit that I wanted to get out Brick this week, but it would be even greater to get Noah, a huge threat, out of the house. I have some serious deciding to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent comes through the Diary Room as he holds a bag of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Trent called.

The houseguests cheer as they make their way to the living room. Noah, Jasmine and LeShawna sit on the nomination couch.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the three nominees and two other houseguests chosen by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Trent read.

The three nominees get up and join Trent up front.

"As HOH, I'll pick the names. If my name or one of the nominees' names gets picked, they can choose who plays in the Veto competition." Trent explained.

Trent reached inside and tried to get Gwen's name.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): There's two options coming into the Veto competition. Either taking LeShawna down leaving Noah to get booted or taking Jasmine off and put up Brick getting him booted.**

Trent picked out a name and didn't like what he saw.

" **Brick.** " Trent announced.

Noah's eyes-widened with joy as Brick joined his best friend up front. Trent glared at the pair before reaching inside for another name.

" **Trent.** I choose Gwen to be in this competition." Trent announced.

Gwen smiled as she made her way up to the front as the six Veto players were determined. Anne Maria and Ezekiel sighed as they weren't playing in the Veto not that they needed to.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!" Trent announced as everyone cheered.

Everyone was cheering and clapping for this was about to be a must-win Veto for all of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were all in the bathroom to discuss LeShawna's behavior.

"So explain what's wrong LeShawna." Trent requested.

"I just feel like if I stay on the block, I have a good chance of going home." LeShawna explained.

"Why would that be? You have the votes to stay." Gwen reminded.

"Yeah, you're the only vote I got and Trent can only vote if there's a tie. My goose could be cooked this upcoming eviction." LeShawna stated.

"Well, I do want Noah gone so if I win, the Veto gets used on you." Trent offered.

"Can I really trust that?" LeShawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you have trouble trusting that? We're in an alliance." Trent replied.

"A little birdie gets around real quick." LeShawna stated.

She got up and walked down the hallway not a single spring in her step. Gwen and Trent looked at each other in shock.

 **Gwen: She doesn't trust us?! Who told her something?! Anne Maria...Noah...Brick...it can be a number of people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Brick were in the bathroom as Brick just got finished using the toilet. Gwen decided to stop him.

"You talk to LeShawna a lot? Did you tell her anything about me and Trent?" Gwen asked with a look of doubt.

"No, I didn't! Honest!" Brick exclaimed.

"Do you know if Noah did?" Gwen asked.

"No, me and Noah would never do something like that. Is LeShawna alright?" Brick replied with his own question.

"She feels like she can't trust us right now. She also told us a little birdie got around to her. That just makes me think things are up." Gwen explained.

 **Brick: Someone has been feeding LeShawna some bad information? Who could do such a thing? I'm willing to bet Anne Maria as she likes to start up drama, but it's not very believable without the proper evidence.**

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Brick asked.

"If you could, please Brick." Gwen replied.

"No worries, Gwen. I'll put a smile on LeShawna's face." Brick promised with a salute.

"Thanks Brick. At least I know can always count on you." Gwen stated.

 **Brick: LeShawna obviously fell for the oldest trick in the book. I just wish I knew what was going on.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was in the kitchen eating some lunch prepared by Jasmine and Gwen when they heard the Diary Room open. They all looked to see a big, green robot with one red eye come out. On his sides, he had in big yellow font 'Zingbot 3000".

" _I'm back!_ " Zingbot announced.

 **Noah(Nominee): So this walking robot comes through the door and I'm confused to who he is supposed to be.**

 **Gwen: His name must be Zingbot determined by the name on his side.**

" _Greetings, Total Drama contestants...or should I say former losers! ZING!_ " Zingbot joked.

The others gasp at the joke while some got a light chuckle out of it.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): Well, it's true in retrospect since none of us won a season in our whole time participating.**

 **Anne Maria: Great. A robot with the same sense of humor as Chris.**

" _Noah! I would say you are smart, but the only smart thing you've done this whole time is to be an easy out each season you're in! ZING!"_ Zingbot joked.

Noah gasped at the joke while others laughed at it.

" _Ezekiel! You used to be known as a feral. Knowing your homeschooling with different animals, I assumed that was your natural look! ZING!_ " Zingbot joked.

Ezekiel chuckled at that as did the others.

" _Trent! You're quirk for the number nine was very obsessive even scaring Gwen, but the people scared the most are...Gwen's parents! ZING!"_ Zingbot joked.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): Talk about adding that insult to injury.**

" _Brick! You consider yourself a tough guy, but lack the actions! However, given your friendship with Noah, people will start calling you...Brickworm! ZING!_ " Zingbot joked.

Brick started chuckling at that comment.

" _LeShawna! You like to think you have this game won, but the problem is...you let hot guys get in the way! ZING!_ " Zingbot joked.

LeShawna blushed at that comment while also throwing a glare at Zingbot.

" _Gwen! You are keen on everything scary when you look like you just got out of a swamp bath! ZING!"_ Zingbot joked.

 **Gwen: Kinda had that one coming.**

" _Anne Maria! You spray that due on your head that you call hair, but it's hard to see when you have a cloud covering your face! If it's that bad, wear a mask! ZING!_ " Zingbot joked.

 **Anne Maria: That pile of nuts and bolts is asking for it, but I can't go out right now so he should consider himself lucky.**

" _Jasmine! I saved this last one for you! The girl from down under and who is very tall for her height. However, you fell for the zombie survivalist so you might as well be babysitting! ZING!"_ Zingbot joked.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): Pfft...what does that tin can know?**

" _I will now answer as to why I'm here. I was contacted to be the special host for the Veto competition. So let's get ready to change and head towards the backyard!"_ Zingbot stated.

Everyone started to file into the backyard as the most important Veto competition of the summer was about to begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came out as the backyard was looking like electric plant. There was four electrical counters in rows of six for the Veto players. The players themselves were dressed in different colored shirts and black suspenders.

Gwen-Green

Trent-Blue

Noah-Red

Brick-Yellow

Jasmine-Purple

LeShawna-Orange

Zingbot stood over on the sides next to Ezekiel and Anne Maria.

" _Alright, houseguests. We're about to give you the shock of your lives. You will each plugs cables into the electrical counters in front of you. Each counter has a different pattern for you to follow. Once you think you have them connected, press your buzzer to light them up. If they are connected, you can move on to your next counter. The first houseguest to get all four counters connected will win the Power Of Veto. Let's play Shocks A Lot!_ " Zingbot explained.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): If I can win the Veto, then LeShawna comes down and Noah goes home. However, Brick could also be going on the block so I have another plan just in case.**

 **Brick: It's on me to win the Veto so me and Noah can stay safe this week and Trent can't get to us.**

" _On your marks…..get set…..ZING!_ " Zingbot declared.

Everyone started plugging in cables to see if they would work. Noah had this figured out on the first puzzle and got it correct to move on to his second counter. LeShawna saw him pull ahead so she ran back to her buzzer lucky she got it on her first try. Brick ran back towards her buzzer and he got his first counter. LeShawna was in the process of her second and ran back to her buzzer getting lucky she got it on her first try.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I guess it's the determination in me to win this Veto and take myself off the block. I'm not going down without a fight.**

Gwen and Trent were having trouble figuring out their first one. Noah got his second one catching up to LeShawna and Trent managed to get his first counter as well out of the way moving onto his second. Trent got his second one out of the way moving on to his third. Noah got his third one done moving on to his last one and Brick got to his third counter. Jasmine also got her first counter moving onto her second. Gwen finally moved onto her second counter and Jasmine got her second one done moving onto her third.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I see Noah having some trouble so I have some hope I can make this third times the charm for me winning Veto.**

Noah got his fourth one completed running back to his buzzer pressing it as all the light lit up. Noah had done it as he sank to his knees.

" _Congratulations, Noah, you finally used your smarts the right way and won the Golden Power Of Veto!_ " Zingbot stated.

Ignoring Zingbot, Noah grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

 **Noah(Nominee/Veto Holder): This is my third Veto win and you can take that to the bank. I ain't going home this week!**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna all sighed in defeat as they didn't win.

 **Gwen: Noah is going to come off the block so that means we stick with the original target in Brick.**

 **Brick: When Noah won the Veto, I knew it was me going up in his place. I just hope me and him can strike the right deals so I can stay this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah was walking into the house as Brick gave him a noogie from behind.

"Way to use that brain of yours." Brick stated.

"Thanks. I'm really good at these mental competitions, but I guess you know you're probably going up." Noah suggested.

"Yeah. You'll have to campaign with me for votes." Brick stated.

"I've got your back, buddy. We'll need to do some dirty deals with Anne Maria to try and get Jasmine out. Once she's out, that's one less threat to worry about." Noah explained.

 **Brick: Getting Jasmine out will be beneficial to us since she's a physical threat to us. Gwen will vote for me most likely, we need to get Zeke's vote as well, Anne Maria will vote for Jasmine and Noah will be a vote for Jasmine. That's the plan. We can't let this end in a tie.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent was in the HOH Room thinking over the upcoming Veto ceremony.

 **Trent(Head Of Household): It's not entirely hopeless to send Brick home. He doesn't have any votes outside of his alliance with Noah. I think this will be a straightforward eviction.**

Trent turned on his side to get some sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked along the living room towards the Memory Wall. He looks at everyone as he grabs the Veto and puts it around his neck.

 **Noah(Nominee/Veto Holder): Winning the Veto is great, because I don't have a reason to use my Statue. However, Brick will be going up in my place and he is the target to go home. Let's see what we can do to get Jasmine out of the house.**

"Hey everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Noah announced.

The seven other houseguests came into the living room and sat down. Jasmine and LeShawna sat down on the nomination couch. Noah stood in his place.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me, Jasmine and LeShawna are up for eviction, but I can choose to veto of the nominations. It's no surprise that I use the Veto to save myself." Noah stated as some of the houseguests grimaced.

Noah came off the block and turned towards Trent.

"Trent, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee." Noah explained.

Trent got up and took his place at the front of the house.

"It's no secret that Noah and Brick are the Big threats to this house next to Anne Maria. Getting them out now is my plan so Brick, take your seat." Trent announced.

Brick got up and sat down on the couch for the 1st time being up for eviction. Noah came up front with Trent.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Noah finished as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as LeShawna hugged Gwen.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Gwen and Trent are still on my radar and if I end up going home, I would be feeling very foolish.**

Noah and Brick hugged as Noah whispered promises in his ear.

 **Brick(Nominee): I've finally been nominated and it just had to be right before Thursday. I'm the target this week and I just hope enough votes come through for me.**

Jasmine walked back to the Tye Dye Room as she wondered about her safety.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I'm definitely someone who could go home, but I'll campaign my heart out to stay here another week. I can't let Anne Maria get to the Final 2.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Brick, Jasmine or LeShawna? Also, the jurors battle it out for a spot to get back in the game. It all starts Thursday 9/8c On Big Brother!_


	31. Chapter 30- The jury Battle Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the few days delay. I had a good weekend back home from college, but now I have to go back, but I just wanted to get this started. Today, we find out if Brick, LeShawna or Jasmine joins the Jury, but they will have a chance to head back in the house along with Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar and Sadie. The Jury competition is here and one of the five jurors will have their chance to battle back into the house. Who will be the next one evicted and who will re-enter the game?**

Julie and Chris appeared on stage where Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar and Sadie were standing smiling at the audience. The monitor behind them showed Brick, Jasmine and LeShawna on the nomination couch.

"It's all come to this as the first five jurors battle it out to get back inside the house. Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and tonight's evicted houseguest will battle it out in the Jury competition." Julie explained.

"The heat has been lit ever since Noah and Brick became the targets for the week. Trent is sure to get his revenge tonight." Chris stated.

"8 becomes 7 tonight, but it'll only be for a few minutes as we begin this episode of…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother: Noah and Brick were the targets on the radar by Trent after he won Head Of Household. However, LeShawna received bad news that she would be punished for not doing her duties as America's Player by becoming a third nominee. Sensing doubt in her teammates, Ezekiel casted some doubt that Gwen and Trent wanted her out. Trent came up with a plan to take down Noah and use the Veto on LeShawna. However, Noah put a stop to that plan in a zinging Veto. With a backup option in place, Brick was put on the block as Noah's replacement. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Brick, Jasmine or LeShawna? Also, the five jurors battle it out to get back into the game. Who will win the Jury competition? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

Julie comes back on the screen as the audience cheers.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Brick has been the target ever since his actions showed he wanted Trent out last week. Will this be the night where Noah and Brick go their separate ways? Maybe not as whoever gets evicted tonight will battle the first four jurors in order to get a second chance at the half million dollars. Who will rise back in the game? We'll find out momentarily. First, Brick is in hot water with the house and has to find a way out before he's gone." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 30- The Jury Battle Back**

Everyone got up from the Veto meeting as Brick hugged Noah and a few other people.

 **Brick(Nominee): I'm on the block for the first time and it's definitely not a very good feeling. I need Noah to help me rack up some votes to stay. We talked about getting Jasmine out of the house. Anne Maria told us she was scared of us and I think that's a good reason to send her home.**

Jasmine got up and headed for the Tye Dye Room.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I'm starting to regret telling Trent to put me up, because I blew all my chances of staying safe. Anne Maria is off the block and she has manipulated countless people. What's stopping her from flipping the votes on me this week?**

Anne Maria started to snicker that Jasmine put herself in this position. She went to the bathroom where no one was and started laughing out loud rolling on the floor.

 **Anne Maria: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You know...ahahahahaha! You know you're stupid when you go on the block yourself! Who does that?!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Gwen were brushing their teeth as LeShawna turned to her.

"So you're voting for Brick?" LeShawna asked.

"That's right. You worried you're going home?" Gwen replied.

"You bet I am. I don't want a blindside put on me." LeShawna replied.

"That's not going to happen. Noah and Brick don't really have any allies in this house so Brick is going down." Gwen stated.

"What about Anne Maria? You know she bound to stir up the votes." LeShawna suggested.

"She'll vote for Jasmine which might switched the votes into a tie. Trent's HOH so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Gwen explained.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I don't trust Gwen or Trent after Ezekiel dropped that might want me out. I hope the votes go to Brick or Jasmine and not me, because LeShawna has some butt to whip.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Ezekiel were all outside playing pool.

"So who was you thinking of voting off?" Noah asked.

"I was maybe thinking Jasmine, because she does have the best tracks record with competitions." Ezekiel replied.

"That's a very valid reason. We wouldn't have come at you." Brick stated.

 **Ezekiel: Noah and Brick want to convince me that they are coming after me, but I have a feeling they just want my vote so I'll give them some hope until I crush it at the eviction.**

"She's a great physical competitor." Noah explained.

"I mean we really don't want her going, but we're at odds end with this upcoming eviction." Brick added.

"Would the next target be Anne Maria if one of you wins HOH?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh yeah, she's gone next week." Noah replied.

"Or maybe Trent? He needs to go as well." Brick added.

 **Noah: There's so many people that needs to go home before me and Brick can safely slip into the Final 2. I just hope Zeke sticks to his word and keeps Brick.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was hanging out in the living room with Noah reading a book, the Wolf Pack playing Jenga, Anne Maria filing her nails, Jasmine sleeping with her hat tipped to cover her eyes, Ezekiel was having a staring contest with Brick.

 **Ezekiel: It gets really boring in this house sometimes so we decided to do something together.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna was sitting in the kitchen and Brick was biting his nails. Noah noticed this and looked at LeShawna.

"You have the hots for LeShawna?" Noah asked.

"...No!...Okay, yeah, I do." Brick replied.

"Dude, I wouldn't want to be you right now." Noah stated.

"What does that mean?" Brick asked.

"LeShawna is taken by Harold. They started dating just a little over a year ago." Noah replied.

"I thought they were done." Brick retorted.

"Nope. LeShawna even told me that." Noah stated.

Brick gasped as he realized he was being used.

 **Brick(Nominee): Am I just a toy to every girl I come across? First Jo and now LeShawna! Argh! It makes me so mad! I'm going to get LeShawna back for this!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel and LeShawna were in the kitchen as LeShawna wanted to confront him.

"So how do you know Gwen and LeShawna want me gone?" LeShawna asked.

"It would be smart. I'm just saying that Trent and Gwen getting back together might be some Final 2 alliance just like Noah and Brick." Ezekiel replied.

"That's a good point, but I just can't bring myself to believe it. We've been in an alliance since Day 1." LeShawna stated.

"Things can change. We've been in this house well over a month and they've may have had secret deals." Ezekiel retorted.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): He's got a point. Trent and Gwen having a Final 2 alliance is a possibility, but he could just be turning us on each other to further himself in the game since he came in so late. Still, I have my eye on that couple.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent walked outside to see Anne Maria on the couch. He sat down near her as she looked at him.

"I hope you know what the plan is for this week." Trent stated.

"Sending Brick home." Anne Maria explained.

"That's correct and I know you and Jasmine have your differences, but you can settle that if you win HOH." Trent stated.

"It wouldn't really benefit my game, would it?" Anne Maria asked.

"If the vote ends in a tie, I vote Brick out. There's no way she would go home." Trent replied.

 **Anne Maria: Trent tells me it's a waste to vote for Jasmine and I hate to admit it, but the guy's right. I'll have to win HOH and get her out next week.**

"You're right. I hate that." Anne Maria stated.

"It's just the way that it is." Trent explained.

Anne Maria poured as he couldn't get her enemy out the door this week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen with the monitor showing Brick, Jasmine and LeShawna on the nomination couch.

"Up next, Brick, Jasmine or LeShawna will leave the house, but they could get the chance to go right back in. The live Jury competition is only moments away. Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as Julie appeared in front of the monitor.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's head to the living room to begin the live eviction of the night." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV which alerted the houseguests.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live eviction. Brick, Jasmine, LeShawna, in just a few moments, Noah, Ezekiel, Gwen and Anne Maria will cast their votes to evict. You may now have one brief statement to sway their votes one last time." Julie stated.

LeShawna got up first as she looked at her fellow houseguests.

"Y'all, I came into this game wanting to redeem myself for the moves I made over my last three appearances. This wasn't anyone's fault that I was put up, but I haven't given you all any reason to get rid of me so please keep me in this game and I'll keep you safe through the next few weeks." LeShawna stated.

Jasmine was up next as she stood up.

"Mates, this has been a fun game to play with all of you and I can't wait to continue playing if you keep me. I wanted another shot and I got it when I was chosen for this game, but if it ends here, it was fun." Jasmine stated.

Brick got up as he dusted himself off.

"I'm not looking to cause drama, but some of you are big threats to me and Noah. This caused me to do what I did last week when I was HOH, but I was paranoid and I only want Trent out of this game. He's dangerous and he orchestrated the guys only alliance. Keeping me gets rid of him." Brick stated.

"Alright, thank you all. As always, the three nominees aren't allowed to vote. Trent, as outgoing HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes. Noah, you're up first." Julie explained.

Noah got up and walked to the Diary Room.

"Noah is strongly aligned with Brick so who does he see as the biggest threat? Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julien ordered.

"I vote to evict Jasmine." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Ezekiel was swayed to vote to keep Brick, but will he stick to that word? Hello Ezekiel." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie. So stoked not to be up for elimination." Ezekiel greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Can't turn on my friends. I have to vote to evict my man, Brick." Ezekiel voted.

"Thank you, Ezekiel. Anne Maria was going to vote Jasmine, but did Trent change her mind? Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Brick." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria. Gwen is sure to vote out the target her boyfriend wants. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Brick." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen." Julie praised.

Gwen got up and walked out of the Diary Room to head back into the living room.

"The results are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated as she appeared on the TV again, "Houseguests, the results are in. When I give the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and walk out the front door." Julie explained.

The three nominees all tenses up as Julie revealed the vote.

"With 0 votes to evict, LeShawna, you're safe," Julie announced as LeShawna smiled with delight. "That leaves Brick and Jasmine. By a vote of 3-1, Brick, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Brick sighed as he got up and started hugging everyone before heading to get his bag. Brick said his final goodbyes before heading out the door. He got a big cheer as he went over to Julie and Chris hugging them both before setting his bag down and sitting down himself. Brick's picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Brick, you were a huge target next to Noah. Did you think you had any chance of staying?" Julie asked.

"I thought maybe I could flip Ezekiel's vote to Jasmine and I knew Anne Maria might've been that deciding vote to send her packing, but I guess I was wrong." Brick replied.

"Hehehehehehe...that's the thing about his game. No one stick by their word unless it benefits them." Chris stated.

"Heh...learned that the hard way. Should've maybe talked to Anne Maria too." Brick figured.

"Let's talk about your friendship with Noah. Why did you aligned yourself with him?" Julie asked.

"Me and him were outsiders and had the best chance of heading home early. We decided to go together and we made it far." Brick replied.

"You mentioned you had a lack of gameplay. How do you think you did this time compared to last time?" Chris asked.

"I think I did pretty good this time around. I didn't have Jo or Scott to boss me around and I could play my own game." Brick replied.

"How do you think you played the game differently compared to your previous chance?" Julie asked.

"I made an alliance with someone I thought I could go far with and made a great effort in competition. A lot different than just taking orders from Jo and Scott." Brick replied.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three turned towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gwen: Brick, you were a huge target and so is Noah. You two have to go so you won't be huge threats anymore. Outside the game, you're a pretty cool guy and hopefully, we can hang out sometime outside.**

 **Anne Maria: You weren't the target for me. I wanted Jasmine out, but Trent convinced me it was a wasted vote. I didn't see any point of voting off LeShawna, but you were digging that grave so sorry!**

 **Trent: You were threatening me and Gwen with eviction and you had to go. You tried to hang me by a thread to advance you and Noah so that bit you in the butt. See ya man!**

 **Noah: Despite what anyone says, I've truly enjoyed playing this game with you. We are opposites, but that's what made me closer to you. I hope to hang out with you outside of this game. See ya buddy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Final thoughts?" Chris asked.

"I hope Noah wins this game, because we already had a deal to split the money." Brick replied as the crowd laughed and cheered.

"Well, you might still have the chance to win the money, because you and the first four jurors will compete in order to get the chance to get back inside the house." Julie announced as Brick gasped.

Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar and Sadie came out as Brick went to join them. Julie turned towards the audience.

"Up next, the first five jurors will battle it out for a second chance at the half million dollars. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the first five jurors were ready to get back inside the house and do their thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie comes back on screen as the crowd cheers. The camera zooms in on her as the pictures of Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and Brick were shown on the monitor.

"Welcome back. The five jurors have been stoked about getting a second chance of getting back in the game. However, they have shared a few thoughts ever since moving into the Jury House." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on a big house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn walks into the house as he looks around the place. Of course, he was going to see if this was zombie proof and he would make adjustments according so.

 **Shawn(Juror #1): It's been pretty bittersweet coming out of the house. It feels weird being eliminated since I won last season.**

Shawn was checking the place out and sat his bag down on his bed.

 **Shawn(Juror #1): I just hope Alejandro is next to come out the door, because he caused so much drama since the season started. I would love if he went after me.**

Shawn was out by the pool when he heard someone come out. He turned to see Alejandro smirking at him.

"Hola Shawn." Alejandro greeted.

"Ha! You sure got booted quickly!" Shawn remarked.

"Yes, I wasn't slippery enough as it were." Alejandro stated with a chuckle.

 **Alejandro(Juror #2): Being evicted is a tough pill to swallow, but I knew I would be out next regardless. It's a relief to not have to play that game.**

Alejandro and Shawn were sitting down watching a recap of the double eviction. Sadie won Head Of Household and nominated Alejandro and Anne Maria for eviction. Noah won the Power Of Veto and decided to not use it. Alejandro was evicted with a 7-0 vote.

"Wow, straight elimination." Shawn stated.

"Yes, but it's over now so I don't have to worry about competing anymore." Alejandro explained.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Alejandro and Shawn were swimming in the pool playing volleyball. Someone was coming in as they turned to see who it was.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Alejandro stated.

"Yes!" Shawn exclaimed.

Sugar glared at Shawn as she huffed and went back into the Jury House.

 **Sugar(Juror #3): Shawn seeing me here is really embarrassing. What's even more embarrassing is being evicted under Anne Maria. I thought we had a straight partnership, but I guess she's a snake in the grass.**

Shawn, Alejandro and Sugar were watching the week recap of her eviction. Anne Maria nominated her and Jasmine for eviction, but Jasmine won the POV taking herself off the block. Anne Maria nominated Trent as a replacement, but Sugar went out on a 6-0 vote.

"Yes! That's what you get for eliminating my girlfriend!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't so lucky yourself there." Sugar reminded.

"I guess karma had a plan in this." Alejandro remarked.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Shawn was cooking some dinner while Alejandro and Sugar sat around. Someone rang the doorbell and the three jurors saw the door open. They were shocked as to who it was.

"Hey guys!" Sadie greeted.

"Sadie! Aw man, how did you get booted?" Shawn asked.

"I was so sure I was safe and then the votes turned onto me somehow." Sadie replied.

"Let's watch what happened." Alejandro stated.

The four jurors recapped the week of Sadie's eviction. They saw she had to go up as a third nominee and how Jasmine won the POV twice in a row to save herself. Anne Maria also took herself off using her Statue. Ezekiel and Trent took their places and Sadie was sent home with a 3-2-0 vote.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Shawn apologized.

"It's unfair, but the game for me is over now. I have to accept it for what it is." Sadie stated.

 **Sadie(Juror #4): I would've loved to be in the Final 2 with Jasmine, but it just wasn't going to happened so I have to accept with what I'm given.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on the screen with Chris beside her. Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and Brick were all in competition gear so they were ready.

"Please welcome back Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and tonight's evictee, Brick. These five will battle back inside the house for another chance at $500,000." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered as the five jurors were ready to go.

"Let's head to the living room and announce this twist to the houseguests." Julie stated as he turned towards the monitor.

Everyone was up and about as Julie came on the TV Screen.

"Houseguests, please report to the living room." Julie requested.

Everyone heard her loud and clear as they hopped on the couches with Noah and Trent in the nomination chairs.

"Well, congratulations for you seven making it this far in the game. However, you will be joined by a returning houseguest soon. That's right. The first five jurors are going to be coming back inside for a little while to battle it out and get a second chance at the money. Please welcome back the jurors." Julie explained.

The front door opened as Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and Brick came in hugging everyone. The seven houseguests were shocked by the sudden return of the five jurors. Julie interrupted the reunion.

"Alright, everyone head to the backyard so we can begin the Jury competition." Julie ordered.

Everyone cheered as they headed outside for the most must-win challenge of the season.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The backyard was decorated to look like a boxing ring with five lanes heading towards a circle in the middle. The circle had five rings going from smallest to biggest numbered 1 to 5. Each juror was standing at their own lane as Julie piped in.

"Jurors, it's time to compete in the most important competition of the summer. This competition is called "Slide To Victory." Each of you is standing at a separate lane and you will grab a slider to slide down your lane to the center of the circle. Where your slider stops is your score for that round. The juror with the lowest score at the end of the round will be eliminated and head back to the Jury House. The juror left standing at the end of four rounds will return to the house for a second chance at half a million dollars. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The five jurors got prepared as Shawn was about to go first. He got out a slider and slid it down the lane towards the center. It landed in the "5" ring as he cheered. Alejandro saw it was his turn now as he grabbed a slider and slid it down his lane. It landed in the "2" ring as he gasped. Sugar grabbed a slider and slid it down her lane. However, hers went out of the middle so it was out of bounds as she snarled. Sadie grabbed a slider and slid it down her lane. It landed in the "2" ring as she squealed with glee. Brick grabbed a slider and slid it down his lane towards the circle getting it in the "1" ring. He sighed as he wanted bigger, but he was still in the game.

"At the end of Round 1, Sugar has been eliminated with 0 points." Julie announced.

Sugar huffed and got out of the ring heading back to the Jury House.

"Round 2 begins now." Julie announced.

Shawn took his turn and slid his slider down the lane towards the middle landing in the "4" ring. Alejandro took his turn sliding his slider down the lane. It landed in the "4" ring with Shawn as the two glared at each other. Sadie took her turn and slid it down the lane. However, she only got it in the "1" ring as she gasped with fright. Brick took his turn and slid his slider down the lane. It landed in the "2" ring as Brick sighed with relief.

"At the end of Round 2, Sadie is eliminated with 1 point." Julie announced.

Sadie slumped her shoulders as she was heading back to the Jury House.

"Round 3 begins now." Julie announced.

Shawn took his turn and slid his slider down the lane. He got it in the "3" ring as he was not satisfied with the score. Alejandro smirked taking his turn sliding it down the lane. He got it inside the "5" and cheered. Brick took his shot and slid it down his lane. He got it in the "5" ring as he cheered as well.

"At the end of Round 3, Shawn is eliminated with 3 points." Julie announced.

Shawn sighed and kicked the ground before leaving for the Jury House.

"Round 4 begins now." Julie announced.

Alejandro took his turn as he slid his slider down a lane. It landed in the "2" as Alejandro gasped with fright. Brick saw his opportunity and slid his slider down with a confident smile. It landed in the "4" ring as he jumped with excitement.

"At the end of Round 4, Alejandro is eliminated with 2 points. Congratulations, Brick, you have returned to the Big Brother game!" Julie announced.

Brick went up to hug Noah really tight that he was back in the game. Trent and Gwen were scared as they had just gotten him out earlier. Brick celebrated with everyone else that he returned to the game.

"Brick is back in the game after getting evicted earlier and gets one more shot at revenge. Tune in Sunday to see who becomes the new Head Of Household. Then Wednesday, the Power Of Veto is back on the line. It could be used to save one of the two nominees. Then join us next Thursday for the next live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained as the crowd cheered.

The last shot was Brick and Noah celebrating his return to the game after being evicted earlier in the night.


	32. Chapter 31- The War Is Back On

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been only two days, but just wanted to say my schedule is being packed because of college. I may have to resort to the weekends to do this stuff, but if I can find the time, I will write my heart out. So Brick rejoins the game after being evicted not only a couple minutes ago. I wonder how this will go.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Noah and Brick were the targets for the Wolf Pack. However, Noah saved himself which left Brick for the hungry wolves to prowl on. Brick and Noah tried to gain Ezekiel's vote to get out Jasmine and Trent told Anne Maria voting for Jasmine may result in a tie in which he would've made the deciding vote. At the live eviction, Brick was sent back to the barracks, but he would get the chance to come back inside the game. Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and Brick competed in the all important Jury competition. Brick came back will a full fury and got his place back in the game. Who will become the new Head Of Household and who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 31-The War Is Back On**

Brick and Noah hugged after Brick won the Jury competition. Alejandro was eliminated and had to go back to the Jury House.

 **Brick: I'm so stoked that I won over Alejandro and got back into the game! Trent, Gwen and LeShawna thought they had me and Noah beat, but we're just too tough for them.**

"That was extremely lucky." Noah stated.

"It was by chance. We have to go after Trent." Brick explained.

"Most definitely." Noah agreed.

 **Noah: With Brick back in the house, Trent is on the radar once again and will be the one going home this week. Me or Brick just needs to win HOH.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent, Gwen and LeShawna were in the living room.

"This sucks. We just got him out and he comes back in." Trent stated.

 **Trent: Brick comes back in through the Jury competition and this means we still have a battle to win.**

"Me or LeShawna needs to win HOH to put up Noah and Brick so one of them goes home." Gwen whispered.

"There's a good chance one of them might win the Veto. They are both skilled in competitions." LeShawna stated.

"We have Anne Maria to go up." Trent stated.

"What if she wins though? She might come after us and Jasmine." Gwen suggested.

 **Trent: Anne Maria is untrustworthy by the pound, but Noah and Brick are a dangerous duo and I made her a Final 2 deal which I'll stick by for now just to get who I want out of this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Ezekiel were in the Tye Dye Room since Ezekiel decided to share a room with her.

"I feel like a total outsider in this game right now." Jasmine stated.

"How do you think I feel? I don't think I have a chance at winning." Ezekiel added.

"Don't say that. You've might've came in late, but that doesn't mean you can't win." Jasmine stated.

"That doesn't necessarily make me feel better. I haven't won a single competition since coming in and I'm afraid that I'm the next one out the door." Ezekiel explained.

"You'll win at least an HOH or a Veto I'm sure. Just don't give up." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: Ezekiel is not the ideal partner I thought of working with, but he reminds me of Shawn without the determined spirit. He will never replace Shawn, but I need an ally in this game so I'll take him for now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent were in the kitchen talking about the game.

"I just hope you win HOH and keep us in power." Trent stated.

"Don't worry, I promise you that I will win. I just don't know about LeShawna, though." Gwen explained.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"She's been watching us intently lately. I bet she's around here somewhere." Gwen replied.

"Why us? Aren't we in an alliance together?" Trent asked.

"That's what I'm wondering about." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: LeShawna is keen to spying on me and Trent everywhere we go. The bathroom where she acts like she's putting on eyeliner, the kitchen where she plays it off she's cooking dinner and I think she had one eye open during a night in the Green Room.**

"That's weird." Trent whispered.

"I know." Gwen stated.

LeShawna peered behind a corner and looked at Gwen and Trent.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I know my actions may be stalkerish to a level, but LeShawna is keeping her eye on those two, because they could be trying to get LeShawna out. I highly doubt it, but just to be sure.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Anne Maria were in the Superhero Room.

"Everybody just loves coming to me. What's up with you two?" Anne Maria asked as she laid on her bed.

"We still have a deal from when Sugar was evicted." Noah replied.

"I thought that only applied if one of you won the Veto." Anne Maria stated.

"It can still work now. We want Trent gone this week and we know you want Jasmine gone. So we work together to get our enemies out of the house." Brick explained.

"What's makes you guys think I want to work with either of you?" Anne Maria asked.

"It's a Final 3 deal here. We chuck out the competition and we get to the finals." Noah replied.

 **Anne Maria: This is too great. I have a Final 2 deal with Trent and a Final 3 deal with Noah and Brick. I bet I can have enough numbers to send Jasmine out the door this week if I win HOH.**

"So if I win and put up Jasmine and Trent, there's no using the Veto?" Anne Maria asked.

"That's right. Nominations stay the same." Noah promised.

"Alright, I'm onboard with it." Anne Maria stated.

 **Noah: We don't trust Anne Maria, but there's not exactly many people on the other side either. Hopefully, Trent goes up and goes home this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen looks up and sees LeShawna duck behind a corner. She gets up and marches over to see LeShawna gone already. She sighs as she walks back to Trent.

 **Gwen: I need to figure out what LeShawna is all fidgety about? Does she hate me and Trent for some reason? Does she hate me or Trent? Does she secretly like Trent? What's the problem?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna ducked into the Green Room quick as Ezekiel made his way out of the Tye Dye Room.

"You alright, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm taking everything you said into consideration. I'm just keeping a close eye on them." LeShawna replied.

"I just said it was a possibility. You didn't have to take so literal." Ezekiel stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Zeke is right in a sense. I'm just paranoid, because I'm far in this game and I don't want to be cheated out like last time. Still, I just wonder what is up with Gwen and Trent.**

"*sigh* You're right. I'm just scared I'm gonna get turned on again. It's happened before." LeShawna explained.

"That's all in the past. I say you can trust them, but they could have a pact for the Final 2. I never said they wouldn't take you to the finals with them." Ezekiel corrected.

 **Ezekiel: I mean of course I'm doing this to keep myself away from the drama. However, LeShawna can easily go to Gwen and Trent telling them what I did. I need to win Head Of Household and make sure I don't go home if that happens.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent was playing his guitar and Gwen was laying on his lap.

"I've really missed you playing guitar for me." Gwen stated.

"Me too. It's been so long since then." Trent added.

"Just promise me you won't get involved with being obsessed or over the number 9 again." Gwen stated.

"I promise. It won't ever happen again." Trent promised.

"Thanks. Last thing I need is for someone to count to seduce me." Gwen stated.

Just then, Ezekiel popped into the Green Room.

"1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9!" Ezekiel counted as he left the room.

This left Trent and Gwen looking at each other in confusion.

 **Trent: Wha…**

 **Gwen: ...did Zeke think he was going to get lucky?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent popped out of the Diary Room in a black robe holding a diploma.

"Greetings graduates of Total Drama, it's time for the Head Of Household competition! Report to the backyard in exactly five minutes!" Trent announced.

Everyone got changed into different caps and gowns(black cap and red gowns) then they reported to the backyard. The backyard was decorated in the style of a high school graduation. There was a podium where Trent stood and the seven other graduates stood at a giant calculator. Trent opened his book to read the rules.

"There comes a time in everyone's life where the must move on from the drama. Welcome to the next stage in your life. As outgoing HOH, I'm not allowed to compete. There have been six consecutive seasons of Total Drama and we've had a lot of fun over the years. Let's see if you can handle a trip down Memory Lane. I will list out different events that have happened over the seasons. You're job is to tell me what season it happened in and on what episode it happened. You will use your calculator pressing 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 for the season and pressing the number of the episode it happened in. There will be six rounds and whoever answers last is eliminated. The last graduate standing will become the new Head Of Household. Let's play Time Flies!" Trent announced.

 **Gwen: It's very crucial that I win HOH, because Noah, Brick and LeShawna are all sketchy right now. I want to be able to send Noah or Brick home this week and I have a sneaky suspicion LeShawna has something against me and Trent. Winning is an absolute necessity.**

 **Brick: I need to win for me and Noah, because I got back in this house and I don't wanna go out a week later. That will be embarrassing for the guys back home.**

 **Ezekiel: I need to use all my brain power for this, because I may have been out early in the game, but I know what has happened in a few seasons. I was on the plane for the entirety of World Tour so I hope I have that knowledge front and center.**

"Round 1. In what season did we do the Superhero Movie Challenge and what episode was it?" Trent asked.

Everyone went to their calculators and started typing in the season first.

 **Noah: I remember movies being a part of Action so I typed in season 2. I wasn't in that season, but I do remember watching the episodes live from the Aftermath Studio. It was also the episode that LeShawna got eliminated in.**

Everyone typed in Season 2 and started trying to remember what episode it was. Anne Maria knew right away that it was episode 17 so she typed it in first. Jasmine followed right behind her and typed in 17. LeShawna typed in 17 as she remembered she was eliminated in that episode. Ezekiel managed to get 17 in and hoped he got it right. Noah got 17 as he had trouble figuring the number out. It was between Gwen and Brick as they tried to figure out the number episode. Gwen managed to get 17 in and lock in her answer. Brick sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to say Brick, but you have flunked out. The correct answer was Season 2, Episode 17 of Total Drama Action." Trent announced.

 **Brick: I literally blew it as I come back into the house. I couldn't figure out what the correct episode was and now I'm open to go on the block this week.**

Brick sat down on a chair near the podium as he was out. The calculators reset for the next round.

"Round 2. In what season did we go for the gold and what episode was that?" Trent asked.

Everyone went towards their calculators typing in 3 as this was the time the cast went to Greece in Total Drama World Tour.

 **Gwen: Of course, I'm going to remember this one as this was where Tyler confessed to seeing me and Duncan kissing which started Courtney's vendetta against me.**

LeShawna locked in 14 as the episode for the challenge as she finished first. Gwen locks in second as she also picked 14. Jasmine also locks in with 14 as her answer. Anne Maria locks in after a few minutes with 14 as her answer. It was down between Noah and Ezekiel as the struggled to remember. Ezekiel locked in with 14 right before and Noah was shocked.

"I'm sorry to say Noah, but you have flunked out. The correct answer was Season 3, Episode 14 of Total Drama World Tour." Trent announced.

 **Noah: I don't quite remember the challenge since I was flung from the plane in the previous challenge. I feel ashamed, because me and Brick are now most likely going up.**

"Round 3. In what season did Duncan get blasted by snapping turtles and what episode was that?" Trent asked.

Gwen, LeShawna, Jasmine, Ezekiel and Anne Maria started on their calculators locking in Season 1 as the season.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Of course I remember Duncan getting blasted by snapping turtles. It was the same episode where Eva and sissy came back by "popular demand".**

Jasmine hit 15 as her episode answer locking it in first. Gwen locks in second with 15 as well. Ezekiel is taking a guess with 15 and locks it in hoping it's the right answer. It came down to LeShawna and Anne Maria as the struggled to figure out the number of the episode. LeShawna managed to get 15 in as she locked it in.

"I'm sorry Anne Maria, but you've flunked out. The correct answer was Season 1, Episode 15 of Total Drama Island." Trent announced.

 **Anne Maria: I'm the last baddie to go and that means me, Noah and Brick all have the chance of going up. I guess I made a deal for nothing.**

Gwen, LeShawna, Jasmine and Ezekiel were getting ready for the next round.

"Round 4. In what season were we supposed to trust each other and what episode was that?" Trent asked.

Everyone knew it was Season 1 so they locked that in real quick.

 **Jasmine: I remember that it was the series of trust challenges from Island. That was one of my favorite episodes.**

Ezekiel gets 11 locked in hoping it was the right answer. LeShawna gets 11 locked in as she comes second. This comes down to Gwen and Jasmine. Gwen locks 11 last as Jasmine is disappointed.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you have flunked out. The correct answer was Season 1, Episode 11 of Total Drama Island." Trent announced.

 **Jasmine: I'm bummed I didn't win HOH, but I think I have a pretty good standing with the last three so I don't have to fear going on the block.**

"Round 5. In what season did Alejandro get knee'd off the volcano and what episode was that?" Trent asked.

Everyone locked in Season 3 as they started figuring out the episode number.

 **Ezekiel: That's a day I'll remember for a long time. It was the finale of Total Drama World Tour where I got burned along with the million dollars.**

Gwen locks in 26 as she gets her answer first leaving LeShawna and Ezekiel in the bottom two. LeShawna gets 26 locked in before Ezekiel.

"I'm sorry Ezekiel, but you have flunked out. The correct answer was Season 3, Episode 26 of Total Drama World Tour." Trent announced.

 **Ezekiel: It really sucks to not win HOH which means that what I tell LeShawna can get out to Gwen and Trent which is bad for me in the coming week.**

"Last round. In what season did Sammy switch out with her sister which caused Amy to be eliminated and what episode was that?" Trent asked.

Gwen and LeShawna locked in 6 as the season as they try to think of the episode number.

 **Gwen: LeShawna is in the final 2 with me in this competition, but I want to win to make sure that she doesn't think about putting me or Trent up.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I hate to backstab Gwen like this, but what Zeke said is causing me to be more determined than ever to pick up this HOH. It's the only way I can guarantee safety this week.**

Gwen locks in 3 for the episode as LeShawna gasps.

"I'm sorry LeShawna, but you've flunked out. The correct answer is Season 6, Episode 3 of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Congratulations, Gwen, you are the new Head Of Household!" Trent exclaimed.

Gwen was handed the key by Trent as she hugged him.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): It's about time I got back into the driver's seat. This is my second reign as Head Of Household and this gives me the chance to get Noah or Brick out of the house this week.**

LeShawna sat down as she cursed herself for not winning.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I could be going up on the block this week, but I trust Gwen more than I trust Trent so therefore I need to see where her head lies.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Trent went into the Green Room as Trent hugged his girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you." Trent stated.

"I can't believe that actually happened." Gwen added.

 **Trent: I'm so proud of Gwen for winning Head Of Household. That means me, her and LeShawna are safe for the week. That also means three targets are on the radar in Noah, Brick and Anne Maria.**

"So what's the plan this week?" Trent asked.

"I would say put Noah and Brick up. If one of them comes down, Anne Maria goes up." Gwen replied.

"That sounds like a plan to me. We just have to win the Veto and keep nominations the same." Trent planned.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I'm most likely going to nominate Noah and Brick for eviction. We can't let either of them win the Veto and we also have to keep noms the same.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were sitting out in the kitchen angry over their performance in the competition.

"The reason I didn't know mine was I was booted after the London challenge." Noah stated.

"It's okay. There's always the Veto." Brick assured.

 **Brick: It's already established that me and Noah are heading on the block. However, he has a better chance that I do so I wouldn't mind heading home this week.**

"I think I might be going home again." Brick stated.

"What makes you say that?" Noah asked.

"Think about this. You are the bigger threat than me, but you take yourself off the block and who do they have left to vote for? Me." Brick replied.

"There's Anne Maria." Noah stated.

"They might want the noms to stay the way they are." Brick retorted.

 **Noah: This is very bad, because I want to be in the Final 2. I am the bigger threat right now and I have a good chance of going home if I'm not careful.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen came out the Diary Room with the HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Gwen exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they headed up the stairs. Gwen unlocked the door as they checked the bedroom. There was a gift basket as usual and there was pictures from home.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): This room is just as I remembered it from the first time I became HOH. This is where me and Trent get to have a little alone time.**

"Aww, here's a picture of us near the lakeside." Gwen cooed as she showed Trent a picture back when they first dated.

 **Anne Maria: Gwen and Trent are the power couple right now and that's bad for my game, because Trent owes me a Final 2 deal. However, I can't get to the Final 2 with Gwen in the way so looks like I have to get a little frisky.**

"It must be cool to be in this room each and every week." Jasmine stated.

"Oh, I missed this bed." Gwen added as she jumped on her bed for the week.

Everyone chuckled except for LeShawna as she wanted to get her answers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and LeShawna were lounging into the HOH Room.

"So what's the plan for this week?" LeShawna asked.

"Noah and Brick go up and no one uses the Veto. If someone comes down, Anne Maria goes up in their place." Gwen replied.

"That's sounds good to me." LeShawna stated.

"Why have you been so fidgety lately?" Gwen asked.

"Ezekiel told me of a possibility that you and Trent might work to get me out of the house." LeShawna replied.

"What?! Why would we do that?!" Gwen demanded.

"He said it was a possibility since you two decided to eat back together." LeShawna answered.

"That still doesn't excuse him from trouble. He was trying to advance further in this game." Gwen stated.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Now that Gwen mentions it, it does seem sketchy that Ezekiel would tell me this and I bought into it. Why that scrawny, little-!**

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I don't care if Zeke was a feral or not. He's gonna wish he was when I get done with him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent came up to the HOH Room as Gwen wanted to talk about Ezekiel. She told him about Ezekiel's talk with LeShawna.

"Why would he do that?" Trent asked with a shocked expression.

"He came in late so he wants to get to the money as fast as he can. I didn't come back just to lose." Gwen replied.

 **Trent: Ezekiel is playing a nasty game after what he said to LeShawna. It explains why LeShawna was always staring at us or around places where we were. He needs to slow down before we decide to push evicting him.**

"So are you gonna put him up?" Trent asked.

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea. He can't win a competition so it'll be easy to get him out." Gwen replied.

"What about Noah and Brick?" Trent asked.

"We still have that plan, but we might have to put one of them up. Maybe Brick and if one of them comes down, put up Noah." Gwen replied.

"That sound like a good plan." Trent stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I may have to get Ezekiel out, because he's playing a rough game and that's bad for us. Him winning means we came back in this game for nothing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote! LeShawna needs a new task and it's up to you to decide for her! Would you like LeShawna to:_

 **Go undercover and spread a false report on one houseguest.**

 **Form a partnership with a target in the house and keep them safe for the week**

 **Turn three houseguests on each other by spreading false rumors about what one said to the other.**

 **Steal two pairs of a houseguest's shoes and plant them in the bag of another houseguest.**

 _Go to and vote for LeShawna's next task for her to complete._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent, LeShawna and Jasmine were all in the HOH Room.

"So what's up with you and Trent? You guys going out after the game is over?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, we'll go on dates, but I don't know where to." Gwen replied.

"We can go back to the lakeside near my house, we can do bowling, get matching tattoos-" Trent listed, but Gwen cut him off.

"Stop right there! That's not happening." Gwen declared.

"C'mon, it'll be cute." Trent persisted.

"Why would we need matching tattoos?" Gwen asked.

"It's kinda creepy. I thought you promised to stray away from any obsessive behaviors." LeShawna figured.

"It ain't obsessive. I thought it be kinda cool." Trent stated.

"Kinda cool? That doesn't sound very confident." Jasmine retorted.

 **Trent: What? I thought it was a cute idea for us and I'm getting grilled about it. Man, girls can be harsh people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel came up to the HOH Room and it was pitch black. He reached for a light switch and the lights turned on as Gwen and Trent sprung to life.

"Whoa! Oh geez, I'm sorry, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

 **Ezekiel: I had no way of knowing they were sleeping in there. I thought I could talk to Gwen before nominations, but that might have to wait.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Ezekiel were on the couches in the backyard.

"That was totally uncool, Zeke!" Gwen shouted as she crossed her arms.

"I said I was sorry, eh. What more do I have to prove?" Ezekiel asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"I wanna know where you're lying on nominations." Ezekiel replied.

"I'm planning on Noah or Brick leaving. Also, I heard about the little talk you had with LeShawna." Gwen stated as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, let's not get crazy. I told her it was a possibility, but I never you guys actually did anything." Ezekiel explained.

"At least I don't have to fish out the information from that dull mind of yours." Gwen muttered.

"Look, I know that information would get out, but I'm not a threat. I can't even win a competition right now." Ezekiel stated.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You hang around Trent a lot. You could've done the same thing to him." Gwen retorted.

"If you put me up, that's fine, but I will prove that I'm not a threat to your game." Ezekiel explained.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): The only way Ezekiel can ever prove to me that he's not a threat is to throw the Veto competition and let's be honest, he wouldn't do that. He's on the radar and if I have to, he's going down.**

 **Ezekiel: I did something really bad when I talked with LeShawna, but I told her not to take it so literally. Now my butt is probably going home, because of my dumb decision.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen walked past the TV screen in the living room showing ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She walked to the Memory Wall and started taking out seven keys.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Nominations seem pretty easy, but it's all about who I put up on the block and what's best to advance the Wolf Pack in this game. I think I've made up my mind.**

Gwen took the keys to the HOH Room and inserted two keys into the nomination block. She took the box outside and to the kitchen. She announced nominations were ready as everyone started to come in and they sat around the dining table. Gwen came in with the nomination block and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head Of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The two keys inserted into the nomination block are the two nominees that I decided to nominate. I will pull their key and their face will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Gwen began as she turned the first key.

Brick's face popped on the Memory Wall as he nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Gwen began as she turned the second key.

Ezekiel's face popped up on the Memory Wall as he buried his head in his hands.

"I've nominated you, Brick, and you, Ezekiel, for eviction. Brick, you came back into this house through the Jury competition which makes you a physical threat to my game. Ezekiel, you said some things that you shouldn't have and that's why you are where you are. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Gwen concluded.

Everyone started to get up from the dining table as Brick and Noah hugged.

 **Brick(Nominee): First week back in the BB House and I'm not surprised to be on the block. I just hope I can win the Veto and keep myself safe.**

Ezekiel was holding his head in his hands.

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): I'm where I belong for a reason, but I'll try my best to win the Veto, because I'm just not ready to leave yet. It's time for The Zeke to kick it up a notch.**

Trent hugged Gwen and even hugged LeShawna.

 **Trent: I hoped we can bury the hatchet with LeShawna and it's clear we have two targets on the block. I don't know who I want gone, but I guess we'll figure that out by eviction time.**

Gwen hugged Brick and whispered in his ear.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Ezekiel is not to be trusted neither is Noah or Brick to be trusted so I would say we are in a pretty good sport to send someone big home this week.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Brick or Ezekiel from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Question: Who are you rooting for to win and why? Leave a review to answer the question.**


	33. Chapter 32- You Won't Like Me Angry

**A/N: Alright, time for some Season 1 shine! I didn't forget about this right here, because I still have some special things I want to do with this season. So as a recap myself, Ezekiel and Brick were put on the block so it looks like anyone could be going home this week as long as they are a target to Trent and Gwen. Well, it's time to get back to action!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **LeShawna was still skeptical of Gwen and Trent with what Ezekiel proposed to her. After talking it out with Gwen, a new target rose on her list. Noah and Brick struck a deal with Anne Maria that the Veto wouldn't be used on her nominees of Jasmine and Trent. However, Gwen pulled out an A+ to win her second Head Of Household of the summer. Knowing of multiple people to target, she slowly eyed in on the homeschool outcast. At the nomination ceremony, Gwen went ahead with her plan nominating Brick and Ezekiel for the chopping block. Tonight is important as Ezekiel must win the Veto to secure safety. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Brick or Ezekiel from eviction? Plus, a feral returns to the house as it will shake things up. Stay tuned right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 32- You Won't Like Me Angry**

Everyone got up from the dining room table, but Ezekiel. He saw his own picture up there on the Memory Wall showing him he was up for eviction.

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): Karma was going to come for me whether I liked it or not so I have the highest chance of going home. I really need to train for this Veto, because I need a win to keep me safe.**

Brick and Noah started talking on their way to the bathroom.

 **Brick(Nominee): Not surprised one bit I was put up again. However, I'm glad that Noah was not up against me so that it wouldn't result in both of us up on the block. I'm a good psychical competitor and I believe I can pull off a big win.**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were going up to the HOH Room.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): The plan is to get out Ezekiel this week, but Brick is also an option so I believe we're in good hands right now. We should be able to send a threat packing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Anne Maria were in the living room crossed at the fact they were pure targets this week.

"Well, this surely didn't go according to plan." Anne Maria stated.

"It's not over yet. We can still make sure Zeke goes home." Noah explained.

"I really don't want to go up. I have a better chance than that freak show of going home." Anne Maria stated.

"Then either Brick, me or you has to win Veto. Anyone else is keeping the nominations the same." Noah explained.

"That's true. I might be going home again despite what Zeke did." Brick added.

 **Brick(Nominee): So we are in quite the pickle here concerning the Veto. If I win and take myself off, Noah goes up. If Noah wins and takes me off, Anne Maria goes up. If Anne Maria wins, she probably just not using it. There's a good chance me or Noah could be hitting the door this week.**

 **Anne Maria: I ain't using the Veto if I win. I know I have a deal with these guys and it's sort of something I want to work with, but I'm not in the right seat of power so I don't owe them anything.**

"I think Ezekiel might head home if we ask the right people. Trent and LeShawna might vote for Brick and Jasmine might as well. That just leaves us as the only votes against Zeke." Noah explained.

"I think we have a good chance of sending Zeke home. I have seen him at a firsthand experience and he's a manipulator through and through." Anne Maria explained.

 **Anne Maria: Ezekiel's been my target since he got in this house so I might as well make my moves to get him out so he doesn't cost me half a million dollars. He won't be winning anything as long as I'm in this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen was trying to get some sleep when someone knocked on the door. She sighed as she got out of bed to open it revealing Anne Maria. She let her in and sat back down on her bed.

"What's up with you?" Gwen asked.

"I have some deep concerns about Ezekiel." Anne Maria replied.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"He's clearly unstable after being a freak show for the past few years, he's going around spreading lies and he's unpredictable." Anne Maria replied.

"That's true. I do see getting him out as a big advantage." Gwen stated.

"He could win HOH, which I think isn't likely, and put you, me or Trent up as his target." Anne Maria explained.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Ezekiel is unpredictable, because he hid all around the cave when he kidnapped Chris back in All-Stars and he managed to capture a lot of good players. If he can turn those abilities into gameplay, he could actually maybe win this thing.**

"So you won't use the Veto if you win?" Gwen asked.

"Nope. I'm fine with either one of them going home. It helps my game out a lot." Anne Maria replied.

 **Anne Maria: After Zeke goes home, I'm targeting Gwen and Trent, because they are a strong power couple and they don't need to be getting to the finals. The slot is only for me as the winner.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna ducked into the Diary Room as she sits down with the envelope for her next mission. She ripped it open and started to read what was inside.

 **LeShawna(America's Player):** _ **Dear LeShawna, it's back to work for you as America's Player and I hope you're willing to listen this time. America wants you to go undercover and spread a false report about a houseguest. It could be anyone in the house and it would be an added bonus to have them evicted. Complete by the end of the Veto meeting and you will be on track with your earnings. God bless America!**_ **This shouldn't be too hard, because it's either Brick or Ezekiel I can choose.**

LeShawna got up and stepped out of the Diary Room back into the main house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel was feeling a little hot and this went known by Trent and Jasmine.

"You alright, mate?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not feeling so good." Ezekiel replied.

"Do you think you ate something that didn't agree with you?" Trent asked.

"I guess. I haven't eaten a lot today." Ezekiel replied.

"Maybe we should ask one of the producers to take a look at you." Jasmine suggested.

"If that helps, go for it." Ezekiel stated.

Jasmine went inside the house and went into the Diary Room. She opened the door and motioned for one of the producers to follow her.

 **Jasmine: Ezekiel is sick...we need a doctor or something.**

The producer nodded as she followed Jasmine inside the house. She opened the door to the backyard to see Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel, could you come with me please." The producer requested.

Ezekiel nodded and followed the producer back inside and through the Diary Room. Jasmine was worried that something was wrong with Ezekiel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel came out of the Diary Room as he was limping towards the bathroom. Noah and Brick took notice of this.

"Hey Zeke, you alright, man?" Brick asked.

Ezekiel growled at Brick making the military cadet back away in fear and maybe even pee his pants a little. Ezekiel was growling and his clothes looked wet. He was most likely sweating from his hot fever. His usual tobogue was off showing his messy hair.

"Stay away from me, eh!" Ezekiel yelled.

Others heard Ezekiel as they took peaks out of the rooms they were in.

"Just leave me alone!" Ezekiel yelled as he went to the bathroom.

 **Trent: What's gotten into Zeke? He was just his normal self, but then he's mad about something.**

Trent decided to follow him into the bathroom. He didn't see any sign of Ezekiel, but he saw the bathroom door closed. Trent heard rustling from inside as he sneaked up to the door to hear closely. He heard some grumbling and laughing in there which sent a chill down his spine. He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly to the right opening it. He gasped as something jumped out at him.

"Ah!" Trent screamed as Ezekiel jumped on him.

Ezekiel was foaming from the mouth as he tried to claw at Trent. He was in his feral state, but he wasn't green anywhere on his body and he still seemed to have a little bit of self-control.

"Zeke, stop! What's gotten into you?!" Trent demanded.

"I don't know! I can't seem to get a control of my hands!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Gwen, LeShawna and Brick came in to pry Ezekiel off of Trent. They managed to do so as a few security guards came through the Diary Room going to restrain Ezekiel. Ezekiel tried to pry loose while fighting his feral state back inside.

 **Trent: This was a creepy experience. Ezekiel was slowly going back to being mentally insane, but it looks like he was trying to fight back for control.**

The guards looked to hold Ezekiel at all sides while Ezekiel tried to pry himself free. He was taken into the Diary Room where they closed the door. Many houseguests were shocked to see that and of what could happen next.

"He's not playing in the Veto." Gwen stated.

"After that, I don't think he'll be allowed back into the game." Brick added.

 **Brick(Nominee): Zeke's feral side broke through and I'm scared of what could occur next. He won't be allowed to play in Veto and he surely might not be able to play in this game anymore.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna was in the Green Room as she was thinking to herself what she could possibly do for her task.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Zeke is out right now and probably won't be returning to the game so I think this is a golden opportunity to get Brick out of the house. I've used him for many of my tasks and he should be an easy out this week.**

LeShawna exited the Green Room and made her way up to the HOH Room. She knocked on the door causing an annoyed Trent and Gwen to open the door.

"What's up?" Gwen asked with a yawn.

"Something about Brick I found out." LeShawna replied.

"Oh I'm so awake for that." Gwen stated as she allowed her alliance partner to step in.

LeShawna came in and sat down on the couch. Gwen snuggled with Trent as they were listening.

"So what's up about Brick?" Trent asked.

"I think he's trying to get away from Noah, because he's realizing he has moved chance of winning working with him." LeShawna replied.

"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

"Think about it. Brick got evicted and he seemed really ticked off. He came back in and he did hug Noah, but I think he might start to fly solo." LeShawna replied.

"That is true. I would surely back away from anyone that was bad for my game." Trent stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Brick isn't really much of a guilty one as Noah is, but he's going after Trent after some false information was spread. I really hope I can win the Veto to keep him on the block and maybe even send him home again.**

"We need to win Veto and send Brick home. That way we can focus on Noah and Anne Maria. That will help us get to the Final 4." Gwen explained.

"Then we just need to get rid of Jasmine and we are in the Final 3." Trent added.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): The plan is set and you bet LeShawna will be going all the way to the end. If Zeke is out for good, that's one less problem off our back. It's time to focus on getting out the rest of the alligators in the swamp.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen came out of the Diary Room with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Gwen called.

Everyone came inside the living room and sat on the couches. Brick sat down in a nomination chair while the other remained empty. Gwen stood up front and read out the instructions.

"Only five people will play in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the nominee and three houseguests chosen by selected draw. Will the nominee please join me up here." Gwen requested.

Brick joined Gwen up front as she started to pick out a name.

"As HOH, I shall choose first." Gwen announced.

She reached inside her bag and dug around for a name hoping for LeShawna or Trent.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): We can't let Noah can into this competition, because that means Brick has another ally to get himself off the block.**

" **Noah**." Gwen announced.

Noah smirked as he joined Brick and Gwen up front. The alliance winked at each other. Brick went to pick a name.

 **Brick(Nominee): Noah is in the competition so I hope that's enough to get us through to the next week. I'm just hoping I don't pick Trent or LeShawna.**

" **Anne Maria**." Brick announced.

Anne Maria smiled as she stood up front with everyone else.

"I shall pick a name for Ezekiel," Gwen stated as she reached in and pulled out a name. " **Trent**."

Trent smiled as he joined his girlfriend and everyone else up there. LeShawna and Jasmine just sat there worried that Brick or Noah might win.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the competition to start. Good luck to everyone!" Gwen exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna came through the Diary Room door as she was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a yellow headband.

"Hey y'all! It's time for the Veto competition!" LeShawna called.

Everyone cheered as the five Veto players were ready.

"Get changed and meet me in the backyard!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Everyone got changed into different colored sleeveless shirts. Jasmine was the only one not going to change so she waited outside.

Gwen-Green

Trent-Blue

Brick-Orange

Noah-Red

Anne Maria-Purple

They all headed to the backyard where LeShawna was going to meet them and give them their instructions. The backyard was dressed as a little town with the titles reading "BB Cafe", "BB Toys Store" and "BB Aquarium".

"Welcome to the town of Big Brother! In this competition, you'll show how good you are with memorizing numbers. You may have a few minutes to memorize everything in the Cafe, Toy Store and Aquarium." LeShawna instructed.

Everyone went over to each store and started seeing all the items with a number card beside it indicating that's how many of the item was in the cup, bowl, on the shelf or in the fish tank.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): This will be really challenging, because it has to do with memory. It's something Noah is very good at and that is bad for us.**

The five Veto players went into their booths as LeShawna finished her instructions.

"The object of this game is to guess the amount of each item in the cups, bowls, on the shelves or in the fish tank. I will ask you a question about one of the three places and you'll lock in your answer with the amount you think is the correct answer. You can Stay or Fold. If you Stay, you must be right or get close to the right answer to earn a gold star. If you are far from the right answer, you're eliminated from the competition. If you Fold, your answer won't be counted and you'll remain in the game. The houseguest to gain three gold stars will win the Power Of Veto. Let's play The New Numbers On Main Street!" LeShawna announced.

The five Veto players were ready as LeShawna read the first question.

"Question 1: There are 12 pinwheels on display in front of the toy store. How many are on the shelves in total?" LeShawna asked.

Everyone started to count the pinwheels and it was hard to say the least.

 **Noah: I'm good with numbers, but it's hard counting these pinwheels, because when it looks like one, there's two there instead.**

"Please lock in your answers." LeShawna requested.

Noah answered 134, Brick answered 201, Gwen answered 127, Trent answered 140 and Anne Maria answered 145.

"Noah, what's your answer?" LeShawna asked.

"134." Noah replied.

"Brick, what's your answer?" LeShawna asked.

"201." Brick replied.

"Gwen, what's your answer?" LeShawna asked.

"127." Gwen replied.

"Trent, what's your answer?" LeShawna asked.

"140." Trent replied.

"Anne Maria, what's your answer?" LeShawna asked.

"145." Anne Maria replied.

"How confident are you in your answers? Do you want to Stay or Fold? Lock in your answers." LeShawna requested.

Gwen, Trent and Noah decided to Fold while Anne Maria and Brick decided to Stay.

"Gwen, Trent and Noah. You have folded so your answers won't count, but you're still in the game." LeShawna explained.

 **Trent: There's a good chance it's a close number and I don't want to screw up in the first round. I'll just sit this round out.**

"The correct answer is that there are 227 pinwheels are the shelf. Brick, you've earned a gold star since you were the closest. Anne Maria, you're farthest from the right answer which means you are eliminated from this competition." LeShawna announced.

Anne Maria stepped down from her booth and joined Jasmine off to the side.

 **Anne Maria: This really sucks, because this Veto would've helped me out. I could've kept noms the same and I would be heading into the Final 7.**

Brick out a gold star on his booth getting his first of the competition.

 **Brick(Nominee): I need to keep myself in the game as much as possible. I have to take so many risks in this game to win Veto. I can't go home just a week after I returned.**

"Question 2: There are 8 espresso cups hanging from a tiny shelf in the Cafe. How many espresso cups are hanging by the big shelf on the left of the Cafe?" LeShawna asked.

Everyone was counting as they started writing down each of their answers.

"Please give me your answers." LeShawna requested.

Gwen answered 340, Trent answered 400, Brick answered 440 and Noah answered 600.

"Gwen?" LeShawna called.

"340 cups." Gwen answered.

"Trent?" LeShawna called.

"400." Trent answered.

"Brick?" LeShawna called.

"440." Brick answered.

"Noah?" LeShawna called.

"600." Noah answered.

"Will you Stay or Fold?" LeShawna asked.

Gwen, Trent and Brick had to Stay while Noah chose to Fold.

"Noah, you chose to Fold which means your answer won't count and you're still in the game." LeShawna explained.

"The correct answer is 482 cups which means Brick, you get a gold star since you were the closest and I'm sorry, Gwen, but you are eliminated for being the farthest." LeShawna announced.

Brick out another gold star on his booth and Gwen stepped down from her booth.

 **Trent: So Gwen goes out and I realize I'm up against Brick and Noah. I don't win the Veto and Brick stays for another week. I just hope my brain is ready to kick it into high gear.**

"Question 3: There are 60 different colored balls in a box in the Toy Store. How many total colored balls are in the ball pit?" LeShawna asked.

Trent answered 1,034, Brick answered 1,134 and Noah answered 1,050.

"Will either of you Stay or Fold?" LeShawna asked.

Trent chooses to Fold while Noah and Brick decide to Stay.

"The correct answer is 1,083 colored balls. Trent, you folded which means your answer doesn't count and you're still in the game. Noah, you are the closest earning you a star. Brick, you also are close as well earning you a gold star. That makes three for you so congratulations, Brick, you've won the Power Of Veto!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Brick and Noah hugged as Brick walks over so LeShawna can crown him with the Veto.

 **Brick(Nominee/Veto Holder): The power is in my hands and this couldn't feel any sweeter. I've won my ticket back into this game.**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were distraught trying to avoid this.

"That didn't go according to plan." Trent muttered.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Brick winning the Power Of Veto was becoming very apparent. It's okay though, because Noah and Anne Maria are still available for eviction.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were on the couches in the backyard.

"That was an easy win." Noah stated.

"Just have to guess very high and never stray away from your gut feeling." Brick added.

 **Noah: It's really awesome that Brick won the Veto, but it's becoming apparent that I will go up in his place. Luckily, I saved this up for the right moment. *holds up his Statue***

"So you do know you'll go up when I take myself down, right?" Brick asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are set on getting rid of Zeke if he comes back inside this game. If not, we'll have to work on that." Noah replied.

"You have my vote and Anne Maria's counting she doesn't turn on us. That leaves Jasmine which I think would end in your eviction." Brick explained.

 **Brick(Nominee/Veto Holder): Anne Maria and myself are votes for Noah to stay while Trent and LeShawna are votes for Noah to go. We need to speak with Jasmine on keeping Noah safe this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were all in the HOH Room discussing the Veto.

"Brick will take himself down so we need to decide who goes up. Anne Maria or Noah?" Gwen explained.

"I think Noah, because he's been gunning for me for weeks and taking him out now would be great." Trent stated.

"Anne Maria hasn't really been up to anything devilish lately so we'll spare her for this week." LeShawna added.

 **Trent: Anne Maria is really dangerous in this game, but she's been reduced to that of a floater. She hasn't done anything to make us want to put her up and she's going home next week if need be.**

"What about Jasmine?" Gwen asked.

"I say we save her, because she hasn't done anything to us and she's targeting Anne Maria." LeShawna replied.

"I guess we're in agreement that Noah goes up and if I have to select another person to go up, Anne Maria goes up next to him." Gwen explained.

Trent and LeShawna nodded as it looked like a threat was heading out of the house this week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote! LeShawna needs a new task and this time it's to form a Final 2 deal with someone in the house._

 **A.) Gwen**

 **B.) Trent**

 **C.) Noah**

 **D.) Brick**

 **E.) Ezekiel**

 **F.) Anne Maria**

 **G.) Jasmine**

 _Who should LeShawna make a Final 2 deal with? Go to and vote for which houseguest you want to see in the Final 2 with LeShawna._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel was let back in the house after many tests and was medically cleared to compete. They gave him some medication to come down his illness whenever he felt he was going feral. Brick was walking across the living room as he stopped in front of the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck as he opened the door to the backyard.

"It's time for the Veto competition everyone!" Brick called.

Everyone came inside as they sat down in the living room. Ezekiel calmly sat down in one of the nomination chairs. Brick stood at his chair and addressed the houseguests.

"This is the Veto meeting. Ezekiel and myself have been nominated for eviction, but I have the to veto one of the nominations. Obviously, I'm using the Veto on myself so Gwen that means you have to choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Brick explained as he got a seat on the couch.

Gwen nodded and stood up front as she looked at everyone.

"Failed at getting you out this week, but there's more where that came from so Noah, I want you take your seat where you belong." Gwen stated.

Noah got up and sat down in the empty chair, but he smirked.

"I don't think so. I use my Invincibility Statue to remove myself off the block. Nice try." Noah mocked.

Gwen gasped as she glared at Noah. She huffed and closed her eyes.

"Well, I have no other choice then so Anne Maria, you're on the block." Gwen stated.

Anne Maria glared at Noah and Brick as she took a seat next to Ezekiel. Brick came up front and smiled.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Brick finished as he closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Ezekiel started to hug Trent.

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): It sucks being on the block, but I think my luck has turned around as it's Anne Maria up with me, eh. I can sink her like I did last time so she better watch out.**

Anne Maria glared from her chair and saw a giggling Jasmine.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Laugh it up that I'm on the block, but I'm the queen of this house and I won't let Feral Boy win this time around.**

Noah and Brick laugh as they walk out of the living room.

 **Noah: They tried to get us on the block and send one of us home this week, but fate has a weird way of working out and we're still here. Good luck trying to get us up there next week when one of us is HOH.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Ezekiel or Anne Maria? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c On Big Brother!_


	34. Chapter 33- Stay With The Pact

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother! It is looking like deja vu for Anne Maria as she finds herself on the block against the very person who cost her the game, Ezekiel. One of them heads home today and we also crown a new Head Of Household. So let's sit back and relax for another episode of Total Drama Big Brother!**

Julie and Chris stood in front of the audience as the monitor behind them showed Ezekiel and Anne Maria on the chopping block.

"It has certainly been an interesting week here in the Big Brother House. The war between Brains and Brawn vs The Wolf Pack have taken a huge turn with Noah and Brick getting themselves away from eviction this week. Anne Maria finds herself now in the same situation in which she left Revenge Of The Island. Will history repeat itself or will Ezekiel be fed into the flames?" Julie explained.

"It sure is interesting that Anne Maria would be up against the very person that caused her to eliminated last time. It's probably huge karma for Zeke." Chris added.

"With the war still going on, innocent bystanders stand back in order for the drama to be dished out. Who will be the next member of The Jury?" Julie asked.

"Also, we crown a brand new Head Of Household. So you won't wanna miss this brand spanking new episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **After Gwen secured another HOH reign for the Wolf Pack, she went to target Noah and Brick. However, when word got out about Ezekiel telling LeShawna of how Trent and Gwen could be working against her, she put him on notice and nominated him with Brick. LeShawna have a false report that Brick may be trying to get away from Noah. At the Power Of Veto competition, Brick went the high road and swept away a victory for his alliance. He took himself off the block prompting Noah to be the next target, but his Statue had other plans. With only one target left, Anne Maria was going on the block against a familiar foe. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Ezekiel or Anne Maria? Who will become the new Head Of Household? Also, Trent has enough of Noah and Brick confronting them in front of the entire house. Stay tuned for that and more right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 33- Stick With The Pact**

Julie and Chris came back onscreen as the crowd cheered loudly ready to start the evening.

"Welcome back to Big Brother! Ezekiel has been subjected as the target this week after Noah and Brick managed to escape the block with their lives still intact. However, Anne Maria was put on as a last resort and her stance in the game has been put in jeopardy." Julie explained.

"Not only that, but she could be facing history again as she could be evicted next to person that got her out last time." Chris added.

"Will Ezekiel be sent out or will the Wolf Pack have another target in mind? It all starts right now." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel and Trent are sitting out on the couches in the backyard.

"How does it feel being on the block, man?" Trent asked.

"It feels really scary. I was scared the first time it happened and I'm just as scared now." Ezekiel replied.

 **Ezekiel(Nominee): Just a week later, I'm back on the block and I ain't a pawn this time. The wolves are seeing me as a big threat and Anne Maria may slip by this week with a slap on the wrist.**

"I just want you to know...Anne Maria's going home." Trent promised.

"How do I know that?" Ezekiel asked.

"She's been running this game since the other threats left. She basically has the money in the palm of her hands." Trent replied.

"That's true. She tried to get you out three weeks ago." Ezekiel reminded.

"Yeah and Noah and Brick will do the same thing. I really want to give you a shot in the finals man." Trent stated.

"I don't expect to make it much farther if I end up staying. I'm not exactly a team player." Ezekiel explained.

"You can. Just have to find which competition suits you." Trent encouraged with a smile.

 **Trent: It's sad that Zeke might have to go. He wasn't really given much a shot, but Gwen and LeShawna will want him gone. I'm still a target since I started The Survivors and I rather not be evicted too early. I want to make the final 3 with the alliance I started with one Day 1.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen was folding some clothes as she thought about the eviction coming up.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Obviously, Brick would've been heading out the door this week hadn't he won the Veto. Now, it looks like it's Anne Maria in the crosshairs, but Ezekiel is still a huge threat to the game. Deciding which one is a tough decision.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Trent sat in the living room whispering to each other.

"So I know you're most likely going to vote out Anne Maria, right?" Trent asked.

"You got that right. This is the perfect chance to get rid of her." Jasmine replied.

"You make a good point. I was planning on voting her out too." Trent stated.

"What about LeShawna?" Jasmine asked.

"She might vote Zeke out just of what he tried to do and I don't know about Noah and Brick. They seemed align with her, but they could be sending her packing." Trent replied.

 **Jasmine: This is the perfect moment in order to get Anne Maria out. She'll be wishing she didn't get rid of me sooner when she's out there talking to Julie.**

"I hope they vote her out. They have nothing to gain from her being here." Jasmine stated.

 **Trent: I wanted to talk to Jasmine to see if she was voting the way I think she is and it turns out she is. I myself might vote out Anne Maria, but Gwen and LeShawna would want me to vote out Zeke. I'm a little torn on what to do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Gwen were out laying in the saw in their bikinis.

"You think Anne Maria might be going home?" Gwen asked.

"I'm pretty sure Zeke is leaving unless you had changed plans." LeShawna replied.

"Well, Anne Maria is a big threat. She's trying to get Trent out just like Noah and Brick." Gwen explained.

"Yeah, this could be a chance to get rid of one of the trifecta." LeShawna added.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): As much as I would like to see Ezekiel go, Anne Maria has done some pretty nasty things in this house. She has been on the block countless times and I think we have the numbers in our favor to send this girl back to the Jersey Shore.**

Anne Maria came out to tan when she overheard LeShawna's and Gwen's conversation.

"We might need to rethink voting for Ezekiel." Gwen stated.

"It's worth a shot." LeShawna added.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): Just when you think you are safe, you have people talking behind your back. Now, I'm in the talks of heading home. This ain't happening and I will fill this house upside down if I have to in order to stay here.**

She laid down on a lawn chair and laid in the sun. She kept an eye on Gwen and LeShawna.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Ezekiel sat in the sun tanning. Trent turns over and whispered to Ezekiel.

"Who do you think will vote for Anne Maria?" Trent asked.

"Jasmine and you." Ezekiel replied.

"That leaves three votes for you to go, but I'm sure Gwen and LeShawna sees the big picture." Trent promised.

"It's really hard to believe that after everything I done." Ezekiel explained.

"Hey man, don't worry. It was an honest mistake." Trent assured.

"An honest mistake that could get me evicted." Ezekiel stated.

 **Trent: What Zeke did was bad, but I think he could be useful going forward for us. He could go up on the block as a pawn so we have chances of getting Noah and Brick out.**

"Like who would you put up if you won HOH?" Trent asked.

"Noah and Brick obviously." Ezekiel replied.

"That's good. I want to take you to the finals with me. However, I'm just not sure how everyone feels about that." Trent stated.

"It's not like I'll win competitions anytime soon, but I know if I do stay, I'll most likely be a pawn every single time." Ezekiel explained.

 **Trent: He already figured out my plan?**

"That's not true." Trent denied.

"I know there is a plan of sorts for you three to get to the finale. It's in plain thin air." Ezekiel explained.

"Sure. We are in an alliance so it makes sense." Trent agreed.

"That's where your first mistake came in. Trent, I trusted you the moment I got inside this house and you have betrayed my trust. If I don't go home, you will." Ezekiel explained as he got up and headed back inside the house.

Trent gasped as he wondered how Ezekiel caught on quickly. He got up and ran back inside the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ezekiel came in as Noah and Brick passed on through.

"What's up, Zeke?" Brick greeted.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk. I just got backstabbed by someone I thought I could trust." Ezekiel replied as he went past the two.

Trent came in seconds later and saw Noah and Brick standing in front of him.

"What do you two want?" Trent asked with a glare.

"I didn't know passing by was a crime. Really is ironic since you pass through those last two evictions." Noah replied.

"If you two weren't so indulged in getting rid of me, we could've stuck with The Survivors." Trent retorted.

"You're a threat to us, Trent. You wanted to throw us under the bus for the Wolf Pack." Brick stated.

"You two were gonna do the same thing to me." Trent retorted.

"Well, this is a game and that's how it's supposed to be played." Noah stated.

"This is exactly how Alejandro would play the game. It's a funny thing you don't seem to notice you're acting like the person you hate." Trent explained.

"You started playing this way from the very beginning, New Alejandro." Noah retorted.

"New Alejandro?" Trent gasped.

"That's right and it just so happens Gwen is "New Heather". You two are so perfect for each other." Noah stated.

Trent tried to lunging at Noah, but Brick pulled him back as Noah stuck out his tongue.

"You're out next week, nerd! I'm telling you!" Trent exclaimed.

"Good luck when you're sitting with Julie next week, pretty boy!" Noah shouted.

"Opposite ends of the house, both of you." A voice over the intercom commanded.

Noah shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the Country Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent stormed up to the HOH Room as Gwen and LeShawna were startled by him coming in abruptly.

"Trent, what's the matter?!" Gwen recoiled.

"Noah and Brick is the matter! I want them out so bad!" Trent answered.

"Well, we can't do anything about it this week. What happened?" LeShawna asked.

"Ezekiel was mad at me for something and I wanted to apologize, but Noah and Brick had to stick their noses where it didn't belong. I almost lunged at Noah, but Brick held me back." Trent replied.

"As much as I respect you for trying to clock Noah, you have to remember you'll be expelled if you do that." LeShawna reminded.

"Just calm down, Trent. You or LeShawna will HOH next week and we'll get them for sure." Gwen assured.

 **Trent: You better believe I'm coming after Noah and Brick once I become HOH again. I won't let anybody walk all over me like that. That's disrespect and Noah had the nerve to call me the "New Alejandro" and said me and Gwen were like Al and Heather. He's dead wrong about that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen as Ezekiel and Anne Maria were in their chairs. She looked at the audience before addressing them.

"Coming up next, Ezekiel or Anne Maria will be the fifth member of The Jury and the live Head Of Household competition will begin. We will also have a special treat for the audience concerning the HOH competition. More on that in a moment. Stay with us." Julie explained as the crowd cheered before the screen faded to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on the air as the crowd was cheering and Julie came back on screen.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for a special interactive twist concerning tonight's Head Of Household competition. The winner of tonight's HOH competition will be given a punishment and it's up to America to decide that for them. Your choices are **Put Up Or Shut Up** where the HOH must choose a houseguest of your choice to put on the block or they must stop talking for a whole 24 hours. The second choice is **Love Thy Neighbor** in which the HOH must cuddle with their most hated enemy for the night or they will suffer a penalty in the Veto competition. Go to and vote for which punishment you want to give to the HOH for the week they reign over the house. ( **A/N: You know to PM me your vote.** ) It's now time for the next live eviction. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie explained as she turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the TV as it got the attention of everyone in the living room.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live voting to begin. Ezekiel, Anne Maria, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. I shall now give you both a brief statement to sway their votes one last time. Anne Maria, you may go first." Julie explained.

Anne Maria nodded and stood up as she dusted herself off.

"I know I'm not one of the most trustful people in this house, but I've refrained from taking the front seat in any meddling of any kind. I haven't done anything sinister and if you have to know, I'm going after Noah and Brick. They are conniving snakes and they will try to make any deal to stay in this house. Keeping me mean getting them out so please do what's right." Anne Maria stated as she sat down.

Ezekiel stood up after her and cleared his throat.

"Guys, it's been a hard week, because I've been backstabbed by a very good friend of mine. Not gonna name any names. It was a great experience playing this game and I hope to continue, but I guess it's in your hands now." Ezekiel stated as he sat back down.

"Alright, the two nominees are not allowed to vote and Gwen, as outgoing HOH, you aren't allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. LeShawna, you're up first." Julie announced.

LeShawna got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"LeShawna was in line to vote for Ezekiel, but did she change her mind? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Wassup Julie girl!" LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Ezekiel." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Brick has a pact with Anne Maria, but does he and Noah have a Final 2 deal in the mix? Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm sorry to evict my pal, Zeke." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. Noah should vote the same way as Brick, but does he have his own plans? Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Can't go against the pact so I vote to evict Ezekiel." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. It's official. With 3 votes to evict, Ezekiel will leave the house tonight. Let's see how the other votes fall. Hello Trent." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Trent greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Zeke sadly." Trent voted.

"Thank you, Trent. Jasmine is strong rivals with Anne Maria, but will she vote for her? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted as she tipped her hat.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Ezekiel." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine." Julie praised.

Jasmine got up and headed back to the living room.

"All the votes are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie explained as he turned to the monitor.

Julie's face appeared back on the TV Screen as everyone turned to give her attention.

"Houseguests, all the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, father his/her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-0, Ezekiel, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie revealed.

Ezekiel got up as he hugged everyone forgiving them for their votes. He made it to the lobby and grabbed his bag. He said some final goodbyes and went out the front door as the crowd cheered for him loudly. He made his way over to Julie and Chris hugging them both before setting his bag down and sitting down. Ezekiel's face on the Memory Wall faded to black and white.

"You lasted longer than a week after you came in. How are you feeling now?" Julie asked.

"It's been a rollercoaster of a week. I wish I could've made Final 3 at least." Ezekiel replied.

"I think you have it, but once you're off, you're off. Don't try thinking of sneaking back into that house." Chris stated with a glare.

"Those days are done and I've learned my lesson. I've made it this far in the game and it's been a fun time for me. I thank America for giving me one more shot at the money." Ezekiel explained.

"Why do you think you were the one evicted when Anne Maria was clearly the bigger threat?" Julie asked.

"I guess it's because my mouth got me in trouble and caused some drama in the house. It's the same way I went back in Island." Ezekiel replied.

"At least, you didn't make any comments about boys being stronger than girls. LeShawna and Gwen would've gave you some licks." Chris stated with a chuckle.

"In the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie announced as the three turned towards the monitors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gwen: Hey Zeke, sorry it had to come to this, but you did try and purposely break up my alliance and while we did have Anne Maria up there, you were the target to begin with. We'll you at the finale and hope you take care.**

 **Anne Maria: Well, I finally got my revenge! You deserved this for everything that happened back on the island, you freakshow! You are gone and I'm a step closer to half a million dollars!**

 **Jasmine: You reminded me of my boyfriend Shawn and I hoped we could be allies, but you were in too deep and I had to pull the plug on the plan to save my own game. Hopefully, you and Shawn can bond on the outside.**

 **Trent: Ezekiel, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. The game is getting the better of me and I had to start playing it. You are a good friend of mine and I hope to see you more on the outside.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We thank you for playing Ezekiel. I'll talk more Ezekiel tomorrow on The Talk, but he's off to the Jury House for now and up next, power is on the line as the remaining houseguests compete for Head Of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on the air as the crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the love Head Of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard with the houseguests." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The backyard was decorated to look like the North Pole with six glass snowmen at the end of six lanes. Gwen was sitting over on a candy cane themed bench while Noah, Brick, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Trent and LeShawna were on one lane each.

"Houseguests, welcome to the Head Of Household competition. Gwen, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called Slip N' Ice. On the horn, you each will grab your cup and fill it with water from your pool behind you. You will then race to the end of your lane and out the water in your snowman. There is a halfway marker at the neck of the snowman and whoever fills it up to that tip will become the new Head Of Household. However, you'll wanna be careful as your lanes are slippery by the ice. Are you all ready? Let's begin." Julie announced.

The horn blew as the six playing houseguests started the game dumping their cups into the water and running to their snowmen. Some were slipping and sliding down the way.

"As the HOH competition wages on, it's time to let you all know what's in store for the houseguests this week. Sunday, find out who becomes Head Of Household and who has to take the punishment you all voted for. Also, see who gets nominated for eviction. Wednesday, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs once again and it could save one of the two nominees. Thursday, it's the second double eviction of the season. The houseguests will play a week's worth of Big Brother all in one night. By the end of the night, two houseguests will be evicted from the Big Brother House. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

The last images were of the HOH competition going on as the power was up for grabs.

 **A/N: Sorry about Ezekiel having to go, but it was just time. Vote for the punishment the HOH will get either Put Up Or Shut Up or Love Thy Nieghbor. Keeping voting for who LeShawna should have a Final 2 deal with. That's all for now. See ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 34- No Allies, Just Us

**A/N: What's up, everyone! Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Unfortunately for Ezekiel fans, he walked right out the door last time and that's because I really didn't have anything left for him to do. He wasn't winning a lot of comps and he did, maybe not purposely or intentionally, try to break up the Wolf Pack in a way. Well, we are down to the Final 7 and a double eviction is around the corner which will turn 7 into 5. We should be in for another interesting week. So let's start the show!**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **The targets remained on the backs of Noah and Brick, but the threat of Ezekiel loomed prompting the Wolf Pack to decide who was more likely to head home. After Brick used the Veto, Anne Maria was the pawn in that decision and Ezekiel was sent to Jury with his head held high. Julie revealed a punishment America would vote for on the next HOH which could really stir things up. Tonight, a new Head Of Household would be crowned and two more people will be nominated for eviction. Who will become the new Head Of Household and who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 34- No Allies, Just Us**

The six HOH players were slipping and sliding on their way to fill up their snowmen.LeShawna fell on her rump and dropped her water.

"That was not cool!" LeShawna exclaimed.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): In this specific competition, you have to fill up your snowmen to the halfway mark which is located at the neck. The only hard thing is that you have to get to the end of your lane and not slip out on the ice.**

Brick poured some water into his snowman before heading back for more.

 **Brick: Me or Noah really needs to pull out a win here or we are going on the block. Noah doesn't have an Invincibility Statue so that means we are fair game for the week.**

Trent got his water in his snowmen before heading back and slipping on ice.

 **Trent: This is crucial for me or LeShawna to win HOH, because Noah or Brick would definitely want to send me home this week. I can't afford too many mess ups and I need to keep my alliance here another week.**

"You got this, Trent!" Gwen cheered.

 **Gwen: Trent or LeShawna really need this win as if they don't win, me or them could be potentially going on the block together. I want to keep ourselves til the Final 3. However, with the game as close as it is, it could be really difficult especially since Anne Maria and Jasmine are still in.**

Jasmine dumped her water in her snowman and headed back for more.

 **Jasmine: I'm really an outsider in this house and I'm scared that could cause me to become the only threat to these other people. I've made it this far once and I'm a huge physical threat. Why wouldn't they take a shot at me?**

Anne Maria slipped on her side as she dropped her water.

"Oh come on!" Anne Maria complained.

 **Anne Maria: These feet weren't made for walking on ice and it doesn't look like I'll be winning HOH anytime soon. I do have the mind to make the great deals to keep myself safe and like the rest of the house, I got a bone to pick with Noah and Brick.**

Brick slipped and dropped his water prompting him to go back. Noah dumped his in his snowman before going back for more.

 **Noah: I'm taking my time, because it doesn't look like anybody will be really winning quickly. They all kinda just spaz out and slip that way.**

Trent slipped again near his pool and dropped his cup.

"From the looks of it, Noah is in 1st, Trent in 2nd, LeShawna is 3rd and Jasmine in 4th." Gwen announced.

Brick slipped on his butt and yelped from the impact. Noah couldn't hold his laughter as he tumbled onto the ice.

Trent and LeShawna dumped their water in their snowmen to maintain their leads. Jasmine got her water in and ran back for some more tumbling on the way.

 **Noah: At this point, it's really close between me, Trent and LeShawna. One of them gets it, I'm probably the one going home this week. I need to start picking up the pace.**

Noah dropped his water in his snowmen heading back for more. Noah started to collapse from his legs hurting. Trent was going to drop his water in when she slipped and split his legs leaving his crotch to run into his snowman.

"Argh!" Trent yelled as he held his crotch area.

"That wasn't pretty." Brick commented.

"It's a three-man race between Noah, LeShawna and Jasmine." Gwen announced.

Jasmine dropped her water off and she ran back slipping, but she kept clawing back.

 **Jasmine: I want to win HOH, because others would use me as a pawn and in desperate times, the pawn goes home. I really don't feel like being a pawn to anyone this week.**

Noah put his water into his snowman and LeShawna did the same although she tumbled trying to get back.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Noah's snowman is looking pretty full and I need to bring out my inner dragon in order to beat this little scrawny neck. Time for LeShawna to kick it into overdrive.**

Noah, LeShawna and Jasmine were shown on split screens as to who was going to finish first.They were the three that it would come down to.

"Hey Jasmine, girl. How do you feel about nominations?" LeShawna asked.

"I wouldn't put you up if you were wondering." Jasmine replied.

"I know. I wouldn't put you up either. I'm going after the scrawny neck." LeShawna stated.

 **Noah: Strategizing while competing might not be such a great idea, because look who's in the lead. I'm winning this thing and LeShawna is a big threat to my game. Maybe I should consider her for nominations.**

Noah and Jasmine dumped off their water as they headed back for more almost finished.

"You got this, Noah!" Brick cheered.

"Come on, LeShawna! Come on, Jasmine!" Gwen cheered.

 **Gwen: At this point, I really hope either LeShawna or Jasmine for that matter wins. It will make the plan of getting Noah or Brick out much easier.**

Noah slipped as he finished dumping his water off and LeShawna pushed full force back to her pool. Jasmine dumped off her water as she was close as well. Trent, Anne Maria and Brick were getting up there, but not clear enough for the win. Noah finished dumping water in and he saw he reached the halfway mark.

"Congratulations, Noah, you are the new Head Of Household!" Gwen announced.

Brick ran over to Noah and helped him up. He got the key from Gwen and gave it to his partner.

"Good job, soldier." Brick praised with a smile.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'm hurting like crazy, but I shot through the pain and won this key which gives me the opportunity to send a wolf out to pasture.**

 **Brick: Noah has won Head Of Household and this means safety for the week even granting me a ticket into the Final 6. This couldn't be any greater.**

LeShawna joined up with Trent and Gwen as they feared for the worst.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): That scrawny bookworm won HOH and this is bad for the Wolf Pack. This means that one of us is heading out the door this week and it could very well be me since I'm a greater threat to the two of them.**

Noah was being helped into the house, but he shot a smirk at the Wolf Pack.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone headed inside as Brick carried Noah to the Diary Room. Trent and LeShawna sprawled out on the floor.

"That had to be the most painful experience of my life." LeShawna stated.

"What's even more painful is that Noah won HOH. Now it's gonna be two of the three of us going on the block." Trent stated.

 **Trent: It sucks that Noah won the power for the week and it looks like I'm his target after my little blowup session on him. This really sucks.**

"So who do you think is going on the block?" Gwen asked.

"Probably me and LeShawna. We are the ones more of a threat to his game. He'll save you for a replacement." Trent replied.

"I can't vote between the two of you. It's my boyfriend or my best friend." Gwen stated.

"It's alright, Gwen. We won't try and pull you over to one side over the other. You need to vote for who you think is better for your game." LeShawna explained.

 **Gwen: Vote for who I think is better for my game. That's not what I want to think at all. The Final 2 deal is in jeopardy and it seems like one of them is heading out the door this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked into the storage area as LeShawna came in and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You okay, sheila?" Jasmine asked.

"Girl, I feel like my muscles will say adios at any moment." LeShawna replied.

"So those two dingos escaped with their hides again, eh?" Jasmine asked.

"This week. There's always next week." LeShawna replied.

"I meant what I said by not putting any of you guys up. We need to get out Noah, Brick and especially Anne Maria." Jasmine stated.

"You're telling me. Maybe you could convince Noah to put up Anne Maria." LeShawna suggested.

"That is a thought. Would he go for it though?" Jasmine asked.

"He won't take it from us. Although, he might think we put you up to it." LeShawna replied.

"I can see what I can do." Jasmine promised.

 **Jasmine: Convincing Noah to put up Anne Maria? It's very tempting and I want it to happen so that witch can finally leave this house. I'm crossing my fingers for this one.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna went to the Diary Room and opened the door. Noah and Brick left a little bit ago so the coast was clear for her. She sat down and grabbed her card.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Let's what you all got for me this time.** _ **Dear LeShawna, the game will be coming to a stop soon and we know you want to make it to the end. However, there will two finalists and that's where this mission comes in. America wants you to make a Final 2 deal with Jasmine and she has to agree to it by the end of the week. Good luck and God Bless America.**_ **This shouldn't be too bad. I have my alliance and Jasmine to fall back on. That just gives me more votes to stay. Thanks America.**

LeShawna walked out of the Diary Room and back into the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick came out of the Diary Room as Brick puts Noah on the couch. He has an envelope in his hands.

"Hey can everyone come in here?" Brick asked.

Everyone came out of their room as Trent, Jasmine, Anne Maria and Gwen sat on the couch and LeShawna sat in one of the nomination chairs.

"I got this while I was in the Diary Room. They said it was my punishment from the HOH Competition." Noah stated.

"Punishment? Why would they punish the winners?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea. I just hope it isn't anything bad." Noah replied.

Noah ripped open the envelope and started reading the card.

" _Dear Noah, congratulations on winning Head Of Household, but it's time for you to pay a little for your misdeeds in the house. America has voted for a punishment for you to take and it's called Love Thy Neighbor. You must cuddle and snuggle with your worst enemies for a few hours each night this week or you will suffer from a penalty in the Veto competition._ " Noah read with a shocked expression.

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna all smirked devilishly at Noah.

 **Gwen: This is the perfect payback and a chance we get some alone time with this snake. This is almost better than the time Heather was dared to have her head shaved.**

 **Noah(Head Of Household): What the heck, America? Do you all hate me that much to put me through this torture? Aw man…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick and LeShawna were in the kitchen just having dinner.

"So who do you think Noah wants gone?" LeShawna asked.

"My best guess is Trent or Gwen. They are a power couple in this game." Brick replied.

"Do I have your vote to stay if I go up?" LeShawna and asked.

"Totally. I want Trent gone, because he's dangerous for my game." Brick replied.

 **Brick: LeShawna is obviously knowing she's going on the block. However, she could be good for my game going forward. She acts all flirty with me so maybe I could use that to my advantage.**

"Trent has been really crazy lately and I honestly think he and Gwen would want to make the Final 2." LeShawna explained.

"Well, of course. They are going to do what Mike and Zoey did in All-Stars." Brick stated.

"They are my friends, but I really want to head into the finals." LeShawna explained.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): We are in the Final 7 and that means the game will be ending soon so I want to at least beat Gwen and Trent in the finals. I really want to win this season.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Brick were in the kitchen so Jasmine decided to ask him about Anne Maria.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to Noah about who he's putting up?" Jasmine asked.

"Not really. He's been resting ever since the competition ended." Brick replied.

"I was just thinking maybe getting rid of Anne Maria. She's a threat to the game and she's really determined to get you guys out." Jasmine stated.

"I thought we had a pact with her." Brick explained.

"You think she really wants to take you guys to the Final 3?" Jasmine asked.

 **Brick: Jasmine makes a lot of sense about Anne Maria. The girl has only cared for herself this entire game and it would be a good game move to send her home.**

"I could talk Noah into nominating her for eviction. I can't make any promises though." Brick promised.

"Alright, that would be great." Jasmine praised with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came out of the Diary Room with some crutches to help him walk.

"Who wants to...ouch….see my HOH Room?!" Noah asked.

Brick got him and carried him up the stairs while everyone followed. Noah uncooked the door and was set down on the bed. Everyone saw pictures of his family, his deceased sister and books from home.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): It was really great to see my sister's happy face one more time. She really helped me out a lot when I got bullied in high school. I'm really missing her right now.**

Noah was searching through the gift basket and searching for his favorite textbooks. Everyone smiled at him that he was getting this moment.

 **Gwen: It's good that Noah gets to see his sister again. We put the game aside to let everyone have their moments.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah was up in the HOH Room as Gwen and Trent snuck in. They climbed into bed with him as he noticed the body heat from the two of them.

"Oh no." Noah stated.

"You won so you have to deal with this." Gwen retorted.

"Maybe you should've thrown the competition." Trent added.

Noah just slumped back into bed with a worried and uncomfortable look on his face.

The camera switches to the kitchen where LeShawna comes through picking Noah up.

"Let's go! It's cuddling time!" LeShawna ordered.

"Oh come on! I wasn't finished with my dinner!" Noah exclaimed.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Stupid punishment! I felt weirded out kissing Cody's ear back in Season 1, but this takes that to a whole new level. Maybe any other guy would like this, but not me.**

Trent cuddled with Noah on the couch as Noah sighed, Gwen slept with him in the HOH Room and LeShawna cuddled up to him even kneeing him in the crotch making the nerd sequel in pain.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I think I'm just having a nightmare, but that would be totally circumstantial. I am having a nightmare.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room as Brick wanted to talk.

"Me and Jasmine were talking about potential nominations. I said I wanted Trent out and she said she thought maybe Anne Maria could go up." Brick explained.

"Don't we have a pact?" Noah asked.

"Would you really trust her with her word at this point?" Brick countered.

"No I really wouldn't. She teamed with Sugar and tried to get us out." Noah replied.

"Right. That should be enough to at least put her on the block for this week." Brick stated.

"Like maybe as a warning to shape up?" Noah asked.

"Whatever works. We need to make sure Trent goes this week though." Brick replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Brick makes a point about Anne Maria. Her word is not that good with many players and she wanted us out of the door when we were still the survivors. Do we really need her in this house anymore?**

 **Brick: We are going after Anne Maria, but Trent also has caused us trouble so maybe he could go up and maybe go out the door this week. One problem down, four more to go.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Have Not Menu was here and the annual slop was various meat products and mushrooms. It was called Snot-Roast. Everyone came in as Noah went to the card and opened it.

"Noah, as Head Of Household, it's your responsibility to name four Have Nots for the week. They will enjoy this delicious Snot-Roast filled with various meat products and mushrooms for the entire week." Noah read.

Noah turned to everyone and decided on who he wanted to put on slop.

"I'll choose Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Anne Maria." Noah chose.

 **Trent: Figures Noah would target us and try to make us look weak compared to him and Brick. It's not going to work so I hope he understands that.**

 **Gwen: I haven't been on slop for a long time, but at least it's edible stuff this time. I can deal with meat for the week.**

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I'm about to pour scrawny into the ground. He likes to act like he's a know-it-all and he's got the superior power. However, this only lasts one week and he better hope I get evicted.**

 **Anne Maria: Am I surprised to be a Have Not? Not really, because you get used to it. I think this is the third or fourth time, but who's really counting and who really cares?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Jasmine were going to have a sit down talk about Anne Maria.

"So you would vote out Anne Maria at the next eviction?" Noah asked.

"It wouldn't really count, because anyone she's ever been beside on the block has gone out." Jasmine replied.

"Lightning, Courtney, Alejandro and Ezekiel. That's four people that have gone, because of her." Noah explained.

"You also have to think if you put up only one of the Wolf Pack, those other two are votes to stay for the person." Jasmine added.

"That's true. So I should put two of them up right away?" Noah asked.

"At first, keep Anne Maria in the guessing stage and then put her up as a replacement if the Veto is used." Jasmine replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): If I truly want one of the Wolf Pack out this week, I need to make sure the number are in my favor. It will at least end up in a tie for me to cast the deciding vote.**

"I think I may have just figured out what to do." Noah stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked across the living room passed by the TV that displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He looked at the Memory Wall as he grabbed the keys thinking he'll make the right decisions. The camera zoomed in on Trent's picture.

 **Trent: I'm pretty sure I'm the one Noah and Brick want out this week. I'm gonna come back fighting to make sure it's me, Gwen and LeShawna in the finale.**

The camera zoomed in on LeShawna's picture.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): I wouldn't be surprised to be nominated, but that doesn't mean I won't come back fighting for my safety in this game.**

The camera zoomed in on Anne Maria.

 **Anne Maria: Noah, Brick and me had a pact starting a few weeks ago, but that pact was broke when they are basically hanging me to dry. It would be wise to put me on the block and send me home.**

Noah went up to the HOH Room and started pulling out the two keys he wanted to put in.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'm nominating the two people I think could give me an edge in this game and considering what I went over with Jasmine last night, I think I have all I need to make sure one of the Wolf Pack head home this week.**

Noah opened the backyard door as he stuck his head out.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the nomination ceremony." Noah called.

The six other houseguests came in and sat around the dining room table as Noah came in with the nomination block. He sat it down and addressed the house.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I'm required to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The two keys in the nomination block are my decisions and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah began as he turned the first key.

Trent's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he nodded.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah continued as he turned the second key.

LeShawna's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she glared at Noah.

"I've nominated you, Trent, and you, LeShawna, for eviction. Trent, you should've seen this coming as we've been at odds for a few weeks now. LeShawna, you're overly competitive and you want me out just as bad as I want you out so there's that. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Noah concluded.

Everyone started to get up as Gwen hugged her two best friends in the house.

 **Trent(Nominee): Noah really thinks he has the upper hand just, because he's HOH. However, it's only one of us going at the end of the week so he shouldn't be sitting comfortably just yet.**

LeShawna hugged Brick and glared at Noah.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): Nothing new that I'm on the block, because of Noah, but LeShawna is not done yet. I will not stop until that turkey is outside this house.**

Noah took the nomination block back up to the HOH Room as Brick followed him.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I just need me or Brick to win the Veto and Trent is going home. Maybe even LeShawna could go home. I wouldn't have any objections since they are both threats to my game.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Trent or LeShawna from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	36. Chapter 35- The Ultimate Sacrifice

**A/N: The Wolf Pack is in some deep trouble and the Veto is the last chance for this alliance to stay intact. Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Big Brother. We are coming close and after the double eviction, we will have our final 5 houseguests. It's crazy to believe how far we have come in this story and I have you guys to thank for your endless support. Thanks for being with me on this awesome journey thus far, I really appreciate it. Anyway, let's get right into the story.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **At a icy and slippery HOH, the Wolf Pack were skating on thin ice with Noah and Brick which made it very important for both factions. Noah ended up securing the win, but had to pay the price of the Love Thy Neighbor punishment. LeShawna also had her Final 3 plan in jeopardy when America wanted her to secure a Final 2 deal with Jasmine. Jasmine had tried to convince Noah to put Anne Maria up and possibly send her home, but Noah did what he wanted to do nominating Trent and LeShawna for eviction. The Wolf Pack is in jeopardy as an explosive Veto could save it from extinction. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Trent or LeShawna from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 35- The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Everyone started to get up as LeShawna and Trent hugged Gwen. Gwen had tears in her eyes knowing she might have to vote between her two friends.

 **Gwen: I can't believe my boyfriend and bestfriend are on the block. I wish we could've found a way to skid by this week with one of them becoming HOH. I have to win the Veto in order to keep one in the game, but I don't know who to save.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick walked into the storage room as they had big smiles on their faces.

"That was some mighty fine work there, Noah." Brick complimented.

"You always have to hit the soft spots to get what you want." Noah explained.

"Now the question is who of the two we go after?" Brick asked.

"LeShawna most definitely. She has the absolute ability to win this game." Noah replied.

"What about Trent? I thought he was the main target." Brick stated.

"Trust me, I wanted that more than you did, but LeShawna might have the votes to keep herself safe. She's always talking in the dark with people." Noah explained.

 **Brick: LeShawna is a powerful player and at this stage in the game, she has the ability to go all the way. Maybe it's time she be sent out to pasture.**

"How are we gonna do it?" Brick asked.

"I know Anne Maria can be on board for this. We'll leave Gwen to decide for herself. Jasmine will be a tough cookie to crack though. She seems to get along well with LeShawna." Noah replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): If we can secure Jasmine's vote, that's three votes to can LeShawna and then we can Trent the very next week. Easy did, easy done.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna was in the spare lounge area as she held her head. She knew she was going up, but this has taken a toll on Gwen.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee): I'm on the block again and this is not good for me. I have the best chance of going home this week and I can't just go yet. I need to find some support fast.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen came into the storage room where Jasmine was and she started crying. Jasmine ran over and hugged her.

"What's wrong, sheila?" Jasmine asked as she hugged the goth girl.

"It's hard to play this game. You think you have friends and then they turn into enemies." Gwen replied.

"This is a game and it's bound to happen." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: I really feel bad about Gwen, because she has to choose between Trent and LeShawna possibly and I know she wants to keep both here.**

"You just gotta play the game, shiela. That's all you can do." Jasmine stated.

"I know." Gwen added.

 **Gwen: Noah has ruined things yet again and it's all because of this stupid feud. This will be coming to an end soon and Noah will the one heading out to Julie next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the HOH, Noah and Brick were discussing plans to get rid of LeShawna.

"We need to win the Veto and keep noms the same. I really don't want to put anyone else up." Noah explained.

"What if the Veto does get used? Say Gwen wins it and takes one of them off. We can't put up Gwen." Brick stated.

"There's always Anne Maria. She's just the pawn you need." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Anne Maria has been up against the main threats. She has never been voted for so far in this game and that makes the perfect pawn to go up against the other threat.**

"What about Jasmine? She's a huge threat." Brick suggested.

"She has the votes to stay. She hasn't won an HOH yet." Noah stated.

"Keeping her is dangerous though. She could possibly win the whole game." Brick warned.

"We might have to save that for next week. In that case, you need to win HOH and secure the votes necessary for Jasmine to go." Noah explained.

 **Brick: Jasmine is a big threat and Noah doesn't seem to notice that otherwise he would've put her up. Maybe it's up to me to send this chick back to the barracks.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Have Not Room, Anne Maria and Trent were in there.

"Sucks to be you right now." Anne Maria stated.

"Thought you wouldn't really care." Trent retorted.

"I don't, but you still owe me. Final 2 deal, remember?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't owe you anything. I only promised that so you wouldn't go on the block if I became Head Of Household." Trent stated.

"You did and I never went up so I thank you for that. However, you need to win the Veto and take me up with you." Anne Maria explained.

"You think you're gonna win?" Trent asked with a glare.

"Who's going to vote for you? Gwen and LeShawna? You guys got most of the villains in the Jury House. They ain't voting for you." Anne Maria replied.

"They were threats and they had to go." Trent stated.

"Obviously, you didn't think this whole thing through." Anne Maria retorted.

 **Trent(Nominee): That girl gets under my skin and I let her! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I have to stay so I can send her packing along with Noah and Brick. She could easily win if she was given the chance and she could also have the votes. What a season this has turned into.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room as Brick was getting some cold medicine.

"What's that for?" Noah asked.

"Just something for allergies. It's going to change seasons soon once summer is over." Brick replied.

"You think they'll let you walk out with that?" Noah asked.

"Probably not, but I'm a cadet so smuggling shouldn't be a problem." Brick replied.

"I have a problem. Like taking you to the finals is my plan, but I think people would vote for you out of spite." Noah stated.

"Like just award the win to me, because they hate you?" Brick asked.

"Exactly. I need someone up there that I could win against and the problem is there doesn't really seem to be anyone." Noah replied.

 **Brick: He's right. Anyone going up against Noah in the finals would win over him. I guess maybe I'm the shoe in winner and might as well give me the money right now.**

 **Noah(Head Of Household): If I want to win, I have to start playing nice some more. I need that sympathy vote from the others so I can get the win.**

"I'm sure you'll find some way to get votes." Brick assured.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'll get votes alright. Some votes to send you packing if I need to.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria made her way up to the HOH Room and she was let in by Brick. She sat down on the couch.

"Trent is really mad." Anne Maria stated with a snicker.

"About what?" Noah asked.

"He promised me a Final 2 deal a few weeks back and I know I would win against him. I have the votes to win." Anne Maria replied.

"He promised you the finals?" Noah asked.

"That's right. I would be sitting pretty on my throne with the money." Anne Maria replied.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Interesting...Trent is desperate, because he knows he can't win the money without the Jury votes necessary. I'm stuck in the same boat he's in, but if I make the Final 2 with him instead of Brick, I have the votes to win. This could work in my favor.**

"We need to get rid of LeShawna this week, because Trent is easily a puppet we can use." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria: LeShawna has the strength of an ox and can come barreling us down if she gets the chance. She's really unhinged. However, Trent is weak and he has no chance of winning the money or the Jury vote. This eviction is pretty easy to understand.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah came out from the Diary Room with a bag of names.

"Everyone, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Noah called.

Everyone went to the living room and sat down the couch. Trent and LeShawna sat in the nomination chairs. Noah stood up front and read the rules.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head Of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Noah instructed.

Trent and LeShawna joined Noah up front as he continued.

"As Head Of Household, I shall go first." Noah stated as he reached into the bag.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I hope I get Brick, because then we can secure the noms and LeShawna goes home this week.**

" **Anne Maria**." Noah announced.

Anne Maria joined the others up front with sinister smirk on her face. Trent then reached into the bag and picked a name out.

" **Houseguest Choice**. I choose Gwen obviously." Trent announced.

Gwen smiled as she came up to the front and stood with the others.

 **Gwen: I want to win the Veto and get Trent off the block. I think LeShawna will be alright and we can secure the votes to send the replacement, hopefully Anne Maria, out the door this week.**

LeShawna was worried and hoping Jasmine would get picked.

" **Brick**." LeShawna announced.

Brick smiled as he came up and stood by LeShawna. That meant Jasmine would be the host for the competition.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is to begin. Good luck!" Noah exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Jasmine were in the HOH Room as they were discussing votes.

"We need to send LeShawna home this week. We have the votes, but you are a wildcard." Noah explained.

"I can vote for LeShawna. She isn't good for my game." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: LeShawna isn't a bad person, but she is a major threat and I have to send out the major threats in order to advance further in this game.**

"Who goes up if LeShawna comes down though?" Jasmine asked.

"We decided that Gwen goes up if Trent or LeShawna wins the Veto. Anne Maria goes up if Gwen wins and takes one of them down." Noah explained.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to get Anne Maria out this week?" Jasmine asked.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Jasmine doesn't get this, does she? If LeShawna and Trent stay, the Wolf Pack are still here and they have the better chance of winning HOH which means me or Brick goes home next week.**

"We don't view her as much as a threat. We want LeShawna, Trent and Gwen gone." Brick replied.

 **Jasmine: I've been wanting Anne Maria out this entire time, but she could actually be floating to the finals. She's on no one's radar and that scares me that she could win the game, because of that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine came through the Diary Room door in a bomb squad uniform.

"Everyone, it's time for the Veto competition! We don't have much time so get your uniforms on and meet me in the backyard stat!" Jasmine requested.

The six houseguests changed into bomb squad uniforms and goggles as they headed towards the backyard. The backyard was designed like a factory of sorts as the six Veto players took their spot at their booths. Jasmine stepped on a stool and began to read the rules.

"Welcome to the BB Factory. It's going to be a hard day at work as a few bombs aren't working properly. On the screen in front of you, it will show a sequence of colored wires to cut, but it will require you to cut the first wire. You must remember the first wire of each sequence to cut. If you cut the wrong wire, your bomb will explode and so will your chances of winning. The last houseguest standing will win the Power Of Veto. However, the first three eliminated houseguests will become dinosaurs for the rest of the week. Let's play BB Blast Off!" Jasmine exclaimed.

 **Trent(Nominee): I need this Veto and secure my safety. I really don't want to look stupid meeting Julie in a dinosaur costume.**

The TV began the first sequence and it went by very quick. _**Red, Green, Yellow, Orange. Cut the 1st wire in the sequence.**_

 **Brick: That went by way too quick and I'm not sure what wire to cut. I can't get eliminated otherwise I'll look like a joke for the rest of the week.**

Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Brick cut the red wire as Noah and Anne Maria cut the green wire. Their bombs blew up in their faces covering them in paint and dust.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I'm usually good with remembering things, but that sequence went by too fast so I went with my gut instinct.**

 **Anne Maria: I thought I had this down pat, but I blew up my chances and now my hair is covered in soot.**

"The correct answer was red. I'm sorry, Noah and Anne Maria, you're both eliminated." Jasmine announced.

 **Brick: So Noah goes out and I realized it was up to me to make sure nominations stayed the same. I couldn't let Gwen, Trent or LeShawna make it to the finals.**

The second sequence was coming up on the TV. _**Orange, Gray, Blue, Green, Cut the first wire in the sequence.**_

Trent, Gwen and LeShawna cut the orange wire. Brick cut the blue wire and his bomb exploded all over him.

"The correct answer was orange. I'm sorry, Brick, but you're eliminated. That means you, Noah and Anne Maria are dinosaurs for the week." Jasmine announced.

 **Brick: I blew it. Someone is coming off the block this week.**

The third sequence popped up on the TV. _**Yellow, Blue, Gray, Black. Cut the first wire in the sequence.**_

Trent and LeShawna cut the yellow wire while Gwen cut the gray wire making her bomb explode in her face.

"The correct answer was yellow. I'm sorry, Gwen, you've been eliminated." Jasmine announced.

Gwen smiled as she went back over to the others to sit down.

 **Gwen: Trent or LeShawna is guaranteed to stay in the game and we can get to work on sending someone else home.**

The TV came on for Round 4. _**Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black. Cut the first wire in the sequence.**_

Trent and LeShawna thought it over before someone cut a blue wire and a bomb went off. Trent coughed as LeShawna stood victorious and smiled.

"The correct answer was blue. Trent, you're eliminated and congratulations, LeShawna, you've won the Power Of Veto!" Jasmine exclaimed.

LeShawna smiled as she walked over and took the Veto around her neck.

 **LeShawna(America's Player/Nominee/Veto Holder): Oh yeah! Momma got her some gold today! Noah and Brick won't know what hit them when I win HOH and take them out like dinner.**

Noah and Brick frown as their plan of sending LeShawna home just self-destruct.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): You gotta be kidding me! How hard is it to win one lousy competition and the Veto not getting used. We suck at this!**

Trent hugged LeShawna and congratulated her.

 **Trent(Nominee): I'm very happy that LeShawna won, but I'm still on the block and Gwen is vulnerable for eviction. We aren't out of the woods yet.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone got changed as they came in and Trent hugged Gwen.

"We're gonna get through this." Gwen stated.

"That's right. I may be going home, but I want you guys to keep fighting." Trent explained.

 **Trent(Nominee): It's obvious that Gwen is going up and that I have the possible best chance of going home. I really need to get the votes to stay and that means sucking up a little to Noah.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were getting cleaned off as Trent came over.

"Hey guys." Trent greeted.

"Hey there, Trent. What do you want?" Noah asked.

"I was just going to say that it was a bummer I didn't win Veto and that I'm probably going home." Trent replied.

"I'm sure that's probably not the case. We've had our differences, but I consider you a valuable friend." Brick stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Brick is getting a little too friendly with the enemy. That should be me sucking up to Trent so I can make the Final 2.**

"It's no worries at all, Trent. I was planning on using the Veto on you if I won." Noah explained.

"You were?" Trent asked.

"You were?" Brick asked at the same time before Noah nudged him.

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry how this whole thing started and dangling you from a line just to get farther in the game. We want to take you to the Final 3." Noah replied.

"The Final 3? You think I'm dumb?" Trent asked.

"Dumb if you don't take this offer." Noah replied.

"Forget that! I'll take my chances." Trent stated as he walked off.

"He'll be back. They always come back." Noah muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna and Jasmine were in the kitchen as they were sitting around.

"Congrats, sheila." Jasmine congratulated.

"Thanks girl. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." LeShawna stated.

 **LeShawna(AP/Nominee/Veto Holder): I have my alliance with the Wolf Pack, but America voted for me to make a Final 2 deal with Jasmine. It's time to complete my mission.**

"What would you think if you and me were in the Final 2?" LeShawna asked.

"That would be awesome. I've only made it to the Final 4." Jasmine replied.

"I wanna make a deal with you. I'll help you get out Anne Maria if you promise to hang with me until the Final 2." LeShawna promised.

"What about Gwen and Trent?" Jasmine asked.

"We can make a Final 4 deal, but it will be everyone for themselves soon. I just thought I make this deal before the opportunity slipped away." LeShawna replied.

"Hmmm...it doesn't sound so bad. I'm in." Jasmine stated with a smile.

 **Jasmine: LeShawna is someone I can trust and that's my ally to the finals. Anne Maria going out will be super satisfying and making the Final 2 will be even better than I imagined. I'm gonna win this game!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah, Brick and Anne Maria entered the Diary Room as they were about to become dinosaurs.

 **Anne Maria: Our punishment for losing the Veto competition is too wear stupid Dino costumes. Let the embarrassment begin.**

The three came back out in green dinosaur costumes with purple spikes down the back to the tail.Everyone started to laugh.

"Don't forget that I'm still in charge." Noah threatened.

"You're in charge alright." Trent stated as he continued to laugh.

"It sucks to be you three." Gwen added.

The three houseguests sighed as they knew it was gonna be a long rest of the week.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the HOH Room talking some game.

"So LeShawna is still in the game so that means we have to follow through with Trent going now." Noah stated.

"That's right. The longer the Wolf Pack stays intact, the longer we have the chance of going home." Brick added.

"There's no doubt in my mind that they want me to put up someone else like Jasmine or Anne Maria just so they can have the votes to keep each other here." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Trent has been my enemy, but I have a better chance against him in the Final 2. That leaves only one person to go and that's Gwen.**

"What about Gwen? She's a huge threat." Noah suggested.

"She did make the finals in Island and she's a big target after the love triangle business." Brick added.

"That's why she's got to go. Trent can wait." Noah stated.

 **Brick: Gwen is a huge threat, but I'm still casting my vote for Trent. He's been onto us ever since we casted him out. We'll get Gwen and LeShawna next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna were out on the couches in the backyard.

"Who do you think is going up?" LeShawna asked.

"They might put Gwen up, but I hope it's Anne Maria. They had a pact and she is a bigger threat than me." Trent replied.

 **Gwen: It's interesting to see Anne Maria go up and she heading out the door, but Noah has his sights on breaking the Wolf Pack up so I say good luck with that.**

"I really hope that happens. I just feel like I'm going home this week." Gwen stated.

"You ain't girl. I'm voting for you to stay." LeShawna explained.

"Hey!" Trent protested.

"Sorry, hun, Gwen is better for my game than your are." LeShawna stated.

"I could be valuable to you." Trent argued.

"Well, you're valuable to me if it's any consolation." Gwen complimented as she snuggled up to Trent.

Trent blushed as LeShawna snickered.

 **Trent(Nominee): Girls make my life a joke sometimes. You can never win with them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and LeShawna were in the Have Not Room.

"How are your chances on winning this game?" LeShawna asked.

"It really depends on who I'm sitting next should I make it to finale night, but I doubt it." Anne Maria replied.

"I've gotten screwed so many times in past season. I'm just glad to be getting another chance." LeShawna stated.

 **Anne Maria: I feel like I won't be coming out of the Final 7, because Noah and Brick could blindside me and get me out the door. It would be a smart move since I'm a big target.**

"Noah and Brick are running the game and I don't know what to do." Anne Maria stated.

"They're going out. I guarantee you." LeShawna promised.

"It better be next week, because I ain't sitting with them on finale night." Anne Maria stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria, Gwen and Trent were in bed as LeShawna thought about her choice on using the Veto.

 **LeShawna(AP/Nominee/Veto Holder): My girl, Gwen, is going up and Trent is staying up there. I have to decide between the two and I need to make some last calls with Noah so I can make the Wolf Pack is still here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna heads up to the HOH Room and she is let in by Noah. Brick is sitting on the couch and she sits down next to him.

"What's up?" Noah asked.

"I know that Gwen might be the one that's going up and Trent is most likely going home. However, Anne Maria told me she doesn't want to be with any of you on finale night." LeShawna replied.

"Oh really?" Noah asked.

"She is so confident she's gonna win this game and we aren't going after her enough." LeShawna replied.

"That is true. We have the votes to send her home." Brick stated.

"She's also swung by every eviction she's been in." Noah added.

"That's pretty dangerous. No one has ever casted a vote for her." LeShawna stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): It's very tempting to put Anne Maria up, but there's also getting rid of Gwen. LeShawna is making this decision very hard and it could end up costing me everything.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LeShawna walked across the living room towards the Memory Wall. She grabbed the Veto and put it around her neck. She looked at everyone as the camera zoomed in on Noah.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I have the biggest decision to make. Put Gwen up and send Trent packing or put Anne Maria up and send her out the door. Decisions, decisions.**

LeShawna opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." LeShawna announced.

Everyone came inside as Trent sat in one of the nomination chairs. LeShawna stood where she would sit and she faced everyone.

"This is the Veto meeting. Trent and myself have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. This isn't rocket science so I use the Veto on myself. Noah, you know what to do." LeShawna decided as she sat down on the couch.

Noah stood up front and turned to face everyone.

"This is a tough decision for me and I don't want to put this person up, but it's for the greater good of my game so I choose to nominate…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Gwen."

Gwen sighed as she got up and sat down in the seat next to Trent.

"It's too dangerous keeping the three person alliance in here so that's why you are where you are." Noah explained.

LeShawna glared at Noah, but got up and headed to the front.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." LeShawn concluded as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Trent and Gwen hugged.

 **Gwen(Nominee): What did I say? I'm on the block for the second time this season and I might be going home this week. Noah is a tricky player and he might see me as the threat to go.**

Noah and Brick head upstairs to the HOH Room.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I need to keep Trent in the game, but I need his alliance to dwindled down. Anne Maria will be going next and then LeShawna. I'll worry about Jasmine later and then Brick is going too.**

Trent hugged LeShawna as he was ticked off.

 **Trent(Nominee): I'm going home and the votes are just there. LeShawna plainly said she was voting for Gwen to stay so that's one. Here come the others.**

LeShawna was really mad that Anne Maria didn't go up.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Noah is too chicken to make a big move like getting Anne Maria out, but it's time to decide who is my better ally.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Trent or Gwen? Also, it's a special double eviction episode. A week's worth of Big Brother all in one night. Stay tuned Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	37. Chapter 36- Get Set For Double Evict

**A/N: It's time for another double eviction! Two unlucky houseguests will be heading out the door this week and there is also something I have planned. The journey to half a million dollars truly begins today as the houseguests are on the last leg of the race. Let's get right into things, because we have much to cover and much time to do so.**

Julie and Chris were standing in front of the monitor showing Gwen and Trent waiting for the live eviction to start.

"A couple reunited might see their end tonight. The Wolf Pack have become the main targets for Noah and Brick as they will be seeing another member heading out the door tonight." Julie explained.

"Or will it be two? That's right. The houseguests will face yet another double eviction as two new jurors will be crowned." Chris continued.

"With a double eviction looming over the house, the race for finale night has become even harder. Who will rise to stardom tonight and which two houseguests will fall?" Julie asked.

"Only time will tell on this special episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed out to the crowd and then zoomed back in on the door.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Noah had his sights set on the Wolf Pack and tearing them down one by one. He first started by nominating Trent and LeShawna for eviction. However, seeds of doubt of bringing Brick to the Final 2 were planting as Noah wanted to be against a person he could win against. He decided Trent had to stay and targeted LeShawna. His plans were foiled yet again when LeShawna won a bombastic Veto and saved herself from the block. At America's call, LeShawna made a Final 2 deal with Jasmine to fall back on. Noah wanted to get Gwen out, but Brick was determined to send Trent out the door first. LeShawna had one fine effort to save her alliance members suggesting Anne Maria as a replacement nominee. Noah was tempted, but he stuck by his plan and put up Gwen. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Trent or Gwen? Also, it's double eviction night! A whole week of Big Brother jammed into one hour! A new HOH, a Veto winner and another juror out the door. Also, a new twist will be implemented shocking the house. It's time to get set right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 36- Get Set For Double Evict**

The crowd cheered as Julie and Chris came back on screen and the camera zoomed in on them.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. It's only a few weeks until finals night, but the game is truly just getting started. Trent and Gwen are going to be broken up tonight, but that's just the tip of the iceberg." Julie explained.

"That's right, Julie. It's also another double eviction night. A whole pack of challenges jammed into one hour of fun. By the end of the night, two houseguests shall be evicted and sent off to the Jury." Chris continued.

"That's not all. Big Brother legend, Cody Calafiore, will return to the house Sunday with a big surprise for the houseguests. Also, I shall unleash a twist on the house like it has never seen before. More on that in due time. First, what do Trent and Gwen have to say about being separated come later in the evening?" Julie announced as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera panned to the kitchen where six of the seven houseguests were sitting eating dinner. Anne Maria was washing up in the bathroom albeit with a cold shower.

 **Gwen(Nominee): It was no surprise to hear that I was going on the block and it sucks, because me and Trent can't make the Final 2 now. Noah has flipped this house upside down and he's got to go.**

Trent shot a quick glare at Noah before finishing his plate.

 **Trent(Nominee): Noah crossed a huge line putting Gwen up next to me. I can't possibly campaign and compete against her. I really wish I could vote myself off.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Gwen were snuggling in the Green Room awaiting their inevitable eviction.

"I can't campaign against you. You deserve to win this game." Trent stated.

"Trent, you can't just give up like that. I may be going home, but you deserve to win too." Gwen retorted.

"How? I'm a walking ticking time bomb of drama." Trent stated.

"That doesn't mean jack. You're a nice guy and you have a great social game." Gwen retorted.

 **Trent(Nominee): Gwen's right. I do have what it takes to win this game, but I don't have many friends in the Jury. I need the enough vote to secure victory, but how do I do that?**

"So who do you think LeShawna is voting for?" Trent asked.

"She said you. However, I'm going to talk more with her on that subject." Gwen replied.

 **Gwen(Nominee): I need to get myself kicked off so Trent can have a shot at winning. He deserves it after everything he has done for me. I'm just happy me and him got back together so that's all the prize I need.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were up in the HOH Room discussing the upcoming eviction.

"So you still on board with sending Trent home?" Brick asked.

"Why did you think I put Gwen up there? She won't get any votes." Noah replied.

"I thought you wanted her gone." Brick stated.

"It's kinda hard when half of the house has made up their mind." Noah retorted.

 **Brick: He's right. I made up my mind of voting off Trent. I just wonder why he would want Gwen gone. I mean he and Trent butted heads just last week.**

"I'm curious. Is there a specific reason you want Gwen gone?" Brick asked.

"Well, she has made it farther and I think she probably has the ability to win this season. Keeping Trent around will allow us to kick him off once we reach the finals." Noah replied.

"Wasn't that the plan before?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. I figured it could still work." Noah replied.

 **Brick: Something's going on that Noah ain't telling me and you can bet my dog tags I'm finding out what it is or my name isn't Brick Eugene MacArthur…..*eyes widen* you didn't catch my middle name, did you?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and LeShawna were in the kitchen as Anne Maria wanted to cause some drama.

 **Anne Maria: I know LeShawna went up to Noah to try and backdoor me. I hope she doesn't think I'm totally stupid, because I can catch on to a few things.**

"I know what you did." Anne Maria stated.

"What about it? You're a huge threat. You were running this game with Sugar." LeShawna retorted.

"At least you're honest enough not to hide it." Anne Maria stated.

"So what makes the difference? You can't be swinging by every eviction. There has been four people out that sat next to you." LeShawna reminded.

"They were all threats. I wasn't seen as one." Anne Maria protested.

"Obviously you were otherwise you wouldn't have been on the block." LeShawna argued.

 **LeShawna(America's Player): Listen up, jersey girl! You can think you have this competition won, but you ain't got nothing on ol' LeShawna. I'm going to become your worst nightmare and get you out of this house faster than you can blink!**

Anne Maria walked away from the kitchen and the conversation.

"Better walk away, marshmallow head." LeShawna insulted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trent and Noah were in the bathroom as Trent tried walking away.

"Are you always going to be petty towards me?" Noah asked.

"Why did you put Gwen up?" Trent countered.

"You three are dangerous together. If you want to be mad about that, that's fine, but don't be a baby about it." Noah replied.

"You're the one running scared, because you know after this week, you're done." Trent warned.

"At least I'm going into the Final 6." Noah shot back.

Trent just left not wanting to be around Noah.

"Oh, if Brick wins HOH, it'll be the Final 5! Just thought you should know!" Noah exclaimed.

 **Trent(Nominee): Noah creases me! He is going down into the ground!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen and turned to the crowd.

"Let's head to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV monitor grabbing the attention of all seven houseguests.

"Houseguests, there is still seven of you in this game and a lot of it to still be played. However, tonight is going to be a little more challenging as we are now into the second double eviction of the summer." Julie announced.

Everyone gasped as they knew what that meant.

"That means a whole week of BB in one hour. We have a lot to get covered so we shall jump right into the first eviction of the night. Trent, Gwen, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You each may now have a brief statement to sway their votes one last time. Gwen, you're up first." Julie announced.

Gwen got up and smiled at her friends.

"It's been awesome getting to play a better game this time and not have to deal with Chris. May have jinx that, but I hope I didn't. I just wanna say hi to my mom and my cousins back home. I just wanted to say I love you to Trent. You mean a lot to me and I wanted to say thank you to LeShawna, my best friend in this house. You two have had my back through this entire game and it may end her so I'm just grateful for you both." Gwen stated.

Trent smiled and took his turn.

"It's been great playing this game and actually getting farther than I've ever gotten in the game. I'm just grateful I made things right with Gwen and we're back together. I thank everyone here for being friendly and great. If I have to go tonight, so bet it, but I really hope I can stay and finish this game." Trent stated.

"Alright, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Noah, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. LeShawna, you're up first." Julie announced.

LeShawna got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"LeShawna is aligned with both Gwen and Trent so who does she see getting to the finals? Hello LeShawna." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie girl." LeShawna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I'm sorry to evict Trent." LeShawna voted.

"Thank you, LeShawna. Jasmine is in a Final 2 deal with LeShawna, but will they vote the same? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I am sad to vote to evict Trent." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Brick has stated that he would vote out Trent so he should stick by his vote. Hello Brick." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Brick greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Trent." Brick voted.

"Thank you, Brick. It's official. With 3 votes to evict, Trent will be leaving the house tonight, but let's see where Anne Maria lies. Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Bye-bye boo! I vote to evict Trent!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Thank you, Anne Maria." Julie praised.

Anne Maria went back out into the hallway and back into the living room.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as the houseguests gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-0, Trent, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Trent hugged a crying Gwen and told her everything was gonna be alright. He hugged other people before going to the front to get his bag. He kisses Gwen and told her to stay strong. He opened the front door to the outside world as the crowd gave him a big cheer. He made his way over to Julie and Chris as he hugged them both before sitting down. Trent's picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Trent, it must be hard to leave Gwen behind in the house. Your thoughts on that?" Julie asked.

"I'm just glad that coming back in gave the time I needed to make things right from Action. Me and her are back together and I'll be voting for her on finale night." Trent replied.

"You vs Noah and Brick was awesome TV, bro! I loved every second of it!" Chris exclaimed, making the crowd laugh.

"Noah was a cool person til he got in this game. I guess having Owen around was to prevent him from cracking." Trent explained.

"What was it like between you and Noah in the house?" Julie asked.

"It was hard to be around him. He made every move in the sneakiest way possible. He doesn't want to play fair." Trent replied.

"Well, Trent, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie announced as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Noah: I actually wanted to work with you, but you let that ego of yours prevent that for happening. You were a threat to my game and you are gone as a result.**

 **LeShawna: Trent, I have some newfound respect for you in making things right with Gwen. You got over your obsession with her and you are back with each other where you belong. I'm happy for you two and best of luck on the outside.**

 **Jasmine: I'm a Gwent fan for life, but this is a game and you were the bigger target. I adore you as a person and maybe you can teach me a thing or two about the guitar. Cheers, mate.**

 **Gwen: Getting back together with you was the best thing and probably the best move I made in this game. I promise to win this entire thing and we can split the money. I love you, Trent and good luck on the outside.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cooed and cheered for Trent and Gwen.

"Any final thoughts?" Julie asked.

"I love that girl and it was pleasure playing his game." Trent replied as he shook Julie's hand.

"Well, you're off to the Jury House and you'll be back to decide the winner on finale night." Chris stated.

Trent got up and waved bye to the crowd before exiting the studio with Chris. A limousine was waiting to take him to his new home. Julie turned to the audience.

"We still have plenty of exciting things happening as up next, it's the live Head Of Household competition. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie was back on screen as the crowd cheered and Big Brother returned to the airwaves.

"Welcome back to a special double eviction episode of Big Brother. It's now time to crown a new Head Of Household. Free from the threat of eviction, the Head Of Household must immediately nominate two houseguests for eviction right after the competition. Let's head to the backyard and start this competition." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated in a game show style set. Brick, Gwen, LeShawna, Jasmine and Anne Maria were standing at different booths. Noah was sitting on a stool to the side as Julie's voice came over the intercom.

"Houseguests, it's time for the Head Of Household competition. Noah, as outgoing HOH, you aren't allowed to compete. This competition is called "What The Bleep" and here is how it works. I'll show you a series of videos containing statements made by evicted houseguests. Every statement will have one word bleeped out and I'll say what the bleeped word might be. Your task is to answer True or False. Last houseguest standing will be the new Head Of Household." Julie explained.

The houseguests understood the rules as Julie played the first video.

"Here is your first video." Julie announced.

" _So who do you think might go ****?" Ezekiel asked._

The houseguests were a little thrown off as they were laughing.

"True or False: the bleeped word was swimming." Julie announced.

Brick answered False while the girls answered True.

"The correct answer was False. The bleeped word was home so that means congratulations, Brick, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Brick shot a fist in the air as he hugged Noah and the girls groaned that they lost again.

"Nominations will be held in just a moment." Julie announced.

Noah and Brick headed back inside the house as Brick was celebrating his victory. The girls came in and went to the living room for the live nomination ceremony.

"Brick will nominate two houseguests for eviction in just a few moments. Then, the live Veto competition will be right after. Will the Veto save one of the nominees? Find out right after this break!" Chris explained.

The crowd cheered as the double eviction episode went to a brief commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd cheered while Julie smiled at them.

"Welcome back. Moments ago, Brick became the new Head Of Household and now he holds the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. Let's head to the living room where Brick will make his nominations." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV for the third time tonight as she addressed the house.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live nomination ceremony. Brick, it's your task as HOH to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Stand at the front of the living room and make your nominations." Julie ordered.

Brick stood up at the front and looked at the other five houseguests.

"These two are very strong competitors and I believe they are threats to my game. I nominate Gwen and Jasmine for eviction." Brick decided.

Gwen and Jasmine then went to sit in the nomination chairs.

"Gwen and Jasmine have been nominated for eviction. The live Veto competition will begin momentarily." Julie announced as she went off the TV.

"Gwen and Jasmine's lives are on the line in this most important Veto competition. Will they be able to save themselves or is one of them out for good? Stick with us to find out." Chris stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on the screen as the crowd cheered that Big Brother was back on.

"Welcome back to a special double eviction episode of Big Brother. Earlier, Trent was evicted from the house and became the sixth member of the Jury. Brick then won Head Of Household and put Gwen and Jasmine up for eviction. The six remaining houseguests now battle for the Power Of Veto to either save one of the girls or leave them where they are." Julie announced.

The six houseguests were now in the backyard which was decorated to look like an alien invasion out in the middle of a farm. Each houseguest was standing at six platforms. Each platform had three crop circle mazes with a ball at the beginning of each platform.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Veto competition. This competition is called "Cropped Up". Here's how it work, you six will guide a ball through three unique crop circle mazes into a glass box. The first houseguest to successfully drop their ball in their glass box will win the Power Of Veto. Let's begin." Julie explained.

Everyone started guiding their ball through their mazes. Noah and Anne Maria managed to get their balls down to their second mazes. Gwen and LeShawna joined them with all four ties for first place. Gwen made it down to her third maze and Brick made it down to his first. Jasmine made it down to her second maze and LeShawna made it down to her third. Gwen managed to slide her ball into her glass box.

"Congratulations, Gwen, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Julie announced.

Brick ran over and put the Veto around Gwen's neck marking her first Veto win of the summer.

"Gwen, in a few moments, you will decide what you want to do with the Veto. Everyone head inside to the living room." Julie requested.

All six houseguests headed back inside the house and to the living room.

"Gwen has won the Power Of Veto and will most likely use it to save herself. Brick will have to make a replacement nominee. Who will it be? Plus, I will reveal the next shocking twist of the game. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Gwen has won the Power Of Veto and she will decide to use it or not. Let's head to the living room for the live Veto meeting." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as the six houseguests stopped talking and gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Veto meeting. Gwen, please make your decision." Julie requested.

"I will use the Veto to save myself." Gwen decided.

"Alright, Brick, that means you must choose someone else to her Gwen's spot." Julie announced.

Brick got up at the front of the living room and stared at everyone.

"I choose LeShawna as the replacement nominee." Brick decided.

LeShawna sat next to Jasmine as the nominees were locked in.

"Alright, Jasmine and LeShawna are the nominees for the second live eviction of the night. We will begin voting momentarily." Julie announced as she went off the TV.

Julie turned towards the audience.

"LeShawna or Jasmine? Who will be the second houseguest evicted tonight? Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered and the show went to a break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's Time for America's Vote!_

 _LeShawna is on the block, but should she survive, she needs a new task. Should she:_

 **A.) Wear down the house by convincing everyone to run laps around the backyard.**

 **B.) Wear down the house by convincing everyone there is a rodent loose and stay up all night to catch it.**

 **C.) Wear down the house by playing a guys vs girls tug-of-war challenge.**

 **D.) Wear down the house by spreading rumors to the others taking suspicion off her.**

 _Go to to vote now and the task will be revealed Sunday should LeShawna survive this eviction._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as LeShawna and Jasmine were sitting in the nomination chairs. Julie smiled as she addressed the audience.

"It's certainly been an interesting night here in the BB House, but a second houseguest will join the Jury. Trent was evicted earlier and now either LeShawna or Jasmine will follow in his footsteps. Let's head to the living room for the second live eviction of the night." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as she addressed the house.

"Houseguests, it's time for the second live eviction of the night. LeShawna, Jasmine, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You both may now have a brief statement to sway their votes." Julie announced.

LeShawna decided to go first.

"Y'all have been great and I'm lucky I made it this far in the game. I never thought I would get this far again, but I kept at it and I kept at it. I kept myself from being nominated week after week after week so I'm blessed. I just hope that tonight isn't it for me." LeShawna stated.

Jasmine decided to go next to plead her case.

"Guys, Anne Maria has floated through this game and you have to get her out next. She is lying and waiting to take the money from each and every one of you. I may go tonight, but I just wanted to make sure to tell you all that she's a snake that deserves to go." Jasmine stated.

"Alright, as always, the two nominees are not allowed to vote and Brick, as current HOH, neither are you. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to vote. Noah, you're up first." Julie announced.

"Noah got Trent out earlier so will he continue to break the Wolf Pack apart? Hello Noah." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Noah greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict LeShawna." Noah voted.

"Thank you, Noah. Gwen is best friends with LeShawna so it would be a shocker if she betrayed her friend. Hello Gwen." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Gwen greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I vote to evict Jasmine." Gwen voted.

"Thank you, Gwen. Anne Maria has the deciding vote tonight and she's enemies with both nominees. What will she do? Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict….LeShawna." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria." Julie praised.

Anne Maria headed back into the hallway and back into the living room.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared back on the TV Screen.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 2-1, LeShawna, you are evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

LeShawna got up and hugged a teary-eyed Gwen. Noah, Brick and Anne Maria kept their distance as LeShawna hugged Jasmine. She grabbed her bag and waved bye to everyone before exiting through the front door. She got a big cheer as she came through the door and went over to Julie and Chris hugging them both before sitting down. LeShawna's picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Did you expect to be the next one out?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, it was obvious that it would be me sooner or later. Trent went out so obviously you have to get the next strongest player in the Wolf Pack out." LeShawna replied.

"That has to burn. This is sick TV!" Chris exclaimed.

"The only sick thing here is that Noah and Brick are still together in that house." LeShawna complained.

"You were America's Player. You racked up quite a lot of money and you have earned that money. How did it feel being out into that role?" Julie asked.

"It felt really great and it felt pretty sneaky. I guess it just depends on how you look at it. I was keeping everything a secret and no one found out so I guess everything turned out alright." LeShawna replied.

"That was an awesome game you played and I loved every single task. I really wish it didn't have to end." Chris stated.

"All good things must come to an end." LeShawna explained.

"Well, in the event, you were the one evicted tonight, your fellow housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three look at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anne Maria: I know it could've been Jasmine I voted for , but you were just as annoying and you had to go so that's why you're the second loser tonight. I'll make sure Gwen follows you out next week.**

 **Jasmine: You were a great person and a great player. I have a tremendous amount of respect for you and I hope we can hang out outside this house. Cheers, sheila.**

 **Brick: You were the only one I could really put up in order to get rid of the Wolf Pack. I'm sorry it had to be this way and I hope we can get together sometime outside of this house.**

 **Gwen: Twice in one night. It sucks that both you and Trent had to leave, but I promise to keep fighting for the both of you and Zoey. Just know it's gonna be hard, but I'm gonna win this season for us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're off to the Jury House. We thank you for playing, LeShawna. Trent and LeShawna have unfortunately suffered the fate of double eviction, but the new twist might not apply to the other houseguests. It all depends if this button is pushed. This twist is called the BB Rewind and if this button is pushed, the live eviction will stop and the week will rewind. 5 houseguests remain and the journey will be coming to a close soon. A very special Sunday episode will see a new Head Of Household crowned and two new nominees on the block. Also, Cody Calafiore will stop in and give a surprise to the Final 5. Wednesday, the Power Of Veto could be used to save one of the nominees and next Thursday will possibly be another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced.

Gwen and Jasmine were sitting in the Tye Dye Room as Gwen was crying a little.

Noah and Brick were chilling up in the HOH Room celebrating their addition to the Final 5.

Anne Maria was doing her makeup determined to make sure Jasmine goes out on her next reign as HOH.

 **A/N: Double eviction is over and it's truly a shocker. Trent and LeShawna have exited stage left and the Final 5 is upon us. However, the game must go on and the twists keep coming. What do you guys think of the BB Rewind and what surprise does Cody have in store for the house? I'm excited to find out so join me next time for Total Drama Big Brother! Good night!**


	38. Chapter 37- The Race For The Money

**A/N: We are at the Final Five guys! Final Five?! Anne Maria, Jasmine, Brick, Noah and Gwen! Final Five! Okay, I'll stop. Yes, we are at that time where we have two more evictees to get rid of before the big finale. I also had you all start voting for America's Favorite Player and the top vote getters are LeShawna, Ezekiel and Noah right now so keep voting and the winner will be revealed and win a consolation prize of $25,000, because America cares about them. Totally not a participation trophy at all…anyway, onto the episode.**

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **The second double eviction of the summer started out hot when Gwen and Trent went on the block. Noah was having a crisis that he had no chance of winning and seriously was thinking of dropping Brick before he could make it to the finale. In the first eviction of the night, Trent was sent packing and joined the Jury members. Moments after, Brick kept him and Noah alive winning his second HOH of the summer targeting Gwen and Jasmine, who he instantly nominated. However, Gwen cropped up the Veto winning her way to freedom and LeShawna was put in her place. At the second eviction, LeShawna was sent home and America's Player was no more. Tonight, the five remaining houseguests are visited from BB16 Runner-Up Cody Calafiore and Chris makes a stop inside the house to make a special announcement of the new twist. The BB Rewind is in action and it can be pressed to change the game forever. Will it be pressed and who will become the new Head Of Household? Also, who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 37-The Race For The Money**

It was just moments that LeShawna was evicted. Gwen was crying hugging Jasmine as she didn't have very many allies left.

 **Gwen: Trent and LeShawna just went home in the same night and I'm the only target left for Noah and Brick to get rid of. I feel so alone in this house.**

"It's alright, sheila. They are going home next." Jasmine promised as she rubbed Gwen's back.

 **Jasmine: Noah and Brick are sure very proud of themselves for making poor Gwen feel sad for eliminating her boyfriend and best friend. They have overstayed their welcome and they need to go asap. I'll deal with Anne Maria on my own terms.**

Noah and Brick were satisfied that they got two major threats out of the game. Noah breathed a sigh of relief.

"At last, this stupid feud has ended." Noah stated.

"You sure put up a good fight, soldier." Brick complimented.

"It ain't over yet. We still have three girls to worry about." Noah warned.

"That's right. That's going to be tough since they are all good players." Brick stated.

"I just need to win HOH and we can focus on who goes home from there." Noah explained.

 **Brick: Me and Noah ruled double eviction night, but we are still on our own and there's not much game left. There will be four of us soon and it's time to start cracking down on small strategies.**

Anne Maria was taking off her dinosaur costume as she seemed proud of herself.

 **Anne Maria: It's about time the biggest alliance crumbled and got out of this house. They was sure going to make the final 3 with Gwen and I wasn't about to let that happen. There's a spot reserved for me in there.**

"That was great." Anne Maria whispered.

The Memory Wall blacked out a bit as everyone stopped to see the blackout.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"Is it another one of those scary, trauma situations before it's revealed to be the HOH Competition?" Noah asked.

The picture came back on and revealed a gold button inside of a glass box.

"Woooo! We got some serious coin now!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"A gold button? What do you guys think it means?" Brick asked.

"Maybe some kind of reset button?" Gwen suggested.

"It could be a temptation. It's a blessing or a trap." Jasmine stated.

 **Noah: I'm too far ahead in this game to let a button ruin my chances at a half million dollars. There's no way I'm pressing this button even if my life depended on it.**

"I ain't pressing that. That's too risky." Noah stated.

"Would you really pass the mystery up? What if it's a secret Veto button?" Brick asked.

That piqued Noah's interest as he looked at the shining button glistening in the light.

 **Noah: Brick needs to shut that freakin' mouth of his.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests searched all over the house for this mystery button. They searched in the bedrooms, the bathroom and even the backyard.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. That's not a room we are familiar with." Brick stated.

"What rooms haven't we checked?" Gwen asked.

"The Have Not Room." Noah replied.

"Why would it be there?" Jasmine asked.

"They would put it in a room where we wouldn't think it would be. We all try to stay away from that place so they knew it wouldn't be so obvious." Noah replied.

"He's a got a point. That would be the last place any of us would look." Anne Maria added.

"Follow me, soldiers. Let's find out what this button is." Brick ordered.

The other four houseguests followed Brick to the Have Not Room. Brick opened the door and the room was decked out in black walls with the words "The Choice Is Yours" written all over the walls in red. The button stood in the middle of the room as everyone entered.

"The choice is ours. This is really risky." Noah stated.

 **Gwen: A golden button with some kind of power or curse. This game is more risky now than it ever was and it's only just getting started. Does someone come back in the game? Is there some sort of prize money? Instant eviction? It could be anything.**

Suddenly, the lights go out as everyone screams even Brick, who climbs on top of Noah.

"Get off of me!" Noah exclaimed.

"Something just touched my back!" Gwen alerted.

"Monster!" Brick cried.

Anne Maria found the light switch and the light came back on. The five houseguests looked around and saw a laughing Chris McClean standing in front of the button.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh you should see the looks on your faces! I got you five good!" Chris laughed.

"You really think you're funny, don't you?" Anne Maria asked.

"The audience seem to think so. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I'm here." Chris replied.

"Not really. We're really thinking when you'll leave." Noah retorted as he bucked Brick off of him.

"Well, I know you're all wondering what this button does. It could be anything. Something good or bad. Can't really tell." Chris stated.

"Will you please just get what you want to say over with?" Gwen demanded.

"Would it kill you to a little nicer to your co-host? I can evict you right now." Chris replied.

"You can't do that." Gwen challenged.

"Well, normally I can't, but I don't see anyone stopping me from trying." Chris stated.

 **Jasmine: I can see why people hate Chris. He's really sadistic and mean to everyone.**

"So what's the button for?" Brick asked.

"Great question. Why don't you press it and find out?" Chris offered as he opened the glass box.

Brick stepped forward until Anne Maria arched him back.

"You think we're stupid. That button could be booby trap." Anne Maria stated.

"Suit yourself." Chris stated as he closed the glass box.

The lights went off again as everyone screamed. The light came back on and Chris was gone in an instant.

"How does he do that?" Brick asked.

"Obviously, he wants us to press this button, but knowing Chris, he wants to have a reason to torture us." Gwen replied.

"There's nothing more torturing than temptation. Well played." Noah commented.

 **Anne Maria: We are all going to debating whether to press that darn button or not. I'm pressing it, of course, because everyone will be too chicken. I'm winning this game and this button can really help me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was in the living room wondering about the button.

"That's going to change the game and probably one of us goes home because of it." Noah stated.

"Curiosity killed the cat. It can also evict you too." Gwen added.

 **Noah: This is the farthest I've ever gotten and I can't let one button or four houseguests ruin my game. I am the biggest threat right now and I need to secure another HOH to send one of them home. I also need to find out who I can beat in the finale.**

"I'm not pressing it. Chris wants that to happen." Gwen stated.

"It's a difficult situation. You want to press to find out what it does, but there's also the chance it's something bad." Brick explained.

"Exactly and Chris wants us to screw up since we are all this far." Noah stated.

"It's certainly going to be interesting. Someone's gonna crack." Anne Maria stated.

 **Brick: Crack, huh? That might as well be me, because I'm a curious person. I might just be the one to press the button by the end of the week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were in the Tye Dye Room as they started talking.

"You and me are the only good ones left. We need to win HOH or we're on the block." Gwen warned.

"Definitely. I've always been so close, but could never do it." Jasmine whispered.

"So if one of us wins, put up Noah and Brick. Keep an eye on the Have Not Room, because Noah and Brick are gonna wanna press that button. That could give them some extra Veto like Brick said." Gwen explained.

"That's very true. I can keep them from going in there." Jasmine offered.

 **Gwen: The upcoming HOH competition is my only chance to stay in this game. Noah or Brick is heading home this week and I'm gonna make sure that it happens.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five remaining houseguests enter the backyard and they see crops up, cows everywhere and a barnyard setting. Four giant shovels were placed in the middle and they seemed to be like a teeter-totter where you would have to balance yourself. There were buckets of different colored balls in four buckets. Brick went to the side and grabbed the instructions card.

"Welcome to the BB Farm. It's sure going to be a hard day on the farm as we plant the seeds to stir up some good ol' drama. As outgoing HOH, I won't be able to compete in this challenge. Your jobs as the farmhands is to guide seeds from your bucket to the end of the shovel and make sure it's balanced. You must balance yourselves on your shovel and make it to the end to place down your seeds. If you fall off or your seeds fall off your shovel, you will have to start over. The first houseguest to balance all 12 seeds on their shovel end, climb under their fence and hit their buzzer will be the new Head Of Household. Let's get ready to play Seeds Of Doubt!" Brick announced.

 **Gwen: This is the most important HOH win of my life. I don't win and I'm most likely the next one meeting Julie.**

 **Noah: I need this win to make sure I can stay in this game, because I'm a big target. That button may be my last chance if necessary.**

 **Anne Maria: I wanna win so I can send Jasmine home. She called me out during tonight's double eviction and she's gonna go out on my HOH.**

 **Jasmine: Noah and Brick are obviously the targets so me or Gwen has to win to make sure we make the final 4. It's time to get in gear.**

"Go!" Brick commanded.

The four houseguests crawled under their fences as they started picking up their first seed and balanced on their shovel. Noah and Jasmine looked to be faster getting their first seed on their end. Anne Maria tripped and fell off cursing herself.

 **Jasmine: Me and Noah are the pure athletes in this competition so I have to put everything I have into this to make sure he doesn't stay this week.**

Jasmine was going a lot faster and had her second seed placed on the end of her shovel. Noah tripped and dropped his seed meaning he have to start over. Gwen got her first seed on the end of her shovel and began heading back. Jasmine got her third seed on the end of her shovel just as Anne Maria got her first one on the end of her shovel.

 **Anne Maria: I finally get my first seed on the end of my shovel and I look over to see Jasmine already having three. What's up with that?!**

Jasmine got her fourth seed on the end just as Anne Maria got her second seed on the end of her shovel. Jasmine got her fifth seed on the end of her shovel just as Noah got his first after tripping and slipping off most of the time.

 **Noah: Jasmine is in a big lead and I'm thinking that my safety in this house is diminishing by a lot. I needed to pick up the pace.**

Jasmine gets her sixth seed on the end of her shovel and Gwen got her second seed on the end of her shovel. Anne Maria got her third seed on the end of her shovel and Jasmine managed to get seventh seed on the end of her shovel.

 **Jasmine: I really feel like I have this competition in the bag and I have a great balance from climbing in trees and on roc-**

Jasmine trips and falls off her shovel as she slaps the mat.

 **Jasmine: Nevermind.**

Noah got his second seed on the end of his shovel, Gwen got her third and Anne Maria got her fourth seed while snickering at Jasmine. Jasmine would get back in it by having her first seed on the end of her shovel while Anne Maria got her fifth seed on the end of her shovel. This cycle would continue as Jasmine got her second and Anne Maria got her sixth. Noah got his third seed on the end of his shovel while Anne Maria got her seventh.

 **Gwen: Anne Maria winning would be very bad also as she wants Jasmine out. That means I would be left without an ally. I need to step it up if I want to stay.**

Gwen got her fourth seed on the end of her shovel and Anne Maria got her eighth. Noah got his fourth seed, Gwen got her fifth seed and Anne Maria got her ninth seed. Noah would get his fifth seed and Gwen would get her sixth seed. Jasmine got her third as Noah got his fifth seed on the end of his shovel. Noah got his sixth seed on the end of his shovel and Gwen got her seventh seed on the end of her shovel. Noah got his seventh seed on the end, Gwen got her eighth seed on the end and Jasmine got her fourth seed on the end. Noah got his eighth seed on the end of his shovel while Gwen tied with Anne Maria eight her ninth.

 **Anne Maria: Noah and Gwen are catching up so I need to hurry up getting this tenth seed on my shovel. I just don't want to mess this up.**

Noah and Gwen kept their neck and neck battle as Gwen took the lead with her tenth and Noah tied with Anne Maria with his ninth seed. Jasmine was in last place getting her fifth seed on the end. Anne Maria finally got her tenth seed on the end just as Noah tied with her and Gwen. Noah and Anne Maria got their eleventh seed on their end. Noah and Anne Maria got their last seeds to the end of their shovels as they quickly head back. Anne Maria climbs under the fence and hit her buzzer first.

"Congratulations, Anne Maria, you are the new Head Of Household!" Brick announced.

Noah was halfway under the fence when he hit the grass in frustration.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I have won the power and a ticket to the final 4. This is so exciting that I may actually have a chance at winning this entire game.**

Jasmine joined up with Gwen as they had to talk strategy.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria wins HOH and that is bad news for me, because I'm pretty sure she'll be coming after me. I seriously need to win the Veto or I'm pretty sure I'm being sent home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came inside as Brick, Noah, Gwen and Jasmine went to the Have Not Room. They saw that the glass box was lifted leaving the gold button exposed.

"Alright, I say we declare a truce." Noah stated.

"Why so?" Gwen asked.

"Anne Maria is in charge and she can come after any of us. Me and Brick got who we wanted so we're even." Noah replied.

"Why should we trust you two?" Jasmine asked.

"She wants you gone. Don't you want at least two votes to stay?" Brick asked.

"Depends on who goes up beside me." Jasmine replied.

"Maybe Gwen or me. She might keep Brick just til Final 4." Noah explained.

 **Gwen: Anne Maria is in control this week and Noah wants a truce. I hate to do this, but we might just have to work together in order to send Anne Maria home.**

"Alright, we can call a truce. We just need to make a decision on this button." Gwen stated.

"It's risky. What if it evicts one of us immediately?" Brick asked.

"That would be bad, but the weaker player would have to take that punishment." Noah replied.

"What if it brings LeShawna or Trent back into the game?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't think so. Seems too late for that." Gwen replied.

"There's no telling what this button will do." Brick explained.

"It's our only defense against Anne Maria. Who's with me?" Noah asked as he placed his hand on the button.

Gwen and Jasmine out their hands with his. Brick did the same as all four houseguests pushed the button down. A clock started to form on the TV and it was counting down.

 **Gwen: We push down the button and all we get is a clock. This can't be good.**

"It's a bomb! We're all gonna die!" Brick screamed.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Noah demanded.

"Whatever this clock represents, it seems to be happening in five days." Jasmine observed.

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see what it's about. Gwen stated.

The four houseguests decided to exit the room as the clock continued to tick down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Green Room, Gwen and Jasmine were talking some game.

"I know I'm probably going up." Jasmine stated.

"Don't worry, this works in our favor." Gwen explained.

"What makes you say that?" Jasmine asked.

"If I win Veto and take you off, Brick would have to go up. The problem is that button might prevent one of them from going home." Gwen replied.

 **Jasmine: That button can either be my ticket off the block or could send me home very quickly. I wanna make the final 2 with Gwen so it's a fair finale.**

"I've won two Vetoes so far and it's mostly during physical competitions." Jasmine explained.

"I bet you can win this one coming up and save yourself." Gwen stated.

"That means you might be going up." Jasmine warned.

"Maybe...just depends on the button." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: I want to win the Veto and pull Jasmine off the block just in case that button doesn't do anything to the eviction. The worst that could happen is that I go up and end up going home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Anne Maria were in the storage room as they started talking.

"So what are you thinking?" Gwen asked.

"I'm definitely putting up Jasmine and she's going home this week." Anne Maria replied.

"I understand you both have some vendetta after the whole teaming with Sugar thing, but Noah and Brick are still in the house." Gwen reminded.

"I can beat those chumps in the finale." Anne Maria scoffed.

"What makes you so sure you're safe with them?" Gwen asked.

That struck a nerve with Anne Maria. She didn't really think with that.

"I see you haven't don't all your thinking." Gwen taunted with a smirk.

"You better watch who you talk to, gothie. You could be the next one on my hit list." Anne Maria warned.

 **Gwen: Please! This is like dealing with Heather in Season 1. Empty threats and all talk. I can win the Veto and safe myself. She's going down next week.**

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Noah and Brick can be easily swayed if I promise them the Final 3, but I need to be on my A-Game if I truly want to win this game. It all counts within the next couple weeks.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five houseguests were lounging around the house and the doorbell rang.

"What the-who's that?" Gwen asked.

"I tell you it's someone coming back in." Brick stated.

The others crowded around the door ready to see if a returning houseguest was coming in. The door opened as someone the houseguests didn't recognize. He smiled and greeted the houseguests.

"Hey everyone, my name is Cody Calafiore from Season 16 of Big Brother." Cody greeted.

"So you were a contestant here?" Noah asked.

"That's right. I was the runner-up in my season." Cody replied as he came in.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Brick McArthur at your service." Brick greeted as he did a salute.

"At ease, man. Nice to meet you." Cody greeted as he shook Brick's hand.

"I'm Gwen." Gwen greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Cody greeted, shaking her hand.

Everyone gathered in the living room as they began talking about what's been going on in the house.

"This place looks different every season and I'm really liking it." Cody observed.

"So you were the runner-up in your season?" Anne Maria asked.

"That's right. It was me and my best friend, Derrick. He won the Jury vote and he was awarded $500,000. I got $50,000 since I was the runner-up." Cody replied.

 **Gwen: Even the runner-up gets money? Wow, I probably should've been on this show instead of butting heads with Courtney over Duncan.**

 **Brick: Money for the runner-up? Interesting concept this show has.**

"So what's been going on this season? I have been keeping tabs, but I've mostly been modeling." Cody explained.

"Well, it's just us five left. We also had this secret button in the room." Gwen replied.

"I was originally voted out, but I won the Jury competition to re-enter the house." Brick added.

"That's always nice. You five seem to have gotten very far in the game." Cody explained.

"So why did you come into the house? You're not here to compete, are you?" Noah asked.

"I didn't have a bag with me although it would be awesome if I did get the chance. I'm here with some news for you guys." Cody replied.

Cody stood up front as everyone remained sifted on the chairs.

"It's always special since you all are a few weeks away from the finale. However, it means that only three of you can advance. You five might just get an instant ticket into the Final 3 with this." Cody announced as he held up a small blue ticket with the words "BB Advance".

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"This is the BB Advancement Ticket. This is an offer for all five of you and this ticket may help you getting into the Final 3." Cody replied.

 **Jasmine: An advancement ticket into the Final 3? There has to be some sort of risk especially since we are this far in the game.**

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I'm already heading to the Final 4. That ticket is as good as mine.**

"With this ticket, you will have instant access in the Final 3. However, accepting this means you must sit out of the first round of the final HOH competition. There's three parts and on finale night, the Final HOH can decide who to take with them to the Final 2. It's a blessing, but it could cost you a half-million dollars." Cody explained.

The five houseguests looked at each other with amazement and nervousness. They all nodded their heads and looked at Cody.

"We'll have to decline your offer. It's just too risky." Gwen explained.

"That's fine. The ticket is no longer on the table and the game continues as normal." Cody announced.

 **Brick: Instant access to the finale would've been nice, but automatically being on the block is much worse. It's better to earn your spot than get a free ride there.**

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Whatever, I can handle taking on three competitions at once and then winning this entire game. I'm this close and I can feel that green paper on my nails.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria walked across the living room and looked at the Memory Wall. She gathered the four keys and walked back up the staircase. The camera zoomed in on Jasmine's face.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria has had it out for me ever since we broke up the alliance. I need to win Veto and make sure I'm safe this week.**

The camera zoomed in on Gwen's face.

 **Gwen: Anne Maria may nominate me, but just as someone to have up there. Her true intention is getting Jasmine out so I need to work out stuff to keep us both here.**

The camera zoomed in on Noah's face.

 **Noah: Me and Brick are still together, but we lost a pact with Anne Maria so that means we are probably her targets. She may hate Jasmine, but she could have a better time beating her in the final vote.**

Anne Maria inserted the two keys into the nomination block. She snickered as she took the block and headed to the dining room. Gwen, Jasmine, Noah and Brick all sat at the dining table waiting for Anne Maria. She came through and sat the nomination block on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head Of Household, I have to nominate two of you for eviction. The keys in the nomination block are they houseguests I've selected to nominate and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Anne Maria began before turning the first key.

Jasmine's face appeared on the wall as she looked down at the floor.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Anne Maria began before turning the second key.

Noah's face appeared on the Memory Wall before he nodded.

"I've nominated you, Noah, and you, Jasmine. Jasmine, you've had this coming ever since you decided I was no longer trustworthy and dumped me. Noah, you have played one of the best games this season and that's just one of the many reasons to send you home. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Anne Maria concluded.

Everyone started to get up from the dining room table as Gwen and Jasmine hugged.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): No surprise here, but the week is only starting so I'm gonna win Veto and kick Anne Maria to the curb.**

Brick and Noah walked back to the Country Room.

 **Noah(Nominee): I'm on the block which I guessed would've happened, but I've won three Vetoes so I'm not too stressed, but there's a chance this vote could end in a tie and we all know Anne Maria wants Jasmine out.**

Gwen was heading into the Green Room.

 **Gwen: Surprised I didn't get nominated, but anything can happen and I know if I don't win the Veto and one of them comes down, I'm the only replacement going up. I have to stay in this game for the Wolf Pack.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Jasmine or Noah from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	39. Chapter 38- Calm Before The Storm

_**Previously On Big Brother:**_ **After Trent and LeShawna were booted from the game to the Jury, the final five were tempted with a mysterious golden button in the Have Not Room. They weren't so sure what it was, but this didn't stop their curiosity. At a farmhand HOH, Anne Maria succeeded in her mission to try and finally send Jasmine home. The other four houseguests put on a ceasefire pushing the button revealing an alarming countdown. Gwen tried to get a little revenge by having Anne Maria nominate Noah and Brick, but Anne Maria would stick to her plan. Cody Calafiore dropped by offering the BB Advancement Ticket which would be automatic access to the Final 3, but sit out of the HOH competitions. No one took the ticket so the game was still on. At the nomination ceremony, Noah and Jasmine were set as the targets. Tonight, the Power Of Veto could switch things up and could Noah try to turn his back on Brick. All this right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 38- Calm Before The Storm**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Anne Mari took the nomination block off the table.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): The plan is set and Jasmine is going home this week. I can't believe my luck of getting to the Final 5 and have the privilege of sending my biggest threat home.**

Jasmine and Gwen hugged as they whispered to each other.

"I'm gonna win Veto and Brick is going up in your place." Gwen promised.

"Thanks." Jasmine praised.

 **Gwen: It's good that Noah is on the block, but so is Jasmine and I know where Anne Maria lies in who to get out. I think it's time for me and her to rev up our engines to win Veto this week.**

"We need to be on high alert. You can't go home this week, because that leaves me without an ally." Gwen stated.

"I think we'll be fine, because I've won two Vetoes single handily." Jasmine whispered.

They disappear into the storage room where they start talking about the Veto.

"If we can get you off the block, we are the only two votes that count and Noah is going home." Gwen explained.

 **Jasmine: I need to win this Veto so bad, because I have the chance of going home and I don't want to walk into the Jury House disappointing Shawn. I want him to know he can be proud of his girlfriend come finale night.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the kitchen eating some breakfast.

"I can't believe we made the top five together. Our alliance is going pretty strong." Brick stated.

"Thank God you won the Jury competition. I would've been the next one out right next to you." Noah explained.

"You are on the block now, but I'm sure Jasmine is going up. If you think about it, my vote goes against hers and Gwen's will go against you. Anne Maria decides the final vote and we are in the Final 4 together." Brick explained.

Noah nervously smiled as he thought of something.

 **Noah(Nominee): Do I want to make the Final 2 with Brick? Yes, if I didn't have a chance at losing. Everyone will vote him as the winner to spite me, because I voted them out. I'll barely get any votes. The one I can see of having the most opportune chance of losing to me is Anne Maria so I have to do what I gotta do to get the rest out and win this game.**

"Do we really want to bring Anne Maria to the Final 3?" Noah asked.

"I wouldn't. She can talk her way through those people." Brick replied.

"We do have to think of who would vote for us in the finale." Noah reminded.

"I honestly think Trent, LeShawna and Gwen would go crazy over having to vote for one of us." Brick stated with a chuckle.

 **Noah(Nominee): That's if I bother taking you to the Final 2. I had thought of it a lot for most of the season, but I clearly have no chance of winning if Brick, Gwen or Jasmine came to the finals with me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Anne Maria were in the living room as she sat up.

"Why is Jasmine your prime target anyway?" Gwen asked.

"She tried to get in the way of my game so I made that partnership with Sugar to try and get her out." Anne Maria replied.

"Yet you nominated Sugar and she went him with 6 votes." Gwen reminded.

"Bucktooth wouldn't have served much more purpose anyway." Anne Maria stated as she started to file her nails.

 **Gwen: Anne Maria knows how to play this game and she's a lot better than she previously was. She spent most of her time spraying her hair and try to hook up with Mike. She's now playing this game like a certain someone I know.**

"You're a lot like Heather." Gwen commented.

"That's a compliment. Heather's one of the best players this game has ever seen." Anne Maria stated.

"Your game is similar to how she was playing in Island." Gwen explained.

"Obviously I'm doing something right. That gameplay took her to the Final 3." Anne Maria stated with a snicker.

 **Gwen: She didn't make it past the Final 3. She had her head shaved and she lost to me and Owen. Can you satisfying? Speaking of hair cutting, that mess of a haircut Anne Maria has could use a few trims.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria were up in the HOH Room. Noah was on the couch while Anne Maria was on the bed.

"I was thinking of us in the Final 2." Noah stated.

"Why us? You know you can't win the Jury vote." Anne Maria stated.

"Neither can you, but that's the beauty of this situation. The two of us have the least likely probability of winning the final vote, but if we are the Final 2, things change." Noah explained.

"That's a good thought, Bookworm. That brain of yours is actually thinking for once." Anne Maria stated.

"For once? I'll have you know three HOH's and three Vetoes didn't just fall in my lap." Noah explained.

"It's about the game that matters. The competitions are there to get us in power." Anne Maria stated.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Maybe I should take Noah to the Final 3 with me, but he's gonna have to throw the Final HOH competition for me in order for that to happen.**

 **Noah(Nominee): It's risky to take Anne Maria to the finals, but I don't have much choice if I want to come in first place come finale night. I really can't afford many mess ups here.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The countdown kept going in the Have Not Room. The five players were still speculating what it was in the kitchen.

"What if it's something good, but something bad? Like one of us goes home. The first one who pressed it." Brick stated.

"I would've liked to be included in that decision." Anne Maria scoffed.

"Quite frankly, you don't really deserve to be in any decision we make." Gwen stated.

"Don't forget who can send you home, Gothie!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Trust me, I'm not worried a bit." Gwen stated.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): Gwen likes to think she's the ultimate survivor in this game, but let me tell you something, Gothie. I have the power to make sure your behind us out that door so don't make me use it on you.**

"It could be a third nominee type thing. Whoever pressed it first goes on the block as a third nominee." Jasmine suggested.

"Well, that kinda impossible and useless if Noah or Jasmine pressed it first." Gwen commented.

 **Jasmine(Nominee): The speculation of what this button is for is getting out of hand. Gwen throws this out, Brick comes back with this. I'm more focused on keeping myself safe this week. I don't know what to expect.**

"It's going to be something big. That's for sure." Noah stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the Have Not Room seeing the timer tick down.

"What does this button do?" Noah asked out of frustration.

"What if it traps us in this house? Chris was the one explaining this stuff to us." Brick suggested.

 **Noah(Nominee): It was Chris that showed us this button. Why didn't any of us think of this before? Chris must've set up this button to torture us.**

"It's probably just for laughs kinda thing. That timer's going to run out and it'll switch to him laughing at us." Noah stated.

"That does sound like Chris." Brick added.

"Why does he like torturing us so much? This show gets a lot of flack for that." Noah stated.

"This game seems to maintain popularity for the drama it pursues. Maybe Chris should've just focused on that." Brick suggested.

"That would certainly be better." Noah stated.

 **Brick: I've seen Chris's craziness first hand. Me and my friends were stuck on a Island dumped on by toxic waste which almost killed us.**

 **Noah(Nominee): Jumping out of a plane with almost no parachute was beyond uncalled for. Chris really wanted to hype up this show just so he could score some ratings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria came through the Diary Room door as she had a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

The four other houseguests came into the living room as Gwen and Brick took to the couches while Noah and Jasmine sat in the nomination chairs.

"This is going to be a different Veto competition. This will be played one at a time so I will draw names out of the bag at random to announce the order." Anne Maria stated.

Anne Maria reached into the bag and pulled out five coins in no particular order. She then announced the lineup.

" **Noah,** Me, **Brick, Gwen and Jasmine**." Anne Maria announced.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded ready for this competition to start.

"Spread out into different rooms until Big Brother calls you in to compete." Anne Maria announced.

Noah walks out into the backyard with an orange shirt on. The backyard was decorated to be like a machine with a big glass screen on the right side with a panel of buttons with different names next to each button. Noah stepped up and read the card for the competition.

"Welcome to the Faceizer 9000! Here's how it work: three faces from three previously evicted houseguests will be mashed together on the Faceizer. Your job is to go over to the panel and press the three names that make up the face. The houseguest that correctly guesses six faces in the shortest amount of time will win the Golden Power Of Veto! Let's play Face To Face!" Noah read.

 **Noah(Nominee): A memory competition is up my ally. I'm going to win my fourth Veto and save myself this week to save me any trouble.**

 _Face 1-Duncan, Courtney and Dave_

Noah presses Duncan, Courtney and Dave to get his first point.

 **Noah(Nominee):The short, brown hair had to belong to Courtney and the piercings had Duncan written all over them. That wasn't too hard.**

 _Face 2-Zoey, Trent and Sugar_

Noah pressed Zoey, Trent and Sugar. He got that correct.

 _Face 3-Lightning, Sadie and Shawn_

Noah pressed Lightning, Shawn and Zoey. He got it wrong as he was stuck on the pigtails. He pressed Sadie to get it right.

 **Noah(Nominee): I remembered Zoey have pigtails, but they were red and the color scheme threw me off. The Faceizer gets this round.**

 _Face 4-Shawn, Alejandro and LeShawna_

Noah guesses Shawn, Alejandro and LeShawna getting the fourth one right.

 _Face 5-Trent, Duncan, Sugar_

Noah was a little stumped as the face mashed together was trying to throw him off. He pondered a long time before realizing it was Trent, Duncan and Sugar.

 _Face 6-Alejandro, Shawn, Zoey_

Noah knew the last face to be Alejandro, Shawn and Zoey pressing the buzzer locking in his time. Anne Maria was next to come out in a blue shirt as the first face came on screen.

 _Face 1-Sadie, Sugar and Trent_

She ponders for a few minutes before slapping Sadie, Sugar and Trent.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I just knew Trent's hair and Sadie's pigtails would give me the win, but Sugar's bucktooth face gives me the chills.**

 _Face 2-Duncan, Lightning and Courtney_

She pondered a few minutes before selecting Duncan, Lightning and Courtney.

( **A/N: Alright, we are going to fast forward through this part, because you guys might get bored and it's just going to be the same people mashed up over and over. Let's just get to the point.** )

The competition was over as Anne Maria stood in front of a board holding everyone's scores.

"It's time to reveal the times. Noah, you finished with a time of...13:15." Anne Maria announced.

 **Noah(Nominee): The faces were hard to figure out and I could've done better, but I have to make sure it's me of Brick winning this thing. I hope he got a better time than me.**

"I'll need a faster time than 13:15 to be in the lead. My time was...12:45. Enough to take the lead." Anne Maria announced.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I wish I had a better time, because that means I would have a better chance at winning this competition and keeping the noms the same. I'm keeping fingers crossed on this.**

"Brick, you'll need a faster time than me to be in the lead. Your time was…..10:27." Anne Maria announced.

Brick clapped and high-fived Noah as he was pretty confident with his time.

 **Brick: Not the best time, but Gwen and Jasmine seem like they don't think highly of their times so I hope I have this in the bag.**

"Gwen, your time was….8:36." Anne Maria announced.

Gwen cheered as she hugged Jasmine tightly.

 **Gwen: That's right! I have the fastest amount of time and that means Noah, Brick and Anne Maria don't get to shoot me out this week.**

"Gwen, you've taken the lead. Jasmine,your time was...9:24. That's not enough to take the lead which means congratulations , Gwen, you have won the Power Of Veto!" Anne Maria announced.

Gwen came over to Anne Maria, who put the Veto around her neck and Gwen cheered for her victory. Noah and Brick were sad beyond belief.

 **Gwen(Veto Holder): This is my second Veto this season and I'm so happy that I won it! This means that it's Noah going home after all that he has done over this past summer.**

Noah and Brick started their stroll back inside the house.

 **Noah(Nominee): Gwen wins her second Veto in a row and that's bad news for me and Brick, because we are going to be the nominees for this upcoming eviction. This doesn't look good for either of us.**

 **Brick: I'm going on the block, because Gwen will take Jasmine off the block and I'm going up in her place. This is do or die time for me since I don't want to head home just yet.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick went inside the house as Noah punched the dining room table.

"I'm going home." Noah stated.

"I wouldn't give up yet, Noah. Just because Gwen has the Veto doesn't mean she can't use it on you." Brick assured.

"That wouldn't be very logical, because she knows I'll still be the main threat in this game going forward." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Nominee): Gwen is going to make sure I'm heading home this week. It's 2-0 vote and those votes will be plastered on my face when I'm out there talking to Julie.**

"You are up beside me, but you don't have anything to worry about." Noah stated.

"Well, I did win my way back in the house. I'm also a competition beast so that's two reasons to send me home over you." Brick explained.

 **Noah(Nominee): That is correct. Maybe it's time I put Brick out to pasture. There is no way that I'm the one heading home this week. This is a great to get rid of a threat to my game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were in the storage room as they both hugged.

"I'm so proud of you, Gwen." Jasmine commented.

"We smoked them in that competition." Gwen stated.

"So who's our target going to be?" Jasmine asked.

"It's gonna be Noah. He's done a whole lot since he was put in charge and I think I'll seal his fate come the Veto meeting." Gwen replied.

 **Jasmine: The ideal is to get Noah out of the house and I agree with Gwen. Noah is a sneaky dingo that will try anything to get far in this game. I betcha he's been making deals with Anne Maria.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria were in the storage room as Noah got him some Ritz crackers.

"You are going home." Anne Maria stated.

"I guess that's one way of stating the obvious." Noah explained.

"Well, you and Brick dug your own graves. You had a pact with me, but nothing I can do to save you." Anne Maria retorted.

"Unless we convince them Brick is the actual threat." Noah stated.

"There ain't no 'we'. This is a 'you' problem. You did this to yourself." Anne Maria explained.

"You put me up." Noah retorted.

"You are a threat to my game and I need a spot in the Final 4. I wanted Jasmine gone, but she's coming off obviously so you are going out instead." Anne Maria explained.

 **Noah(Nominee): I can't go home yet. I deserve to win this game. I can't believe I've been trapped in a corner and I was so close to. This can't be happening to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen walked through the living room and she stood in front of the Memory Wall. She grabbed the Veto putting it around her neck.

 **Gwen(Veto Holder): I am determined to make sure Noah is the one sent home this week and all the card are aligned. The button is on the mind, but hopefully, it can wait til after Noah is evicted.**

"Hey everyone, it's time for the Veto meeting." Gwen called as she opened the door to the backyard.

Brick, Noah, Jasmine and Anne Maria came in as they all sat down with Noah and Jasmine taking their spots in the nomination chairs. Gwen stood up front and faced everyone.

"This is the Veto meeting. Noah and Jasmine have been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power of vetoing one of the nominations. I have decided to use the Power Of Veto on…..Jasmine." Gwen decided.

Jasmine smiled as Gwen placed the Veto around her neck.

"Brick, since you are the only eligible person for a replacement nominee. You must take a seat next to Noah." Gwen explained.

Brick nodded and took a seat next to Noah as they grasp hands. Gwen came forward and stared at everyone.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Gwen concluded as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Noah and Brick hugged each other.

 **Noah(Nominee): I'm the target this week and I couldn't have any other confirmation that I'm going home this week. Looks like you're looking the eighth Jury member.**

 **Brick(Nominee): I'm pretty sure I'm safe this week, but no one knows for sure. I'm just as big a threat like Noah and I did battle my way back into the game. There's the chance this house flips and gets me out.**

Gwen and Jasmine head over to the Tye Dye Room.

 **Jasmine: We have the rats right where we want them and we have to send the biggest one of them home. All I know is that me and Gwen are in the Final 4.**

 **Gwen: Noah has had this coming ever since he booted out Trent and LeShawna. Karma is a really bad person to mess with.**

 _What will happen in the second ever BB Rewind? Also, what's been going on inside the Jury House? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for a late update. It's been a rough past few days and I've been dealing with some personal problems. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	40. Chapter 39- Planted

**A/N: Hey guys, just a forewarning about Total Drama Big Brother 2 before we start this episode. I'm going to focus on finishing up this season and then I'll continue TDBB 2. I also have other stories I want to work on plus college to focus on so enjoy the rest of this seasons while you can. Shouldn't be much longer since there is five people left. Anyway, to the episode.**

A shot of the timer before the rewind commences was shown on the monitor where Julie and Chris stood.

"In the next hour, the second ever BB Rewind will be unleashed and change the house forever. Noah and Brick are finally where Gwen wants them as revenge for the double eviction, but she will soon learn they will be saved." Julie announced.

"Oh man, she had them where she wanted them and it looks like fate has other plans. Must be a big Noah fan." Chris joked.

"Tonight, both houseguests come off the block and the clock rewinds a week. Also, we check up on recent Jury members Ezekiel, Trent and LeShawna as they entered the Jury House." Julie announced.

"So much shocking moments to be had right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd began cheering.

 **Previously On Big Brother:** _ **Anne Maria had her sights set on finally ending her rivalry with Jasmine by booting her out. Jasmine and Gwen made an alliance and Noah looked to turn on his partner, Brick, in order to win the game. He formed a potential Final 2 deal with Anne Maria hoping to have some clearance. However, Gwen remembered faces faster and won the Power Of Veto. She saved Jasmine and Noah and Brick finally have their karma sealed. The golden button goes into effect tonight and the rewind will be unleashed. How will the houseguests react when they have to do the week all over again and what has the Jury been up to? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 39- Planted**

Julie appears back on screen as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Tonight, the game will have it's reset button pushed and the game rewinds the whole week. Noah and Brick find themselves on the chopping block which could also happen again. Noah has been dreading trying his best to get to the Final 2 knowing he couldn't win, but will he actually take the gamble of Anne Maria in the finals with him?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick hug each other as Noah heads to the Country Room.

 **Noah(Nominee): I can't believe both me and Brick find ourselves on the block and it's not something to brag about. I was so sure that I had the Final 2 in my sights, but karma sure works out it's own battle plan.**

 **Brick(Nominee): I haven't been on the block in a couple weeks so this was not surprising as I was the only person who could go up. Hopefully, that button saves me and Noah, but if not, I guess one of us had our last few days in this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were making some dinner while Brick sat at the table.

"I hope you don't think I wanted to put you there." Gwen stated.

"It wasn't in your hands. I was the only person able to go up." Brick stated.

"I think you're a really great person and I'm happy you get to play this game. You have gotten so far." Gwen encouraged.

"Do you guys want me going home?" Brick asked.

"We made our minds of Noah going home. We have him where we want him." Jasmine replied.

 **Jasmine: Brick is sure that he is safe this week, but a thought has crossed my mind. He did put me and Gwen up in the double eviction and he is a good physical competitor. Would it be wise to keep him in the game?**

"Noah has been acting weird around me recently." Brick stated.

"How weird?" Gwen asked.

"He's just been dodgy lately. I'm sure it's nothing, but he's just been fidgety." Brick replied.

Gwen and Jasmine looked at each other knowing the cause of Noah's behavior.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick and Gwen were in the Green Room sitting on the beds.

"So how weird has Noah been acting?" Gwen asked.

"It's like he is scared of something. I'm sure he's scared of going home." Brick replied.

"That's for sure." Gwen stated.

"Do you think of me poorly?" Brick asked.

"Or course not. You're a decent guy to hang around with." Gwen replied.

 **Brick(Nominee): Gwen reminds me a lot of Zoey and there under that cold exterior on the outside is a cool and kind girl on the inside. Gwen is a really great friend to have in this house.**

"Imagine making the final 2 again and winning. That would be pretty golden." Brick stated.

"That would be. I would actually be the second female winner of this show." Gwen explained.

"Behind Heather." Brick mentioned.

"Don't remind me." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: Being the second female winner would be great, but I would be behind Heather and she would rub it in my face. At least I would keep the money I would win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were playing pool as Brick shot the white ball into a green striped ball.

"You ok, man?" Brick asked.

"I've just been pretty scared so to speak. I don't wanna go home." Noah replied.

"The button could change that. You could win HOH and send Gwen or Jasmine home." Brick stated.

"I'm sending Anne Maria out before I think about sending those two home." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Nominee): Anne Maria is too dangerous to keep in this house, but I have to give that impression to Brick or I risk losing his potential vote in the Jury. I need Anne Maria in the Final 2 with me so I can win easily.**

"She's gone this whole season with not one vote against her every time she's been up. Talk about having those numbers." Brick stated.

"She's only going to get more powerful if she gets to the Final 3." Noah explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen was taking a shower as Noah came in as he hid behind the sink counter. Gwen got her hair washed and turned off the shower. She wrapped herself up in a towel and stepped out before Noah jumped up and scared her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gwen screamed.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Got you!" Noah stated.

Gwen grabbed a towel and threw it at Noah as he ran from the bathroom.

"Noah, you freakin' jerk! I'll get you back!" Gwen exclaimed while laughing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria was chilling in her private bathroom thinking about the upcoming eviction.

 **Anne Maria(Head Of Household): I know no matter who wins HOH next week or what this button does, I'm going up as one of the nominees. I've been the biggest threat this entire game and I haven't been voted once. That is some target I have on my back.**

"I need to make some deals." Anne Maria stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Brick were in the Green Room just laying back.

"He wants Anne Maria out of this house." Brick stated.

"Duh, everyone does, but he needs to go first. He's a vote for you, me and Jasmine." Gwen stated.

"He probably wants us to take him up over her. He's probably scared he's got no chance at winning if he makes the Final 2." Brick explained.

 **Gwen: Noah doesn't have a chance in the Final 2, but taking him up is dangerous, because things could change between now and the finale. People might throw him a pity vote.**

"He may get a pity vote in the end. Maybe from Alejandro and Sugar. They won't vote for us." Gwen stated.

Brick nodded as he sat back in bed and thought about everything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Noah were up in the HOH Room talking game.

"I think I need Brick to go home this week. He's gonna have to be the one." Noah stated.

"How exactly? Gwen and Jasmine are voting. You need at least one vote for it to be a tie." Anne Maria warned.

"I need to convince Jasmine, because Gwen already stated she's voting for me." Noah explained.

 **Noah(Nominee): It's crunch time in getting votes and I don't trust Anne Maria as far as I can throw her, but she's my only shot to stay in this game and send Brick home. I need Jasmine's vote to flip and make sure AnneMaria gets the deciding vote. Next step: vote Anne Maria out of this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Jasmine were in the bathroom as Noah came up to her.

"Me and Brick were talking and he stated that he actually had a hand in voting Shawn out." Noah explained.

"How exactly?" Jasmine asked.

"He's had a say in everyone's eviction. I mean how else do you think Anne Maria is staying in this game?" Noah replied.

"Why does he want to keep Anne Maria?" Jasmine asked.

"Think about it. They were the two to go in a double elimination that one episode in Revenge Of The Island. I heard they were also considered for All-Stars, but were turned down for Sam and Gwen. They get in this season and probably made a secret pact for the Final 2." Noah explained.

"They are so different though." Jasmine explained.

"They use that to their advantage. Brick stays this hero that is everyone's friend and Anne Maria is basically the new Heather. He's roped me in, but I use him to get to the finals." Noah stated.

 **Jasmine: Brick and Anne Maria somehow formed a secret pact before the season started. It's possible considering Anne Maria wants a puppet to take to the finals. Maybe Brick is that puppet and...I'm not sure how to believe this.**

"It's a possibility." Jasmine admitted.

"It's probably true, but Brick would never admit that to anyone." Noah stated.

 **Noah(Nominee): Hopefully, this little story I conjured up gives the live vote a tie and I get into the Final 4. I really hope this works in my favor, because I'm on the edge of the pool about to fall in.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were all scattered through the house until a voice came on the intercom.

" _ **Houseguests, your next live eviction begins in two days. Be prepared for the shock of your lives." The voice boomed.**_

It scared everyone as they all went for the Have Not Room. The timer put two days into perspective and it kept ticking.

"This is getting nerve wracking." Brick stated.

"I'm so excited, but at the same time, so scared." Jasmine added.

 **Jasmine: Who knows what this button is gonna do? I just hope it's another double eviction twist so me and Gwen can get Noah and Brick out of this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came on screen as the faces of Ezekiel, Trent and LeShawna appeared on the monitor.

"Ezekiel, Trent and LeShawna were all evicted in the last couple weeks and joined the Jury. What drama unfolded and was there any sweet spots to hit? Let's check them out." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn and Alejandro were in the pool while Sugar was making dinner and Sadie was doing her makeup. The doorbell rang as Sadie went to go get the door. She opened the door seeing Ezekiel with his duffel bag.

"Hey guys! Guess who joined us!" Sadie exclaimed.

Everyone came in seeing Ezekiel carrying his bag in. He hugged different people and set his bag down.

 **Ezekiel(Juror #5): It really sucks not lasting very long in the house, but it could've been worse. I could've been voted out first like always.**

"So what happened, man?" Alejandro asked.

"I made a bad play with LeShawna and it got me on the block. It was a unanimous vote." Ezekiel replied.

"Heh, you just got yourself into a whole lot of trouble and it costed you half a million bucks. Rookie mistake." Sugar mocked.

"Hey, I got to get back in the game and I didn't go out first this time. That's all that matters to me." Ezekiel stated.

An hour later…

The doorbell rang as everyone looked to the door opening. Trent came through as everyone lost it.

"That's who I really wanted to see!" Sugar exclaimed.

"What's up, guys?" Trent greeted, hugging Shawn and Sadie.

 **Trent(Juror #6): I may be out of the game, but I got Gwen to the Final 5 at least and that's all that matters to me. I got her back, had a wicked alliance and played the best I could.**

"So what happened to you?" Shawn asked.

"Me and Gwen got back together." Trent replied.

"Really! Eeeeekkk! You guys are just the cutest together!" Sadie exclaimed.

Alejandro rubbed his ear from Sadie's constant fangirling.

"I was cheated out of this game by Noah and sent home 4-0." Trent explained.

"Noah? Interesting that he manage to get you out. You were part of a strong alliance." Alejandro stated.

"Wasn't so strong if Noah was in power. He made sure for weeks that I would get out of the game." Trent explained.

An hour later…

The doorbell went off as everyone looked to the door opening revealing LeShawna coming in.

"Hey y'all!" LeShawna greeted.

"No! Not you!" Trent exclaimed.

"Afraid so, hun. Brick and Noah got one over us this time." LeShawna explained.

"That's just great. Gwen's all alone in there." Trent stated.

"She's still got Jasmine in there. I really hope those two can make the Final 2." Shawn stated.

 **LeShawna(Juror #7): I got cheated out again by that scrawny neck, chicken-legged book worm. LeShawna has a special surprise should Noah show up next week to the Jury House. *cracks knuckles***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as Noah and Brick were shown in the nomination chairs.

"Coming up next, the BB Rewind goes into full effect. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered loudly before the screen faded to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back onscreen as everyone cheered in the audience.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the live vote and eviction. Let's go to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen grabbing everyone's attention.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live voting to begin. Noah, Brick, in just a few moments, Gwen and Jasmine will cast their votes to evict. You may each now have a brief moment to sway their votes one last time." Julie explained.

Noah stood up and rubbed his hand together.

"Just wanna say thanks Mom and Dad for the love and support. Just wanna say I love you to my parents and big sister upstairs in a better place. Guys, I know I've made a ton of mistakes and this has been going on since the middle of this season. I'm just playing the game and none of it is personal towards anyone." Noah stated.

Brick stood up and dusted himself off.

"Just wanna say hi to the cadets back on base and to my wonderful parents. Mike, Zoey and Cameron, shoutout to you guys for your support. Noah, you've been a great best friend and I really want to hang out outside this house. I know I may not be going tonight considering where the standards are, but if it is time, I had a great second chance." Brick stated as he sat back down.

"Okay, the two nominees are not allowed to vote. Anne Maria, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Gwen and Jasmine, you both will now enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Gwen, you're up first." Julie explained.

Gwen just got up before the timer was shown in a split screen.

 _5...4...3...2...1!_

An alarm goes off scaring the houseguests wondering what was going on. Gwen ran back to the couch as everyone stared at Julie. The alarm went off after a few minutes as everyone caught themselves in their shock. The crowd laughed at this moment.

"Houseguests, I'm sure you're all wondering what that alarm meant. Well, Noah, Brick, Jasmine and Gwen pushed the button as a whole. That set off the timer and unleashed the BB Rewind. This new twist rewinds the entire week back to the beginning. This means that Noah and Brick are longer up for eviction, Anne Maria is no longer HOH and everyone gets one last shot for the power. The "Seeds Of Doubt" HOH competition will go on as planned and Gwen, Jasmine, Anne Maria and Noah get one more shot to become HOH. Brick, since you were the last HOH before this week, you aren't allowed to compete. I'll join you all in just a few moments." Julie announced.

The houseguests were stunned as Noah and Brick hugged each other.

"Coming up, the HOH competition is once again going to play out. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered before the show went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as everyone cheered and Julie came onscreen smiling.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. The BB Rewind is in place and the week has restarted. Let's head to the backyard and rejoin the houseguests." Julie announced.

The houseguests were in the same competition from the beginning of the week. Julie's voice interrupted their final thoughts before heading into this competition.

"Houseguests, it's time for the Head Of Household competition do-over. Brick, since you were the last outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is, if you recall, Seeds Of Doubt and how it works, to refresh your memories. You all must take seeds from your basket and carefully walk across your shovel to the tip laying each seed at the end. If any of your seeds or yourself fall, you must restart. The first houseguest to get all 12 seeds on the end, climb back under the fence and press their buzzer becomes Head Of Household." Julie explained.

The four houseguests competing got in position.

"You may begin." Julie stated.

Everyone went under their fences and grabbed a seed. The competition was on.

Julie turned to the audience as she addressed the events for the week.

"Sunday, check out who becomes Head Of Household and which two houseguests will go up for eviction. Also, the jurors make a surprise return to the house. Then, check in Tuesday for a special eviction episode where the Power Of Veto will be on the line and another houseguest joins the Jury. Then, 1 week from Wednesday, the final four will become three as the next live eviction looms over their heads. Then check back on Friday as the final 3 battle it out in the last HOH competition of the summer and the winner will be crowned. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

Everyone was still going strong in the HOH competition not giving up.


	41. Chapter 40- Re-Wind and Re-Place

_**Previously On Big Brother:**_ **The plan to send Noah home was on the drawing board, but Noah had other ideas to get his own best friend out of the house. He convinced Jasmine that Brick and Anne Maria were in a secret alliance from the beginning. At the live eviction, the clock counted the final second and the week was thrown in reverse which meant Noah and Brick lived to see another week. Tonight, a new Head Of Household will be crowned. Who will win the power for the week and who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 40- Re-Wind and Re-Place**

Everyone was their heels after the BB Rewind. Noah and Brick were sighing relives that they were staying in this game one more week, but in order to make the Final 4, Noah had to win his fourth HOH.

 **Noah: I came off the block and I was for sure going home if that button was anything else. I can't blow it this time and I need to be faster than Anne Maria. I almost had it last time.**

Gwen and Jasmine places their first seeds on their shovel end. They turned around to head back.

 **Gwen: So freakin' close! Noah was the one to go home this week and this stupid Rewind twist ruins it! Chris, I know you had something to do with this!**

Anne Maria tripped off her shovel cursing herself as Gwen and Jasmine each got their second seed on the end.

 **Anne Maria: I have another chance at winning this competition and you better believe Jasmine is going home. I'm gonna finish what I started.**

Gwen got her third seed on the end while Anne Maria got her first. Noah tripped and dropped to the side. A few minutes passed as Noah got his first seed on the end, Gwen got her fourth and Anne Maria got her second. Noah got his third seed on the end and Jasmine got her third as well. Anne Maria tripped off her shovel and had to start over. Jasmine tied with Gwen getting her fourth seed on the end and Anne Maria got her first. Noah would tie with both Gwen and Jasmine while Anne Maria got her second seed on the end. Noah takes the lead with five seeds and Anne Maria gets her third seed on the end.

 **Brick: I have the utmost faith that Noah will win this competition to further me and him into the Final 4. I just wonder who will be his target once the game is done.**

Noah got his sixth seed on the end while Gwen got her fifth keeping her second place lead. Gwen tied with Noah and Jasmine got her fifth seed on the end. Noah took back the lead with his sixth seed on the end while Jasmine ties with Gwen. Anne Maria slipped off her shovel making her start over.

 **Anne Maria: I can't balance well. I'm definitely a sitting duck for any one of these losers.**

Noah got his seventh while Gwen got her sixth staying behind Noah. Gwen managed to tie with Noah and Anne Maria got her first seed on the end. Noah takes back the lead with his eight seed and Anne Maria gets her second seed on the end.

 **Noah: I have this in the bag and Gwen is right behind me. I need to start working faster or I'm heading out the door this week for real.**

Jasmine comes back in with her sixth seed and Anne Maria got her third seed on her end. Gwen tied with Noah yet again while Jasmine got her seventh seed on the end. Gwen takes the lead with her ninth seed on the end and Jasmine tied with Noah. Jasmine tied with Gwen both at nine seeds on their ends while Anne Maria got her fourth seed on the end. Jasmine took the lead with her tenth seed and Anne Maria got her fifth seed before glaring at her rival. Gwen comes back in tying with Jasmine at ten seed while Anne Maria gets her sixth. Gwen and Jasmine tied at eleven seeds on their ends both not blinking their eyes. Jasmine tripped at the end falling off her shovel while Gwen got her twelfth seed on the end. Noah got his ninth seed on the end, but Gwen was under the fence and hit her buzzer first.

"Congratulations, Gwen, you are the new Head Of Household!" Brick announced.

Gwen got the key and screamed for victory. Jasmine ran over and hugged her as the two were confirmed for the Final 4.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Yes! I did it! You can't outsmart me this time, Chris! I'm going to get Noah out this week whether he like sit or not.**

Noah and Brick were in trouble and they were sweating bullets.

 **Noah: Me and Brick are totally going back up where we just were which terrifies me. I don't want to be stuck up where I just was. If I have to turn on Brick then that's what I have to do. It's do-or-die time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria went into the bathroom as they were discussing game.

"Well, it sucks to be you, bookworm." Anne Maria stated as she did her eyelashes.

"There's a chance you are coming up with me." Noah retorted.

"You know what happens when I'm up against anyone. They always go home." Anne Maria reminded.

"Can I get your vote against Brick if I don't win the Veto?" Noah asked.

 **Anne Maria: Men are so cute when they are desperate. Maybe if Noah had a muscular body, we may have something going, but taking this shrimp and beating him in the finale is a great second prize.**

"You have it, but you can't put me up if you win HOH." Anne Maria promised.

"Right. I promised a Final 2 showdown with you." Noah promised.

 **Noah: I'm stuck in the Final 2 with Anne Maria at this stage. However, the votes will clearly go to me, because Anne Maria is completely unlikable. Unless that's what the Jury wants me to think. Do I really have a shot at all?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were walking across the living room.

"Noah goes out and then Brick next. We handle Anne Maria in the finale. She can't win." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I want Noah and Brick out, because they got rid of Trent and LeShawna in the double eviction. I can't let this go and this week starts the perfect moment of revenge.**

"I really don't Anne Maria there with us." Jasmine stated.

"I know, but we can beat her. You and me in the final vote for the game." Gwen stated.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria and Brick are probably scheming on how to get out of this one. Noah is probably the target this week and then Anne Maria or Brick have that option to play in the HOH. This leaves me to beat both of them and get them out. I really don't like those odds.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the storage room stressing for nominations.

 **Brick: Gwen is in power and that is trouble for me and Noah. This means we might not make it to the Final 4 as planned and Noah being the one going home.**

"I'm gonna try to win Veto to keep us here. She'll put up Anne Maria and she has the votes going home." Brick explained.

"Yeah, what if she or Jasmine wins, they are keeping noms the same. We'll be right where we are." Noah stated.

"You gotta get a grip, soldier. There's one more chance at safety. You win and you take yourself off the block." Brick encouraged.

 **Noah: I don't know what to do. I can't reveal to Brick my Final 2 deal with Anne Maria and I could risk losing his vote if he goes to Jury. I need to figure out what to do this week and fast.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were in the Green Room talking strategy.

"So who are you for sure putting up?" Jasmine asked.

"It's gotta be either Noah and Brick or one of them and Anne Maria. Anyone going up against Anne Maria is often the one going home." Gwen replied.

"I just feel we should send Brick or Anne Maria home this week. We can beat Noah in the finale." Jasmine promised.

"Why the sudden change of interest?" Gwen asked.

"Noah told me about a secret alliance between Brick and Anne Maria. He said those two could've teaming up this whole season and had a secret Final 2 pact." Jasmine replied.

"Noah told you this? He's getting into your head. Playing off the fact you want Anne Maria out of this house." Gwen stated.

"It's just too convenient not to be true. They are different, but that's how they can get to us." Jasmine explained.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Noah has gotten inside Jasmine's head and it will probably affect her vote. Luckily, a tie is possible and I have the deciding vote. There's no possible way Noah can escape this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Brick were in the kitchen and Brick noticed Jasmine was worried.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Brick asked.

"I'm just stressing over who needs to go home. I really want it to be Anne Maria. She's too dangerous." Jasmine replied.

"Gwen wants Noah gone?" Brick asked.

"You know it, mate. However, getting rid of Noah means Anne Maria gets one step closer to winning the game. We need to have her out." Jasmine replied.

 **Brick: Jasmine really wants Anne Maria out and I want her to help us out. All I need to do is convince her to use on the Veto on Noah or myself so we can get Anne Maria out finally.**

"I'm just not sure Gwen is thinking this through." Jasmine stated.

"She's doing it for her alliance. Mainly Trent and LeShawna since they went out in the double eviction." Brick explained.

"Noah is a smart player, but I rather have Anne Maria sitting in one of those chairs squirming for her life." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine: Gwen needs to think on this one, because Anne Maria gets to the finale and she becomes the final HOH, she has the best shot at winning this game. She'll make a lot of people swallow their pride.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anne Maria and Jasmine passed each other glaring at one another.

"Don't think you'll be so clean next week. She ain't gonna put me up." Anne Maria stated.

"You just watch and see your game come crumbling to the ground." Jasmine retorted.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and headed into the Superhero Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Jasmine were in the Tye Dye Room as Jasmine wanted more time with him.

"Are you sure they are working together?" Jasmine asked.

"I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't true." Noah replied.

"I'm just confused, because Gwen wants you gone and I want Anne Maria gone. I need her out to benefit me going to the finals." Jasmine explained.

"What about Brick?" Noah asked.

"What about him?" Jasmine asked.

"He's a physical beats in the competition and he has the chance to win the final HOH and move on to the Jury vote. He could win this whole game." Noah replied.

 **Jasmine: Brick could be used to get into the Final 2 with me or Gwen, but there would be no way of him winning. He wouldn't have the votes. Me and Gwen agreed to go to the finale for a fair vote. However, she and I are on different sides for this week. It could mean she needs to go home before I do.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Brick were in the bathroom as Brick turned to her.

"Jasmine is really worried about Anne Maria." Brick stated.

"I don't see why. Anne Maria can lose in the finale. She's only won one competition and that was a mental competition." Gwen explained.

"She also won the last HOH the week before the rewind. She could easily try to gain a win in the final HOH." Brick stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Anne Maria is being thrown around the room for the target this week. Noah is my target and if I don't get him out, I'm sure to be the next one if he wins HOH.**

"You and Noah have been my targets ever since you guy started targeting Trent." Gwen explained.

"That was Noah's plan. Trent messed up when Al revealed the alliance around the first double eviction. We had to make sure we made the Final 2." Brick stated.

"Well, I still see you guys as threats now more than ever." Gwen stated.

 **Brick: Gwen is really determined to see me and Brick out the door when she is jeopardizing her own game. I just hope when me or Noah win HOH should one of us stay, she will regret her mistake.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The TV Screen displayed the words ' **It's Time For A Luxury Competition!** ' Noah was getting up early and saw the TV.

"Whoa! Guys, come out here!" Noah called.

Everyone came out to see the TV and they all lost it.

 **Jasmine: A luxury competition? This means one of us is going to get something good for once.**

The TV Screen switched to show the words ' **Head Up To The Head Of Household Room** ' Everyone went up to Gwen's room and opened it to see a breakfast banquet. They all started going for the food.

 **Brick: We get a free breakfast banquet. I feel this is all the luxury I need. This is awesome!**

Gwen grabbed the card from the banquet and began read the instructions.

" _Good morning, Final Five! This is the first luxury competition of the summer and you all will have the privilege of competing for some great prizes. Please turn your attention to the TV Screen._ " Gwen read.

Everyone grabbed a seat on the couch or bed and watched the TV Screen show a frame of the front door. The door opens as Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent and LeShawna walk back in. Everyone was shocked as the Jury returned to the house.

"Please don't tell me one of them is coming back in!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

The house was getting trashed as the Jury began throwing paper plates and paper towels around. Alejandro was getting the cereal dumped.

 **Alejandro(Juror #2): I almost won my way back inside this house, but my inner frustrations need to brought out.**

Shawn and Sadie ripped opened a bag of chips dumping them on the floor.

 **Shawn(Juror #1): It feels really good to be back inside this house and to trash it to stick to those other five houseguests.**

 **Sadie(Juror #4): I can't wait to see Anne Maria's face when she has to help clean this all up. This is what you get for evicting me.**

Clothes were being thrown by Trent and LeShawna.

 **Trent(Juror #6): It's really great to be back in the house and make a mess of the place. I hope I get to see Gwen.**

 **LeShawna(Juror #7): I really hope Noah and Brick are inside this house, because those punks need to have a fair beating for what they did.**

Sugar threw out clothes out of the hamper making a mess of the bathroom.

 **Sugar(Juror #3): I really hope they are here somewhere and they are watching us take our revenge.**

Ezekiel was tossing bags to the floor in the living room.

 **Ezekiel(Juror #5): I know I came in a little later in the game, but it feels like I've been here before even if it was like two weeks. Anyway, I love making messes.**

Each juror went outside where there was seven glass columns with each jurors' name on it. Trent grabbed the card and began reading.

"Welcome back to the Big Brother House, Jury. This competition will give you all a chance to win a little luxury of your own. Inside the house, there are six "Knockout Badges". When you find one, come out here and place it in the column of the Juror you want eliminated. Last juror standing wins $5,000." Trent explained.

The jurors cheered as the remaining five houseguests watched on with interest.

"However, the final five houseguests are watching in the HOH Room. They will be betting on a different juror. If their juror wins, they will also win $5,000." Trent continued.

This grabbed the attention of the final five and they were ready to start betting. The other jurors groaned at this news.

"I'm betting on Team Trent." Gwen chose.

"I'll go for Team Shawn." Jasmine chose.

"I'm betting on Team LeShawna to dominate the competition." Brick chose.

"I guess I'll be Team Sadie." Noah chose.

"That leaves Team Alejandro for me. Sorry Bucktooth and Zombie Boy." Anne Maria chose.

"Let's play Back With A Jury!" Trent exclaimed.

The seven jurors got in position as an air horn went off. The seven jurors went inside the house and started trashing the place. They looked up and down for any sign of a badge. Ezekiel took in the towel cabinet and found a badge. He took it and ran to the backyard dropping it in Sugar's column.

"Sugar, you have been eliminated." The intercom said.

 **Sugar(Juror #3): Ah shucks! I can't believe that homeschool idiot just got rid of me. I was so looking forward to winning money I never should've lost.**

Shawn found one badge inside one of Jasmine's boots as he ran for the backyard. Jasmine cheered him on and he dropped the badge in Alejandro's column.

"Alejandro, you've been eliminated." The voice said.

 **Alejandro(Juror #2): I guess there was still a little bad blood between me and Shawn. Winning 5G would've helped out a lot, but it is what it is. I rather come back and win 500K.**

Sadie found one under the staircase and went out to put it inside Ezekiel's column.

"Ezekiel, you have been eliminated." The voice announced.

 **Ezekiel(Juror #5): So I'm the very next one kicked out and it sucks. I really could've used that money and finally win some big ones.**

Sadie finds another one in a tub of ice cream running outside and throwing the badge in Trent's column.

"Sorry Trent." Sadie apologized.

"Trent, you've been eliminated." The voice announced.

 **Trent(Juror #6): So Sadie gets me out and it really sucks. I just wanted to win myself some cash and she ruined that for me.**

Shawn finds one in the cushions of one of the nomination chairs. He runs out and dumps it in LeShawna's column.

"LeShawna, you've been eliminated." The voice announced.

 **LeShawna(Juror #7): Looks like me and Shawn are gonna have some words when we get back to the Jury House.**

Sadie found the last badge in the one of the cabinets and ran outside. She dumps it in Shawn's column and she cheers. Noah's jaw drops as he won $5,000.

"Congratulations, Sadie and Noah, you've both won $5,000!" The voice announced.

 **Noah: I didn't expect her to actually win this competition and I actually got some money out of this. Go Team Sadie!**

The jurors began to leave the house once again and the five remaining houseguests came out to a messed-up house. Everything was scattered across the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me." Noah stated.

"Well, looks like we're in for a long afternoon of spring cleaning." Brick added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a long afternoon of everyone cleaning and then napping. Noah and Brick were fast asleep after their hard work.

 **Brick: I've seen men in the academy become a bunch of hood rats, but this isn't like any mess I've ever encountered before.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brick, Noah, Anne Maria and Jasmine were all in the kitchen.

"What do you think we should eat tonight?" Brick asked.

"We've been having noodles a lot. Don't they have something else?" Noah replied.

"I have some hamburger meat. We could cook out." Anne Maria suggested.

 **Anne Maria: The problem with eating in this house is very complicated. I'll just be glad to get some real quality food if I happen to be evicted or win the money at the end.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were in the HOH Room as they talked before nominations.

"So are you final on anything?" Jasmine asked.

"Noah and Brick. One of them is leaving this week." Gwen replied.

"I'll back that decision. I guess it's just paranoia or something." Jasmine figured.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I really hope Jasmine can see where I'm going with sending Brick or Noah home this week. They are both dangerous and they will try everything to stay in this house. We can deal with Anne Maria in the finale.**

"I just really don't want her here. She's lasted so long." Jasmine stated.

"She's not going to win. We aren't going to let her have her way." Gwen explained.

"I'm just really scared that I'm going home next week and it'll be because we haven't taken a shot at her yet." Jasmine stated.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Jasmine is slowly becoming afraid of Anne Maria. She isn't anything scary. The only scary thing about Anne Maria is her hair and Jasmine need to get over this. We can't be focusing so much on Anne Maria.**

 **Jasmine: I know Gwen wants Noah and Brick gone, but we can't just let Anne Maria get in the finale, because she doesn't deserve it. I think Gwen will be making a huge mistake.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen was walking across the living room as she stood in front of the Memory Wall. The TV Screen was displaying the words ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She took the keys up to the HOH Room as the camera zoomed in on Noah's picture.

 **Noah: I know for certain I'm Gwen's target this week. The rewind happened to save me so I need this Veto win to make sure I'm in the Final 4 next week.**

The camera zoomed in on Anne Maria's face.

 **Anne Maria: I understand Jasmine has been hammering Gwen the last few days to put me up. I say do it, but don't think I won't try and win the Veto. Next week, I will win and make sure Jasmine hits the road.**

Gwen started making her decisions as she locked two keys in the nomination block.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I do have worries about Anne Maria, but when a duo like Noah and Brick make it this far, you know you have to get rid of them. I'm not happy of taking someone like Anne Maria to the finale, but we have to do what we gotta do.**

Everyone came inside for the nomination ceremony and sat down at the dining table. Gwen comes in with the nomination block and sets it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. It's my duty as Head Of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Gwen began as she turned the first key.

Noah's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he rolled his eyes.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Gwen continued as she turned the second key.

Brick's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he nodded slowly.

"I've nominated you, Noah, and you, Brick, for eviction. You two are the only complete alliance left in the game and keeping you two together is too risky. You guys did it to the Wolf Pack so karma came back to bite you both. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Gwen finished.

Everyone started to get up from the dining table.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): My game is so close to being screwed up if Noah and Brick stay. Anne Maria will just have to wait, but she's a replacement nominee if I ever need her.**

Noah and Brick hug each other for perhaps the final time.

 **Noah(Nominee): Back where we started, it really sucks! I got off the block fearing eviction and now I'm right back where I was. I need to make sure Brick goes home. I'm sorry, but it's my game only from here on out.**

 **Brick(Nominee): Me and Noah are once again on the block, but we have the votes to send Anne Maria home. We just need that Veto.**

Anne Maria heads to the Superhero Room with a devilish smirk.

 **Anne Maria: Looks like I dodged another bullet and I ain't going home. I will win that Veto and one of the boys gets to say bye-bye to the money. I'm getting closer and closer.**

Jasmine looks at the Memory Wall and walks off.

 **Jasmine: Gwen is making a big mistake. She's not trusting that Anne Maria is the biggest threat to our game. Hopefully, I can win the Veto and correct things.**

 _Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Noah or Brick from eviction? Also, who will leave the Big Brother House next? It's a special eviction episode Tuesday 8/7c On Big Brother!_


	42. Chapter 41- All Too Familiar

**A/N: Final Five to become the Final Four! We are nearing the end my friends and it's been one heck of a ride. Me and Pokémon FTW will be doing Total Drama Australian Adventure coming soon to my profile as a side story to this fic. I'll get right back to TDBB 2 soon after the first season so that's going to be good.**

 **Question for TDBB 2: Which girl would you like to see Cody get with? He never really had a girl besides Gwen and Sierra to crush on or crush on him. So who do you guys want to see him paired with?**

 **Anyway, let's get to this episode.**

Julie and Chris appeared on screen in front of the house.

"The rewind comes to an end tonight as Noah and Brick fight for survival. One of them may leave as this is a special eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother." Julie announced.

"We have chaos already ensuing in the house and it's awesome. Gwen against Noah and Brick while Jasmine is against Anne Maria. We may also have Noah and Brick implode tonight. Drama doesn't get any better." Chris stated.

"Noah is the target this week and he may head out the door finally after all his misdeeds, but anything can happen." Julie explained.

"Sit back and enjoy your popcorn right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **Anne Maria started as HOH making sure that Jasmine would go under her reign. Nominating Noah and Jasmine, she was sure to get her way. However, Gwen ruined her plans by saving Jasmine which meant Brick had to go up. Noah was the one going home, but the button stopped it rewinding back a week. Gwen emerged as the new HOH and rewrote history placing Noah and Brick back on the block. Both men need this Veto more than ever and Jasmine is getting scared of Anne Maria being kept in the house. Who will win the Power Of Veto and will it be used to save Noah or Brick from eviction? Also, it's a special eviction episode of Big Brother as one houseguest leaves the game tonight. All this and more on Total Drama Big Brother!**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 41- All Too Familiar**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd cheered loudly. The camera zoomed in on Julie as she addressed the audience.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. We have one week before we crown a winner and one houseguest joins the Jury tonight. Noah and Brick have been hinting of disbanding for weeks. Noah fears he has no chance in the finale, but he struck a deal with Anne Maria for the Final 2. The deal may be tested tonight as Noah has to put his position in the game in the hands of Anne Maria. He needs the Veto more than ever or he could be the next one out of the house." Julie explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests got up from the dining table as Noah held his head.

 **Noah(Nominee): Deja vu for me as I'm up on the block again. This really sucks, because I don't have an idol or rewind to get me out of this. I only have the Veto and...Anne Maria. There's Jasmine, but she might vote Gwen's way tonight which means I'm more than likely going home.**

Brick hugged his best friend and Noah put his arm around Brick.

 **Brick(Nominee): We have been nominated yet again and Gwen wants Noah out. I have to win the Veto and make sure me and Jasmine are the votes. Anne Maria goes home and me and Noah advance to the Final 4. Me or him win HOH put Gwen and Jasmine up so Gwen goes home.**

"We are gonna make the Final 2, buddy." Brick promised.

"If you say so." Noah stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were in the bathroom as Gwen washed her hands.

"I guess we are taking Anne Maria to the finale?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry about her. She can't beat the two of us. We send her home and we end up in the Final 2 as planned." Gwen replied.

"It's just too risky. She's so good at this game." Jasmine stated.

"Well, she isn't a competition beast like you or me so we should be fine." Gwen explained.

 **Jasmine: I'm all for keeping Gwen in this game, but she's making a huge mistake. Anne Maria has played this game so well and she hasn't had a vote casted for her yet. Everyone she's been up against has gone home.**

"We can't be too careful. She wins next week and you and me go up. I'll probably go home next." Jasmine stated.

"You'll be fine. She can't win. She's unlikable like Heather was." Gwen stated as her nerves were getting anxious.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Why is Jasmine so keen on getting Anne Maria out? She can't win, because she's a villain and the villain never wins. Gosh!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Brick were in the storage room as Noah munched on some food.

"We really need this Veto and send Anne Maria to Jury." Brick warned.

"It's not going to be easy. Anne Maria is a pretty smart competitor so she won't be so easy to take down." Noah explained.

"That's right. However, we know the challenge so we have a better chance of getting a better time than her." Brick stated.

 **Noah(Nominee): He means I have a better chance of winning this Veto. I'm sorry, but lugging Brick around all season is tiring so I'm gonna have to dump him should I win the Veto. Gwen already wants one of us out so she'll take this shot. I'm going to the Final 4.**

"I just better not go home. I came back to win and this is the farthest any of us have gotten." Noah stated.

"It's really weird. I don't have Jo or Scott around to try and boss me around. I actually made it farther than I usually would." Brick added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Gwen were playing pool in the backyard as he shot the white sinking another ball in a pocket.

"You know that I have no chance of winning in the finale." Noah stated.

"I know, but why keep you here? You won't save me or Jasmine." Gwen retorted.

"Listen, I've been conspiring against Brick. He's in league with Anne Maria. They've been at it since the beginning." Noah explained.

"Brick and Anne Maria? That's a laugh in a half." Gwen mocked.

"You don't understand. He's had a Final 2 deal with Anne Maria since the beginning. He's told me this. Anne Maria has told me this, but I didn't tell anyone, because he wants to string me along to the Final 2." Noah explained.

"Why would they team up?" Gwen asked.

"He wants retribution from that time in Revenge Of The Island where he and Anne Maria were eliminated unfairly." Noah replied.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Noah is obviously throwing Brick under the bus to save his own hide. No matter if it makes sense, Noah is just as dangerous as Brick and Anne Maria. All three will be going soon enough.**

Brick came outside as Noah took his turn, but didn't sink any balls.

"We need to talk." Brick stated.

"Look, you two aren't coming off. Anne Maria isn't a threat to me. She can't beat me or Jasmine." Gwen explained.

"That's what she wants. She's never had a vote casted for her." Brick stated.

"Neither have I or Noah. What's the difference?" Gwen asked.

"She's more dangerous than us. What are you not getting about that?!" Brick demanded.

"Calm down, man." Noah stated as he held Brick back.

"She isn't understanding. Anne Maria is pure evil." Brick retorted.

"Get back inside. Just get back inside." Noah ordered as he opened the door pushing Brick back inside.

Gwen was on the other side of the pool table for protection. She thought she was gone get attacked by Brick.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): I seriously thought Brick would take a swing at me and that made me fear for my life. Maybe I need to rethink some things.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was in the kitchen looking at the Memory Wall.

"This is going to be as hard as it was the first time." Gwen muttered.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): Noah and Brick are studying the Memory Wall real good and Jasmine seems more determined than ever. I'm more worried about those three winning, because it ruins my plans of sending one of the biggest alliances ever home. I need to keep the power with me this week or I might lost a chance at the Final 3.**

Noah and Brick are staring at the wall remembering facial features left and right.

 **Noah(Nominee): I'm the greatest Veto player this season and I will win my fourth Veto. I need this more than anyone.**

 **Brick(Nominee): I need to win in order to keep me and Noah here. I'm going after Gwen, because she isn't making the right decisions. Well, she can make the decision of who she's voting for in Jury.**

Jasmine glared at Anne Maria and then looked at the Memory Wall.

 **Jasmine: I have a good chance of heading up on the block if Anne Maria wins. I need this Veto and then I'll decide if I want Anne Maria gone. I need to start thinking smart in this game.**

Anne Maria started sitting back enjoying the chaos around her.

 **Anne Maria: I really don't need this Veto, because I can talk my way out of an eviction. I could choose to win it and keep the noms the same or maybe have Jasmine sit up there taking the chance of getting her out. These decisions are most challenging.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came onscreen as the crowd turned their attention to her.

"Coming up next, the Power Of Veto is up for grabs. Can Noah and Brick keep their alliance in the game for one more week? Stick with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered before the show went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

( **A/N:** **Like last time we are going to skip over the Veto competition as the faces get repetitive and I'll just do a random draw to name the time order.** )

Jasmine was too excited as Gwen grabbed the Veto.

"With a time of 2:21, Jasmine, you have won the Power Of Veto." Gwen announced as she put the Veto around Jasmine's neck.

 **Jasmine(Veto Holder): This is my third Veto win of the summer and I needed this so bad. I now have the chance for revenge on Anne Maria and send her home finally.**

Gwen held her head in her hands and sighed angrily.

 **Gwen(Head Of Household): A bad situation has happened and Jasmine wins the Veto. I can't believe this is happening and there's a good chance Noah and Brick stay this week. I can't let this happen.**

Anne Maria walked back in the house as she smirked.

 **Anne Maria: Paranoia is a girl's best friend and I know how to work around this. Most likely, she'll use the Veto and I'll go up, but I know how to get that other person out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris appeared onscreen as the monitor showed the living room.

"Up next, the Veto meeting which might be explosive. Will Jasmine change the nominations and take a swing at Anne Maria or will it be curtains for the bromance? Find out when we return to Total...Drama...Big Brother." Chris announced as the crowd cheered before the show went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen as the crowd cheered for the return of Total Drama Big Brother. The camera zoomed in on Julie as she addressed the audience.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. Jasmine won the Power Of Veto before the commercial break and has a big decision to make. Does she use the Veto and take a chance on her rival going out or will she respect Gwen's nominations to Noah or Brick out this week? Let's find out." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked across the living room as she went over to the Memory Wall. She grabbed the Veto and looked at the four houseguests left. She nodded and went to the backyard door sliding it open.

"Hey, mates. It's time for the Veto meeting." Jasmine called.

Everyone came inside as Gwen and Anne Maria took their seats on the couches while Noah and Brick sat in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto meeting. Noah and Brick, you've both been nominated for eviction, but I have the power of vetoing one of those nominations. I'll give you both a chance to convince me why I should use the Veto on you." Jasmine explained.

Noah stood up first as he rubbed his hands.

"Jasmine, you must know that this decision is a killer one and you know who you need to get out. I can't win in the finale and taking me means you won the game. Just think about that." Noah stated as he sat down.

Brick got up and clapped his hands together.

"I've been blessed with another chance after winning the Jury competition and I just hope you know who the real threat is. We both know we couldn't possibly win against you or Gwen. Just please be careful considering this." Brick stated as he sat back down.

"After hearing those two statements, I've decided to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

..

…

…

"...not use the Power Of Veto." Jasmine decided.

Jasmine pulled the Veto off her neck and placed it in the box.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Jasmine concludes as she closed the box sealing Noah and Brick in.

Everyone got up as Noah and Brick hugged each other then other people.

 **Noah(Nominee): I was hoping this would happen. I don't have to vote against Brick which means I keep his vote should I be in the finale. However, how Jasmine votes and how Anne Maria votes...I don't know. This vote could end in a tie.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria were in the backyard as they were lounging around.

"You are in trouble, babe." Anne Maria stated.

"Consider yourself lucky you're not my target." Noah retorted.

"I'm going to the Final 4. I don't see anyone as a threat besides Jasmine. She's going next and I'm crushing you in the finale." Anne Maria explained.

"Why would anyone vote for you anyway?" Noah asked.

"I could be saying the same thing to you." Anne Maria replied.

"I have the best chance of winning this game. I've won more comps than you." Noah boasted.

"Whatevs. Don't mean you are going to the finale. You promised me, but if you want to go…" Anne Maria stated.

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Stop! I'm sorry, but Brick going home might give away something was up." Noah explained.

"That's your problem, bookworm. I'm not the one in a secret alliance with him." Anne Maria stated.

Noah gasped as he had a nervous look on his face.

 **Noah(Nominee): Did she somehow find out what I said to Jasmine? Oh man, this probably killed my chances of winning the money. What am I going to do?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coming up next, Noah and Brick must call it quits and head to the Jury House. Who goes? Find out next." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered and the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Let's head to the living room for the live eviction." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as everyone turned to her.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live eviction. Noah, Brick, once again you both are in the same position. In just a few moments, Jasmine and Anne Maria will cast their votes to evict. You both may now have a brief statement to plead your case. Noah, you may go first." Julie announced.

"Gotcha. Gwen, Jasmine, Anne Maria, you girls have fought tooth and nail to get here so that's a honorable feat. I know I'm not trustworthy with the game I played, but I've played honorably as well. Went after Al at the beginning and have made sure the strong players get out. I'm not gonna win Big Brother, but I hope you consider keeping me." Noah stated.

Brick got up and looked at everyone.

"Guys, it's been fun being in this house. Noah, it was an honor to serve by your side and it's curtains for one of us, but let's just make sure that the only one of us remaining makes it to the finale. I love each and everyone of you. Some more than others, but it's your call." Brick stated.

"Alright, the two nominees aren't allowed to vote as always. Gwen, as current HOH, you will vote only in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Jasmine, you're up first." Julie explained.

Jasmine nodded as she went to the Diary Room.

"Jasmine wanted Anne Maria out this week, but didn't take the chance. Will she get rid of Brick due to what Noah said? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day Julie." Jasmine greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie greeted.

"I vote to evict Brick." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. Anne Maria made a Final 2 deal with Noah, but will she stick by it. Hello Anne Maria." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Anne Maria greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Brick." Anne Maria voted.

"Thank you, Anne Maria." Julie praised.

Anne Maria went back out to the living room and sat down. Julie turned towards the audience.

"It's official. With two votes to evict, Brick will leave the house tonight. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced as she appeared on the TV. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 2-0, Brick, you are once again evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Brick nodded and hugged Noah then Gwen and Jasmine. He went to the front and got his bag wishing everyone luck before disappearing out the front door. He got a huge cheer as he headed over to Julie and Chris hugging them both before sitting his bag down. He sat down himself as he smiled. Brick's face turned to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Brick, you managed to survive after winning the Jury competition almost making it to the finals. How does that feel?" Julie asked.

"It would've been great making the finale, but I guess fate had other plans. Me and Noah couldn't dodge it forever." Brick replied.

"You are a sneaky one. You and Noah survived so much. You guys didn't want to go away." Chris stated.

"A soldier never gives up the battle no matter how hard it is." Brick explained.

"Do you feel that Noah betrayed you any during the game?" Julie asked.

"Honestly, I think he had something up his sleeve, but I dismissed those thoughts. Even if he did, I'll still vote his way." Brick replied.

"Be careful who you trust man. It comes back like karma." Chris stated.

"Do you feel like that you played much better this time around than you did in your last season?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Jo and Scott aren't here. I had some trouble, but I feel like I did a much better job this time around." Brick replied.

"Well, Brick, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie announced as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anne Maria: Brickhouse, you played a great game and I hope you understand that you were a threat with Noah. Don't take it the wrong way. I got newfound respect for you and good luck to you.**

 **Jasmine: You are a great person and I thank you for your service to the world. I hope you can show me around the military base when we get out.**

 **Gwen: Brick, you were a threat, but you have become a really good friend of mine. We got competitive and that's all there is between us. No hard feelings, see you outside.**

 **Noah: You are my best friend and if anything comes out about betrayal, I'm just playing the game. You are a great person and I know your friends with Cameron, Mike and Zoey. Me, Owen, Emma and Kitty. Let's have a fun night outside this house.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll see you next Friday when we crown a winner of Total Drama Big Brother. We thank you for playing. I'll talk more with Brick on The Talk tomorrow, but up next, we crown a new Head Of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Julie and Brick talked some more before the show went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered very loud. She smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the Head Of Household competition. Free from the threat of eviction, the houseguest will advance to finale night which makes this the most important HOH competition of the summer. Let's join the final 4 in the backyard." Julie explained.

The backyard was decorated as three houseguests stood at different podiums. Gwen was sitting over on a bench on the side.

"Hello houseguests. This is the most important HOH competition of the summer. The winner advances to the Final 3 and secures their ticket in the finals. Gwen, as outgoing HOH, you are unable to compete. This competition is called "What Came After?" I will ask you a series of questions of different events and you have to tell me what came after. I will give you two choices and you have to answer A or B. The houseguest with the most points at the end of 7 rounds becomes the new Head Of Household." Julie announced.

Noah, Jasmine and Anne Maria was ready to go for the most important win.

"Question 1: What came after the event where Gwen dressed up as a dancer? A: Lightning was put on the block or B: Gwen was saved with the Veto?" Julie asked.

Noah and Anne Maria answered B while Jasmine answered A.

"The correct answer was B. Courtney used the Veto to save Gwen. Noah and Anne Maria get a point. Everyone reset." Julie ordered.

"Question 2: What came after the event where Noah took in his turn in the Quarterback HOH competition? A: A three-way tie occurred or B: Noah won HOH? Answers please." Julie announced.

Noah answered B while Jasmine and Anne Maria answered A.

"The correct answer is A. There was a three-way tie between Dave, Jasmine and Noah. Jasmine and Anne Maria get a point. Everyone reset." Julie announced as everyone reset their plaques.

"Question 3: What came after the event where LeShawna and Trent compete for the Power Of Veto? A: Trent won the Veto or B: LeShawna won the Veto?" Julie asked.

Noah, Jasmine and Anne Maria answered B.

"The correct answer is B. LeShawna won the Power Of Veto. Everyone gets a point and everyone reset." Julie announced.

"Question 4: What happened after the event zombies invaded the Big Brother House? A: There was a HOH competition or B: A Veto competition?" Julie asked.

Noah and Jasmine answered A while Anne Maria answered B.

"The correct answer was A. It was the "Night Of The Living Household" HOH competition. Noah and Jasmine tie with Anne Maria." Julie explained.

"Question 5: What happened after the event where Sadie was evicted? A: Double eviction or B: HOH competition?" Julie asked.

Noah answered B while Jasmine and Anne Maria answered A.

"The correct answer was B. It was the "Leaning Tower Of Pizza" HOH competition. Noah takes the lead." Julie announced.

Everyone reset as Noah rose to 4 points.

"Question 6: What happened after the event where Lightning and Anne Maria broke up? A: They kissed or B: Anne Maria chose Lightning for the POV competition?" Julie asked.

Noah and Jasmine answered A while Anne Maria answered B.

"The correct answer is B. Anne Maria chose Lightning for that week's Veto competition. Anne Maria gets a point." Julie announced.

Jasmine needed this point to push it into a three way tie.

"Question 7: What happened after the event where Ezekiel was voted into the game? A: Anne Maria tainted him or B: Everyone bullied him?" Julie asked.

Noah and Jasmine answered A while Anne Maria answered B.

"The correct answer is A. Anne Maria taunted him. Congratulations, Noah, you are the new Head Of Household!" Julie announced.

Noah started crying as he was handed the key and he hugged Gwen. He was officially in the Final 3 for the first time ever.

"Noah is officially in the Final 3, but who will join him? Join us tomorrow night as Noah nominated two houseguests for eviction, the final Veto is up for grabs and one houseguest heads to the Jury House. Then Friday night is Finale night as the final 3 Battle it out for half a million dollars. Who will win it all? Stay tuned to find out. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced with a smile.

The crowd cheered as Noah hugged everyone knowing he was finally in the finals where he belonged.


	43. Chapter 42-Which Two?

Julie and Chris were in front of the monitor once more as it showed Noah, Gwen, Jasmine and Anne Maria on the couches.

"It's the eve of the finale and there's only one more houseguest to go before we reach the final 3. It's a week's worth of Big Brother all in one night." Julie explained.

"I'm literally on the edge of my seat. Jasmine and Anne Maria have managed to stay so long in this house. They haven't even taken a shot at each other yet." Chris stated.

"Noah's HOH reign has granted him a spot in the finale, but the question is: who will he take with him? His rivalry with Gwen has come to a screeching halt, but could he eliminate what is left of the Wolf Pack? Jasmine hasn't really done much to Noah, but could he eliminate a possible physical threat? He honored a Final 2 deal with Anne Maria, but could he see this opportunity to finally get rid of her?" Julie asked.

"It's an explosive evening of drama and pure betrayal. What will happen on this exciting episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed as the crowd began cheering.

 _ **Previously On Big Brother:**_ **The rewind took the houseguests into the past and the week started over. Gwen proved she was the master by winning the Head Of Household power. She was set on sending the bookworm or the cadet to the Jury. Jasmine's growing fears of Anne Maria getting to the finale shook her into maybe getting her out this week. Brick tried to plead with Gwen on getting Anne Maria out, but Gwen wasn't budging as she was sending one of the power alliance members home. Jasmine won the Veto as Gwen feared her plan was in jeopardy. Jasmine came to her senses and refused to save Noah or Brick leaving then where they were a week earlier. In the end, Brick was dismissed to the Jury House for the second time. In a last chance effort, Noah won his fourth HOH and cemented his place in the Final 3. Tonight, Noah has to put up two houseguests for eviction and the Power Of Veto could change one of those nominations. Plus, another houseguest will be evicted tonight. Who will make the finale right here on Total Drama Big Brother?**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 42- Which Two?**

Julie appeared on screen as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. We are at the Final 4 and promises are bound to be broken. Jasmine and Anne Maria are still at each other's throats whilst Noah makes the Final 3. However, he has to make the decision on who to nominate last and then it's a brawl for all to win the final Power Of Veto. Also, another houseguest will have to pack their bags and be sent to the Jury House for the next two days. Who will make it to the finale? First, Brick's eviction was the latest in the story between Brains and Brawn vs The Wolf Pack. How has Gwen handled the situation since the game is almost over?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Before the HOH Competition**_

Brick said his final goodbyes disappearing out the of the house and getting the big cheer. Noah, Jasmine, Anne Maria and Gwen all watched Brick become part of the Jury.

"He lasted longer than expected." Jasmine stated.

"He did it to himself. I bet you bookworm is next to go." Anne Maria added.

Noah glared at Anne Maria.

 **Noah: I've managed to stay in the game so far and not one vote was casted against me. I need to win the HOH competition or I might just be sitting on the block and going home tomorrow night.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen and Jasmine were talking in the living room.

"You gotta win this and the next person going is Noah." Gwen whispered.

"What about Anne Maria? Why are we keeping her?" Jasmine asked.

"She can't beat us. Get it through your mind! She can't be us!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You don't know that, Gwen!" Jasmine whispered.

"Well, let's run down the track record. 2 HOH's and no Veto wins. Me: 3 HOH's and 2 Veto wins. You: No HOH's and 3 Veto wins. She's got no shot." Gwen explained.

 **Jasmine: Anne Maria needs to go now! I'm tired of Gwen putting it off. I don't care about Noah and I don't care about her bloodlust to get him out. I'm getting Anne Maria out one way or another!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Present Time**_

Noah was consoled by Jasmine and Gwen after winning his fourth HOH.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I can't believe that I'm in the Final 3. This is what my family has waited for, my sister has waited for and my fans have waited for. They have wanted to see me in the finals and here I am.**

Gwen and Jasmine sat down in the kitchen as Noah went up to the HOH Room.

"This sucks." Gwen groaned.

"Looks like we are going up on the block." Jasmine stated.

"This is a big battle for us to win. He's in control and most of my alliance went, because of him." Gwen added.

 **Gwen: I need to be the one to cast this final vote, because Noah wants me gone just as much as I want him gone. He has played one of the best games I've seen and he has the better chance of winning this game. 4 HOH wins and 3 Veto wins. He's the most dangerous threat in the game right now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All four houseguests were up in the HOH Room and Noah was feeding the fish when Gwen came in.

"We need to have a little chat." Gwen stated.

"What's up?" Noah asked.

"Listen, I know we had a major scuffle this season, but I'm willing to put it behind me. Jasmine made me realize that Anne Maria is the prime target." Gwen replied.

"Took you this long to notice?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't push it. I still want you out, but it might be interesting to fight you in the finale. We need Anne Maria out this week." Gwen replied.

"It's crosses my mind, but getting rid of Jasmine might be better. She's a physical threat and I know you two are going to the Final 2 if one of you wins." Noah stated.

"I know you probably want Anne Maria in the finale with you just so you have a chance to win." Gwen retorted.

"What gave that away? I'll get crushed if I'm up against either of you." Noah explained.

"Not if you get rid of Anne Maria. You'll get some votes from that." Gwen stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Gwen's offer is tempting, but I'll get smoked in the Final HOH if I let both of them through. Hmmm...it's a really tough decision.**

"I'll have to think on this. Getting rid of either of you is hard, because you all have reasons to go." Noah explained.

"Only one way is the right decision. Just remember that." Gwen stated as she left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine was sitting on the couch in the HOH Room and Noah was standing.

"I think you are a physical threat and could have the best shot out of all of us at winning." Noah stated.

"I mean...do what what you have to do, but I would suggest Anne Maria up next to me." Jasmine explained.

"That's probably what I'm going to do. Gwen wouldn't serve much purpose sending home besides her votes in the Jury." Noah stated.

"You and I are the best competitors in this game. We could easily make the Final 2 over Gwen." Jasmine added.

 **Jasmine: Noah seems to be a better choice at the moment to take to the finals. He's a bigger threat than me and I have the votes to win should he be up against me. I just have to win the final HOH to make sure that happens.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah and Anne Maria were talking in the HOH Room.

"So you're going to put up Gwen and Jasmine, right?" Anne Maria asked.

"It's tempting right now. However, they are very strong and they can easily come off the block." Noah replied.

"It don't really matter. I have to have the sole vote and I'm sending Jasmine home." Anne Maria stated.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): Anne Maria doesn't get to demand her way to the finals. She's on thin ice and likely the next one out the door. I may need to remind of that.**

"I just have to think. I need to win this last Veto as well." Noah explained.

 **Anne Maria: I'm on the edge of my seat right now with this boy. He promised me Final 2 and me winning against him. He puts me up and he can kiss the Final 2 goodbye.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He looked at the Memory Wall and took the three keys doing some last minute thinking. Gwen, Anne Maria and Jasmine day around the dining table as Noah came down with the nomination block.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I have reasons to send any one of these girls home. They are all threats and the bad part is two of them is coming to the Final 3. I have to be on my A-Game if I want a shot at winning this game.**

"This is the nomination ceremony. It's my duty as Head Of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The two keys in my nomination block are the houseguest I've decided to nominate. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah began as he turned the first key.

Jasmine's face came up on the Memory Wall as Jasmine nodded knowing this would happen.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Noah continued as he turned the second key.

Anne Maria's face came on the Memory Wall as she glared at Noah.

"I've nominated you, Jasmine, and you, Anne Maria, for eviction. Jasmine, you have the best chance to win this game with Shawn and Sadie in the Jury and you are a competition beast which means it's scary for my game going into the finale. Anne Maria, you've been the main threat ever since you stepped into this house. You also nominated me a couple weeks ago so here's karma. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Noah concluded.

Everyone got up as Jasmine hugged Gwen and Anne Maria just walked away from the kitchen.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm on the block as anticipated, but I'm not out of the game yet. I need the Veto to save myself and to send Jasmine home. I'm then sending Noah home in the Final 3 when I become the Final HOH. That's karma for you, bookworm.**

 **Gwen: I'm glad Noah didn't put me up, because I have the chance of winning the Veto and sending Anne Maria home. I'm not gonna use it on anyone and keep noms the way they are.**

 **Jasmine(Nominee): It doesn't really matter who wins the Veto except Anne Maria. She's the target and she's going home if one of us wins. I need this Veto and take myself off the block, because I want this opportunity. It's been a long time coming.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the screen as the Power Of Veto glistened on the monitor.

"Up next, it's the last Veto competition of the summer and it is a must win for all the houseguests. Who will win and will it change the current nominations? Stick with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd cheered. A picture of The Jury members appeared on the screen.

"It's been a rough summer for the Final 4, but it was very unfortunate for the eight Jury member who couldn't make. They will have their revenge when they cast the final vote for the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. However, we need to move on to the final Veto competition of the summer. Who will take the most important game piece and will they use it to their advantage? Let's find out." Julie explained as the cameras zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four houseguests head outside to see four different maps in the backyard. On the maps, there was the entire gameplay of Big Brother this summer with questions marks on who won HOH, POV and who was evicted that week. Noah grabbed the instruction card and started reading.

"Welcome to the BB Subway. This will lead you to your final destination to the finale. However, you have to find your way there. You will take a look at your map and carefully place your photos to fill out who won HOH that week, the POV that week and who was evicted that week. The first houseguest to correctly fill out their map will win the final Power Of Veto and will advance to the finale. Let's play "Final Destination"." Noah announced as the other three girls clapped and cheered.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): I would like to win the Veto and keep nominations the same. This way, I can keep Gwen as the sole voter and Anne Maria will be going home. Then I can work on the finale against the two toughest players this game has ever seen.**

An air horn barked as the final four began putting different photos on different places. Gwen was working on the first week getting through it like nothing since she was the HOH.

 **Gwen: I need to win this Veto so I don't go on the block and Anne Maria isn't the sole voter. Jasmine wins, that's fine, but I'm in this competition for myself and I need to win it so bad.**

Anne Maria started working on the second week and she started to sweat.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I'm going home if I don't win this one and this means I can't win 500 grand. I've played the most deceptive game so far and it's gotten me to the final four. I'm sorry, but I won't accept 4th place.**

Jasmine started on her third week putting Courtney in the HOH spot.

 **Jasmine(Head Of Household): I need to win this Veto so bad and become the sole voter to send Anne Maria packing. She's been trouble since she teamed up with Sugar and she's about to be the next one heading out the door. She betrayed me and Sadie so she is about to feel payback like no other.**

The competition went on for an hour and everyone was finishing up. Noah got his last week finished and ran over to his buzzard hitting it. All of his map pieces were finished.

"That's it, everyone! I have all my map finished which means I have won my fourth Power Of Veto!" Noah exclaimed as he crowned himself with the Veto.

 **Noah(Head Of Household/Veto Holder): I'm officially the best player this season as I've won 4 HOH's and 4 Vetoes. I'm the biggest target and it looks like I'm taking two other big targets with me to the Final 3.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the screen as the crowd cheered and Noah sat on the couch with the Veto around his neck.

"Coming up, Noah chooses whether to keep his nominations the same or take one of the nominees off. Stick with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered.

"Welcome back. Noah has won all the power this week, but it still lies in his lap of who gets to go to the Final 3 with him. Gwen, Jasmine and Anne Maria are all in jeopardy of being the next one evicted tonight. How will Noah play the Veto to his advantage?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came back into the house as Moah heads to the bathroom.

 **Noah(Head Of Household): All the power is in my arsenal and that means I get to decide who does what. I'm going to stick with that decision of not using the Veto. This mean Gwen will have the decision on sending Jasmine or Anne Maria home.**

Gwen and Jasmine hugged in the Tye Dye Room as they were basically confirmed for the Final 3.

"This couldn't have gone any better." Gwen stated.

"You got that right. Anne Maria will be so ticked when we are in the Final 2." Jasmine added.

"Forcing her to vote for one of us will be the icing on the cake. It's almost like punking Heather back in Island." Gwen stated.

 **Gwen: So it looks like this final vote is up to me. Jasmine is coming, of course, and then it's bye-bye Noah. I have the best chance to win, because of LeShawna and Trent being in the Jury. I've also gone through thick and thin to get to where I am.**

 **Jasmine(Nominee): I just hope Anne Maria doesn't pull any strings to save herself. She knows good and well she ain't staying for the finale. This rivalry can finally be over.**

Anne Maria was sitting in the kitchen as she put her head down.

 **Anne Maria(Nominee): I fought to get far in this game and I blew my last shot at saving myself. I guess it was fun while it lasted and I know people out there wanted me to win. Looks like that ain't happening this time around.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on screen with the monitor showing the living room.

"Let's talk with the houseguests for the live Veto meeting." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hello houseguests. Well, you all are the final four which means you all have made it to the eve of the finale. However, only three of you will make it to finale night. Noah, you have the Power Of Veto and you have the chance to save me of the nominees. Stand up at the front of the living room and make your decision." Julie explained.

Noah got up and stood up front facing Jasmine and Anne Maria.

"I think we all know that this far in the game is too risky to mess up so I've decided to not use the Veto." Noah decided.

Noah out the Veto in the box and closed it sealing the nominations.

"Alright, Jasmine, Anne Maria, it's official that you two will stay on the block. Gwen has now secured her place in the Final 3 and will be casting the sole vote tonight. You both may now have a brief statement to sway Gwen's vote to keep you. Jasmine, you are up first." Julie announced.

Jasmine smiled as she got up and addressed her only friend in the house.

"Gwen, we made that promise to make it to Final 2 and I hope that deal still stands. We have made it this far and you have the chance to make it to where you once were. I know I've seemed paranoid the last few weeks, but I've had to deal with Anne Maria a whole lot. She has done devious things and I really wanted her out a few times. I hope this doesn't affect my place in this game and I hope you make the best decision for your game." Jasmine stated.

Anne Maria stood up and cleared her throat.

"Gwen, we haven't seen eye to eye, but I want you to know that Noah and Brick made me vote LeShawna out. I've been gunning for them both and Jasmine, because they have wronged me and made some moves that affects my game. This is only a game and I don't hold anything against either of you. I know I've screwed up in this game, but I hope you all would look past that and give me one last shot in the finale. If tonight is it, I'll be fine and walk out with my head held high." Anne Maria explained.

She sat back down as Julie addressed the house.

"Alright, just a reminder...when Gwen casts her vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather her belongings and walk out the front door. Gwen, stand at the front of the living room and cast your vote to evict." Julie stated.

Gwen nodded and stood up at the front to address the nominees.

"This is a very easy decision for me as I promised a Final 2 deal with Jasmine and I never go behind on my promises. Anne Maria, you woven your web of lies and you finally got stuck inside it. You played a great game, but this is the end of the line for you." Gwen stated.

"It's official. Anne Maria, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Anne Maria looked sad as she got up to head straight for the lobby. She grabbed her bag and headed out the front door. She got a big cheer as she made her way over to Julie and Chris. She hugged them both and sat down with her bag. Anne Maria's face turned black and white on the Memory Wall.

"You've finally been evicted with only one single vote. How do you feel?" Julie asked.

"I feel like I was so close to the money, but I got caught and cornered. This really sucks being out here when I should be fighting in the finals." Anne Maria replied.

"You really played this game better than the last time. Maybe I should've kept you around for All-Stars after all." Chris stated.

Anne Maria just glared at him for declining her at the last minute.

"Let's talk about Jasmine. Do you feel mad that she is still in the game and you are out here?" Julie asked.

"Of course, because she doesn't deserve it. I've played this game with my heart and she was hanging on to anybody she could keep hold of. This isn't right." Anne Maria replied as she crossed her arms.

"Last question: who are you going to vote for come Finale night?" Julie asked.

"Not Jasmine." Anne Maria replied as the crowd laughed.

"Well, in the event, you were the one evicted...your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Let's listen." Julie announced as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jasmine: You played the others like pawns and you have to pay for it. I wish you the best of luck in the future and I hope to never see you again outside of this house.**

 **Noah: We promised each other Final 2, but I feel more confident tagging Gwen and Jasmine with me. You hung on for dear life, but we had to cut the rope stringing you along. Can't have you win this game by being a floater. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Gwen: You did this to yourself. You were responsible for Sadie, Trent and LeShawna going out. I almost let you slide past, but I got you this time and you deserve to be sitting out there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll see you in two days to crown the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. The final three has been determined and only one can win the game. However, the three must battle it out in the three parts of the final Head Of Household competition of the summer. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered.

"Welcome back. Join us Friday for the finale of Total Drama Big Brother. Noah, Jasmine and Gwen fight it out for the Final HOH and then the Jury cast their votes for the winner. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

Noah, Gwen and Jasmine stand facing each other in the living room as the final shot of the night.

 **A/N: The final three are decided and one of them will become the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Also, TheProtectorOfHim is starting Total Drama Survivor so head over to his profile and read on that. He will also be providing an Aftermath Show hosted by BB16 Housguest Cody Calafiore and BB17 & 18 Houseguests Da'Vonne Rodgers. It will happen after every third eviction on TDBB 2 so stick around for that. Also, stay tuned for Total Drama Australian Adventure written by me and Pokemon FTW. A little side story we had in mind, but that will be up very soon. Well, I'm off for now.**


	44. Chapter 43-Finale For Three

**A/N: .GO! Final 3 has been decided and it's now time to find out who will win it all in the first season ever of Total Drama Big Brother. We've had backstab, betrayals, rekindled romances and surprising outcomes, but it all comes down to this. Let's get started.**

Chris was shown sitting in the audience as he turned to the camera.

"We've had momentous support since this season started and it all comes to a head tonight. Gwen, Noah and Jasmine have proven they had what it took to play this game with all their might. Tonight, we decide who wanted it a little more. Welcome to the exciting finale of Total...Drama...Big Brother!" Chris announced as the crowd began to cheer.

 _ **This Season on Big Brother:**_ **16 Total Drama contestants filled the house and right off the bat, Gwen, Trent, Zoey and LeShawna formed the Wolf Pack. Alejandro and Courtney formed their old alliance and went after Duncan and Gwen making them turned on each other. Despite his pleas, Duncan was sent home first from the house. Noah was in Power next and planned on getting Al out of the house. However, Dave was seen the maniac he was from last season sending the germaphobe packing. Courtney got into power next and was determined to send Gwen home. However, Lightning and Anne Maria broke up finding themselves on the block. Lightning was canned third and out the door. The Wolf Pack regained control and sent its biggest target, Courtney, to the curb. The remaining guys in the house formed an alliance known as the Survivors and targeted Sugar for eviction. However, Sugar found herself off the block with an immunity statute. Meanwhile, Anne Maria gained the power of the BB Playback and due to Jasmine's advice, she put LeShawna on the block. However, each nominee found their way off the block putting Noah in a dangerous position of nominating Jasmine, Shawn and Zoey. Breaking a tie, Zoey was sent home due to Noah. The Jury would finally start and Al found an enemy in Shawn sending him home. Alejandro was then sent to the Jury by a unanimous vote. Trent was found out by LeShawna to have started the Survivors and she questioned his loyalty. He was put on the block next to Sugar and the house pitied him sending the farmhand to the Jury House. Ezekiel was voted in by America to take his rightful place in the game. The vendetta against Trent was still on as Trent was beside Ezekiel and Sadie. Sadie was voted out leaving behind trails of tears. Figuring out Noah and Brick were using him to get far, Trent teamed back up with the Wolf Pack. Brick found himself ousted, but a win in the Jury competition brought him back into the game. Ezekiel caused drama in the Wolf Pack which made him the prime target and sent him home with no money. The second double eviction saw Noah and Brick finally end the Wolf Pack sending Trent and LeShawna to the Jury House. The final five were put in the BB Rewind, but Gwen had her revenge sending Brick back out the door for good. Noah won his spot in the final three and was determined to send Anne Maria home. He won the final Veto which granted Gwen the sole vote to evict. Anne Maria's evil reign finally ended sending her to the Jury House. Three houseguests remain and $500,000 is on the line in the biggest night of Big Brother ever. Who will stand at the top and become the winner of Total Drama Big Brother!**

*Big Brother Theme plays*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 43- Finale For Three**

Chris appeared again as flashing lights were placed all around the studio. The crowd cheered as the finale began.

"Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Big Brother. It's been one heck of a summer, but the finals have arrived. Tonight, we find out who will become the Final HOH of the summer, who becomes the final juror and who the Jury thinks should become the winner. However, the Jury will be out here very soon. Let's welcome back some special guests from the Aftermath Studio. The past generations of Total Drama contestants that didn't make the cut." Chris stated.

The past Total Drama contestants came out to very loud cheers as they stepped on stage. There was three sets of bleachers on stage as well. They all had a picture of one of the three finalists attached to a pole.

"Welcome, former losers. You shall be our peanut gallery for the finale. Please sit on the bleachers of the finalist you're rooting for to win." Chris ordered.

Each contestant took their seats on the bleachers of the finalist they support.

 **Gwen:** Eva, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Sierra, Staci, Dakota, Sam, Mike, Ella,

 **Noah:** Heather, Owen, Jo, Scott, Cameron, Amy, Scarlett, Max

 **Jasmine:** Justin, Katie, Tyler, B, Dawn, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Sky

"Wow, pretty diverse support. Gwen seems to have the advantage going into this one." Chris commented.

"She's one of the best veterans in the game and she totally deserves this win." Bridgette stated.

"She's totally rocking the finale tonight! Woohoo!" Geoff exclaimed.

"She really help Zoey out this season as well with the Wolf Pack alliance. She may have went out early, but I still owe to Gwen." Mike stated.

"Pfft...Goth Girl had her chance and she blew it in Island. Noah has surprised me with how well he played the game this season." Heather explained.

"A very feeble villain. His outsmarting techniques and brilliant mind games have just rivaled mine." Max added.

"That's a laugh! You didn't even do one villainous thing on the island." Scarlett stated.

"Well, at least I wasn't crazy enough to blow everyone up for a million dollars." Max retorted.

The two continued glaring at each other.

"I really think Jasmine deserves to win this game. Me and Sadie always talk over the phone about her. I even get to go to Australia with her." Katie stated.

"She's pretty much got the physical competitions down. It's just sad she didn't win an HOH all season." Sammy explained.

"Well, you heard the thoughts from the peanut gallery. Now, please welcome the five evictees that didn't make the Jury stage. Duncan, Dave, Lightning, Courtney and Zoey." Chris announced.

The five teens strolled on stage as the crowd cheered for their return.

"You guys can join the peanut gallery. You don't really have much importance left." Chris stated.

"Gee, way to be blunt about it." Duncan sneered.

"That's my job. Now, I'll turn things over to Julie, who is about to kickstart this party." Chris announced.

Julie was standing in a black dress near a monitor where the living room was shown. Noah, Gwen and Jasmine were all dressed up for the occasion.

"Thanks, Chris. It's finale night and the houseguests are all fighting for their lives. Tonight, one of them will walk away with the $500,000 cash prize. We will also find out who is America's Favorite Player. You all have been voting all week and we will see who gets an additional $25,000. Let's head to the living room and begin Part 1 Of the Final Head Of Household competition of the summer." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV catching the attention of the house.

"Hello, houseguests. Well, the night we all have been waiting for us here. Tonight, one of you three shall be standing tall as the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. However, before we can declare a winner, you all will battle one more time for Head Of Household. Three parts to this final competition and the first one start right now. Get changed and we will see you shortly." Julie announced.

The three finalists went to their separate rooms to he changed before Julie turned to the audience.

"Part 1 of this final HOH competition is sure to spice things up. Which two houseguests will make the finals together? Stay with us." Julie explained as the crowd cheered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd cheered really loud. It was time to get down to business as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back to the live finale of Total Drama Big Brother. Let's join the finalists in the backyard for the first part of the Final Head Of Household competition." Julie announced.

Noah, Gwen and Jasmine were standing on platforms with hang gliders above them. They held on as Julie's voice boomed over the speaker.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the first part of the Final HOH competition. This competition is called "The Sky's The Limits. You each will hang onto your hang gliders for as long as you can. The wall behind you will be moving and trying to throw you off balance. The last houseguest standing will immediately advance to the third part of the competition. Are you all ready? Let's begin." Julie announced.

The wall started to titter overs the three houseguest kept their grip on tight. It was only a few minutes before some wind started kicking in.

"Hang on tight, houseguests. We'll join you all momentarily." Julie stated as she went off the speaker.

 **Gwen: I'm so close to the Final 2, I can taste it on my tongue. However, Noah and Jasmine have proven they can hang as well so I hope I can make deals with it necessary.**

 **Noah: I made it to the finals for the first time ever and I can't afford a mess up. I'm out if I don't win this Final HOH. Gwen and Jasmine have already made that Final 2 deal so I want to be able to break that.**

 **Jasmine: Noah and Gwen are tough competitors, but if the Vetoes are anything to go by… I'm sure to be the physical beast in this one.**

A full 10 minutes passes with no one falling just yet. Everyone was hanging on as the wind started getting stronger.

"I can't do this forever." Gwen complained.

"How do you think I feel?" Noah asked.

 **Noah: My hands hurt like heck, but I'm bearing through the pain. I need this more than ever to make the Final 2. Please, hands, work with me!**

The wall tittered a little lower as Gwen struggled to get her balance up. Noah was hunching over and Jasmine kept a firm grip on her gilder.

"How you two holding up?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm hurting. It's like being underneath Owen." Noah replied.

"Yeah? Try keeping balance when your legs won't cooperate." Gwen retorted.

Gwen tried her best, but after 40 minutes, she gave up and dropped to the ground.

 **Gwen: So I drop out of the HOH competition and I'm disappointed that I gave up pretty early. I wanted to take Jasmine with me to the finals so I hope she wins so I can take down Noah in the second part.**

"You did great, shiela." Jasmine stated.

"I won't last much longer." Noah muttered.

 **Noah: I'm not made for the endurance competitions. I think I may just have to school Gwen in part 2, because I won't last much longer against Jasmine.**

An hour and 15 minutes have gone by as Jasmine is starting to loosen up.

 **Jasmine: I have to win Part 1 so I can have a great advantage in part 3. I want to take Gwen to the finale with me, because we both were screwed over as finalists and we have a deal. Noah won't last much longer, but I'm starting to slip myself.**

"You can have it, Jas. Bye!" Noah shouted as he fell to the ground.

Jasmine released her grip as she cheered very loudly and hugged Noah.

 **Jasmine: I won the first part of the HOH competition which was really important. Heading into Part 3 and that means I'm a step closer to $500,000.**

Gwen and Noah hugged as well knowing they were facing each other.

 **Gwen: Jasmine winning is good, but it's up to me to secure the Final 2 deal. Noah is heading out that door and leaving a spot for me and Jas in the Final 2.**

 **Noah: I couldn't win, but a mental competition is bound to be next which means I will school Gwen then face Jasmine in the final part.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on screen as she walked by the monitor.

"Up next, Gwen and Noah go at it in Final 2 for the spot at the top. Who will advance to Part 3 and who will be sitting on the block? Plus, former Big Brother winner, Dick Donato, is here to discuss final thoughts with The Jury. Stay with us." Julie stated.

Dick was shown as the crowd cheered as he shook hands and high-fived people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the crowd cheered really loudly.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. Jasmine won the first part of the HOH competition and now Gwen and Noah must face each other to determine who will face Jasmine in the final part of the final HOH competition." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Noah walked out into the backyard where he was standing in a vault of some kind. Gold bars were placed on shelves all around. He took the instruction card and read it out loud.

"Welcome to Part 2 Of the Final HOH competition of the summer. In this competition, you must scale the shelves of the vault and grab gold bars. You must placed the gold bars on this scale and match it up with bars on the other scale. The bars equal up to 500,000 pounds. The houseguest to correctly match up the gold bars in weight and presses their buzzer in the fastest time moves on to face Jasmine in the final part. Let's play B.B. Gold Town!" Noah announced.

Noah started as he scaled the walls trying to find gold bars. He went down to the scale and started weighing them.

 **Noah: I really need to win this game and win that money. I've pretty much set in motion where I lie and I need to win the Jury Vote. My smarts can get me into the Final Part of this competition.**

Noah had a few gold bars and it moved the scales a bit. He went back up and grabbed a few more bars. He saw the scales were equal and he dropped down to press his buzzer.

"Hopefully, that does it." Noah muttered.

Gwen started her turn and she grabbed bars putting them on the scales.

 **Gwen: My strategy is to see how many bars can fit on one scale and go from there. I'm no good with math which means I have a slight disadvantage. Noah can't win and I need into the Final 2.**

Gwen scales the walls and brought down more bars. The odds weren't in her favor as of right now and she had to move fast.

 **Gwen: I can't tell which bars weigh more since there aren't labels. I have to hope for the best and gets bars til I get some equal weight.**

The scales seemed equal and Gwen saw her cue to drop to hit the buzzer. She locked in her time hoping she defeated Noah.

"It's time to reveal the times for both of you. Noah, your time was...12:30." Jasmine revealed.

Noah clapped and nodded his head.

"Gwen, your time was...21:33." Jasmine revealed.

Gwen put her head down as Noah patted her on the back.

"Noah, you've won this part which means you have the right to face me in the final part of the Final HOH of the summer. Gwen, unfortunately, you've been automatically nominated for eviction." Jasmine announced.

 **Gwen(Nominee): I hate being on the block especially during finale night. Jasmine needs to win this or I'm likely joining Trent and LeShawna in the Jury. I know who to vote for if that happens.**

Noah and Jasmine hug as he goes to get changed.

 **Noah: I'm in the final part and that couldn't have made me happier. If I can get over Jasmine, I get to decide who's coming to the Final 2 with me. I have to choose wisely though. I could get the biggest surprise for choosing wrong.**

Jasmine hugged Gwen and told her not to worry so much.

 **Jasmine: Gwen lost so it's up to me to save me and Gwen going through. We fought tooth and nail to get Brick and Anne Maria out of the house. Noah is one more off the list and a fair finale is in sights.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stood by the monitor showing Noah and Jasmine.

"Coming up, Noah faces Jasmine in the final part of the HOH competition. However, Dick Donato got with the Jury and their final thoughts before going into tonight's vote." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dick and the jurors sat outside the Jury House as Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie and Ezekiel filled one bench. Trent, LeShawna, Brick and Anne Maria filled the other.

"This had to be one of the best season I've seen. You all fought tooth and nail to get to where you are right now." Dick stated.

"It's all about playing the game the right way." Alejandro explained.

"Which brings me to a question: is having to vote for your worst enemy a benefactor?" Dick asked.

"It is, but you have one other option. Jasmine or Gwen get into the Final 2...they probably gonna get the right votes." Trent replied.

"I honestly think it's a bitter move, because you don't want someone winning that didn't really deserve it. Like say Dave got into the Final 2 and we didn't really do nothing all season to deserve the money. You're just showing bitterness, because you don't like that contender." Brick added.

"Of course you would say that. You're a Noah fanboy." LeShawna stated.

"It's a logical explanation." Brick retorted.

"Ah have to agree with Brick. It's just bitter to not vote against your best interests." Sugar stated.

"Like you and Anne Maria won't do that if Jasmine is sitting in one of those chairs." Shawn retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"The way I see it with her...she don't deserve that money." Anne Maria stated.

"Anne Maria, why do you believe that?" Dick asked.

"She barely won the three Vetoes, but she didn't really play the game. She kept attaching herself to everyone and floated her way to the Final 3." Anne Maria replied.

"Didn't you do the same thing?" Ezekiel asked.

"I made the right deals with the right people." Anne Maria replied.

"Right deals that got me evicted." Sugar retorted.

"Why are you still mad over that? Noah and Brick promised me the Final 3. I couldn't hang onto you forever." Anne Maria stated.

"It's surprising that you got this far playing off other people Anne Maria. How does this differ from last time?" Dick asked.

"I had an actual gameplay this time. I just got robbed in the finals." Anne Maria replied.

"You got what you deserved." Shawn stated.

"Whatever. You were here before any of us." Anne Maria scoffed.

"That's because of Al over here. He broke away from our alliance." Shawn stated.

"I'll have you know that you decided to break me away. Don't blame me for your mistake." Alejandro warned.

"Sugar would've been here a lot earlier if you didn't screw things up." Shawn argued.

"You were a problem as you did win last season. You had every reason to go as she did." Alejandro explained.

"Sadie, how did it feel making it farther than you ever did in the past?" Dick asked.

"I'll say it's been very fun and I have $5,000 from the luxury challenge to take home. I also have a great trip with Katie and Jasmine going to Australia right after this season. I can't wait." Sadie replied.

"Brick, what was it like being in charge almost all season?" Dick asked.

"A much better change than dealing with Scott and Jo. I wouldn't have gotten far had they storm in." Brick replied.

"Well, it seems we have gotten very good thoughts from our Jury members. You nine, soon to be ten, will decide who wins the season. The choice will be very tough." Dick stated.

The Jury members realized it was all up to them now. Who did they think was worthy of the money?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared back on screen as the monitor showed Jasmine and Noah on two podiums.

"Coming up, we crown the final Head Of Household of the summer. Will Jasmine or Noah rise to the top securing a spot in the final vote? Plus, you have been voting all week for America's Favorite Houseguest. I'll announce the winner of $25,000 later in the show." Julie announced as the crowd cheered before going to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the screen again as the crowd cheered very loudly.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time to crown the final Head Of Household. Let's head to the backyard and catch up with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Noah and Jasmine were on podiums holding chalkboards. Gwen was sitting off to the side as Julie's voice came over the speaker.

"Houseguests, this is the final part in the final Head Of Household competition of the summer. Whoever wins must immediately evict the last houseguest and choose who they want in the final 2 with them for the Jury vote. This competition is called "Grand Standing". Here's how it works: I'll read various questions about the Jury members and give you two possible options. The answer will be either A or B. If you get the answer right, you will receive one point. The houseguest with the most correct answers will become the final Head Of Household of the summer. Let's begin." Julie announced.

Noah and Jasmine got ready as this was for all the marbles.

"Question 1: Anne Maria made an alliance with which two houseguests...A for Jasmine and Sadie or B for Duncan and Courtney. Answers please." Julie announced.

Noah answered B while Jasmine answered A.

"The correct answer is A. Jasmine gets a point." Julie announced.

Jasmine and Noah reset their boards moving on to the next round.

"Question 2: Brick was drunk with what houseguest during the first week in the house...A for Lightning or B for Shawn. Answers please." Julie announced.

Noah answered B while Jasmine answered A.

"The correct answer is A. Jasmine gets another point." Julie announced.

Both houseguests reset their board as Noah had to get back in it.

"Question 3: LeShawna targeted what houseguest for eviction in the fourth week...A for Courtney or B for Alejandro. Answers please." Julie announced.

Both houseguests answered A.

"The correct answer is A. Both houseguests get a point, but Jasmine leads 3-1." Julie announced.

Jasmine managed a small smile as she and Noah reset their boards.

"Question 4: Ezekiel was wearing his What when he entered the house...A for his Hawaiian Shirt and Khakis or B for his usual attire. Answers please." Julie announced.

Both houseguests answered A.

"The correct answer was B. No one gets a point." Julie announced.

Jasmine and Noah reset their board waiting for the next question.

"Question 5: Sadie won Head Of Household how many times during this season...A for 2 or B for 1. Answers please." Julie announced.

Noah answered B and Jasmine answered A.

"The correct answer is B. Noah gets a point." Julie announced.

Noah and Jasmine reset their boards for the next question.

"Question 6: Trent was the bigger target for what...A for starting an all-guys alliance or B for being in a relationship with Gwen. Answer please." Julie announced.

Both houseguests answered B.

"The correct answer was A. No one gets a point." Julie announced.

Both houseguests reset their boards as Noah was starting to sweat.

"Question 7: Alejandro was the mastermind for what...A for rekindling his alliance with Courtney or B for exposing the Survivors. Answers please." Julie announced.

Both houseguests answered B.

"The correct answer is A. No one gets a point and we are stuck at 3-2. Noah needs this last point to throw it into a tie breaker." Julie announced.

Noah sighed as he and Jasmine reset their boards.

"Question 8: Shawn played this season for one main purpose...A for to become a millionaire or B for to help Jasmine to the finals. Answers please." Julie announced.

Noah answered A while Jasmine answered B.

"The correct answer is B. Congratulations, Jasmine, you are the final Head Of Household of the summer!" Julie announced.

Jasmine started to cry as the podiums were lowered. She hugged Gwen and Noah as she finally won herself Head Of Household.

"Will Jasmine stay loyal with her pack to Gwen or will she take Noah having a better chance at the vote later tonight? Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on screen as the crowd cheered very loudly anticipating the final eviction of the season.

"Welcome back. Moments ago, Jasmine won the final Head Of Household competition granting her spot in the Final 2. Now, she must make the decision of taking Gwen or Noah with her. Let's head to the living room for that decision." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV Screen where the three finalists gave her their attention.

"Jasmine, once again, congratulations on becoming the final HOH. You must now make the tough decision. Please stand at the front of the living room and cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

Jasmine went up front and turned towards Noah and Gwen.

"You two are the greats in this game and being this close is great. Gwen, we had a great friendship and alliance up until this point. I respect you as a player and a great friend. Noah, you are the smartest player in this game and I respect you wholeheartedly for that, but this is my game and I know you have allies in the Jury that you can sway your way with. I'm sorry, but Noah, I have to evict you." Jasmine voted.

"It's official. Noah, you are the last person to be evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Noah hugged both Jasmine and Gwen knowing his time was up. He headed for the door and opened it heading outside. The crowd cheered for him as he slapped fives with friends and hugged Julie and Chris before sitting down. Noah's picture on the Memory Wall went black and white.

"Noah, you were so close. Did you feel what Jasmine said was true?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, while I played the best game, I played a dirty game. I was just making my way through challenges and making the deals where they were. I played to my fullest ability and that's what matters to me." Noah replied.

"You had a lot of things swinging your way, but the money just isn't coming. You are the last Jury member and you will decide who should win Total Drama Big Brother in a few. Thank you for playing, Noah." Julie stated as she shook Noah's hand.

"Up next, the final 2 is revealed to the Jury and they will decide who becomes the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Stay with us." Julie announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie comes back on screen as ten juror chairs were placed on the stage and a giant key cylinder was stage as well. Two boxes with the names of Gwen and Jasmine were on them each with six key holes. Gwen and Jasmine were in the nomination chairs awaiting the final vote from the Jury.

"Welcome back. It's time for the Jury to cast their votes to crown the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Please welcome back, Shawn, Alejandro, Sugar, Sadie, Ezekiel, Trent, LeShawna, Brick, Anne Maria and recently evicted, Noah." Julie announced.

The Jury made their way to the stage as they all began taking their seats.

"Now, in just a few moments, you ten will lock in your votes to crown the winner of Big Brother, but before that happens, you may all have one final chance to ask a question. You were told to come up with three questions for each." Julie explained.

"We decided on what questions to ask very carefully." Trent stated.

"Don't forget reluctantly." Brick added.

"Good. Gwen, Jasmine, I'm here with the Jury and in just a few moments, they will vote for who they think should win Big Brother. However, they will each ask you a question and LeShawna gets to go first." Julie stated.

LeShawna grinned and grabbed a mic for her question.

"Jasmine, you seem paranoid at times when it came to Anne Maria...why did you let it bother you so much?" LeShawna asked.

"It's because she was a threat and no one, but me saw her that way. Gwen was focused on Noah and Brick when I wanted my biggest thorn in my side gone." Jasmine replied.

"Brick, you're up next." Julie stated.

"Thanks Julie. Gwen, what was your biggest problem with me and Noah?" Brick asked.

"The fact that you two slipped by and tried to use Trent for your evil gains is enough to make me wanna come after you." Gwen replied.

"Anne Maria, you're up next." Julie stated.

"Alright. Jasmine, why should I even vote for you?" Anne Maria asked.

"You should vote for me, because even though we hated each other, we did have a special bond back in Charlie's Angels. I kept you save multiple times so you should reward loyalty where it's due." Jasmine replied.

"Alejandro, your question." Julie stated.

"This one is for Gwen. Do you think I had any play in sending Duncan home that very first week?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course. You have had your hands dirty in every elimination before your eviction. You started this and it ended with you gone." Gwen replied.

"Alright, Trent." Julie stated.

"Jasmine, did you feel that anyone was just stringing you along to get to the finals?" Trent asked.

"Anne Maria, definitely, but aside from her, no one in particular." Jasmine replied.

"Ezekiel, you're up last." Julie stated.

"Alright, Gwen, you had a hand in my eviction. What reason was there to send me home over someone you knew was a personal threat and how may it affect my vote?" Ezekiel asked.

"I just feel you were a bug planted to place doubts in the Wolf Pack. Turns out you kinda was, but of your own merit. This might affect your vote, but you are a great person Zeke and I know you will make the decision you feel is right." Gwen replied.

"Alright, Noah, since you didn't get to way in, you may ask any question you want." Julie stated.

"Ok then. Gwen, we've been at each other's throats for the better part of half of this game. Why do you think you should earn my vote?" Noah asked.

"Noah, you have been the biggest adversary to my game. You've targeted my alliance and I just had to come back through thick and thin t become stronger. I have fought through thick and thin to be here and I'm not saying to vote for me, but I've played a great game as well. I've won my way through this game and I'm considered one of the season vets. I've never had a vote casted for me which means something also. You honor great gameplay so those are my suggestions." Gwen answered.

"Alright, everyone, thank you. Gwen, Jasmine, I'll be back when you both will have a chance for one final statement." Julie announced.

Julie turned towards the audience as she began her address.

"It's the time to decide who will become the winner of this season. Who will rise to glory and who will fall into despair? Find out when we return." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to a commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie returned as the Jury was on the stage as well. The camera zoomed in on them with the monitor behind Julie showing Gwen and Jasmine.

"Welcome back to the finale of Total Drama Big Brother. It's now time for the Jury to cast their votes. Let's check back in with Gwen and Jasmine." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as Gwen and Jasmine looked up.

"Gwen, Jasmine, it's now time for the Jury to cast their votes. Before they do, you each will have an opportunity to sway their votes one last time. Gwen, you may go first." Julie stated.

"Thank you, Julie. Guys, I have never betrayed anyone in this house although I have had temptations thrown at me, I never turned my back on anyone. Trent, I love you very much, LeShawna, you are my best friend ever. Each and every one of you are special to my heart so I hope you can find it in yourselves to vote for someone with a lot of heart." Gwen stated.

Jasmine stood up as he put her hands together.

"Hey, mates. I know I'm probably the most well liked with this Jury, but I haven't turned my back on any of you either. Anne Maria started this whole thing about me being not trustworthy telling you all lies behind my back. I thought I could trust her in the beginning days, but she made a deal with Sugar. Shawn, I love you very much, Sadie, it's great to see you here and I love you as well. Other members of the Jury, I'm a competition beast so I just you find that compelling enough to vote for me." Jasmine stated.

"Thank you, ladies. Members of the Jury, in a few moments, you will cast your votes for the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. One at a time, you will step up to the voting box and place your key inside of who you think should win. Shawn, you may go first." Julie announced.

Shawn went up to the voting box and took out his key.

"My vote should be obvious. I love you, babe." Shawn stated.

Alejandro got up as he went up to the voting box.

"This was a tough decision, chicas, but this is the final one so I've decided on best gameplay." Alejandro stated.

Sugar went up to the voting box next.

"I hate you both for getting this far, but I'm voting for the least annoying one. That's the best compliment you'll get from me." Sugar stated.

Sadie went up to the voting box.

"It was so hard to vote for either of you, because you're both my best friends. I just hope I don't make anyone mad." Sadie stated.

Ezekiel went up to the voting box and took out his key.

"I just hope this satisfies the eventual winner. Good luck to both of you." Ezekiel stated.

Trent went up to the voting box and began inserting his key in.

"Hope this doesn't come as a shocker, because it probably won't." Trent stated.

LeShawna was up next as she took out her key.

"You both played great and this vote goes to the more deserving one. At least in my opinion." LeShawna stated.

Brick went up to the voting box and inserted his key.

"You both been great adversaries, but a soldier never forgets his troops. Remember that when my vote is revealed." Brick stated.

Anne Maria went up to the voting box.

"This isn't too much of a surprise, but maybe it will be a reality check from one of you." Anne Maria stated.

Noah went up to the voting box and inserted his key into it.

"You both played great games. I had to go with a gut feeling on this one." Noah stated as he sat back down.

"Thank you, jurors. It's been a season of secrets and betrayals, but up next is when we finally find out who becomes the winner of Total Drama Big Brother. Stay with us." Julie stated.

The crowd cheered as Big Brother went to another commercial break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the jurors and the different finalist supporters were on stage. Julie stood at the voting box.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Big Brother. It's been the summer of a lifetime, but it's time to reveal the Jury's vote. Gwen, Jasmine, in just a few moments, I will reveal the Jury's vote. The winner will receive $500,000 and the runner-up will receive $50,000. You must have six votes to win. Here we go." Julie announced.

Gwen and Jasmine held each other tightly as Julie revealed the first vote.

"Shawn casted the first vote and it goes to... **Jasmine**." Julie revealed.

Jasmine smiled that her boyfriend obviously voted for her to win.

"Alejandro voted for... **Gwen** to win TDBB." Julie revealed.

Gwen had a good feeling right about now.

"Sugar's vote goes to... **Gwen**." Julie revealed.

Gwen was disgusted it was a bitter vote. Sugar was a notorious liar.

"Sadie's vote goes to...no surprise here... **Jasmine**." Julie revealed.

Jasmine smiled real big her best friend in the house voted for her.

"It's a tie right now. Ezekiel voted for... **Jasmine**." Julie revealed.

Jasmine took the lead as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trent has casted his vote for...no surprise here... **Gwen**." Julie revealed.

"Thanks Trent." Gwen praised.

"LeShawna has casted her vote for...not very surprising... **Gwen**." Julie revealed.

Gwen smiled at that one.

We are at 4 votes Gwen and 3 votes for Jasmine. The next vote was Brick's and he voted for... **Jasmine**." Julie revealed.

Jasmine realized that was a bitter vote and held Gwen's hand tight.

"Anne Mari has casted her vote for... **Gwen**." Julie revealed.

Gwen glared at the screen knowing Noah's vote could end in a tie.

"Noah has casted his vote for...congratulations, **Gwen**! You are the winner of Total Drama Big Brother!" Julie revealed.

Gwen was shocked that she won in a 6-4 Vote. She and Jasmine hugged as both ladies held hands running to the front door. They both came through the front door as confetti popped from the ceilings. Gwen hugged Trent and LeShawna.

"You did it, Gwen! You won!" Trent exclaimed.

"That's right! That's my girl!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Jasmine hugged Shawn and Sadie as they looked at her with concerned looks.

"You not mad about losing, Jas?" Shawn asked.

"Eh, the money would've been nice, but I have $50K in my pockets so it doesn't really matter to me. Gwen deserves it though." Jasmine replied.

"You would've won if some people weren't so petty." Sadie stated as she glared at Sugar, Alejandro and Anne Maria.

"It's whatever. I don't ever have to see these wankers again so let's just let it go." Jasmine stated as she walked over to Gwen.

"Sorry about the loss, Jasmine." Gwen apologized.

"It isn't your fault, sheila. We had a couple of wankers in the Jury so that's why. However, I've got money to take home and you deserved this victory." Jasmine stated.

"I guess so. You wanna hang out sometime?" Gwen asked.

"Love to, sheila." Jasmine replied.

"Well, it's been a great finale so far. Once again, congratulations to Gwen on her big win. However, it's time to reveal America's Favorite Houseguest. America has been voting all week and we have a total of more than 10 million votes. The winner of this vote will receive $25,000. The top three vote getters were Noah, Ezekiel and LeShawna. The winner and America's Favorite Houseguest is…..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel was stunned as he started hugging different people. He just received $25,000 and he was on his way to the bank.

"Well, this was a very unique season and an awesome one at. I'll talk with Gwen tomorrow on The Talk to see how she will spend her winnings. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight. See you next season!" Julie exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as the houseguests started hugging each other and kissing(from Trent and Gwen plus Shawn and Jasmine). Chris and Chef got in on the fun hugging their former contestants. They all took in the applause for another great season.

The logo of Total Drama Big Brother was shown with a special message.

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER AND REMEMBER TO EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED!**_

 **A/N: Well, the journey has come to an end. I hope you guys aren't too mad at the outcome, but I had no influence in it. This season was randomize all through and I only created interactions. I don't want to get accused of any biased or anything. I hope you guys enjoyed this season and I will see you all in Total Drama Big Brother 2. Ahola!**


End file.
